Flirting With Disaster
by Tsuki Silverbane
Summary: Luna isn't like normal teens. Normal teens don't sneak around late at night, especially in art museums. Normal teens don't steal priceless artwork, nor do they steal kisses from unwitting kittens. Normal's overrated, though. How will Ladybug and Chat Noir handle this flirtatious new foe?
1. Chapter 1

Paris at night was truly a wonder to behold. The lights mirrored stars on the ground, making the streets glow with a warmth that made it clear how the City of Love got it's namesake. Not that Chat Noir paid much attention to the scenery. The hero clad in black was far too busy vaulting over rooftops to care. He grinned breathlessly at the freedom the night gave him. Out here, he didn't have to be the perfect child. No chauffeurs, no schedule, hardly as many rules, and the safety of Paris his only obligation. The only thing that could make him any more content was the presence of his Lady at his side.

It wasn't that he minded her absense; tonight was his patrol, and he took on the job dutifully. Still, Chat couldn't help but long for the girl who held his heart. He deeply treasured their brief moments together, saving the citizens from Hawkmoth's latest attempts to claim their Miraculous. He enjoyed being her knight, her shield while she set out to purify the akuma their foe let loose. And while it may be one-sided, he loved to flirt with her. The sly, yet unimpressed, looks she would give him at his latest pun or attempt to woo her always made his heart flutter. Just the very thought of it made the feline-themed hero chuckle.

Chat finally slowed to a stop, panting to catch his breath. Vibrant green eyes finally took in the beauty that was his home. Falling to a crouch upon a rooftop's edge, Chat closed his eyes and listened. The murmur of the late night streets filled his magical ears. The landscape may not have captured his attention, but the music of Paris always did. More than once did he catch himself falling into a lull from his city's rich baritone. It was such a sharp contrast to the deafening silence he lived in.

With a shake of his head, Chat reminded himself he had a job to do. Once again, he listened, but this time with focus. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not at first. Voices of late night Parisians made their way to his ears under the murmur of cars. Some were heading home, some out for a good time. The soft but familiar patter of footsteps brought a frown to his face.

Someone had joined him on the rooftops.

His first thought was his Lady. Perhaps she decided to join him on patrol? He smiled at the thought. Stretching his back, Chat took hold of his staff and got up. If his bugaboo was here, he'd have to greet her properly. He bounded from roof to roof, feeling giddy. His grin soon fell as he came to a stop a few roofs away. Instead of spotted red spandex, the young girl before him was wrapped in a black cat suit. A navy blue jacket covered her arms and back, disappearing into black gloves and fastened just below her breasts. On the back of it was a large symbol of a spade as if from a playing card. Dark blue boots cut off at her knees and around her waist was a black utility belt. Her hair was a shock of white against her dark outfit, pinned up in an intricate braid. Large yellow goggles obscured her face which she tapped the side of every now and then as she stared down below. Chat's eyes followed her gaze down to the Louvre before returning to the strange girl.

Well, it sure as hell wasn't Ladybug.

But now, he was _very_ curious.

Before he could act, the girl stood up from her crouch and pulled out something from her belt. Even with his cat-like eyes, Chat barely made out the shape of... a remote? What could she possibly do with that? He soon got his answer as she aimed the device at her target and pressed a button. A small wire shot forward in the blink of an eye, attaching itself to the building. She tugged it to make sure it was secure before fastening the other end to the ledge beneath her. She then hooked her belt to the wire and jumped, zip lining to the silent museum.

Chat moved to the edge of his roof, getting a closer look at her with his staff. When he saw her cutting through the glass of a window, his smile returned. It looked like he wasn't the only cat out that night. Though, this was the first burglar he had caught in the act. He leapt into the night, just as silent as his namesake.

* * *

Luna wasn't as materialistic as many would like to think. Sure, she had an eye for things that sparkled, and she was hardly above pocketing a gem or two. But it wasn't as though she stole for the sake of riches. Her family had their fair share of money, and in all honesty, she could pay for almost anything she needed or wanted. It was the challenge of it that thrilled her. She loved putting her wits against high end security systems and giving the slip to the law enforcement that trailed her. It was the chase she craved, not the glitter and gold.

Dancing through the lasers and cameras, Luna finally found the item she was after. A beautiful landscape of a forest floor done in rich, vibrant greens. The artist wasn't particularly renowned, but the buyer she had lined up was willing to pay a pretty penny for it. Luna stood before it, a hand cupping her chin as she admired the work. The skill and care that went into it was truly deserving of respect. Tapping her gloved fingers against her lips, she contemplated how she wanted to remove the piece without setting off the alarms.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance. Sirens sounded around her, accompanied with flashing lights. She jumped to attention and looked about. She hadn't touched the damn thing, yet. Who the fuck-

"A bit late at night to be admiring artwork, don't you think?"

Beneath the yellow tint of her goggles, dark blue eyes blinked at the fellow intruder. He casually leaned against a nearby wall, arms folded over his chest. The blond gave her a cocky smirk and sly eyes. A small pout formed on her lips as Luna realized he was the one to set off the alarm. She cooked a brow at his odd feline attire before letting a small smile ghost over her lips. Although she was new to town, Luna had heard the rumors of Paris' new guardians. How lucky was she that the black cat had crossed her path. Turning to him, Luna placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm not really one for crowds," she said in a light tone, allowing her smile to brighten her features.

The boy chuckled at her words. "Sorry to disappoint mew, miss, but the museum isn't open to late night visitors. And I doubt the officers will excuse a B and E just because you wanted a purrivate viewing."

She made a play of looking shocked. "Oh, dear. That would be a problem."

Kicking off the wall, Chat stepped closer to the girl, bowing to her with a flourish. "I may be able to speak on your behalf. Assuming you make this easy for meowrself and just surrender, of course."

"And if I don't go quietly?" She asked.

"Then, I'll be forced to stop you, miss."

Luna dared to take a step closer. "You seem so sure you could keep ahold of me, kitten."

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I've handled my fair share of n'er-do-wells. I doubt a purretty mademoiselle such as you could pawsibly give me too meowch trouble."

"Oh, I'm nothing but trouble, kitten," Luna said with a chuckle. "You might regret meeting me if you're not careful."

"What can I say, you've peaked my curiosity. And I just needed to satisfy it." He folded his hands behind his back and flashed her a playful wink.

The thief licked her lips as she slinked closer. "Well, you know what they say about curiosity and cats. But I'm willing to bet a little death would satisfy you just fine."

Chat's grin slid away while hers only grew. Her French words ghosting over his lips brought an angry blush to his face. For a moment, they locked eyes. With how close they were, Chat could actually make out the dangerous glint she had under her goggles. Was... was she flirting with him? He swallowed hard, trying to recover. His mind reeled for a witty retort but froze with the rest of him as she reached out to tap the bell on his neck, making it ring.

"Cat got your tongue?"

In the blink of an eye, Chat was suddenly falling backwards. Luna swept a foot under his and knocked him off balance. Before he hit the ground, she grabbed a flailing arm and pulled him toward her. Her free hand went to his hair as she snaked behind him and forced him to the floor. Chat hissed as he felt her knee press into his back and his arm twist painfully behind him. A growl rolled from his chest at her laugh.

"Still sure you can handle me, kitten?"

He tried to peer over his shoulder at her. "I'll admit, you'll got some good moves. But, do you really want to waste your time on me? Officer Roger could be here at any meowment." He slowly reached for his staff with his free hand, hoping she wouldn't notice. If he could just get some leverage, or even distract her long enough to throw her off, they'd be back on a level playing field. And he sure as hell wasn't going to underestimate her a second time. To his surprise, though, the painful hold on his hair loosened. The thief lightly scratched his scalp before moving to trace one of the "ears" atop his head. He couldn't help the shiver it caused.

"You do have a point," she said with a sigh. "Guess we'll have to continue this another time."

Chat's fingers grazed his weapon as she felt her weight shift on top of him. He winced, half out of discomfort, half to hide him taking hold of his staff. "C'mon, we were just starting to get to know each other. Don't I even get a name?" He watched her from the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment. When he felt something cold and metallic touch the base of his neck, he realized that moment was long gone.

"Watch the curiosity, kitten," Luna tutted. "I don't have the time to satisfy you tonight."

The worst thing about being tasered, at least in Chat's opinion, was that you do not, in fact, pass out. He felt his body seize as the current ran through him. He couldn't even utter a sound as his eyes rolled back. It seemed like an eternity before the current was finally released, and an eternity after for him to get his bearings. His body didn't want to move right, at first, and by the time he was back on his feet, all that was left of the girl was a dark blur sprinting down the hall. He set off after her, teeth gritted. That bitch was going to pay.

Chat could hear the sirens as he made it back to the entrance the thief had made for herself. He caught sight of her attaching another wire to her belt and was about to lunge forward when she tossed something on the floor between them. It bounced once before bursting into a curtain of black smoke. Chat coughed and sputtered. He took out his staff and extended it, spinning it like a fan to blow the smoke away. However, when it cleared he saw no hide nor hair of the would be thief. She had managed to slip right out of his claws. The feline hero huffed as police swarmed the museum. Perfect. Just perfect.

He tried to give as detailed a report as he could to the officers that arrived, but his annoyance was starting to get the better of him. It didn't help that some of the men had started to snicker as he told them how she had managed to get the better of him. A common thief, not even an akumatized one, had managed to outsmart him and get away. The press was going to have a field day. An officer tapped Chat's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, I think there's something stuck on your back."

Frowning, Chat tried to reach behind him to get whatever it was the man saw. He finally managed to stretch far enough to grab ahold of the small paper. He held it up to study it. It was a playing card. Nothing was written on it, no numbers or letters to be seen. All that adorned it was a solitary black spade, much like the one on her jacket.

"The Ace of Spades, huh?" He murmured to himself. He looked up at the rooftop he first saw her at, half expecting her to be watching him. He'll, maybe she was, just out of his sight. He gave a wry smirk.

"Spades it is, then."

He pretended not to notice the odd look the officers gave one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat at his computer, turning the playing card over and over in his hands. His green eyes scanned over the information on his computer screens. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't get the damned thief out of his head. He had managed to talk the on duty officers into letting him keep the only scrap of evidence they had on the thief, though he suspected it was out of pity for his wounded pride that they allowed it. As soon as he made it back home, he detransformed and set out a platter of foul smelling cheese to appease his ever nagging kwami before setting to the Internet to scrounge up any little bit of information he could find on the mysterious girl. Turned out that he didn't need to dig very far.

He was right in his name for her. It seemed as though many others around the world had also taken to calling her Spades. There were many stories of priceless gems and artwork disappearing in the dead of night and being replaced with a playing card, always in the suit of Spades. Many also claimed to have laid eyes on the thief, but from what Adrien could tell, they were mostly tall tales. For starters, most of the stories depicted a man in a flowing cape fleeing the scene, and those that didn't merely said they saw a dark figure running off in the night.

"What's the big deal?" Plagg asked, floating just above Adrien's shoulder with a slice of camembert between his paws. He tossed the piece in his mouth and swallowed it so fast that Adrien had to wonder if he even tasted his meal. "It's not like she had an akuma with her."

"I almost wish she did," Adrien sighed. "She made a fool of me, Plagg. And I let her get away with it."

"So what? You make a fool of yourself as Chat all the time. And you stopped her from actually stealing, didn't you?"

Adrien frowned. "Still, though-"

"Look, whoever this chick is, it's obvious she's been doing this for awhile now. Probably even years. You and Ladybug barely have a year under your belts. You can't expect to beat a master thief on the first go."

The blond fiddled with the card again. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right. Can I have more camembert, now?"

Adrien shook his head and shut down his computer. "I think you've had enough, tonight. Besides, I have school in the morning. We should really get some sleep."

The little cat's ears drooped. "But Aaaaadrieeeeennn. I'm starving! Absolutely famished!" The young model just rolled his eyes. For something supposedly eons old, his kwami acted way too much like a toddler.

* * *

Marinette was running late, like usual. The young designer had spent her night stitching and restitching a beret she was eager to complete. Tikki had to remind her of class several times over before the teen actually laid down to sleep. By then, it had been two in the morning. Now she was majorly regretting it. She bounded towards her classroom, skidding to a halt at the door and nearly crashing into the nearby wall. She had to juggle the box of treats she had brought to share with Alya before it hit the floor. The black-haired girl sighed in relief. None of her rose flavored macaroons were damaged by her clumsiness. She walked in, slowly, hoping the teacher wouldn't catch her coming in late. By some stroke of luck, her teacher had seemed to be running later than she was. Another sigh of relief escaped her. As she made her way to her desk, Marinette's eyes landed on her crush. Adrien looked like he had gotten very little sleep himself, hiding a yawn behind his hand. For the most part he talked quietly with his best friend, Nino, but he did spare her a quick glance, making her heart flutter. She gave him a shy wave as she went to sit down...

Only to find a girl she'd never seen before practically in her seat.

The stranger was bent at the waist over her half of the desktop, dark blue eyes staring intently at Alya. Her red-streaked platinum blond hair was pulled into a side ponytail that rested against her shoulder. She wore a blue and green tee over black capris, and her lips were painted a luscious red that popped against her porcelain skin. Marinette frowned. She couldn't help but wonder where this girl had come from, or why her supposed best friend was just letting her take over her spot. As she listened, however, it became pretty obvious the reason why. Alya was gushing over her favorite superhero.

"Girl, Ladybug is like the coolest person out there," the dark-skinned girl said. "I can't believe you haven't heard of her!"

The girl chuckled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Well, I've heard rumors, but I didn't think she was actually real. Does she really have superpowers? "

"Of course she does! I've seen her stop a helicopter from crashing with a yo-yo! Plus she can pretty much fix anything in a flash. I've got a ton of footage of her in action, too! You should check out the Ladyblog, run by yours truly."

"Sounds awesome. You should totally text me the url."

Marinette politely cleared her throat, causing both girls to look at her. Alya grinned.

"Well, it's about time you got here! What happened? Sleep in again?"

The black-haired teen scratched her head bashfully. "Spent too much time on my latest project last night," she admitted. Her gaze turned to the girl still laying on her desk. "Um..."

The blonde suddenly stood. "Oh, sorry! This is your seat, isn't it?"

"Sorta kinda," Marinette said with a laugh.

"Marinette, this is Luna," Alya said, motioning to the blonde. "She just moved here from the Americas."

"It's nice to meet you," Marinette said. Luna mirrored her kind smile.

"Likewise."

"Uh, excuse me? Do you losers think you could move your little powwow somewhere else? It's getting to be an eyesore."

Marinette's mood suddenly soured. She turned a scathing gaze to the blonde behind her. Sure enough, Chloé sat in the front row, gnawing on her bubble-gum with an obnoxious sneer. The blackette opened her mouth to tell the rich brat off, but Luna beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, sweet cheeks, were we disturbing you?"

All eyes were on them as the room went quiet. Chloé sat a bit straighter, now glaring. "Come again?"

"It's a simple question, honey buns." Luna winked at the heiress, causing her to turn red in rage.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She huffed and folded her arms acrossed her chest.

Luna gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "No, not in the slightest. Now, ask me if I care. Oh, wait, no. I'd rather you not speak. Your voice is extremely grating."

Alya barely hid a small snicker while Marinette and Chloé's jaws dropped. The heiress tried to say something back, but all she managed to get out were a few grunts abd huffs. The rest of the class seemed to have similar reactions. Half of them murmured and giggled under their breaths, while others still watched Chloé warily, almost expecting her to spontaneously combust. Adrien's gaze shifted between the two girls as he leaned partway out of his seat. If things didn't calm down fast, he might very well have to break up a fight.

Thankfully, Ms. Bustier chose that particular moment to walk in. The tension in the room shifted, though it didn't disappear completely. Marinette finally took her seat next to an all to happy Alya. Luna made her way to the back of the class, settling in next to the quiet Nathaniel. Ms. Bustier gave Luna a brief introduction before beginning their lessons, and Adrien frowned at her last name. Galemore... why did that sound familiar? Nino noticed him deep in thought and gave him a light nudge.

"Dude, you alright?" He whispered low enough the teacher wouldn't hear them.

Adrien shook his head, more so to clear his thoughts than to give the dj an answer. "Galemore... I know I've heard that name before."

A cellphone suddenly appeared between them. Alya leaned forward, adjusting her glasses.

"Seems like our girl's just as famous as you, Agreste," she said with a smirk. Marinette leaned over her desk, too, curious about what the budding reporter had dug up. She fought a blush when she realized she could smell Adrien's shampoo from that position. He smelled sort of woodsy, and God did she love it. She shook the thought away and focused along with the other three on the article Alya had found.

The blogger was right; Luna had made quite a name for herself. She was the youngest daughter of world renowned actor, Michael Galemore. Her mother, Ellen, had made a name for herself as a rather successful lawyer, a career path the couple's eldest daughter, Autumn, had chosen to follow. That left Luna to follow in her father's footsteps. From an early age, she had taken on small acting roles in several plays and even a few lesser known movies, and though she had yet to make her big break, she had still managed to amass quite a following. Many of her fans had been disappointed to find out that the young actress was taking a break from the limelight to focus on her schoolwork, and of course several rumors had surfaced as to the reason why. Some thought she had gotten herself knocked up, others said she was in rehab, and some hopefuls believed she was preparing for a role that would officially land her in the public eye.

All of a sudden, Adrien remembered where he'd heard the name. Gabriel Agreste had been friends with Mr. Galemore for years. He even recalled a few occasions where his father had tried to set up a photo shoot with him and the youngest Galemore girl to help kickstart her career. The family had politely declined every offer.

Adrien stole a quick glance at the girl in the back row. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her. His father held such a vice grip on his life that the mere thought of any sort of break from routine was unheard of. He had to plead and fight to even be able to attend public school, yet here was another teen cut from nearly the same cloth as him and given the freedom he could only dream of without so much as a fuss. He found himself staring at a spot on his desk, a cold emptiness welling in his chest. Was his luck really that bad?

He felt a shift in his shirt pocket. Whether Plagg had picked up on his chosen's inner turmoil or was just trying to find a better position to nap, Adrien couldn't tell. Still, he took a small comfort from the kwami's weight against his chest. Even if he still lived in a glittering cage as Adrien Agreste, he still had his freedom as Chat Noir. He still had his stolen moments with his beautiful and wondrous Ladybug. Not even his father could take that away. He took a deep breath, doing his best to imprint the comforting thought in his mind.

He was so wrapped up in his own head, he didn't notice the worrying gaze from the dark-haired girl sitting behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the back of class had its perks. Luna got to watch a rather cute redhead sketch anything and everything around him, morphing the world into a rather intriguing fantasy. She entertained the idea of flirting with him to see what sort of reaction she'd get, but the intense look in his eyes told her she was likely to be ignored. So instead, she pulled out a puzzle cube and toyed with it while she thought of her night job. The buyer was getting impatient. She had managed to negotiate another week for the deal, but she doubted he was going to give her the same courtesy if she failed to get the piece a second time.

The biggest problem was Paris' residential guardians. There was very little doubt they'd try to interfere again, and her eyes sparkled at the thought of facing them both. Her brief dance with the black tomcat had left her itching for round two. Still, she knew she had to play it smart. If what the would be reporter said was true, she was dealing with beings that could practically perform miracles. The only advantages she'd have against them were the ones she herself set in place. Her fingers worked the puzzle in a whirlwind, twisting the jumbled colored squares faster and faster. A plan began to form in her mind. She'd need a day or two to set it up, and it certainly wasn't perfect. At the very least, it promised to be an entertaining run. Luna couldn't help but smirk to herself as she set her solved cube at the corner of her desk.

* * *

"I'm telling you, this thief's gonna be trouble."

Ladybug glanced at her partner crouched beside her. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him on her night of patrol; Chat tended to pop up now and then in attempt to woo her. What did surprise her was his unusually serious tone. Raising a brow beneath her polka-dotted mask, she leaned against a pillar of the Eiffel Tower where they were perched.

"I can't see why she would be, chaton," she told him. "It sounds as though you were just caught off guard."

Chat hunched his shoulder in a pout. Ladybug smirked at his childishness. If she was being completely honest with herself, she'd say the expression was rather cute. She shook her head, instead, not daring to indulge his antics.

"That's not the point, Milady," he insisted. "...well, actually, it might be. She isn't on of Hawkmoth's victims. This Spades character knows what she's doing."

"So we just be extra careful around her," Ladybug said with a shrug. "But really, Chat, she's just a thief. She's not exactly putting people in danger, is she?"

Her partner shook his head, green eyes distant with thought. Ladybug watched him for a moment. Something was definitely off with her chaton. For the past year or so that she'd known him, she couldn't remember him being this quiet. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought of what to say. Finally, she sat down beside him, letting a leg dangle over the edge.

"Alright, Chat. What's wrong?"

She watched as his ears perked up and those wide, shining eyes blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You've been acting odd from the moment we met up, tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course it is!" He rubbed his neck, not quite meeting her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Ladybug leaned closer to catch his eye. She stared at him with concern. "Because you're not being very 'Chat-like', right now. This whole time, you haven't given me a single one of your ridiculous puns. It's not like you."

Chat looked as though he was replaying their conversation in his head. He took a sidelong glance at his Lady. The ears on top of his head flattened out. "Not even one?"

"Tell me what's wrong, chaton."

"Nothing, Milady. I mean, I... I can't really talk about it."

Ladybug pursed her lips. They were partners, through thick and thin. Their relationship was bounded by a trust with their very lives. If he wasn't willing to tell her what was wrong, then... "Does it have to do with your civilian self?"

"More or less," he admitted. "I... guess I kind of feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick, lately."

"Have you talked to anyone else about it?"

"I don't have anyone who'd listen." It was a partial lie. He was sure Nino would be more than willing to lend an ear, but he didn't want to burden his best friend with his first world problems. He doubted the dj would understand him, anyway. There was always Plagg, too. Though the kwami would probably just tell him what an idiot he was being before either napping or gorging himself with his favorite meal.

"You can't just bottle it up, Chat."

"I know. I'll figure it out, bugaboo." He gave her a sincere smile. "I hope you can furrgive me for worrying you. Though I can't say I mind the attention."

Ladybug gave him a playful shove before reaching up to scratch behind a false black ear. She smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "There's the Chat I know and love." She regretted her words at the sight of his ears perking up. "Just as a friend, chaton, nothing more."

"No need to hide it, Milady. We both know how purrfect we are for each other." He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She was about to shove him away again when those bright green eyes caught hold of bluebell ones. There was so much tenderness, so much gratitude behind them that she was stunned silent.

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot that you care."

His words hurt more than they should have. "Of course, I care," she whispered. "You really thought I didn't?"

Chat shook his head. "It not that. I just have very few people that really do." Another pang went through Marinette's chest. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to pull him close and stroke his head until that empty look he had was gone for good. She had nearly reached for him, too, but the boy got to his feet before she could.

"I think that's enough sad talk for an evening, don't you? We are supposed to be pawtrolling, after all." He offered her a hand, which Ladybug took, gratefully. She was still more than a little bothered by their discussion, but Chat had a point, so she let it go. For now.

"As I recall, I'm the one on patrol, tonight. I think I can handle things on my own."

"So quick to shoo me away, bugaboo? An extra set of cat eyes wouldn't hurt, and seeing as I'm already here, I might as well lend a paw. It's the least I can do for you."

He bowed with a flourish that had the red-clad girl rolling her eyes. "Alright, Chat. Just this once." She took out her yo-yo and swung out into the night air, her partner trailing close behind.

* * *

Spades watched the duo traverse the rooftops with a smirk. Tapping her goggles, her vision soon zoomed in on the girl. So that was Ladybug. Spades wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. Most of her intel gathering had hyped the heroine up to be something straight out of a comic book. She had a bit of a feel for her personality from the Ladyblog videos, and the thief suspected she could handle herself against Ladybug about as well as she did with Chat. Though, watching the way they moved together, it was clear the bug was the one running things. Which meant their dances would be more mental than physical, which was as much a shame as it was a thrill. She'd love to get a better look at those curves under that spandex, maybe even cop a feel if she was lucky, though she wouldn't complain if it was the feline that she had under her fingers the most. She licked her lips at the thought.

Soon, the pair was far enough away that her goggles couldn't pick them out anymore. Stretching, the thief stood from her hiding place, grinning like a fool. A blank playing card danced between her gloved fingers as she made her way to a sleeping young girl's house. As she reached her roof, Spades pocketed the card and slinked down to the back door. The lock was easily picked, and soon the thief was making her way through the home of her classmate, silent and slow. The night vision of her goggles allowed her to find Alya with ease. The blogger slept soundly in her bed. Spades watched the rise and fall of her chest for a brief moment, counting the beats. When she was sure the girl wouldn't wake, she crept closer and set a note by Alya's glasses, as well as her signature calling card. Luna smirked to herself. The teen would probably think the note was a prank, but she counted on Alya to do a little digging of her own. Once news got around of Chat's encounter with a certain thief, there was no doubt the reporter would do exactly what Spades wanted. Her job done, Luna left the home and locked it, once again disappearing into the shadows.

Time for the game to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

This was huge! _Massive_ even! For once, Alya was the one to show up late for class, but could anyone really blame her? The biggest Ladybug scoop of her life had just landed right in her lap! _Hers!_ The young blogger had found the odd note left for her in the middle of the night and had spent a good chunk of her morning reading and rereading it over and over. At first, it didn't make much sense. Whoever had left the note clearly wanted her to deliver a message for whatever reason. Alya remembered frowning at the words printed on elegant floral paper. It wasn't until she'd checked out her rival Ladybug fan bloggers that it all made sense. How she had missed the news about Chat Noir's encounter with a certain thief was beyond her. The fact that said thief had contacted her of all people was even more baffling. But Alya was not one to squander a good thing.

So, instead of heading to class like a responsible teen, the reporter set to work on her newest story on the Ladyblog. It was only after she had put the finishing touches on it and uploaded it to her blog that Alya actually headed to the school that day.

Class had already begun when she snuck her way inside. She managed to get to her seat without being noticed. Well, except by her friends. Nino had raised a questioning brow at her as she passed, one which she answered with a grin and a wink. She would fill him in later. Marinette had given her a similar look as she slid into her seat, but Alya was more concerned with the small box her BFF was clutching on the desk. When she gestured to it, the pigtailed girl simply blushed, pulling the container closer to her chest. A knowing smile passed Alya's lips. They were so for Adrien.

She glanced down at the young model, who seemed to be in better spirits than he was the day before. Like Marinette, she too had noticed his odd gloominess that seemed to come out of nowhere. She'd questioned Nino about it, but he was just as clueless. Adrien didn't seem willing to share with anyone why he was suddenly so down, but if he wasn't out of his funk by now, Alya was sure whatever treats Marinette had acquired for him would do the trick. She gave her friend a light ribbing before actually paying attention to their lecture.

When class was over, three sets of eyes looked at the blogger, expectantly.

"Dude, where were you this morning?" Nino asked. "You're like hardly ever late to class."

Alya beamed as she pulled out her trusty phone. "You guys are never going to believe this! Apparently, a couple nights ago, Chat Noir had a run in with a very interesting thief."

Both Adrien and Marinette perked up at the mention of the thief, though thankfully, no one noticed.

"A thief?" Marinette asked with a frown, acting as if she didn't already know.

"I know, first I heard of it, too," Alya said. "But get this! That thief was in my room last night!"

"WHAT?!" The three yelled in unison. Alya gave them a smug grin.

"Seriously?" Adrien asked.

"Are you okay? Did they take anything?" Marinette said next.

The blogger shook her head. "No, nothing was taken."

"Then, how do you even know it's the thief?" Nino said with a squint.

Alya dove into her bag and pulled out her evidence. Adrien's gaze went immediately to the all too familiar playing card that she set out. He picked it up and studied it, knowing all too well where it came from. Marinette, on the other hand, was more interested by the note than anything else.

"'Dear Miss Césaire'," she read aloud. "'Please forgive my intrusion into your home, but I have a message I need delivered to a very curious kitten of mine. I am well aware of your blog and hope you would do me the honor of a small feature on it. I would like to issue a challenge to the great Ladybug and Chat Noir. In four days time, I will return to the Louvre to steal the painting, Forest of Emerald Leaves. It would please me to no end if the heroes of Paris would come to try and best me in this little game, and I certainly look forward to dancing with my favorite kitten, again. I promise not to be too much of a tease this time around. I look forward to seeing them both, and I'm counting on you, Miss Césaire, to get my message out to them. Sincerely yours, a faithful thief'."

Alya looked at them all, brown eyes shining. "Totally wild, right?"

Marinette set the note down and practically glared at it. Something about the way it was written just rubbed her wrong. Her kitten? What made this woman think Chat was hers? If he belonged to anyone, it was Ladybug. She realized the jealous thought and shook it away. Where did that come from?

Adrien was doing his best to fight a blush. Even if the note was addressed to both of them, it was obvious that Spades was calling Chat out in particular. Memories of their brief grapple ran through his head as he couldn't help but wonder if she would be as sensual with her taunts as before. Suddenly, the idea of being alone with the thief had him on edge.

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

The four of them looked up to find Luna standing beside Marinette, one hand holding a bag draped over her shoulder. She glanced at the note sprawled out on the table.

"Hey, Luna. Oh your from the Americas, right? Have you ever heard of the Thief of Spades?" Alya asked.

Luna cocked her head. "Yeah, of course I have. Why do you ask?"

"The Thief of Spades?" Marinette asked, looking between the two.

"It's an urban legend over in the states," Luna explained. "Apparently, there's this master thief that goes around stealing artwork and jewelry and stuff, then leaves a playing card in the suit of Spades. There are stories of him all over the world, but most of them are in the US."

"Well, it just so happens that our friend, the thief, left me a message last night."

"Get out, no way!" Luna snatched up the note and read it over.

"I don't know, Alya. It seems kinda fishy if you ask me," Nino said.

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you," Alya quipped.

"He may have a point," Luna said. "Like I was saying, Spades is an urban legend. It could be just an elaborate prank."

"No way! The facts all add up. Chat Noir was reported to have actually fought with the thief!"

Luna frowned. "Chat Noir?"

"He's Ladybug's partner," Adrien offered.

"He's more than that!" Alya said. "Chat Noir is the yin to Ladybug's yang. He can destroy anything he wants to with a single touch. More often than not, he plays distraction while Ladybug works behind the scenes, but he's totally her balance. She couldn't do half the things she does without him."

Unbeknownst to her, the two teens in question were secretly beaming. Adrien was happy for the praise. With all the hubbub around his Lady, Chat sometimes felt as though he was being swept under the rug. Marinette was filled with pride for her partner. It was nice to know someone else cherished him as much as she did.

"Funny you didn't mention him yesterday, Aly," Luna said with a laugh. The girl in glasses scratched her head.

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of forget when I'm fangirling it out."

Luna shook her head and looked back at the desk. "Hey, what's this?" She asked, pointing to the box in front of Marinette. Said girl soon turned a bright pink as her fingers played with the edges of the package.

"O-Oh this? I-it's nothing..." She stole a couple glances at Adrien. A squeak came out of her as Alya bumped her with an elbow.

"I bet those are some sweets from your family's bakery, right?" The dark-skinned girl snickered.

"Ooo, sweets? You totally have to share!" Luna said. She quickly opened the box and marveled at the scrumptious looking tarts inside. "Oh wow, they look amazing!"

"Thanks," Marinette said, sheepishly. She once again looked at Adrien, still red-faced. "Y-You guys can h-have some want you if. I mean, you if want. I mean-"

"Hell yes, I want!" Luna stole a tart and popped it in her mouth. She hummed her pleasure as she savored it. Adrien was quick to take one next, giving Marinette a smile.

"Thanks, Marinette. Your family makes the best stuff." He took a bite, grinning at the sweetness. The pigtailed girl couldn't help her giggle.

Class soon resumed, and the teens made their way back to their desks. When it was finally over for the day, Luna began packing her bag, ready to head out. She'd almost made it to the door when a fellow classmate stopped her.

"Luna, hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Adrien asked, rubbing his neck. The girl frowned at him, clearly not expecting this.

"Um, no, not really. Why? You planning on asking me out?"

Adrien blushed. "Uh, well, no. My dad found out that you were going to school here, and I guess he's pretty good friends with your dad. So he was wondering if you and your family wanted to have dinner tonight?"

Luna pulled a face as she toyed with a red-streaked lock. "Uh, yeah, I would but my family's still in the states."

The model frowned. "You live by yourself?"

"Well, besides my nanny, pretty much. My dad's shooting a new movie, and Mom and Sis are pretty much glued to their offices."

"Oh... well, I mean, if you still want to-"

"Aaaand this is where I stop you," Luna said, holding up a hand. "As nice a gesture as it is, A) I am literally on vacation, and your dad's only interested in me would be a publicity stunt, B) I'm don't think either of us is interested in dating, and we don't need the tabloids spreading rumors, and C) I really just don't want to."

Adrien blinked. "Wow. Uh, okay."

Luna grimaced. "That came out too harsh, didn't it?"

"No, it's just... yeah. Yeah, it did."

"Sorry," Luna said with a chuckle.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I'm actually pretty used to rejection."

"What, those modeling good looks aren't good enough to land you a girlfriend?"

"Not the one I want, anyway," Adrien said with a shrug. Luna looked passed his shoulder and noticed a familiar set of bluebell eyes watching from around the corner. She smirked to herself. The girl couldn't be more obvious if she tried.

"Well, Agreste, you seem like a good guy. If this chick's not giving you the time of day, it might be better to move on. Who knows, you might find someone better." With that, she gave the boy a wave and headed out. As soon as they parted, Luna discovered the shy girl in pigtails was nowhere in sight. She smiled to herself. Maybe a bit of matchmaking was in order.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean he asked her out?!"

Marinette winced at her friend's hissed whisper. She tried to shush her BFF before she set herself into a rage. A little voice in her head told her she should've just kept her mouth shut. Of course Alya would be angry on her behalf. That was the kind of friend she was. But it was too late, now. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave her a small nod.

"Are you sure?" Alya pressed. "Absolutely positive that's what you heard?"

The lovesick girl gave a small shrug. "I-I think so... I-I mean, that's what it s-sounded like..."

"Ugh, this is so lame! I can't believe he'd go after some chick he barely knows just because she's a little bit famous!" Alya folded her arms in a huff. She leaned against the lockers with a furrowed brow. Marinette suddenly found her shoes really interesting. She wasn't going to cry, not over this. Alya noticed her sadness and quickly sputtered to cheer her up.

"I mean... It doesn't sound like him at all. Have you ever known him to care about his social status?" She got a small head-shake from Marinette. "See? Girl, you probably misheard them. They were probably talking about their work. Maybe they're doing a photo shoot together or something."

"Oh, God no. I think I would hang myself."

A very loud squeak filled the hallway. Marinette jumped three feet into the air, spinning around to face the girl who'd snuck up behind her. The thief rested on arm against one of the lockers, her painted lips, blue today, curved in a knowing smirk.

"Luna! I.. you... Um..."

"Hey to you, too," Luna said with a wink. "Couldn't help but notice you spying on me earlier."

"Me? Spying? Pssh. No. I don't... do that sort of thing... often..." In typical Marinette fashion, the girl fidgeted every which way. The actress laughed. Mischief danced in her eyes at the squirming girl. She was getting too much of a kick from teasing her.

"Alright then, so it was pretty boy you were watching back there."

Marinette turned at least thirty different shades of red and pink in the blink of an eye. "I... WHAT?! N-No, he... you... WHAT?!"

Luna looked to Alya. "How bad is she crushing?"

"Majorly," the bespectacled teen snickered. She was soon hit on the arm by the blushing mess that was Marinette. Luna chuckled again.

"Well, Mari. It just so happens that you're in luck. I'm actually not interested in him."

"You're not!" Marinette said with a little too much enthusiasm. She cleared her throat and smoothed her bangs out of her face. "I, uh, I mean... How come?"

"Well, he seems like a nice guy, and I only date bad boys. Personal rule. Something about leather and spandex just gets me going." Ears and a tail didn't hurt either, in her opinion. "So, you are free to pursue til your heart's content."

"R-really? But didn't he-"

"Invite me to dinner? How much you wanna bet his dad asked him to? Seriously, there is nothing going one between us."

Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine. Suddenly, her heartbreak and jealousy seemed a little silly. She found herself smiling as she scratched her cheek. As she opened her mouth to apologize, however, who else but Chloé crashed the party.

"Eww, did you hear that, Sabrina? Marinette actually thinks she has a chance with my Adrikins." She laughed to the redhead behind her, who gave a small chuckle in return.

Someone shoot her now. Marinette's blush came back, this time half from rage. She glared daggers at the young heiress, wrapping her arms around herself defensively. "What do you want, Chloé?"

The blonde tossed her ponytail in the air behind her, one hand on her hip. "Well, Mari-trash, if you must know, I was coming over here to tell Miss Wannabe Starlet to keep her grubby little hands off my boyfriend. But clearly, I need to extend the message to you as well, not that you actually stood a snowball's chance in hell, anyway."

Even though she told herself the words weren't true, Marinette couldn't help the sting she felt from them. She knew he was out of her league. It didn't make hearing it any more bearable.

"So, when are you gonna ask him out?" Luna asked with a smiling face.

The blackette blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Did you seriously not hear me?" Chloé shrieked.

"You are planning on asking him out, right?" Luna continued as if the blonde wasn't there.

"Uh... I mean..." Marinette's eyes shifted between the two, nervously. She was too stunned to give her a straight answer. Soon enough, Chloé was shoving her out of the way to glare at Luna head on.

"Listen here, bitch-"

"Oh, hey, honey buns! I didn't see you come up."

Chloé's ears were burning from the overly cheerful and innocent tone. She balled her hands into shaking fists as she spoke, venom dripping off every word. "You need to clean the crud out of your ears. I told you Adrien is already taken."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Really? That's news to me."

"Well, it's true, so you'd better-"

"Hey, Agreste! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Luna yelled down the hall. The commotion of the hallway stopped as all attention was suddenly on the group of girls. The model in question looked up from his conversation with Nino, very much resembling a deer in headlights.

"I... Don't?" was all he could manage to utter.

"Oh!" Luna turned a smug gaze back to Chloé. "I must be hearing things, then. See ya later, Mari. Aly." She gave the girls a wave before sauntering off, leaving a sputtering and very pissed heiress behind her. Alya and Marinette shared a look, then snuck off while Sabrina did her best to calm her aggravated friend.

* * *

"Dude, what was that about?"

Adrien shook his head as he made his way to the car waiting for him. "Not a clue. Chlo looked ready to blow a gasket, though."

The DJ laughed. "I know, right. That Luna chick is a riot around her."

The blond frowned. "I fail to see how her getting under Chloé's skin is funny. Especially if she's using me to do it."

"Oh, come on, man. You know Chloé does the same thing to everyone else. It's high time she got a taste of her own medicine."

Adrien couldn't really argue that. The Chloé he met in school was a much crueler girl than the one he grew up with. On more than one occasion, he'd seen her manipulate her fellow peers into getting what she wanted, more so whenever he was concerned. Part of him still wondered what happened to the sweet girl that had been his first real friend growing up.

Before he knew it, Adrien was standing before an open door held by his bodyguard. He shook his head and turned to Nino.

"I'll see you later, man," he said with a wave.

Nino waved back as he headed home. "See ya tomorrow!"

Adrien climbed in the back seat and waited for the Gorilla to start the car before pulling out the playing card Alya had gotten. He had meant to give it right back to her, but with all the commotion, he'd forgotten to. He would just have to give it back, tomorrow. In the meantime, he gave it a proper look over. This time it was the Seven of Spades, which struck him as odd. He would've thought she would stick with the Ace, like she did for most of her heists. Why the change? Did the cards hold some meaning he wasn't aware of? He was soon twisting the card in his fingers while he thought.

Natalie was waiting for him when the car finally pulled into his driveway. He stepped out with a sigh as she went over his schedule for the rest of the day.

"We'll be stopping by Antoine's for measurements," she drawled. "Mr. Agreste noticed some of the clothes are beginning to look a bit tight in your most recent shoot. Also, you will be trying on some of the picks for the upcoming line. Did you speak with Miss Galemore about dinner this evening?"

"I did. She declined. Apparently, she's by herself in France, and she didn't want any rumors being spread about the two of us."

"That's a shame." There was a click to the woman's tongue that made Adrien doubt she meant it. "Though, it does seem like a wise decision on her part. I heard she was taking a break from the spotlight."

"Do you know her, Natalie?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

"Not very well. I only had the pleasure of meeting the youngest Galemore once when she was just a child. She seemed like a troublemaker, that one. Clung to her father like she was his shadow, though. They seemed close."

Adrien went silent. That familiar emptiness filled his chest again. He knew he had no reason to be jealous of what Luna had, yet there it was. As black and ugly as the day before. God, did he hate himself for it. It was all he could do to push it back down. Thankfully, Natalie seemed to notice his change in mood and allowed the subject to drop.

"In any case, your schedule will be free for the rest of the evening. I suggest you make good use of it."

He gave her a curt nod. He planned on doing just that. Stretching his legs as Chat might be just the thing he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat ran across the rooftops like he was chasing something. Or was he running away? In that moment, he could neither answer that question nor bring himself to care. All that mattered was the wind on his face and the rapid beat of his heart. This was his and his alone. This was his sanctuary, his escape from the dark, swirling thoughts that kept trying to arise in him. In the back of his mind, Plagg's words were still ringing.

 _"Maybe you should take Ladybug's advice?" the black kwami had said as he hovered over Adrien's bed. The model frowned at him from his seat at the computer. He had a site on playing card divination pulled up and was comparing the cards he'd gotten from Alya and the thief. Apparently, the Ace of Spades was a card for misfortune and often associated with death. Yeah, that was a wonderful thing to find out when the damned thing had been attached to his back. The seven of the same suit usually represented some sort of hidden obstacle. He had been contemplating what that would mean for he and Ladybug when the small black cat spoke up._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked, hanging on the back of his chair._

 _"Oh, don't give me that, kid," Plagg scoffed. He sank down and grabbed a slice of camembert from the platter sitting on the bed. He took it with him as he flew over to face his chosen. "You know exactly what I mean. You should talk to someone."_

 _"Like who, Plagg? Natalie? My dad? Yeah, I'm sure that'll turn out just great." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "They'll probably just ship me off to a shrink every week."_

 _"Maybe that's what you need right now. At least you'd be getting this stuff off your chest."_

 _Adrien raised an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth. "Isn't that what I have you for?"_

 _"Hey, I think I do enough for you as it is! Listening to you pinning over Ladybug, day in and day out. And now you're obsessing over this Spades chick, too. When are you gonna realize that cheese is so much simpler than girls?"_

 _Adrien fought the blush dusting over his nose. "I'm not obsessing over her!"_

 _"Oh, yeah? And what do you call what you're doing right now?" Plagg pointed a paw to the computer screens. "Seriously, you've done nothing but think about her since she appeared."_

 _"She offered us a challenge, Plagg. I'm just being cautious."_

 _"No, you're being curious. There is some truth to that saying, you know."_

 _Adrien looked back to the cards laying on his desk. He picked up the ace, letting his thumb trace the design at the center. Death and misfortune. That was the card she tagged him with. He knew it was a bad idea to get too involved. He knew that the moment he allowed her to get close enough to feel his breath against him. But hell if he knew why he couldn't let it go. He tossed the card aside and stood._

 _"True or not, I don't think she's gonna let us forget about her just yet," he said to the kwami. "So, for now, we're just gonna have to deal."_

 _Plagg sighed, then ingested his cheese. He knew there was no talking to the kid once his mind was made up. He also knew what was coming next._

 _"Plagg, claws out!"_

 _With a sigh, the little feline was sucked into his chosen's ring._

Chat soon found himself back at the Louvre, hunched over the edge he'd seen the thief on for the first time. His catlike eyes took in the dimly lit museum and the several police cars that surrounded it. Alya's blog post had spread like wildfire, and soon the whole of Paris was eager to find out just who the Thief of Spades was. As a result, Mayor Bourgeois had doubled and tripled security for the painting. Chat wanted to take comfort in that, he really did. But he couldn't help the nagging feeling that they were playing right into the thief's hands. Shaking his head, the feline hero took out his staff and prepared to vault over to the next roof.

He would've made it, too, if someone hadn't been standing on his "tail".

A sharp cry came out of him as he was stopped short in his jump and came crashing over the side of the roof, dropping his staff. He heard it clang beneath him and roll away. Chat dangled for a bit before he was suddenly released, causing another yelp. Fortunately, there was another roof just a few feet beneath him, and he didn't fall too hard. Unfortunately, he landed flat on his stomach. And damn, did that hurt. He groaned as he rolled to his side and cried out for a third time when a weight landed on his stomach. Green eyes blinked up at the giggling girl on top of him, his arms pinned down just above his head.

"Well, what do you know," Spades purred. "I guess cats don't always land on their feet."

Chat prayed his mask hid the blush he had. "Y-you!"

She laughed and sat back a bit, her hands still holding his wrists down. "Aww, come now, kitten. Aren't you at least a little bit happy to see me, again?"

In all honesty, Chat was no stranger to this very awkward position. Several of Hawkmoth's victims had thrown the cat on his back during the heat of battle. Somehow though, this time felt more... intimate. He tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat, hiding his nerves behind a cocky smirk.

"Well, honestly, miss, I wasn't quite expecting mew just yet. I thought our date was in four days."

She gave him a cheshire grin. "So you did get my message."

"A bit hard to miss, Thief of Spades."

"Oh, that name just sounds pretentious, don't you think? I always did prefer Spades. It just _suits_ me better."

"Ooo, punny," Chat said with a small chuckle.

"Thought you'd might like that." She bit her lip, leaning forward. Once again, Chat was reminded just how compromising their position was. He squirmed a bit against her weight on his stomach, and his eyes couldn't help but wander down her petite frame. He felt her eyes do the same to him, sending a small shudder through him.

"Like what you see, kitten?" she taunted.

Chat licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "It is a nice view, don't get me wrong. But I'm afraid I only have eyes fur one."

Spades faked a pout. "Don't tell me your cheating on me. What's this girl got that I don't?"

Just then, the thief felt something zip around her wrists, tying them together. She was yanked forward just enough to force her to let go of Chat's wrists. They both looked up to see none other than Ladybug standing just a few feet away. She held her yo-yo taught on her captive, a small smirk on her lips. Her partner's face glowed with joy.

"Well, I'd have to go with the yo-yo, for starters," he said, cheekily. "Great to see you, Milady."

"I take it this is the thief you were talking about?" Ladybug gave her yo-yo another tug, wrapping the string around her wrist and forcing Spades to her feet. Chat wriggled out from under the thief and sat in a crouch just behind her.

"Right you are, bugaboo. I'd be careful, though. She's a slip-purr-y one." He looked about for his staff.

Spades tsked, looking at him over her shoulder. "Naughty boy. Who said you could kiss and tell?"

"Can it, thief," Ladybug snapped. "Guess we didn't have to wait four days to capture you after all."

"Don't be so sure, Red," Spades said, still smirking. "Think of this as foreplay for the main event. It's gonna take a lot more than your little toy to take me into custody."

Chat finally laid eyes on his staff. As he moved to get it, Spades smirk shifted to a grin. Ladybug frowned at her. What could she possibly-

Suddenly, the thief bolted to the side. Ladybug reacted, jerking her yo-yo string back, albeit a second too late. Spades rushed towards the black clad hero bent over his weapon and used his back as a spring board, slamming him back to the ground and launching herself off the side of the roof. Suddenly, Ladybug was dragged forward. She dug her feet into the roof to keep from going off the edge. Spades dangled from the yo-yo for a moment before putting her heels against the side of the building and acting as dead weight. Fear flashed in the heroine's eyes as she realized what was happening.

"Chat!" she cried out, feeling herself start to topple over. Not a second too late, she felt the arms of her partner wrap around her waist. Their combined weight kept the thief suspended at the building's side, but while, they managed to keep Ladybug from going over as well, the confusion had given Spades enough time to untie her wrists and tumble the couple of feet she had left to the ground safely. With nothing left to hold onto, Ladybug and Chat fell backwards onto one another. Chat groaned. He was really going to be sore after all of this. He didn't even realize he was still holding his Lady until she was pushing out of his arms.

"Chat, let go of me! She's getting away!" The bug scrambled to her feet first and made after the thief.

"Ladybug, wait!" Chat reached out to stop his partner, but she was already grappling her way to the ground.

Spades beat pavement as fast as her legs would go. She could hear Ladybug running right on her heels, and she grinned in glee. The thief led the chase into the park, vaulting over benches and ducking around trees as she went. The spotted superhero matched her step for step. She wasn't going to give her the chance to sneak off. Not this time. Sure enough, she closed the distance between them and took out her yo-yo once more. She threw it, wrapping the toy around Spades' forearm and bringing the chase to an end. The thief was yanked to a stop. She looked down at the string, then glanced back up at the advancing Ladybug.

"Fun's over, thief," she said through her pants. "You're coming with us."

Spades grinned again, shaking her head. "Oh, I don't think so."

Chat had ran after his partner as soon as he had caught his bearings. It had taken him a moment to catch up to the girls, but his timing couldn't have been better. Or worse, depending on how you look at it. He had spotted his partner just in time to see the thief yank the yo-yo to her and Ladybug along with it. He stopped running altogether when he saw them lock lips. Needless to say, his jaw hit the ground pretty fast.

Ladybug was frozen stiff. One moment, she was being tugged forward, the next she felt a soft pair of lips over her own. Eyes wide, she let out a small gasp, accidentally giving Spades full access to her mouth. She felt the other girl's tongue against her own and an arm wrap around her waist. A whiny moan sputtered from her throat as she tried to weakly push her away. The kiss was soon broken, and much to Ladybug's dismay, a knee connected to her stomach, sending her doubled over to the ground. The thief laid eyes on the still stunned Chat, and she chuckled. She sent him a quick, two-fingered salute before running off into the night. Chat watched her go for a moment. He then shook off his shock at what he saw and rushed to his Lady's side. She was still clutching her side, groaning as she sat up.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Chat asked, kneeling at her side. He laid a hand on her shoulder while she steadied herself. Her bluebell eyes were still wide as saucers as a hand covered her lips. She didn't seem to notice him at first, too wrapped up in her silent stunned panic.

"Ladybug?" he asked again, this time catching her attention. She blinked up at him and turned a bright cherry red. Part of her hoped he hadn't seen it, but the small blush he had told her otherwise. The heroine groaned again.

"I think I'm beginning to see what you meant, Chat," she muttered under her hand. "That woman is definitely trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette sat on her bed and screamed into her pillow. No matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off it. She kissed her. That damned thief actually _kissed_ her! She got kissed by another _girl_! How the hell was she supposed to face Adrien now? She screamed into her cat shaped pillow again, the sound of it melting into a frustrated groan.

Tikki floated just above her head, doing her best to comfort the girl. "Marinette, everything is going to be okay."

"No it isn't, Tikki," came a muffled reply. "She robbed me of my innocence. I can't ever go out in public, again."

"That's not true," the red kwami said, patting her chosen's head. "I doubt anyone even saw it."

"Chat saw it." She sat up straight with a sudden gasp. That's right. He had seen. The look on his face said as much. Nevermind Adrien, how the hell was she supposed to face _him_? Her head reconnected with the pillow as she groaned. Tikki sighed before trying again.

"I don't think he'll judge you for it. Remember what he said afterwards? She did something similar to him, too. That's how she got away from him."

Marinette did remember his poor attempt at cheering her up. He had been extremely awkward about it, which didn't help her in the slightest. The only comfort she had was that he didn't make any attempts to woo her that night. Hell, they barely spoke at all, except to promise to meet up the following night. It seemed as though he was trying to give her space, and God, was she thankful for that.

The pigtailed girl rested her chin on the edge of her pillow and blew a stray hair out of her face. Tikki was right, as usual. If she made a big deal out of the kiss, she'd be doing exactly what that thief wanted. She was just going to have to pretend it never happened. It shouldn't be hard. The only people in the park that evening were her, Chat and Spades. As long as she got over the taunting thief (because of course she'd taunt her with it), the memory would eventually fade out of existence.

* * *

She was wrong. She was so very wrong. Not only had someone else been there, whoever it was had thought it a good idea to snap a picture of said kiss. And like anything else Ladybug related, the pic found its way online and went viral. So when Marinette went to school the next day, it was all anyone would talk about. Worst of all, Alya.

"I can't believe how bold Spades is," the reporter said, still gawking at the picture on her phone. "Wish I could've seen Chat's expression. Poor guy probably didn't know what to do with himself."

"Can we talk about something else, Alya? Please?" Marinette wanted to disappear. She knew her whole face was red, and she feared someone might call her out for being Ladybug just from her embarrassment, alone. Curse her rotten luck! Her gaze flicked to the boy sitting in front of her. Thankfully, Adrien didn't seem to have much of an opinion on the subject. He was far too busy going over his notes for their French literature test that day. Though for some reason, Marinette swore the tips of his ears were tinted pink.

Alya frowned at her. "It's just a kiss, girl. What's the big deal?"

"Dude, no way that was just a kiss!" Kim said as he walked passed. "Two hot chicks made out! That's a guy's dream come true!"

Chloé tsked at him from her seat. "Pervert."

The jock turned to her with a scowl. "You're just jealous the Thief of Spades got to Ladybug before you did."

"Whoa, sweet cheeks, I didn't know you swung that way," Luna said as she came in. Chloé's brow tweaked.

"Ugh, how dare you even suggest that! And can the stupid nicknames, already!"

"Well, I guess I have to, now. Don't want to give you the wrong idea, honey buns." Luna made a show of covering her mouth. "Oopsies. Slip of the tongue."

Icy blue eyes narrowed at her. "Fine, be that way. I'd rather be labeled a lezzy than a whore anyday."

Luna's grin disappeared. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot your ears don't work all that well." Chloé studied her nails, clearly pleased that she had struck a nerve. "You know, I heard some pretty interesting stuff about you, little miss actress. Most of which involving one or two directors for you so called films. I'm surprised no one here's gotten ahold of those pictures, yet."

It felt like ice had shot through Luna's veins. She struggled to keep from shaking. "This isn't a game you want to play with me, Bourgeois," she hissed through gritted teeth. The heiress stood up and faced her, noses inches away from one another.

"Then let me make something perfectly clear to you, Galemore. I call the shots here. Little peons like you need to learn their place. You look better on your knees, anyway."

"Sorry, princess, but I don't go down for bimbos."

"Alright, that's enough!"

Adrien got between the two, forcing them apart. The entirety of the class watched on in wide-eyed silence. The model looked at each of the girls as they glared at one another. His jaw tightened in frustration. "You guys are taking this way too far."

"Nobody asked you, Agreste," Luna spat.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Chloé snapped.

"Stop it!" Adrien kept a firm arm in front of each girl so they wouldn't attack each other. He pointed a glare at his "friend". "Apologize, Chloé."

The heiress scoffed. "Why should I? If anyone deserves an apology, it's me for putting up with her shit!"

"Oh, bite me, bitch!"

"Hey!" The model snapped. "You're both going to apologize. Chloé, you can go first."

"No way! This little slut's done nothing but disrespect me since she got here!"

"You crossed a line here, Chlo! If you want an apology, you can be the bigger person and offer one, yourself."

Luna had had enough. She felt her chest contract as she looked about them. Too many people. Too many eyes were watching her. Another wave of tightness hit her chest, and she realized she needed to get out. She shoved Adrien's arm away, giving Chloe one last scalding glare. "Don't bother, pretty boy. Your bitch can keep her fake-ass apology." She stormed out of the classroom just in time to feel the first tear roll down her face.

Chloe folded her arms with a smug grin. "Oh, good. The trash took itself out."

Adrien groaned through his teeth. "Chloe-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

All eyes shifted to Marinette. She stood with both hands on her desk, anger swirling in her eyes. She knew spoiled, rich brat, Chloe, was capable of a lot of underhanded things. But this... This was too much. The girl had absolutely no remorse, and Marinette loathed her more than she ever thought possible for it. The room stayed quiet as the designer waited for an answer that never came. Chloe just rolled her eyes, then went back to studying her well manicured nails. 'Unbelievable,' Marinette thought. Without another word, she left the classroom, as well, nearly running into her teacher on the way out.

* * *

Luna leaned against the railing of the Pont des Arts, watching the Seine run beneath her. She angrily wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. Her mascara streaked across her cheeks from the effort, not that she could bring herself to care. Never had she hated herself more than in this moment. Autumn told her, _warned_ her, not to make a scene. She didn't need the attention. The actress Luna Galemore needed to be the image of perfect innocence for the next few months. So what does she do? Piss off the one bitch that would be vindictive enough to ruin her. Well, she never claimed to be bright. Clever, maybe, but never bright.

She soon felt a presence beside her. On instinct, she hugged herself. Maybe if she made herself small enough, they'd just go away.

"You okay?"

A sarcastic laugh bubbled out of her as she looked at the girl beside her. Bluebell eyes studied her with genuine concern. She must've looked like quite the mess. Luna sighed.

"Never better," she said in a half attempt at humor.

"...You wanna talk about it?" Marinette asked.

The actress shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Okay, then."

The two of them stayed just like that. Neither one said a word as they watch the river pass by under their feet. At some point, Luna felt a comforting arm hug her shoulders. She leaned into the girl as a response, their heads resting on one another. A few more silent tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away, this time. A calm settled in her, making her muscles feel tired and achy. Her eyes finally rose to the line of Paris painted before her. It was the considered by most to be the most romantic view the city had to offer. Luna thought it was pretty enough. She probably would've appreciated it more if she was in better spirits.

Both girls jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. They broke apart as Marinette dug into the purse at her hip. Soon enough, she pulled out her cell to answer it.

"Hello? Hey... yeah, I did... The Pont des Arts..."

Luna zoned out as the blackette talked. She was starting to feel better, now. At least the thought of jumping didn't appeal to her anymore.

Marinette soon said her goodbyes and hung up her phone. She sighed as she laid on her arms, looking down at the water.

"I take it that was your parents?" Luna asked.

"Alya, actually," Marinette said. "By the way, we're having a sleepover tonight. I'm told to bring you whether you like it or not."

The thief chuckled. "Pushy."

"She means well."

Luna played with her sleeve. "... You didn't have to come out here."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

Marinette shrugged. "I guess I just can't stand seeing my friends hurt."

Luna found herself smiling. "You're really sweet."

"Well, I am a baker's daughter. My blood is practically made of sugar."

They both laughed. The gloom from before had all but evaporated. Marinette looked up at the darkening sky. "We should get going. Alya's liable to come out and drag us to her place if we wait too long."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Luna said. She tucked a loose strand of streaked hair behind her ear, looking at her feet. "Mari, I... thanks..."

Marinette studied her. "You know if you need someone to talk to, Aly and I are here for you."

Luna shook her head. "Not yet. It's... it's not something I like thinking about."

The blackette nodded in understanding. They soon made their way down the street, arms locked together. The air around them filled with the giggles of good friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This story will probably be given a mature rating fairly soon. Just fair warning.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hawkmoth stood amidst a storm of white butterflies, contemplating in silence. The opportunity laid before him was a tempting one. Such raw pain mixed with anger and sorrow; it was the perfect catalyst for an akuma. And an excellent shot at capturing the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to darken those pure white wings. There had to be a limit. A line he wouldn't dare cross, even to grant his deepest wish. The villain had always assumed that would eventually become his son. Evidently, the daughter of his old friend also qualified.

He thought back to the call Gabriel Agreste had gotten a month back. The angered and broken voice that came over the phone sounded nothing like the cheerful and outgoing Michael the designer had known over the years. He had sounded lost. Gabriel had coaxed the actor over and over to tell him what had happened, and the news he got nearly sent him into a rage as well. He had offered to fly out to LA that night, but Michael forbid it. Ellen was already doing everything in her power to straighten out the legal issues, and the actor knew how to handle the press as it was. He didn't dare drag his best friend into the heart of the storm. All that he needed was a safe place for his little girl to go until the storm blew over. Of course, the Agreste Manor was open if he so needed it. Still, Michael knew his daughter well enough to know her pride wouldn't allow it. So instead, the two men agreed to send Luna to Paris to live on her own, just close enough for Gabriel to keep a watchful eye out for her. The designer even suggested enrolling her in the same school as Adrien. They had pulled quite a few strings to get her in the same class, as well.

Hawkmoth ran a finger over the jewel of his cane. He went back and forth between his friendship and the love of his life, trying to find some middle ground he could live with. All too soon, his window of opportunity closed when the girl was comforted by a friend. The villain let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He no longer needed to question his moral ambiguity. Still, a dark pull on his heart told him he made a mistake in his stalling. Gritting his teeth, Hawkmoth made up his mind, then and there. He would do right by his friend and keep the young woman safe and content for now. However, if the opportunity ever came up again, he would not waste it, again.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Adrien stood in front of his father's desk with a small frown. He hadn't expected the sudden call for his presence, especially just before school. Usually the elder Agreste was too busy with his work to even give his son a simple fair well. So, when Natalie had told him his dad was expecting him, he was more than a little surprised. He played with his bag strap, nervously. Part of him wondered if he was slipping in some way. Maybe the last shoot hadn't gone as well as he thought it did.

Gabriel stood, folding his hands behind his back. "Yes, son. I have a delicate matter I need to discuss with you."

The young model swallowed. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Relax, Adrien," Gabriel said. "You aren't in any trouble. Unless there's something you need to discuss..."

"N-no, sir! It's just rare that you want to see me."

The boy rubbed his neck, awkwardly. Gabriel watched him for a moment before giving him a small nod.

"I actually wished to talk about Miss Galemore."

Adrien's brow furrowed. "Luna? What about her?"

The designer slowly stepped around his desk as he spoke. "I'm sure you've heard some of the rumors about her decision to stay here in Paris. They are more or less unfounded, of course, but regardless I had promised her father I would watch over her during her stay here. Be that as it may, I very well can't leave my work to follow her about."

"And you would like me to keep an eye on her for you," Adrien filled in.

"She is your classmate, now. It should be easy enough for the two of you to become close."

The blond scratched his brow. "I don't think she'll let me. She seems sure the tabloids will try hooking us up or something."

"Adrien, I wouldn't be asking this of you if it wasn't important. Miss Galemore is in a very vulnerable position. She will need as many friends as she can get."

Adrien studied his father. His mind went back to Luna's fight with Chloé.

 _I'm surprised no one here's gotten ahold of those pictures, yet._

"What exactly happened? What did Luna do?"

Gabriel pursed his lips. "It's not my place to say, son. I don't expect you to woo her. All I ask is that you try to be there when she need someone. Can you do that for me?"

Questions swarmed in Adrien's mind. What was his father not telling him? Was what Chloé had said about her true? What was going on? He wanted answers, but at the same time, he wasn't all that sure he wanted to know. His mouth pressed itself into a thin line. Finally, he gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, I can do that," he said, green eyes cast down. Hands gently grasped his shoulders as Adrien felt his father kiss his forehead. The tender action was so far out of the norm that the model had to look up to make sure it was still Gabriel Agreste standing in front of him. The light blue eyes that looked back at him held a love he hadn't seen since the incident with Simon Says. Giving his shoulders one last squeeze, his father stepped back.

"Thank you, Adrien. Now you should get going or you will be late for your classes."

Adrien blinked, then nodded absentmindedly. Saying a brief goodbye, he left his father's office and closed the door behind him. Fingers traced his forehead as he tried to figure out if he imagined it. He adjusted his school bag on his shoulder and sighed, then headed out to the running car.

* * *

Luna didn't really want to go back to school. As much as she hated to admit it, Chloé made her nervous, now. She didn't like that the pompous brat had gotten under her skin. She also didn't like the thought of Bourgeois having her hands on any of those pics. God, why did she have to be such an idiot?

Still, with Marinette and Alya on either side of her, Luna felt a little more confident walking the grounds of Collège François Dupont. The three of them made their way to class arm in arm. The blogger was rambling on about some new article she was putting together for the Ladyblog while the other girls listened. Every now and then Marinette would pull a face or roll her eyes, making Luna chuckle. The night they had spent together was exactly what she needed. Alya had been nothing short of a saint, planning everything from movies to board games to the incessant needling on Marinette's not-so-secret crush, all in an attempt to distract her. They had ended up camping out in the blogger's living room under a blanket fort screaming at the latest slasher film. The movie was soon forgotten in favor of a popcorn fight, and Alya's mom had to come down and demand the teens get some sleep, if only so they didn't wake any of Alya's sleeping sisters.

As they got to the classroom, Luna found she didn't want to let either of her new friends go. Still, she didn't want to give Chloé any sort of satisfaction. They parted and made their way to their seats. Luna did her best to ignore the smug look from the blonde in the front row. Someone really oughtta slap a bitch. She managed to make it to the back without incident and slid in quietly next to Nathaniel. The shy boy offered her a glance before returning to his artwork. The rest of the students soon trickled in, followed by their teacher. Setting her notes down on her desk, she cleared her throat.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Miss Galemore." Both girls' heads poked up. "I hope the two of you have a valid excuse for skipping out on my class yesterday."

"Luna wasn't feeling well, yesterday, Ms. Bustier," Marinette said, which was true enough. "I helped her home and made sure she was alright. I'm sorry for skipping like that."

Soft snickering was heard from the front row. Luna's eyes narrowed at Chloé and Sabrina as they were huddled together. The bespectacled girl caught her gaze before snickering under her hand again. Luna hugged herself.

"Miss Galemore, is that true?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the actress said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"...Better."

The teacher nodded. "Next time, ladies, please make a trip to the nurse's office instead of leaving the school. There's no need for both of you to miss class if only one of you is feeling sick."

Another giggle sounded. Luna felt herself shrink. She gave a small nod and stared at her desk. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to stay calm. She wasn't going to cry again. Not here. Soon, the lecture began, not that Luna paid that much attention to it. She was too busy counting her breaths to care. A tap on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. She glanced at the boy beside her who then slid something in front of her. Luna barely hid a snort of laughter. The artist had taken it upon himself to cheer her up with a drawing. The picture showed a very detailed Chloé with a few added features. A pig's snout and tusks morphed the girl into something hilariously grotesque. A few sound bubbles of the pig girl oinking were just icing on the cake. Nathaniel gave a small smile while she tried to keep from giggling too loudly. Luna picked up his pencil and scrawled a small "thank you" next to the drawing. She supposed class wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I bet it was morning sickness."_

Adrien felt his jaw clench at the snickering beside him. Chloé was speaking low enough that their teacher didn't seem to pick up on their conversation, but the feline hero caught every word. He glanced over at the heiress and for the thousandth time wondered what happened to her. Day by day, he lost a little bit of the hope he had of ever seeing the Chloé he once knew, again.

 _"She must be pretty cheap if Maritrash can buy a ride."_

He looked at her in disbelief. What the actual hell? Anger must've shined in his eyes, because the moment the heiress caught his gaze, her smile fell. To her credit, Chloé had the decency to look a tad bit ashamed. It didn't take her long to recover, though, and soon she was staring at the board with her usual expression of boredom. Adrien shook his head and glared at his desk.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Frowning, he took it out and gave it a quick glance.

New message: **Dude u OK?**

The model looked over at Nino, who gave him a look that clearly said "WTF". He gave his friend a nod before texting back.

 **A: Fine. Don't remember Chlo being this much of a bitch, tho.**

 **N: What century were u living in, bro? She's been a royal B for like ever.**

Adrien blew out a sigh. **I think I'm starting to see that.** Tucking his phone away, the blond did his best to focus on the lecture, all the while ignoring the worried looks from the girl beside him.

* * *

As soon as class got out, Luna was out of her seat, giving Nathaniel a small wave. She rushed down to Alya and Marinette who were waiting for her by the door.

"So, what're we doing for lunch?" she asked with a grin.

"Could swing by Marinette's," Alya offered. "Girl, you've got to try her mom's quiche. It's like fireworks on your tongue."

"Mm, count me in!"

The three of them turned to see Adrien right by them, looking hopeful. Nino stood just behind him, adjusting his headphones so one ear was free to listen to them. Aly and Luna both took a peek at a now very pink Marinette before locking gazes and sharing a smirk.

"Oh! Uh... Heyyyy there..." the designer said in a flustered tone. Adrien rubbed his neck, a nervous smile on his face.

"Unless it's too much trouble."

"N-no! No trouble! It's just we're girls. I mean, you're a boy! N-not that there's anything wrong with-" The designer flailed about as she tried to fix her speech. Thankfully, Alya took it upon herself to cut her off.

"What Marinette here is trying to say, Adrien, is that we kind of had a girls' day planned. No offense, of course."

The model laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Now, hang on a minute, Aly," Luna said with a smirk. Her eyes swept over Adrien, sparkling in mischief. "I don't really see a problem, here. I mean, if we just slap a skirt on him, I don't think anyone's gonna tell the difference."

Adrien blinked, not sure what to make of the comment. "Uh..." He felt a quick pat on his shoulder as Nino walked passed.

"I think that's my cue to leave, bro," he said with a chuckle. "Good luck."

"Traitor," Adrien huffed as his friend left the room.

"You know, Luna, I think I see your point," Alya said, circling around him. "He does have a pretty feminine build."

"And I bet his legs would look great in a mini. What do you think, Mari?" Luna snickered. The Half-Asian girl turned as bright as a fire hydrant. It was clear she wasn't really thinking much as an incoherent ramble spilled out of her lips. Adrien had turned a similar color to the girl in front of him, slightly regretting his asking to join them. He opened his mouth to say he changed his mind when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Adrikins!" Chloé squealed in his ear. The teasing tone of the group disappeared in the blink of an eye. Luna's smile faded away as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. Adrien suppressed a groan.

"Hey, Chloé," he droned out.

"Guess who planned out the perfect little picnic in the park," she said with a grin. "The cooks at Daddy's hotel made all your favorite dishes."

He gave her a strained smile. "Sounds great, Chlo, but-"

"Perfect!" the blonde girl said, taking him by the arm. "We'd better hurry! The pot roast's gonna be cold before we get there."

"H-hey, wait a sec!" Adrien tried to pry her grip off his arm, but was ultimately dragged away, leaving Marinette and the others to stand there, grim-faced.

"Looks like lover boy had other plans," Luna mumbled.

"Ugh, who does that brat think she is?" Alya huffed. "Acting like she'll always get what she wants."

"Doesn't she, though?" Marinette said, looking a bit sad. Luna bumped her arm in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Let's forget about the overpriced Barbie doll, okay?" She said. "No way we should let her ruin our good mood."

"Yeah, and besides, we've got something little miss heiress won't ever get her hands on," Alya said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah?" Marinette laughed. "And what's that?"

"Your mom's kickass quiche! Now, let's get going. I'm starving over here!"

The girls all laughed as they joined arms again, heading to Marinette's.

* * *

"Chloé, stop already!" Adrien finally managed to yank his arm free from the blonde after being dragged halfway to the park. He rubbed his sore wrist. Chloé turned to him with a pout, batting her ice blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Adrikins? Our picnic's waiting for us."

The model groaned. "I don't want to have a picnic, Chlo. You can't just go and make decisions for me like that."

Chloé folded her arms. "And why not? It's not like you had any other plans."

Adrien gritted his teeth. Annoyance found its way across his face. "Well, what if I did?"

"Tsk, with who? The loser brigade? Adrikins, we're so much better than them." She ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"No, we're not, Chlo. We're regular people, just like them and everyone else. Just because we have money doesn't mean we can treat people like garbage." Adrien's brow tweaked as he saw the girl roll her eyes at him.

"Ugh, God, why are we even discussing this?"

"Because it needs to stop, Chloé! You can't keep going around and hurting people! How do you expect anyone to like you?!"

"Everyone _adores_ me, Adrikins."

"You actually believe that." He spoke the statement in a deadpan. Chloé threw her hands in the air.

"Where is this even coming from, Adrien? I thought we were friends."

"I thought so, too, but... I don't even know you, anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You've changed, Chloé! You're not the same girl I grew up around. That girl was kind and funny, even if she was a bit pushy, sometimes. This?" He gestured to her form. "This isn't even a shadow of her. I don't... There are days where I can't even stand to be in the same room as you."

Blue eyes widened at his words. Chloé looked as if he'd slapped her. Tears started to well up, and the heiress bit her lip, looking down. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. He knew he needed to take it back, but his anger wouldn't let him. He was just so sick of it. Sick of watching her belittle everyone around them. Sick of the snickers and cruel comments. Sick of seeing her burn every bridge she ever came across. Chloé stood in silence for a moment, hands clenched in shaking fists at her sides. She sniffed and quickly wiped a tear away before it could streak her face.

"If you can't stand me, then why don't you go see your real friends, huh?" she said in a shaky voice. Adrien took in a sharp breath.

"Chloé-"

"-Just...no..." She held up a hand to cut him off. More tears fell, and before he could do anything to stop them, the heiress turned away from him and stalked away. Adrien sighed, running a hand through his golden locks. He looked about and saw the crowd their fight had brought forth. Damn...

The boy walked away with his head hung low. If he had been paying attention, he would've seen the flutter of black wings streak by him, heading straight for the young heiress.

* * *

Marinette, Alya and Luna sat in front of the bakery, laughing and joking around. Each one had a piece of Sabine's infamous quiche, and Luna had to admit, it was pretty darn good. She had just shoved the last bite into her mouth when Alya started rapidly slapping at her arm. She looked up at the blogger, then followed her line of sight. A hand went to her mouth as she tried to fight a giggle.

"Oh my God," she hissed.

Marinette frowned, looking back and forth between her two friends. "What? What's going on?"

"Turn around," Alya said through her snickers.

The blackette did, and her jaw quickly dropped. Just a few feet away stood a red faced Adrien, looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head. Instead of his usual jeans, the model had on a black pleated skirt that cut off just above his knees. He shyly looked up at the dumbfounded designer and smiled.

"It's not too late to join the girls' day, is it?" he asked, sheepishly.

"What happened to your date?" Luna asked, still grinning. Adrien looked at his legs, then back at the girls.

"A picnic's not exactly comfortable in a skirt."

That was the final straw. Marinette broke out in laughter, clutching her sides. The others soon joined in, doubled over and slapping their knees. It took a long while for them to catch their breaths before they could usher him inside to get something to eat. He totally deserved it after that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alya, seriously, please delete that," Adrien begged. He had changed back into his jeans before they got back to school, but not before the blogger asked him to strike a pose. The model flashed her an awkward smile only to regret it as soon as the shutter went off.

"No way! This is my new favorite picture! I think I'll make it my wallpaper," Alya teased.

"Come on, Césaire, my dad will kill me if he sees that!"

"Aly, come on," Luna piped up through a grin. "Leave the poor boy his pride, okay?"

"Boo, you're no fun at all," Alya said, sticking her tongue out. Luna raised her brow.

"Alya, I will do anything you want for a week if you delete that right now," Adrien pleaded.

"Delete what?" Nino asked as he came up to the group, lowering his headphones. The blogger grinned. Adrien's eyes widened as he saw her start to shove her phone towards his best friend.

"Nino, dude, you have got to see- HEY!"

Before the DJ could catch a glimpse, Luna swiped the phone out of Alya's grasp. A few quick taps and the actress deleted all traces of the embarrassing photo. She tossed the phone back to Alya, who looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Not cool, Aly," Luna said before entering their classroom. Adrien breathed a small sigh of relief. Nino just looked between his friends, more than a little confused.

"Dude, what I miss?"

* * *

Chloé sat beneath a tree in the park, hugging her knees. A checkered blanket lay folded beside her along with several metal containers of food. She buried her face in her legs as she sobbed. Her purse hung loosely on her shoulder in perfect access for the black butterfly that followed her to take root in. She raised her head as Hawkmoth spoke in her mind.

 _He is a fool for not seeing your worth. Blackspell, I am Hawkmoth. With your magic, you can capture the heart of your Prince Charming. However, in exchange for your fairytale ending, I require a few items._

"Adrien will be mine," she vowed as she stood.

An inky blackness enveloped her as the power of the akuma took over her mind and body. What emerged was woman wrapped in a black dress that hugged her bodice and opened in the front to show off long, sheer-stockinged legs and gold lined black pumps. A purple-lined black cape hung over her otherwise bare shoulders. Long, velvet gloves covered her hands and arms, and a small black clutch dangled from the crook of an elbow. A golden crown sat atop her blonde locks, and an elegant black mask outlined her blue eyes. Black painted lips curled into a nasty smirk.

Blackspell looked about her, trying to find the perfect target to test her new gift. She soon spotted a young couple out on a picnic together. A growl spilled from her throat at the lovely scene. The villainess waved her hand towards them, violet sparks dancing from her fingertips. Just as they were about to kiss, the Parisians were bathed in Blackspell's magic and transformed into stone statues. The woman smiled at her handiwork. Still, something told her she could do better.

Focusing her magic between the palms of her hands, Blackspell sent a wave of power pulsating throughout the park. Every poor soul the magic touched was instantly turned into stone sculptures of themselves. At the snap of her fingers, the statues sparked to life, each one moving rigidly towards their new mistress. Her stone soldiers bowed at her feet. Blackspell laughed behind a gloved hand. Now, to get what was rightfully hers.

* * *

The bell rang for class to begin again, and soon everyone was back in their seats. Everyone except for Chloé. A few questioning glances went to Adrien, but the blond just shook his head. Most of the class just shrugged it off. Sabrina seemed to be the only one concerned with her bestie's absense. Time droned on as they had a silent study session that was soon interrupted by a loud crash. Almost everyone was on their feet and crowding towards the windows to find the source. Someone screamed as they saw a mass of stone statues. The minions pierced the walls of the school with their stone fingers and scaled up to the window.

"Everyone out of the room!" The teacher called, waving her students towards the door. They began to rush out in a panic. Adrien was one of the first out of the classroom. He booked it as fast as he could to somewhere- _anywhere_ -he could transform and not be seen. He didn't have to guess who the victim was this time. 'Stupid!' He thought, mentally kicking himself. He should never have left Chloé like that. Despite everything she'd done and the enemies she made, she was still his friend.

The blond spotted an open broom closet and ran for it. Unfortunately for him, the stone beings had somehow shambled their way into the school. For hunts of rock, they moved pretty damn fast. Adrien soon found himself surrounded. His heart pounced in his chest as he tried to find any sort of opening.

"Adrikins." A cold-sweat crawled down his neck at the sing-songy voice. The mob of stones parted slightly to allow their mistress access to her prize, bowing in her wake. Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"C-Chloé?"

"Not anymore, Adrikins," she said with a chuckle. She opened her arms as she strutted towards him. "It's Blackspell, now. Hawkmoth has finally made me worthy of you."

His heart hurt. She thought she wasn't good enough for him, and he made her think that. Of course he loved her; just not in the way she'd wanted. Chloé was like a sister to him. And he hurt her.

"Chlo, I-"

Blackspell cupped his face, silencing him with a finger to his lips. "No more words, Adrien. We're finally going to be together. Just like we were meant to be."

Green eyes searched blue ones for any trace of Chloé and a chance of possibly reasoning with her. He found none. Plagg moved against his chest. The kwami's presence gave him a bit of confidence, but he knew he couldn't get away just yet. He'd have to count on Ladybug to distract her long enough for an opening to appear. All that was left to do was play along.

Swallowing the hard lump forming in his throat, Adrien gave Blackspell a small nod. Her black lips pulled into a smile as she leaned forward. That kiss felt so very, very wrong.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Luna asked as she ran with her friends.

"Gotta be an akuma attack!" Alya said in excitement. Her phone was already in hand as she started sprinting down the hall. "You guys should get to safety!"

"Aly, wait!" Marinette called out.

"Can't! Got a Ladyblog to run, and duty calls!" Then she was gone.

Marinette sighed at her bestie. Someday, she was going to get herself hurt, or worse. She turned to Luna. The actress' eyes seemed to dance despite her blank expression. The heroine weighed her options. Ladybug was needed, but Marinette very well couldn't leave her new friend alone. ?

"She's right," she said. "We should find a place to hide."

"Huh?" Luna asked, clearly not paying very much attention. "Oh! Right. Actually, I uh... forgot something in my locker! Don't wait up!"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Luna, no! It's dangerous!"

"I'll be careful! Meet up with me on the Pont des Arts, okay?!" Luna waved at her as she ducked around the corner. Marinette bit her lip before letting out a frustrated huff. Why were the people she cared for so darn reckless?! She didn't have time to dwell on it, though. Shaking her head, Marinette dove into an empty classroom and opened he'd purse. Tikki's big round eyes looked up at her, expectantly.

"Looks like we need to make sure those two don't get themselves hurt," she said with a smile. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Luna was only partially lying. She did leave something behind, just not in her locker. Sneaking into a janitor's closet, the thief made sure to lock the door then lifted a false tile out of the floor. She'd figured eventually a time might arrive that Paris' heroes would have to save the day at school, and there was no way Spades was missing out on such a thrilling dance. So, naturally, the thief wanted to be prepared. The same night she'd delivered her message to Alya, Spades had also snuck into the school and made herself a little cubbie hole to hide her supplies. Digging out a black duffel bag, Luna quickly stripped down and changed. Her typical side ponytail was rolled in the back and pinned to mimic Spades' usual braid. If there was time, the thief usually just washed the powdered color out of her hair and let the natural white of it show through. But with no way to dry it fast, a can of whitening hairspray did the job of hiding her daily attempt at camouflage. She did a quick check of her gear and smiled as she secured her goggles. She then climbed her way to the ceiling and into the vents, eager to see her kitten and bug.

* * *

Alya wasn't a stranger to sneaking around an akuma fight. She knew exactly where and how to hide in order to get the best shots and not be seen. So as she crept towards the scene the latest of Hawkmoth's victims was making, she expertly ducked and weaved through the shrubs and bushes that surrounded the school, keeping her phone ahead of her all the while. Soon enough, the reporter laid eyes on her akumatized classmate amidst the stone beings.

It was totally Chloe; who else could it be? No one else would dress that tacky. It didn't help that she had taken Adrien hostage. Alya winced at the sight of him. The model was practically being dragged by his arm and guarded on all sides by Blackspell's stone army, though Alya figured they were there mostly to keep him put. Alya snuck closer to see where they were headed and rolled her eyes at what she saw. In the school's courtyard sat a floral archway on a marble stage that definitely hadn't been there before. An altar stood under the arch, a statue of Headmaster Damocles perched behind it. God, was she serious?

Poor Adrien seemed to come to the same conclusion Alya reached, because he started looking every which way for an escape route. Blackspell held fast though, smiling as if she was oblivious to his discomfort. Alya gritted her teeth and scanned the ground around her. She just needed something, anything, to distract the villainess long enough for Adrien to get out of her death grip. Her eyes fell on a large rock. Grinning, she grabbed it and wound her arm to chuck it. Fear rose in her chest as she felt someone grab her wrist. Nerves on edge, she gave her captor a wide gaze over her shoulder.

 _Oh shit_.


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug knew a train wreck waiting to happen when she saw one. So when she spied her favorite blogger about to do something stupid, she sure as hell wasn't going to let it play out. She silently rushed up behind Alya and caught her wrist just as she was about to throw. The girl had given her a frightened glance before flashing the heroine a nervous grin.

"Hey there, Ladybug," she said sheepishly.

Ladybug gave her a deadpanned look. "It's dangerous out here. You need to get to safety."

"Yeah, no problem." Alya pointed to the scene before them. "But you have to get Adrien out of there! I think Blackspell's planning a shotgun wedding!"

Ladybug followed her line of sight. Panic set in as she saw her crush at the altar with Blackspell. They were hand in hand, the girl in black staring eagerly into Adrien's uncomfortably grinning face. The model's back was to Ladybug so she couldn't make out his expression, but everything about his body language said "get me out of here".

Oh, this was so not happening! If Adrien got married now, who knew how long it would be before they got a divorce! That's if there even was a divorce! What if Adrien decided he liked this villain? Or worse, what if she trapped him with a kid? Wait! Didn't Alya say it was a shotgun wedding? Didn't that usually involve a pregnancy? WAS SHE ALREADY PREGNANT?! OH NO OH NO NONONO-

"Uh, Ladybug?"

The red-clad heroine had to physically shake away her train of thought. Her bluebell eyes grew fierce as she glared at the villainess.

"Don't worry," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll make sure to crash the wedding before they get to the I do's. Now, get going!" She shoved the blogger towards safety and urged her to run. Once she was sure her friend was out of harm's way, Ladybug turned back to Blackspell, yo-yo in hand. She'd need her Lucky Charm if she wanted to stop this before-

"Hey, you two gonna kiss or what?"

Oh, what _NOW!_

* * *

Blackspell simply could not be happier. Adrien was going to be all hers, once and for all. Sure, they were a bit young still for marriage, but she was positive their fathers wouldn't mind. Adrien, on the other hand, was having an existential crisis. This was going a hell of a lot farther than he was prepared for. Worst still was that he saw no other way out except to go along with it. Ladybug, please hurry!

They shared a few quick vows (well, she did; Adrien just mumbled something that seemed to be an agreement) and she was about to have her petrified puppet of their headmaster pronounced their union when they were interrupted.

"Hey, you two gonna kiss or what?"

Blue eyes turned to the altar and laid on a woman she could've sworn was never there before. Her white hair looked stiff in its messy updo, and a pair of golden goggles hid part of her face, though the villainess could still make out the woman's eyes beneath the tinted lenses. The stranger leand against Stone Damocles, resting one arm on his shoulder with a grin. Adrien's jaw dropped. Why, why, _why_ was the thief here? Blackspell growled. If she could burn with a glare, this bitch would've been ashes at her feet.

"Excuse you. This is a private affair," the villainess spat.

"Oh, don't mind me," Spades said as she righted herself. "I was just passing through and thought I'd check out the ruckus. You two make a cute couple, by the way. The kids are gonna be gorgeous."

Adrien shuddered at the mention of kids. It wasn't a thought he enjoyed having. His reaction went unnoticed, however, as Blackspell puffed out her chest. "Of course, they will be. As if that was even up for debate."

"Perish the thought!" Spades caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as an idea formed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Hope the honeymoon goes well. It'll probably be the last happy moment you two have." The thief waved as she started to walk off. She counted the steps, waiting for her words to sink in.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Spades smirked at the villainess' shrill voice. Turning back to them, she cocked her head to the side, feigning confusion. "What's what supposed to mean?"

"Why would our honeymoon be our last happy moment?" Blackspell huffed. "Our marriage is going to be perfect!"

"Oh, I'm sure it will be!" The thief raised her hands up in submission. She moved up beside Adrien, hands behind her back as she leaned closer to Blackspell. "All I'm saying is that things just... go sour after the honeymoon phase. It's a natural occurrence." She gestured between them, putting a casual hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I mean, sure, you guys are happy now, but give it a year or two. Sooner or later, money starts getting tight. He's never home anymore. You're trying to balance kids and a career, and to be honest, it's stressing you out. The love making just isn't as good as it used to be, so sooner or later someone's gonna start shopping for a newer model, and that _never_ ends well. So after the divorce and a custody battle, one of you ends up paying alimony and the other is wishing they never signed the damn prenup, because you know the bastard's gonna take everything. Even poor Fido." She looked at the model with a frown. "The kids loved that dog, you monster."

Adrien stared back at her, mouth hung open. H-how? _Why?_ As he tried to wrap his head around her words, Spades took a quick glance towards the roof. 'Just about time, then,' she thought.

Blackspell tossed her blonde hair behind her, once again glaring at the thief. "Please, as if that's going to happen to us. Adrikins and I love each other. And there isn't anything you say that will change that. So, why don't you just move on along, now? You're interrupting my happy ending." The villainess waved her hand at the thief, shooing her away.

Spades sighed, patting Adrien's back. "I guess you're right. None of that would ever happen to you guys. It's insane to think so." She gave a thumbs-up behind the model's back.

"Exactly, so-"

As soon as she felt the toy wrap around her waist, Spades grabbed hold of Adrien's torso. He gave a small yelp in surprise as he was pressed firmly against her body.

"Guess you'll have to settle for being left at the altar, Bridezilla," the thief said with a cheeky grin. With a salute, Spades was jerked backwards, taking Adrien with her. Blackspell watched in horror as the man of her dreams disappeared over the Parisian rooftops. Her scream broke more than a few windows.

* * *

Ladybug yanked back on ger yo-yo with all of her might. Soon enough, the pair came flying up toward her. They landed on the roof and rolled from their momentum. When they finally came to a stop, Adrien found himself on top of the thief. He quickly lifted himself off her and stared down. Spades smirked up at him.

"Well, this is an interesting position," she said. The red on the boy's face made her chuckle. He muttered a soft "sorry" as he got to his feet. Spades pouted. "Oh, don't leave on my account. I was just getting comfy."

Ladybug growled. She had had about enough of this... this... THIEF! How dare she flirt with her crush right in front of her! As Adrien fought a deeper blush, the red-clad heroine stormed over to them, hands on her hips.

"What are you even doing here, thief?" She hissed. Spades blinked up at her.

"Well, hello to you, too, Spots." She stood to dust herself off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me."

Ladybug glowered, folding her arms. "I'm not. What are you doing here?"

Spades chuckled and shrugged. "And here I thought we liked each other."

"Look, I don't have the time to deal with you, right now. In case you haven't noticed, Paris is in trouble."

"I noticed, lovebug. Pretty much why I'm here. I was hoping to see that cute little butt in action."

The heroine was nearly as red as her suit. "I don't need an audience! Least of all, you!"

"Oh, boo!" The thief said with a pout. She then gave a flourishing bow. "Well, then, might I offer my services? You look like you could use an extra set of hands."

"I already have a partner, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah! Where _is_ the kitty cat, anyway?" Spades asked, looking about. "I've certainly been missing him, too."

"That's what I'd like to know," Ladybug muttered under her breath. As far as she was concerned, Chat was going to get an earful for leaving her alone to deal with this pest. Unbeknownst to them, Chat had been watching the whole exchange. He let out a nervous laugh at the mention of his alter ego, causing both girls to look at him. Adrien cleared his throat.

"Uh..." was all he managed to come up with.

Ladybug sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've asked if you were alright." In her anger, she didn't realize how clearly she had spoken to him.

"Oh, no! It's alright. Thanks for the save, by the way," Adrien said, rubbing his neck. "I owe you both."

Adrien smiled at his Lady, blushing again. Despite her sudden rage, the heroine was just... captivating. Part of him wished he could be as bold as he was under the mask. He wanted to kiss her hand and throw a cheesy pun at her just to see her beautiful face smirk at his foolishness. But he couldn't. Adrien Agreste didn't do things like that.

It was at this time, though, that Ladybug remembered that she was standing in front of Adrien Freaking Agreste. Oh, God, he was smiling at her! A nervous giggle bubbled out.

"Oh, it's nothing! I... you... job and all, hehe."

"Speak for yourself, Red," Spades said. "I, for one, don't typically do pro bono work."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned to the thief. "Ugh, why are you still..." Her words trailed off as she took notice of what the other girl had. "What is that?"

Spades quirked a brow, her fingers combing the inside of a wallet. Adrien frowned then checked his pockets. He looked at her in disbelief. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, but he hadn't felt a thing. When the hell did she find the time to pick his pockets?

"Your boyfriend said he owed us, right?" The thief said, pulling out a credit card. "I'm thinking the black card he's got would be payment enough."

"Give me that!" Spades didn't resist as the items were swiped from her hands. Ladybug handed them back to Adrien, her eyes never once leaving the thief. The model muttered a thank you, though not much else. He saw the tension building between the two masked women. If he didn't do something soon, this was going to turn ugly.

The boyfriend comment was kind of nice, though.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Ladybug said, and Adrien winced at the harsh chill in her voice.

"Ladybug, wait-" the model tried to say.

"What, don't you think I at least deserve a thank you? I did help out, after all," Spades said with a cheeky smirk.

"You got one already."

"No, _you_ got one, along with the goo-goo eyes." With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug's yo-yo zipped out of her hand to walk the dog. "Seriously, it was like the world didn't exist for a second. Kinda makes a girl jealous."

Both teens watched on in horror as Spades did a few more tricks with the yo-yo. _Ladybug's_ _yo-yo!_ Adrien glanced at his crush, knowing full well that nothing he said was going to calm her from here on out. Ladybug's face was beet red as she shook. She clenched her fists so tightly, it was a wonder she didn't draw blood. She was beyond furious. She didn't think it possible, but the damned thief was quickly making Chloé look like a saint. Ladybug swung for her yo-yo, but Spades dodged her this time, mischief clear on her face.

"Give it back!" Ladybug snapped.

"Ooo, you've got a temper, Red," Spades said in between snickers.

"I swear to God, you stupid thief-"

She was cut off by her own gasp as Spades leaned in closer, her free hand cupping Ladybug's chin. The thief kept the yo-yo behind her back and just out of reach. Not that Ladybug was reaching for it anymore. She was much too focused on the thumb tracing her lips.

"If you really want it back, I could trade it for a kiss," Spades said in a sultry purr. "We both know how much you enjoyed the first one."

Now, let's be fair. Adrien Agreste may have considered himself to be more or less a gentleman, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy. And two very attractive girls were standing right in front of him in a very suggestive pose. At the mention of the kiss, his mind instantly went back to that night, and he couldn't help but compare it to now. He was a lot closer this time. If they were to start kissing now... When did his jeans get so tight?

A loud slap pulled Adrien back to reality. It had happened so fast that it took him a moment to process it. Ladybug... actually hit her. He didn't think his partner was capable of such a violent response.

Spades held her cheek, just as surprised as Adrien. There wasn't any coy look on her face, anymore. The playful mood she was in had evaporated. She stared into Ladybug's eyes and saw nothing but hatred. In fact, the heroine's whole body seemed to vibrate with it. 'Damn,' the thief thought. 'Always have to take it too far, don't you?'

Never before was Luna more grateful for her acting ability. She didn't need Ladybug to see how much that actually hurt her. As long as she stayed in character, no one would ever know. She painted on a playful smirk and prayed her goggles hid how it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm guessing that's a no," she said evenly.

Ladybug opened her mouth to scream when the building beneath them shook as though something had struck it. Another tremor hit, nearly knocking the three off their feet. Ladybug ran to the edge to find the source. Sure enough, at the base of the school, Blackspell's stone mob was rushing the wall and beginning to scale it again. This time, they were joined by what appeared to be a massive tree monster. Blackspell rode atop of it as thick, limb-like branches slammed into the building's side and hoisted the faceless creature up to the roof.

"Just great," Ladybug spat. She turned to Adrien. "Blackspell's heading right for us. We need to get you to safety before-"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then," Spades said, taking Adrien's wrist. Ladybug's brow tweaked.

"There is no way-"

"You don't have time, remember?" She tossed the heroine back her yo-yo. "I'll see to it he gets somewhere safe and hides. You take care of Bridezilla. I'm not the one with superpowers."

Ladybug caught her toy and looked between them. She didn't trust the thief, not by a long shot. But she couldn't leave her to fight off an akuma, either. As much as she hated to admit it, Spades had a point. Ladybug ground her teeth.

"Fine," she said. "But if anything happens to him..."

"Come on, Spots. I'm a thief, not a mugger."

"IF anything happens to him," Ladybug began again. "Then I personally will see to it you get tossed in the deepest hole there is and never get the chance to see daylight again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Spades said.

"Good. Get moving. I'll buy you some time." The heroine spun her yo-yo and took aim at another building. Once it was secure, Ladybug swung down to confront the villainess.

Spades watched her fall out of view before running in the opposite direction, dragging Adrien along with her. The boy gave a shout in mild protest, but she ignored it. They needed to get off the roof. Higher ground was turning into a target, so the best place to hide would be below. Coming to the building's edge, Spades gave a quick look down to make sure it was clear. Then she dug into her belt.

"I need you to get on my back," she told Adrien.

"Huh?" The model said.

"We're going to propel down. I don't have time to secure you, so I need you to hang onto my back as tight as you can, okay?" As she spoke, she fastened a length of rope to the rooftop and threw it over the edge.

"I'm bigger, though. Shouldn't I be the one-"

"No, because I've done this more times than you. And I'm stronger than I look, so unless you weigh like three hundred pounds, get over her and hug my back."

Adrien thinned his lips but did as told. It was a bit awkward to piggyback the thief as he was a bit taller, but she managed to support him, anyway. He locked his arms and legs around her, and soon, they were dangling on the building's side. Spades was silent as she guided them to the ground, which left Adrien alone with his thoughts. He suddenly realized just how close he was to the thief. Her every curve was pressed against him, and he was once again made aware of just how constricting his pants were. His blush returned in full force as he cursed his teenage hormones. Oh, God, did she notice? He tried to adjust himself only to make her temporarily lose her footing. She quickly corrected herself, and they both let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Okay, you're gonna need to not move," she told him in a strained voice. "It's not going to be pretty if I drop you."

Adrien nodded against her neck. "Yeah, no problem."

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the two untangled from one another. Luna detached the rope from her belt and let it hang before grabbing Adrien's hand again. She led him to a nearby window. Peaking inside, she made sure the coast was clear before taking out a glass cutter and setting about getting them inside. Adrien watched her work. She certainly knew what she was doing, cutting a hole just big enough for her arm to reach in and unlatch the window lock. For the first time, the hero actually studied his "foe". She couldn't have been much older than him, yet the way she held herself and the skill she had made her seem as though she had years on him. Her gaze was focused and sharp, which for some reason, unsettled him. Why was she suddenly so serious?

Sliding the window open, Spades gave Adrien a foothold to help him slide in first. She followed him in with ease and shut the window behind her. Her lips pursed at the hole she left. There was too much of a trail, but not enough time to clean it up. She needed to divert attention in case Ladybug couldn't hold Blackspell's interest. She looked at the boy beside her.

"We need to split up," she said, pointing down the hall. "You head that way and find a broom closet or something to hide in."

"What about you?" Adrien asked.

"We can't assume Ladybug can hold off the hoard forever on her own. So I need to lay a false trail while you get away."

"This isn't something you've faced before, though. This is an akuma. You're just a normal person. How can you possibly-"

"I don't need magic powers to be useful," Spades said. "And I am far from normal. Now, unless Chat Noir's already joined the fray, those stone freaks could be here any minute. Go. Hide."

Adrien's eyes widened. He really didn't like the way she worded that. Before he could question it, Spades was off in the other direction, making sure her footsteps were as loud as possible. Adrien bit his lip. He wanted to run after her, but he also knew Ladybug needed him. He had to trust the thief could take care of herself until they cleaned up this mess.

'My mess,' he thought.

With a sigh, Adrien ran to the nearest empty room he could find. Locking the door behind him, he opened he shirt for Plagg to fly out. The black kwami folded his small arms.

"I better be getting a whole wheel of Camembert for this," he muttered. "I hate witches."

"Save it, Plagg," Adrien hissed. "We need to help Ladybug."

"What about that thief chick? Didn't it sound like she knew a little too much?"

It did sound like that. But how could she have found out? A cold sweat found its way on the model's neck. What will she do if she does know? Adrien shook the thought away.

"We can worry about it later. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: God this took longer than I would've liked to finish. But I'm happy with the length of it. Still sticking with the T rating, though I'm really starting to push it a bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug couldn't help but wonder for the umpteenth time where the hell Chat was. He was never this late to a fight, and quite frankly, she needed him. The petrified citizens of Paris were much faster than their clunky movements let on. Plus, the massive tree thing had slammed the heroine to the ground on more than one occasion. There wasn't even enough time to call on her Lucky Charm. She was getting tired of dodging the flailing tree branches and stone arms, and it was starting to show in her movements. Before she knew it, Ladybug was pinned up against the school building by the giant plant. Her yo-yo lay uselessly on the ground just out of her reach. Blackspell let out an evil cackle.

"Looks like the end of the line for you, Ladybug," she said. "Now, tell me what you did with my Adrikins!"

Ladybug fought against the vines holding her in place. "He's not your anything, Chloé!"

"I told you, my name is Blackspell now! And if you don't tell me where he is, I'll turn you into the slimy little toad you are!"

 _Not before you get her Miraculous!_ Hawkmoth hissed in the villainess' mind.

The blonde smirked as she reached for Ladybug's earrings. "I almost forgot. Hawkmoth wanted me to take these off your hands. Think of it as me getting back at you for stealing my groom, you little homewrecker!"

Fear spiked in Ladybug's chest. She shied away from the gloved hand, but was helpless as those fingers grazed her earlobe. All she could do was close her eyes and pray.

"Cataclysm!"

Relief washed over her at her partner's cry. The black-clad boy came down from above, landing on the tree monster. Decay spread along the branches from where his hand was placed, and in no time at all, Ladybug was free. Blackspell shrieked in anger. She fell through the dying plant and tumbled to the ground. Chat had enough sense to jump off before it gave way beneath him. He landed gracefully next to his Lady.

"Looks like your pet was all bark, your highness," he said with a snicker.

"Your late, Chat," Ladybug said as she dusted the debris off of herself.

Chat gave her a sweeping bow. "A thousand pardons, Milady. It was rude of me to keep you waiting." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Rolling her eyes, Ladybug shoved him away. Though, she couldn't help but smile at him. She had to admit; Chat had his own quirky charm.

"You stupid cat! Look at what you've done!" The duo's attention snapped back at their current foe. Blackspell stood in the rubble of her monster, her hair full of twigs and dirt. Ladybug chuckled ln behind a hand.

"That's a good look for you," she said, pointing to the golden locks.

Blackspell frowned before grabbing at her hair. Seeing the mess in it, she screamed, again. "My hair! Oh, that is it, kitty! I am going to skin you six ways to Sunday!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Chat said.

The villainess fired a bolt of electricity at the pair. Both separated, safely tumbling out of the way. Chat rolled to a crouch before glancing at his partner.

"So, I'm thinking the purse, how about you?" He asked. Ladybug grinned.

"You've just read my mind, chaton."

"Then, maybe we should try our luck, Milady."

Her smile disappered as she scanned the grass for her yo-yo. She tsked when she realized the debris from Chat's attack had buried it. Damn that cat!

"I'm gonna need a few minutes," she called back to him. "Can you distract her?"

'Like usual,' the hero thought with a chuckle. Chat pulled out his staff and extended it. "Leave it to me, bugaboo!" He charged after the villainess with a battle cry. Blackspell snorted. With a snap of her fingers, her statues pounced on the feline hero in a dog pile. A smug smile curled across her face. It soon disappeared when the stone pile started shifting. Chat managed to force the statues off of him, scattering them about. He made a show of spinning his staff and tucked it under one arm.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

With a growl, Blackspell focused her magic to manifest a whip. She cracked it behind her, adjusting the strap of her purse as she did. "Beasts like you need to learn their place."

As Chat rushed her again, Blackspell spun. Her whip danced about her like a black ribbon. Chat ducked under the first volley, but had to use his staff to catch her weapon as it lashed down at him with blinding speed. Big mistake. With a smirk, Blackspell yanked the staff out of his hands and threw it behind her. It bounced off a statue's head with a metal thwang. Chat stared at it for a moment, then glanced back at Blackspell. His false ears flattened as he flashed a nervous smile. The villainess smiled sweetly back at him.

Yeah, this was going to hurt.

Ladybug dug through the ashen tree pieces. How hard could it be to find a stupid toy?! She mentally cursed Chat again, then cursed herself for losing it in the first place. Finally, she caught sight of something shining in the debris. Grinning in triumph, she dove for the speck and wrapped her fingers around her yo-yo. A loud cry soon caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see her partner flying overhead and slam into the school wall. He hit the ground with about as much grace as a cannonball. Ladybug winced. She glowered at the woman laughing maniacally.

"That's it! No more fooling around! Lucky Charm!" Light beamed from her yo-yo as she tossed it into the air. What landed in her hands afterward was a red and black spotted boomerang. She frowned at it. "Okay, now what?"

Chat stood up beside her. He shook off the blow like he had so many times before. A loud beep came from his ring, making him look down at it. He was just in time to watch the second spot on it fade away. He grimaced as he sank back into a fighter's stance.

"We'd better figure that out quick. This cat's about to get declawed."

Her eyes scanned the area, looking for some sort of hint. Blackspell's whip and purse drew her attention. As she looked back at the boomerang, a plan began to form in her mind.

"Think you can get that whip away from her, minou?"

"That's hardly a question, Milady," Chat said, cracking his knuckles.

"Try not to go flying this time."

The blond gave her a small pout before sprinting towards the villainess, again. Blackspell grinned at his approach.

"Someone's a glutton for punishment," she said. With a snap of her fingers, her hoard came to life once more. Each statue dove after Chat, one by one. He easily weaved and leaped his way through them. Going wide, Chat spotted his staff on the ground and grinned. He swooped low to grab it then launched it at Blackspell like a javelin. The villainess sidestepped and lashed her whip at him, catching his arm. She grinned as his ears flattened. They both knew what was coming next.

This time, Chat was ready.

Taking hold of the of the whip, he weaved around one of the statues before she could pull him off his feet. One solid yank brought the weapon out of Blackspell's hand. Growling, she lifted her hand to fire her magic at him. Her wrist was caught by Ladybug's yo-yo. The heroine held her tight while her free hand readied the boomerang. She threw it at the villainess with all her might...

...only to have it fly right over her head.

"Hah! You missed!" Blackspell called out. She raised her free hand toward Ladybug, purple sparks snapping at her fingertips. Her purse dangled loosely on her arm; the perfect target for a returning boomerang. It hit the purse clean off Blackspell's outstretched arm and sent it flying. It landed at Ladybug's feet, who quickly picked it up and tore it to pieces, releasing the black butterfly inside.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said. She retracted her yo-yo and ran her finger over it, opening the wings and releasing a white light. She spun the toy before swinging it to catch the akuma. Pulling it back into her hand, Ladybug opened her yo-yo once more to let a pure white butterfly flutter away. "Bye bye, petit papillon."

She grabbed her boomerang and tossed it into the air, summoning a swarm of little ladybugs. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted.

The swarm spread across the whole of Paris, fixing all the damage the attack had caused. All of Blackspell's victims were returned to normal. They blinked in confusion, wondering what had happened to them. Chloé was released from Hawkmoth's hold, as well. She looked about her for a moment, then she began to shrink into herself, almost as though she knew what she did. The blonde pulled her knees up and sighed.

The heroic pair shared their typical victory fist bump before Adrien noticed his friend. He kicked himself for cheering. He still needed to fix his mistake. Ladybug noticed his ears droop and followed his gaze. She frowned. As much as she couldn't stand Chloé, she couldn't stand seeing someone so genuinely upset. The red-clad girl made her way to Chloé's side and knelt down.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked in a gentle voice, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Chloé glanced away from her, shrugging. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

The heiress felt her eyes sting and shook her head. She wasn't going to cry again. Not in front of her idol. The hand that touched her shoulder made it all the harder to fight those tears.

"Chloé, you can tell me," Ladybug said. She tried to find the blonde's eyes, but she still refused to look at the heroine. Chloé let out a sniff.

"I, um... I-I got in a fight... with someone close to me..." She wiped a stray tear away. "I'm pretty sure he hates me, now."

"He doesn't hate you."

Both girls looked up at Chat. He blinked before he realized that he did, in fact, say that aloud. He scratched at his head as he rushed to recover from his slip-up.

"I mean, well, you're friends, right? I doubt one little fight's gonna make him hate you." He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping they bought it. Unfortunately, his choice of words just made Chloé feel worse.

"He said he couldn't stand to be around me," she said, feeling small.

It felt like a ton of bricks hit Chat right in the gut. Yeah, those were his words. Way to go, Agreste. Best friend of the year.

Ladybug rubbed the girl's back. "I'm sure he didn't really mean it."

"What if he did, though?" Chloé said. Try all she might, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "I just... he means so much to me, and... what if I pushed him away?"

Chat knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "So, talk to him. Tell him how you really feel, and apologize for whatever stupid fight you had."

"But... what if he doesn't want to listen?"

He ran a thumb over her knuckles. "It's still worth a shot, right? Who knows? Maybe he wants to apologize, too." God, did he want to apologize. Adrien would've given almost anything to be able to take those words back.

"Chat's right, Chloé," Ladybug said. "You'll never know until you try."

An incessant beep sounded from Chat's ring. He glanced down to see one dot remaining. His time was up. With a sigh, he placed a gentle kiss on Chloé's knuckles. "I have to go, now. No more tears, okay? They don't suit such a lovely girl."

Chloé chuckled a bit, wiping her cheek. Chat smiled. It was progress.

Standing, he gave his partner a nod. "'Til next time, Milady."

Ladybug nodded back. "Better get going."

The hero gave one final salute before grabbing his staff and vaulting upward, disappearing amongst the Parisian rooftops. Ladybug stayed with Chloé for as long as her Miraculous would allow. Soon enough, though, she had to pull away from the still hurting girl. And just like that, Chloé was alone. She took a deep breath and stood. Even if she wasn't a hundred percent, she still felt better. Her makeup was probably atrocious, though. Finding her purse, the heiress dove inside it for her compact and checked the damage. She was so preoccupied with cleaning her smudged mascara that she didn't hear someone approach.

"Chloé?"

The blonde jumped at her name. She turned to see a very awkward Adrien standing a few feet away. He rubbed his neck, one hand tucked in his pocket. His green eyes kept shifting between her and the ground. A few seconds of silence stretched out before he finally spoke.

"Hey..." he said, softly.

Chloé wiped her cheek again before sighing. "...hey..."

"...I am so sorry-"

"Don't." She folded her arms. "You were right. I'm a pretty terrible person."

He shifted on his feet, trying to find the right words. "... you didn't use to be. There was a time you were actually pretty cool."

She shrugged. "I don't know how to get back to that."

Adrien gave her a small smile. "Maybe I can help you figure it out."

She smiled back. "I think I'd like that."

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Chloé buried her face in his neck. As they held one another, relief filled them both. No, things weren't alright just yet. There was still a lot to make up for. But for the first time, Chloé knew without a shadow of a doubt she didn't have to do it alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, taking in the night view. Her fingers worked her favorite puzzle box, but she didn't put any real heart or thought into it. The thief knew she should be fine tuning the details of her heist. The deadline she set for herself was only a couple days away. However, the original excitement she held for it was nearly gone now. Her teasing was going to get the wrong reaction from them. Anger and embarrassment led to mistakes; loathing led to determination. Not to mention, it wasn't nearly as fun to deal with. Ladybug would be on her at full force, which meant Chat wouldn't be up for any games, either. What a lovely little hole she'd dug herself into.

"Something on your mind?"

To her credit, Spades didn't jump. She did, however, mentally kick herself for letting the cat sneak up on her. She tucked her toy away and made sure her goggles were secure over her eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, kitten," she said, not really looking at him. "What brings you out this late?"

"It's my night to pawtrol," Chat said with a grin. He sat crouched beside her, facing his city. "As a hero of Paris, it is my sworn duty to protect her from any and all scheming criminals."

"I see. Then, as one of these 'scheming criminals', I should make myself scarce. Getting caught isn't on the agenda, tonight."

Chat frowned at her cold words. For some reason, he didn't like how distant she was being. It wasn't like they were all that close to begin with. They barely knew each other at all. But as she got up to leave, all he could think was how much he wanted to see her smile again. Without realizing it, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Hold on a sec," he said. "I... um..." Dammit, why couldn't he think of anything clever?

Spades yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Second's up. Am I free to go now, officer?"

Chat pursed his lips. What the hell? "Are you always this much of a bitch?"

"What can I say? Most people just bring it out of me."

"I don't remember doing anything to deserve it."

Spades huffed. "What do you want from me, Chat? I'm just a tad bit pissy. Sue me."

He folded his arms, eyes narrowing. "Well, hey! Seeing as I'm now your punching bag for the evening, think you can at least tell me _why_?"

"How about you bite me?"

"Fine!" Chat raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry I asked."

Spades took a deep breath. She wasn't being fair to him; she knew that. The thief sat back down, rubbing her temples. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't really like sharing my feelings."

Chat watched her for a moment. Sighing, he plopped back down beside her in his signature crouch. "You know, I'm told bottling it in isn't all that good for you."

"No offense, kitten, but I don't know you well enough to want to spill my guts."

Chat frowned. "Okay, so you just need to know me a bit better then, right? Shouldn't be too hard."

She raised a brow at him. "You really willing to spill all your secrets, kitten?"

"We'll stick to the harmless stuff," he said with a wink.

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I'll be sixteen in the fall. I'm currently going to public school, and most girls find me irrrrresistable." He purred into her ear, enticing a giggle. A grin spread across his face. There was that smile he wanted.

"Is that so?" The thief asked, resting a cheek in her palm.

"Hey, I can't help my greatness. They're totally attracted to my killer bod." Spades laughed as he flexed. Chat watched her from the corner of his eye. It was weird for some reason. For the life of him, he couldn't ever remember making someone laugh by just... well... being Chat. Ladybug may have cracked a smirk at his antics every now and then, but deep down he knew she was just humoring him. He wasn't used to someone openly enjoying his presence.

"Well, while all that's interesting, kitten, I don't think it's enough for me to trust you," Spades said.

"Ask me something, then. If I think it's harmless enough, I'll answer it."

She stuck her tongue out as she thought. "Alright. Why be a superhero?"

Chat raised a brow. "I was chosen to. The city was in danger, and I was given the power to protect it."

"Yeah, but why did you accept it? You could've said no, right?"

"I never really thought about it. When I got my Miraculous, I kind of just ran with it, you know?" He eased out of his crouch, letting one leg dangle over the edge. "My civilian life is actually pretty restricting. Everything is more or less mapped out for me, and I have no say in it. Being Chat lets me escape from that. Even just for a little bit."

He felt her eyes on him as he played with his ring. Her silence made him wonder if he should have kept what he said to himself. It felt good to actually talk about it, though. Maybe Ladybug had a point. When the silence dragged on, Chat gave the thief a little nudge.

"Okay, my turn to ask." She pulled a face. "Hey, it's not fair if I'm the only one spilling all my dirty little secrets. We can even keep the same rules. What do you think?"

Spades sighed as she contemplated it. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm... okay. Same question for you. Why be a thief?"

"Family business," she said with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like I was pressured into it or anything..." Her eyes grew distant. "The Thief of Spades is more or less a mantle that gets passed from generation to generation. My dad used to do it, and I always thought it was the coolest thing ever. Growing up, I wanted to be just like him. I'd collect news scraps of all his heists. I'd pester him every night to teach me how to pick locks and bypass security systems. He was always so happy to teach me. By twelve, I knew how to hot wire and drive almost every kind of vehicle."

Jealousy rose in Adrien's chest. It seemed like everyone else was getting the one thing he wanted. "I wish my dad was like that."

Spades gave him an understanding smile. "I take it he's your dictator?"

"His word is law in my house." Chat sighed. "I love the man, but ever since... I can't-"

"-touchy subject," she said, cutting him off. "I get it."

"Thanks..."

She nudged his arm. "Your turn, then."

He ran a hand through his hair, studying her for a bit. "Why'd you come to Paris?"

"Well..." Spades grimaced. She thought about not answering, but couldn't really see the harm in it. "I got myself into a bit of trouble overseas. I came her to basically lay low for a bit."

"Okay wait. So your definition of 'laying low' is to come to Paris, announce your presence, flirt with two well known superheroes, and challenge in a way that's sure to get the whole city paying attention?"

Spades fought a grin. "Yeah, um, I actually lost my dictionary a while back? Not really familiar with the term."

The two shared a laugh. Chat looked out at his city, taking a deep breath. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably get back to my patrol."

"Oh, no you don't!" The thief said. "You fired two questions in a row. I think I'm owed one."

He chuckled. "Alright. Shoot."

"Do you make a habit out of cheering up girls?"

Chat's grin widened. "Only the ones I like."

"Ooo, a charmer. No wonder you can't keep the ladies off of you."

"What can I say? I am just that clawsome," he snickered.

She giggled. "Alright, Catsanova, simmer down."

"Oh, that one's good. Totally using it."

"I would be insulted if you didn't, kitten."

Chat beamed. A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Plagg reminded him that he had a job to do. He didn't want this to stop, though. It felt like he had just found something he didn't realize he was missing in his life. He feared that if he let it go, he wouldn't be able to get it back. Either the thief had read his mind, or she was thinking the same thing.

"Will you be out tomorrow?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Tomorrow is Milady's watch. But I do believe we have a date planned for the next day."

"Eh, I don't know. I have a feeling I'll just end up being a third wheel. Besides, we wouldn't want your owner to be jealous of me."

Chat didn't miss the sad note in her voice. Thinning his lips, he thought back to earlier. Was the slap why she had been upset? He rubbed his neck.

"Hey, um... I heard that you helped Ladybug with the akuma today," he said.

She snorted a laugh. "Not really. I was more of a nuisance than anything else."

"You saved a civilian, though. That's gotta count for something."

"Maybe." Spades stretched. "But I think I'll leave the superheroing to the professionals."

The hero smiled as she stood. "Still, though. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And try not to make a habit out of being late." She started to climb down only to stop. "Oh, and you might want to check your pockets when you get home."

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Just trust me on it."

With a wink, the thief disappeared over the edge. Chat frowned at her words, trying to figure out what she could've meant. Just as he was about to get up and leave, himself, Spades popped back into his view. All he could manage was a surprised "hey" before a pair of lips on his own cut him off. His eyes went wide, and his breath hitched. It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but to Chat, time seemed to stop. The thief pulled back with a sigh, licking her lips.

"Damn. Kind of regret turning you down, now."

The model's brain stopped working for a bit. "Wha?"

Spades just chuckled. "See ya around, kitten."

Chat watched her make her descent again, still trying to wrap his head around the kiss she stole. "Yeah... see ya..." He murmured. He touched his lips as a small blush started to form. He could still taste her. Like mint and strawberries.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Chat managed to finish his patrol despite his obvious distraction. When he finally made it back home, he detransformed and collapsed face first on his bed. He would've been content in staying just like that if his kwami hadn't been pulling on his hair.

"Adrieeeeeeen! I need cheeeeeese!" Plagg whined. Groaning, the boy forced himself to get up and silence the creature. He set a plate of camembert on the bed and watched the kwami devour every morsel. Once again, his fingers traced his lips as his mind wandered. He was so out of it that he barely noticed Plagg speak to him around a mouthful of foul smelling cheese.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking down at the cat-like creature.

Plagg swallowed before speaking again. "I said you're obsessing again."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I am not."

"Can't fool me, kid. She's really starting to mess with your head."

"It's not that big a deal, Plagg."

"It isn't?" The cat god floated up to stare his chosen in the eye. "Kid, this girl is dangerous. What if she knows who you are?"

"How could she possibly have found out?" Adrien asked. "Isn't my identity protected by magic or something?"

Plagg folded his arms. "That magic only goes so far. Think about it. What did she say before she left?"

Adrien frowned. "She told me to check my pockets. But I would've noticed it if she'd put something on me, right?"

"Just like you noticed when she put that card on your back? Or when she took your wallet, earlier?"

The model paled. _His wallet_! He quickly fumbled into his pockets, praying he hadn't been that stupid. When he finally got it out, he leafed through the folds and froze.

"Oh no," he breathed out.

"What is it?" Plagg asked, trying to look inside.

Adrien didn't speak. Instead, he pulled out the playing cards he had kept tucked inside. He had been dumb enough to keep them on him at school, mostly because he didn't want Natalie finding them in his room while he was out. Of course she had seen them! She had to have recognized them, too! Sure, one of them could've been explained away, but not the first one. Spades had given the ace directly to Chat. He fanned them out and found another had been added to his stash. The Three of Spades sat nestled in between the two others, matching them exactly.

If the thief wasn't already the death of him, then Ladybug was going to skin him alive.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dude, you alright?"

Adrien lifted his head up off his desk to look at Nino. Dark circles painted his eyes, which he had tried and failed to cover up with concealer. He hid a yawn behind his hand. No, he was not alright. Once again, that damned thief had stolen his peaceful night's sleep. He had been so stressed over his secret identity being blown that he nearly fell into a full blown panic attack. Even after Plagg had managed to calm him down, the teen had laid in his bed all night long, wide awake. So, of course, now he was groggy as hell. The teen model propped his head up with his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien murmured. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hey, if your dad's overworking you, again-"

"He's not, Nino. He's actually been pretty cool lately."

The dark-skinned boy didn't look all too convinced. Still, he could tell when he was being shut down.

"If you say so, man," he said with a sigh. "... Y'know if something's bothering you, you can tell me, right?"

Adrien smiled. "Yeah, I know, man."

Nino seemed to be satisfied with his answer. Class soon started, and by some miracle, Adrien managed not to crash all morning. By the time lunch rolled around, though, he was beginning to space out hardcore.

"Jeez, what truck hit you?"

His green eyes blinked as he turned to look at Luna. The actress was sitting on Marinette's desk, a frown on her blue painted lips. Marinette's blue eyes showed a similar concern as she peered around her friend. Adrien groaned.

"That bad, huh?"

"No! Of course not!" Marinette said. "It's just, uh... well you know..."

"You look like an eighteen wheeler took you out and went back for seconds," Luna finished.

"You are brutally honest," Adrien said.

"She means well... I think," Marinette said.

Luna shrugged. "It's a matter of perspective. So, what's up, buttercup? How come you're suddenly dead to the world?"

The model let out a yawn. "I didn't sleep well."

"Why not?" Marinette asked.

That took a little thought. Unfortunately, his brain chose that moment to rebel. "Playing YouTube and watching video games."

Nino snickered. "Dude, I think you have those backwards."

"Huh? What did I say?"

The girls all laughed. "Okay, someone obviously needs a nap," Alya said. "I bet Marinette's parents wouldn't mind if you spent lunch break on their couch."

The designer blushed. "Alya!" She hissed.

"I couldn't do that to them," Adrien said with a laugh. "The bakery's probably busy. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Then, let's go to my place," Luna said. "I have a ton of unused beds, and my nanny's an awesome cook."

"Guys, really, I'm-"

"You are not convincing anyone, pretty boy. My place, it is." Luna pulled out her phone as she stood. Adrien shook his head. Once again, he was given no say in what he did. Though, right now, he couldn't really say he minded it.

* * *

Luna's house wasn't all that big, at least not compared to Adrien's. But even he had to agree it was much larger than one person really needed. It was a two-story building with a glass addition on its side. It had a historic feel to it, though it had been renovated over the years. Adrien looked to Luna with a frown.

"You live here? By yourself?" He asked.

"And my nanny," Luna corrected him.

"This place is huge!" Nino said with awe. "Your parents must be loaded!"

"Technically, it's mine," the actress said. "The deed's in my name."

"Dude, you OWN it!?"

Marinette frowned at the building. "Don't you get lonely in such a big house? Without your family, I mean."

Luna shrugged. "I rarely saw them when I lived in America, to be honest. Dad was constantly running around the world for his films, and Mom and Sis are workaholics. The holidays were the time we were ever in the same place."

Adrien studied her for a moment. Whatever jealousy he had felt for her before subsided. They really weren't all that different, after all. Luna caught his staring and went over to flick his forehead.

"Hey!" He yelled, rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

She giggled. "You're totally zoning on us, Agreste. Let's get inside before you collapse on my walkway."

As they walked inside, they were greeted to a warmly lit room with a golden chandelier of fake candles. A marble statue sat between two dark wood staircases that led to the second floor. Artwork covered the maroon walls and tantalize the eye. The four of them gawked.

"Whoa, you live in a freaking art museum!" Alya said.

Marinette wandered to one of the oils on the wall. "This is amazing, Luna! Did all these come with you from America?"

"As if I would've had time to put these all up," Luna laughed. "They came with the house. I pretty much inherited it all from my great granddad."

"Dude, you are officially the coolest person I know," Nino said.

Adrien hit his arm. "Dude!"

The dj gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Second coolest person I know."

The model mocked a glare. "Totally revoking your best friend privileges."

"Oh my. We've got quite a crew here."

The teens turned to see a tall young man approaching them. He couldn't be much older than his mid-twenties with a cropped mess of blond hair and hazel eyes that were framed by wire rimmed glasses. He wore a loose dress shirt over torn jeans. Paint covered his forearms and dotted the white of his shirt. A warm smile spread across his face as he opened his arms.

"What, no hello? Not even gonna introduce me, Lunabelle?" he said.

Luna rolled her eyes but returned his smile. "Hey, Collins. Guys, this is my nanny."

"Your nanny's a dude?" Nino asked with a frown.

"Caretaker's a more accurate term, but yes, I am the little miss' nanny." Collins gave them a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Marinette said.

"Alright, I'm starved," Luna said. "What's for lunch, Collins?"

The nanny smiled as he cupped his young charge's face. "Lunch can wait. Lunabelle, ma cherie. Mon ange. I ask so little of you, don't I?"

Luna groaned. "I have guests."

"If you had taken out the trash this morning, like I had asked you to, you wouldn't have to do it, now. Tout suite." He motioned for her to move, which she did, albeit sluggishly.

"Slave driver," she muttered. "Could've sworn this was your job."

"It may be your house, but I run the show, Lunabelle." As she disappeared into the back, Collins turned to the others. "Alright, then. Who do we have here?"

The designer took care of the introductions. "I'm Marinette. This is Alya, Nino, and Adrien."

Collins took one of her hands in his, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Marinette is a beautiful name. Welcome to our home." Marinette blushed a bit, letting out a small giggle. Collins gave Alya the same treatment before going to shake both the boys' hands, ending with Adrien. Seeing the model, Collins' smile grew.

"Young Adrien Agreste. It certainly has been awhile."

The teen frowned. "We've met?"

Collins sighed. "I suppose I don't leave that much of an impact. You were five at the time, so I really can't blame you. I believe it was New Year's?"

"Sorry, I don't really remember." Adrien gave him an apologetic smile.

"No, it's alright. Though, if you want to make it up to me, an autograph wouldn't hurt." The older man gave him a wink. Adrien grimaced. He really didn't like signing autographs unless he really had to. Still, it felt awkward turning down someone who was welcoming him into their home. Thankfully, Luna came back from her chore and diffused the situation.

"Collins, stop flirting. He's too young for you, anyway."

Maybe diffuse wasn't the right word. Adrien's eyes grew into saucers while Collins rolled his. He turned to the actress and folded his arms. "Who said you could be cheeky with me, young lady?"

"Someone's got to be," Luna chuckled. She motioned towards the stairs. "Come on, Agreste. Let's get you to a bed."

Adrien ducked around the nanny a little too eagerly. He really didn't want to think about a guy potentially hitting on him. As he met her on the stairs, Luna glanced back at Collins. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"No comments?"

"Nah, that one's too easy," the nanny said. "Should I bring him up a plate?"

"Probably better if you doggy bag it," Luna said. She beckoned for Adrien to follow her again. He hesitated for a moment. This whole ordeal was beginning to look like a bad idea. Still, the thought of sleep made him climb the staircase with her.

Luna took him down another art-filled hallway. Adrien wanted to take a moment to marvel at the different works, but he was urged onwards to the last stained wood door. Luna opened it to reveal a room of green and white with a large bed at the center. The covers were already pulled back like they were prepared just for him, and God, did those big, fluffy pillows look inviting. Adrien fought a yawn.

"You really didn't have to do this," he told his... friend? He really wasn't sure with her yet. She seemed to like him enough, but he knew they weren't as close as his father probably wanted them to be.

Luna shrugged. "Meh, don't mention it. I'll send Collins up to wake you when we're heading back out, unless you'd rather I do it."

Adrien grimaced. "Could you, please? He's nice and all, but..."

The actress laughed. "You know I was just pulling his leg, right? I mean, he is gay, but you would know it if he was hitting on you."

"Oh... I uh...See..." He scratched his head and looked at his feet. God, he felt stupid, now. Luna laughed again, making him look up at her. A twinge of familiarity pulled at his chest, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Still, he couldn't help but smile along with her. The actress shook her head as she passed him, patting his shoulder.

"Get some rest, pretty boy. I'll come get you in a bit."

"Thanks, Luna." Adrien yawned again as Luna shut the door behind her. Setting his bag down, the model took off his shoes and climbed into the waiting bed. Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket and settled in on one of the green lined pillows without question. If there was one thing the cat god loved as much as his cheese, it was his naps. It wasn't long after his head hit his pillow that he was out like a light.

* * *

The feel of the bed shifting was what woke him up. Adrien groaned as he rubbed his eyes to find Luna sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at something in her hands. He had to blink a couple of times before he realized it was his wallet she had, and that she was staring at the three playing cards that had been tucked inside.

"You seriously kept these in here," she said without looking at him. "One would think you'd have learned your lesson the first time."

Ice ran down the model's back. If he was still a bit groggy before, he sure as hell was awake now. "What?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit.

Luna tucked the cards back in his wallet and handed it back to him. "Do I really have to spell it out for you, kitten?" Her lips pulled in a playful smirk.

Adrien was frozen stiff. This had to be a dream. There was no way... She wouldn't just _tell_ him like that, right? When he didn't take the wallet, right away, Luna sighed and set it in his lap.

"You really shouldn't have those on you, Agreste. Especially seeing as you got one of them from Aly. If she sees you with a set, she might start asking questions."

The teen grasped at the sheets beneath him. Anger rose in his chest, though he wasn't sure if it was more directed at her or at his own stupidity. Either way, it added a bite to his words. "Most of my friends don't make a habit of pick-pocketing me."

"Does that mean I'm not like your other friends? Or am I just not a friend to you?"

His anger eased at her quiet tone. She was closing him off, again. After they had begun to open up to one another. He tsked at himself. He just wanted to be mad, dammit! But something told him if he snapped now, he'd be burning a bridge to something he wasn't ready to let go of yet. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what to say. Luna watched him for a bit before sighing, again.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she said softly. "And now you know my secret, so we're even." She stood up to leave.

A strangled sound left him as she grabbed for the doorknob. She was just about to open it when he finally managed to speak. "Luna, wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn to him. Adrien licked his lips. He crawled out of the bed and made his way over to her, running a hand through his hair. "...I don't know what we are, right now," he admitted. "You... You're not exactly easy to figure out..."

"Let me know when you find out, then." She opened the door only for him to push it closed again.

"I can't do that if you shut me out," he told her.

Luna rubbed her arm, eyes closed. She tried to keep her face an emotionless mask, but the feel of his eyes on her didn't help. "...I'm not very good at sharing my feelings."

Adrien scratched his brow. "...I'm told that bottling it up isn't all that good for you."

The barest hint of a smile tugged at her lips at the all too familiar words. She bit her cheek in an attempt to keep a straight face. Blue eyes met green as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "What do you suggest, then, kitten?"

"Well, if I'm correct, we still have plans for tomorrow evening. Let's see what that's like and go from there."

The thief nodded. "Alright, then. Just so you know, I don't put out on the first date."

"Oh, well, this isn't going to work at all, then." Adrien smiled at her laughter. He was beginning to really like that sound.

"You guys are sickeningly cute. And you ruined my nap."

Luna blinked at the black creature floating by their shoulders. Her brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her head around it's presence. Adrien, on the other hand, glared at his kwami.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," he muttered.

"That is a small floating cat," Luna said.

"I am a kwami," Plagg said, floating up to her eye level. "And don't think I don't know what your game is! If you think I'm going to let you yank my chosen around you got...another...mmmmmm."

Luna ran a finger over the kwami's head and under his chin to scratch it. She giggled. "He's adorable."

"I'm not..." She moved to massage behind one of his ears. "Ooooooh yeahhhhhh. Forget what I said, kid. Obsess about her all ya want."

The thief gave Adrien an amused look. "Obsess, he says."

The model quickly snatched Plagg from he air and stuffed him in his shirt. The black cat gave a small yelp of protest, not that Adrien seemed to notice. "You know what? I think the others are waiting on us! We should probably go meet them." He stepped back into his shoes.

"Oh, but I want to hear more about this obsession you have."

"It's really not that interesting." Adrien grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he opened the door. Luna giggled, again, but let it go. For now, anyway. This was too good not to bring up, again.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien was in heaven. The stew Collins had made for their lunch was, indeed, amazing. Apparently, his idea of a doggy bag consisted of a thermos filled with beef and mushrooms in a creamy broth as well as a baggy of cookies the nanny had happened to pick up from Marinette's family's bakery- score! So, as the teens headed back to school, Adrien was too busy slurping his meal to pay attention to the conversation around him. It took Alya gently ribbing him before he even knew it was directed at him.

"What was that?" He asked, wiping his chin.

"I said are you psyched for tomorrow?" The reporter asked. "Ladybug and Chat are finally having that showdown with the Thief of Spades!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I don't see what's so exciting about it."

"Oh, come on, Mari! All of Paris is gonna be there! This is the first time anyone other than that Hawkmoth creep has ever challenged our resident heroes!"

"So? It's not like this Spades chick has superpowers or something."

"We don't know that," Alya said. "No one's really seen the thief in action. Maybe she's like them and is just one the wrong side of the law."

The designer scoffed. "That seems a bit farfetched."

"I'm with Mari on this one, Alya," Luna chimed in. "That'd be one hell of a coincidence if the Thief of Spades has the same kind of powers."

Adrien raised a brow at her. Did that mean she did have her own Miraculous? Her reaction to Plagg seemed to have said otherwise, but she was an actress after all. Maybe she was playing him.

"Well, if she doesn't have powers, wouldn't that make it all the more awesome?" Alya asked. "Can you imagine if someone was able to hold their own against the Miraculous Duo with just pure skill?"

"Gotta admit, that does sound pretty cool," Nino said.

"Guys, we're talking about a petty thief, here," Marinette said in a huff. "I highly doubt Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna have too much trouble."

Adrien chuckled. "I don't know about that, Mari. I mean, this is a legend we're talking about."

The baker's daughter folded her arms in a pout. "You don't think they can win?"

"I didn't say that. Ladybug and Chat are a killer team. There's no way they'd lose. I just think Spades has a reputation for a reason."

"She could be a copycat," Luna said. The others frowned at her, especially Adrien. The actress smirked. "Think about it. The chick in that make-out pic looked pretty young, and almost every story I've heard about the Thief of Spades said it was a guy. Those stories have been around for decades."

"Hey, there's evidence of Ladybug existing back in Ancient Egypt," Alya said. "If she's been around that long, then she's looking pretty damn good for her age."

"Yeah, but right now, we're assuming Spades doesn't have magic powers, remember? If all we're dealing with is a normal person, it's not likely the thief of legend is the same thief we've been seeing around lately. Hence, a copycat."

The reporter thought for a moment. "Alright, I see your point. I still say this is gonna be epic, though. I'm totally filming it for the Ladyblog. You guys are coming, right?"

"You know I'll be," Nino said.

The blond teen shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"Oh, come on, man! You always miss out on stuff like this."

"Wish I could, Nino, but I actually have plans," Adrien said. Which wasn't really a lie.

"Count me out, too," Marinette said. "I just got materials for a new dress idea, and I want to get some headway with it." Only half a lie.

Luna blinked at her. "Wait, you make your own dresses? Why am I only finding out about this now?"

The designer blushed. "It's not that big a deal. I mean, I'm still just a novice."

Adrien smiled at the blackette. "Don't be so modest, Marinette. I've seen some of your designs. And your derby hat was good enough to impress my dad, which believe me, isn't easy to do."

Like usual, Marinette turned into a red-faced blubbering mess of a girl under her crush's praise. Luna smirked at her friend. The girl was just so adorably innocent. Watching Adrien, though... was he really that oblivious? Poor girl could barely speak around him, and all he did was smile like a total dork. The thief touched her chin in thought. Maybe it was Ladybug. From what she could tell, Chat was quite smitten with his partner, but really didn't have those feelings returned. Then again, if that scene on the school roof was anything to go by, it did look like Adrien had an effect on the bug.

'Well, that's no good,' Luna thought. If Ladybug really did like the model, Marinette didn't stand a chance. This was going to take some meddling. Her kitten deserved someone who could potentially love all of him, and she sure as hell wasn't going to hand him over to somebody who was only interested in a pretty face.

"What about you, Luna?" Alya asked, pulling the girl out of her thoughts. "Don't tell me you're ditching us, tomorrow, too."

The thief grinned. "Of course I'm coming! I can't be the only girl in school to not see Paris' heroes in action."

Alya pumped her fists. "Awesome! We'll meet up at my place after school."

"Wouldn't miss it." Luna stole a glance at Adrien. As she thought, the boy was staring at her in confusion. The thief merely gave him a cheshire smile.

* * *

When school let out for the day, Luna wasted no time getting back home. Despite the roller-coaster of emotions she'd been on these passed few days, she couldn't be more excited for this heist. Bursting through her front door, she quickly threw her things into a corner and made her way to the statue by her stairs. Her fingers trailed the bodice of the veiled woman it resembled and came to rest on the jeweled brooch imbedded in the marble at her chest. She was just about to press down when Collins called for her.

"Lunabelle, is that you?"

The girl groaned. "Who else would it be, Collins?"

"I need your help with dinner. Can you start on the potatoes for me?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm painting!"

Luna puffed out her cheeks in a pout. Some nanny he was. She let her hand fall from the statue and slumped her way to the kitchen. When Collins finally joined her, she had the potatoes peeled, sliced and in the water to boil. The man gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before moving to wash his hands.

"Thank you, moon of mine," he said, warmly. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Pretty much uneventful," she said. "The Bourgeois bitch apologized to me, today."

Collins' brow rose in surprise. "That's something."

It was unexpected. As the teens were leaving the school grounds for the day, Chloe had stopped her at the lockers. She even shooed Sabrina away for some semblance of privacy. Luna didn't exactly accept the apology; she still didn't much care for the heiress. But she did ask what had brought it on. Chloe mumbled the answer. Something about being a better person?

"Still trying to figure out if she meant it," the thief said. "But I don't plan on dealing with her anytime soon, either way."

"Well, I'm just happy your adjusting. Your friends seem nice."

Luna smiled. "Yeah, I got pretty lucky."

Drying his hands, Collins checked the oven for the seasoned chicken he had baking inside. He gave it a curt nod and turned to his young charge. "Dinner's gonna be a couple minutes, yet. Wanna check out my handiwork?"

Luna shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two of them headed to the study which Collins had converted into his work room. Paints and tools littered the small area. Sheets were laid out to protect the floor and some of the larger furniture they had yet to move from splatters. Luna went over to the artist's latest work and studied it carefully.

"Well?" he asked, coming up to stand behind her. "What do you think?"

"It's utterly pretentious," the thief laughed.

"Ah, what high praise." He smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Be honest now, Luna. How is it?"

"Absolutely perfect. This one's gonna sell, for sure."

"You're too kind to me, Lunabelle." Collins hugged her shoulders. Luna rested her head against him. Even though he was basically the hired help, she couldn't imagine her life without him. They had practically grown up together, and despite the hard time they gave one another, Collins was in every way like the brother she never had.

After a moment or two passed, the nanny checked his watch. "Alright, then. Dinner should be about done. I'm gonna check the potatoes. You wash up to eat, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Collins patted her back and left the room. Luna took a few more seconds to study the painting. It really was perfect. Each stroke of green was done with such care that the picture seemed to glow. The thief smiled. She knew she kept that man around for something.

* * *

Marinette barely slept. Just thinking of having to deal with that headache of a thief had her blood boiling. She was so worked up that the heroine had taken to pacing her room, much to the dismay of her kwami.

"Marinette, you really need to calm down," Tikki gently chided. "Stressing yourself out won't help anything."

"I can't help it, Tikki!" the girl cried out. "She's just so... Gah!" She stomped her foot.

"Infuriating?" the kwami suggested.

"Exactly! She just gets under my skin, Tikki! Worse than Chloe ever could! Chat was right. She's nothing but trouble. And now she's got everyone all in a tizzy over her because of some stupid kiss!"

"Everyone including you, Marinette." The red creature floated up to stare into her chosen's eyes. "What if that was the whole point of it?"

The blackette frowned. "The point of what?"

"The kiss, silly! You're all frazzled because of it now. If I was her, I'd want you upset so you couldn't think clearly."

Marinette gave it some thought. After a moment, she huffed and folded her arms. "Well, it's working, alright."

"So don't let it! You're better than this, Marinette."

"How, though, Tikki?"

The kwami floated over to the recamier and patted for her chosen to sit down. Frowning, Marinette followed the instruction, looking at Tikki expectantly.

"In times of stress, it's best to keep a level head. You've had practice in this from your battles, but the best way to gather yourself is through meditation. Now, close your eyes."

Marinette did so, feeling a bit silly. Meditation always seemed like a dull practice to her. How was she supposed to sit in silence for hours on end and expect to get something out of it? Still, she rested her hands on her knees and straightened her back, trusting her kwami's guidance.

"Now, take three deep breaths," Tikki instructed. "In the nose, out the mouth."

The heroine's chest rose and fell in a slow succession. With each breath, Marinette felt her body relax a small fraction. On her third exhale, she opened her eyes. She blinked up at Tikki.

"Okay, now what?"

"How do you feel?" the red bug asked.

The teen thought for a moment. She didn't feel all that different. She was still mad at the thief and the mess she caused. And she still couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss. But the more she though about it, the more she saw how ridiculous she was being. Spades hadn't caused anyone any real harm. Sure, she was technically a criminal, but she had helped during the Blackspell attack so she couldn't be all bad. Marinette folded her arms.

"I don't really know how I feel," she admitted. "I guess I am kind of going a bit overboard."

Tikki seemed to nod in approval. "That's good. You did well."

Marinette frowned. "Really? Aren't I supposed to have some sort of epiphany or something?"

"You don't always have to come out of meditating with some life altering answer, Marinette. The point of the exercise is to help you think clearly. By simply taking three deep breaths to center yourself, you can calm your emotions and look at a situation in a brand new light."

"And here I thought meditation was just hours of sitting," the girl laughed.

"There are many different ways to meditate. I figured a short and easy way would benefit you the most."

With a smile, Marinette pulled the kwami into a hug. "Thanks, Tikki. What would I do without you?"

"Well, you wouldn't be Ladybug anymore, that's for sure," Tikki said with a giggle. "Now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

As the teen climbed the stairs to her bed, she felt more determined than ever to beat the thief. This time, though, she wasn't bitter. Hell, she may have even started to look forward to it.

* * *

 **So some of you are asking what the pairing of this story is. I'm actually surprised that people are asking for Luna x Adrien. Which while, yes, that is the idea going forward, it's not a set in stone relationship. I haven't settled on an ending for this piece, yet. There are several ideas I'm considering, and with Luna's bisexuality, anything goes. For now, I'm just going to continue to have fun with this story, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the ride with me. I live for your reviews, guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like all of Paris had converged on the Louvre that Saturday. At least, that's what Chat thought as he approached the museum from above. Over the past week, the Forest of Emerald Leaves had become all the more popular. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of it, if only just to see what was so special about the painting. Naturally, Mayor Bourgeois wasn't taking any chances for the suggested heist. He ordered the Louvre be shut down for the designated day and that his officers be on constant guard of it. The Parisian police did their best to keep the mass of people from storming the place for one last look at the thief's target. To be honest, the large crowd only added to the feline hero's anxiety. There was little doubt that Luna had something big planned; her confident smirk the day before made him sure of it. Frowning, he leapt from the rooftops and landed in the clearing by the building's entrance. The crowd roared at the sight of him. Chat blinked at them before his inner showboat took control. Grinning wide, he gave the people a gracious bow.

"Chat Noir! Chat Noir, over here!" Chat looked up to see Alya waving him over from behind the police barricade. As usual, her phone was out and recording his every move, at least until his Lady showed up. Nino stood behind her, looking just as excited. The hero chuckled to himself as he made his way to the blogger. She probably wanted a quick interview, and he was more than happy to give her one. As he came to a stop, Chat caught sight of a familiar smirk. Sure enough, there was Luna, proud as ever. She chose to wear a brown jacket over tan leggings. A beret that matched her jacket sat atop her head, covering most of her platinum blonde hair. Chat blinked at the thief. Part of him had believed she was going to flake on her plans with their friends, but here she was. Just what was she up to?

He decided to worry about it later. Right now, he had to ham it up for his favorite reporter.

"Good afternoon, miss," Chat said with a mock salute. "You run the Ladyblog, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right! Do you have any words for your fans about today's challenge?" Alya focused her camera on his grinning face.

"What's there to say? I kept the painting out of Miss Spades' paws once before, and that was without Milady's help. With the two of us together, she doesn't stand a chance!" He had to resist looking at the thief to see her reaction. She was probably still smirking.

A hand clasped down on Chat's shoulder. He looked behind him to see Mayor Bourgeois smiling back. "Well said! That thief will think twice before attempting to steal from Paris, again!"

The hero grinned from ear to ear. "Right you are, Mayor Bourgeois."

"If you'll come with me, then. I'd like to show you the preparations we made for the evening." The older man folded his hands behind his back and made his way inside the museum. Chat turned back to Alya and bowed.

"Duty calls, mademoiselle. We'll have to _chat_ another time."

"Go get 'em!" the blogger cheered.

"Yeah, show that thief what's what!" Nino chimed in.

"Good luck~."

Chat turned to the grinning thief, looking just as smug himself. "Paw-lease! Who needs luck when your as skilled as me?" With a two fingered salute, the leather-clad hero ran inside after the mayor. Once he was out of sight, Alya turned to her friend.

"So what do you think?" she asked, elbowing the girl.

Luna shrugged. "I don't know, he's kinda cute."

"Oh, come on! He's totally your type, right? The leather clad bad boy?"

The thief snickered. "I think he's more show-off than bad boy. It certainly is something to meet a superhero up close, though."

"Just wait until Ladybug gets here," Nino said. "She's the real star of the show."

Luna smiled, though she begged to differ. If anyone was the star, it was her. Still, no need to say that now. "Can't wait."

* * *

Chat stared at the painting that was now trapped behind iron bars. He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Especially because no other pieces were put under lock and key. Even if she couldn't get her hands on The Forest of Emerald Leaves, what was stopping her from making off with something else? A handful of law enforcement was scattered about the floor, with two stationed on either side of the painting. Chat had to admit; for such short notice, it was a pretty good setup.

"As you can see, we pulled out all the stops," Mayor Bourgeois said with a prideful harrumph. "This Thief of Spades won't be winning any wagers today!"

"Well, she'll certainly have a hard time getting ahold of it," Chat said. He stepped closer to the painting, examining it through the bars. He soon felt the mayor's presence weighing behind him.

"An excellent rendition, wouldn't you agree? I doubt even a master thief could spot the difference."

The hero blinked. "This isn't the real one?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Mayor Bourgeois laughed. "We very well couldn't risk losing or damaging a priceless piece of art. So I had a world renowned artist recreation the painting for us."

"That's very clever of you, Mayor Bourgeois."

They both turned to see Ladybug approaching them. Chat felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. How she managed to take his breath away every time, he would never know. She must've caught his goofy grin, because her eyes turned sly as she stopped beside him.

"Hello, chaton," she said with a smirk.

The feline hero took her hand in an attempt to kiss it. "Pleasant tidings, Milady. Your looking beautiful as ever." He was neither hurt nor surprised when a red-clad finger forced him away by the nose.

"And you're as incorrigible as ever." She placed her hand on her hip. "I hope you're up for the challenge we've been given."

Chat pounded a fist into his hand. "Born ready, bugaboo. Heck, you don't even have to lift a finger, tonight. I got it covered."

"Yes, well, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer it if you did take Ladybug's assistance," Mayor Bourgeois said. "We all know how well your first attempt alone against the thief went."

Chat's ear drooped in a pout. "Hey, I kept the painting safe, didn't I?" he said, folding his arms. "It's not my fault she had a taser."

Ladybug's brow furrowed at him. "Wait, what do you mean a taser?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Milady," Chat said with a laugh. His partner still frowned at him, but she let it go. Instead, Ladybug turned back to the mayor.

"So, where's the real painting?" she asked.

"Ah ah ah, Ladybug," the elder man tutted. "That is a closely guarded secret. Only myself, Roger, and a few of our men are privy to that information."

The spotted heroine let out a small chuckle. "I suppose that's for the best."

"Glad you agree. Now, about your roles tonight-"

Ladybug held up a hand to silence him. "With all due respect, Mayor Bourgeois, Chat and I can handle things from here."

The elder man frowned. He opened his mouth to argue, but was immediately cut off, again. This time by Chat. "Honestly, Mayor, I doubt she'll even be able to make off with this one. Think of Milady and I as just extra security. We're here to make sure the Thief of Spades is properly _dealt_ with." He snickered at his own pun while everyone else cringed.

"What my partner is trying to say is we don't want to step on any toes," Ladybug said with an apologetic smile. "We'll act only if we need to."

Mayor Bourgeois studied them both as he carefully considered her words. After a short while, he gave them a curt nod. "Alright, then. I will trust your judgement, Ladybug." He as about to walk away, but stopped and looked back at them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually a little bit giddy for all this."

The two heroes shared a laugh.

* * *

Luna checked her phone's clock. The sun had just started to sink below the horizon, which meant it was almost time for curtain rise. Smiling to herself, the thief tapped Alya on the shoulder. The blogger turned to her with a frown.

"Hey, you know where the closest bathroom is?" Luna asked.

"No way, girl! You can't leave now! It's just about to start, I can feel it!"

"Aly, I am seriously about to burst here!" the thief whined. "We've been out here for hours! If I don't find a toilet asap, we are gonna skip the leaky pipes and head straight to flooding the basement."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. It's not like I won't be filming it, anyway." She pointed to a nearby cafe on the other side of the crowd. "La Petite Coccinelle should have a bathroom you can use. Hurry back."

Luna gave her a quick thank you before shoving her way through the crowd. As soon as she was free of the sea of people, the thief jogged into a nearby alleyway. A quick look about told her it was safe to begin her ascent up the fire escape and onto the rooftops. Her duffel bag laid hidden in a corner where she had left it that morning, and soon her beret was torn from her head, letting her white hair shine in the lights of the city. Her jacket was next to go as she unzipped her bag and pulled out her catsuit and boots. It didn't take her long before she was fully suited up and ready to go. She made her way to the roof's edge and used the camera in her goggles to zoom in for a better look at the glass pyramid. Getting in was going to be a chore and a half, especially with so many eyes. Though, Spades was nothing if not prepared. And she definitely knew her way around a misdirection. Taking a small remote out of her belt, she pressed the trigger and let the fireworks begin.

* * *

There were literal fireworks. Alya, along with half the crowd, nearly jumped as the first streamer hit the sky with a whine and a bang. Her eyes lit up as she turned her camera upwards. She rapidly began beating on Nino's arm who assured her many times over that he was watching as well. More fireworks lit up the night, thrumming up excitement in the hearts of all around. They all were so enamored by the show, no one caught the form that sank down on the point of the pyramid from above. Spades clung to the glass side with ease, one hand securing herself on the point. She raised her free one in a flourish for her audience.

"Good evening, Paris!" she called out. A small microphone attached to her collar helped her voice carry over the crowd. Soon, all eyes, and cameras, were on her. Excitement fluttered in her heart. God, did she miss the stage. She felt their anticipation like a blanket covering the whole of Paris. Spades licked her lips.

"Thank you all for for welcoming me into your beautiful city," she told them. "I certainly hope not to disappoint in my performance, tonight. And I encourage you all to pay close attention. Because I promise you: this will be a night to remember."

As the crowd cheered (and booed, not everyone was there to see a show-off thief), Spades cut a hole into the glass and ducked inside. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she was greeted by a mass of officers in riot gear surrounding her. She gave them a smile and a wave.

"Bonne nuit, gentlemen," she said. "I hope I'm not intruding on something."

The first of them pounced for her. Spades leapt over him and used his shoulders to catapult herself over the next group of men to charge at her. Laughter bubbled from her chest as she weaved her way over, through, and around the mass of officers. Apparently, they didn't care for that, because their attacks became more aggressive. Spades soon drew a small pouch out of one of her pockets and spilled its contents onto the floor. Tiny metallic balls bounced and rolled beneath their feet, causing them to trip and fall onto one another in a knotted mess. With another bell-like laugh, the thief blew them a kiss and scampered off down the hall towards her target. With a growl, one of the men grabbed for his walkie and spat into it.

"Fox is in the hen house! I repeat: the fox is in the hen house!"

* * *

 **Thank you, guys for your awesome reviews. We're getting into the action, now, and I've got a surprise planned for next chapter. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Fox is in the hen house! I repeat: the fox is in the hen house!"_

Chat couldn't help but smile at the officer's words over the walkie. Both he and Ladybug had been given one in order to keep in touch with the men on duty, as well as to help track the thief's movements. On occasion, Mayor Bourgeois would give them updates from his station in the security room. From the angered tone coming through the crackling speaker, the leather-clad boy could only guess that Spades had proven to be more of a problem than they had anticipated. He switched to the communicator in his staff, smiling as his Lady's face filled the screen.

"Looks like our guest of honor's finally arrived," he said. He took a peek around the corner he was currently crouched at, making sure he didn't miss her in case she decided to run by him.

" _Sounds like she's making a mess of things, too,_ " Ladybug answered.

"Should we go out and greet her?"

 _"Not yet, chaton. I want to see how she reacts to the painting first. If we can catch her off guard, we may actually be able to hold her down."_

"Got it." He went quiet for a moment before letting out a soft snicker. "Hey, bugaboo. I bet I know how our little intruder got in."

Ladybug sighed, knowing full well where this was going. " _How, Chat?_ "

He snickered again and took a breath to finish the punchline. Gentle fingers snaked onto his shoulder, catching his breath in his throat. His body froze and hair stood on end as he felt the thief press against his back and speak next to his ear.

"Why, in-tru-da window, of course!" She said cheerily.

What happened next came in the blink of an eye. Chat instinctively grabbed her wrist with his free hand, and in one fluid motion, he flung the girl over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Spades drew in a painful hiss as she bounced off the wooden floor. Her arms were soon pinned above her head as Chat moved to sit on her midriff. His tail curled happily behind him.

"Well, that was careless," Chat said as he grinned down at her. Spades tsked. While she tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her, Chat took both her wrists into one hand and turned his attention back to his communicator. He smiled at his Lady like he'd just gotten all the cream in the world. "Guess what little birdie I caught, bugaboo."

" _Keep ahold of her until I get there, Chat!_ "

"Will do!" He snapped his staff shut and set it on his lower back before returning both hands to Spades' wrists. "Gotta say, Spadesy. I was sort of expecting more of a challenge from you."

The thief smiled. "I'm only human, kitten. Though, if you wanted me on my back that bad, you could've just asked."

Chat couldn't help but notice just how strained that smile really was. He also took note of how her eyes moved beneath her goggles, scanning the room. Looking everywhere _but_ at him. He snickered, making her gaze snap suddenly to meet his. "You're not nervous, now, are you?"

Spades forced a chuckle. "Let's just say I have control issues."

"Maybe a life of crime isn't all it's cracked up to be. Not too late to turn over a new leaf."

She tested his hold, but his grip remained firm. "Trying to reform me, kitten? You barely know me. Besides, I happen to like my job too much to give it up."

"Well, from where I'm sitting, you really don't seem to have much of a choice, anymore."

His tone was playful. Her reaction wasn't.

She went still beneath him; even her breathing seemed to stop. Her smile was gone, now, which made Chat's melt away, as well. What happened? When did it stop being a game? He wasn't _actually_ making her nervous, was he? The thought made him loosen his hold on her just a fraction. Apparently, a fraction was all the thief needed. She suddenly broke free of his grip and surged forward, headbutting him in the process. Pain shot through Chat's face as he clutched his aching nose. Spades used his distraction to pull her legs out from under him. Her feet soon found their mark on the hero's chest, sending him flying hard into the nearest wall. The thief got up and ran, nearly crashing into Ladybug as she went. The heroine skidded to a halt, arms flailing to keep her balance. Still on an adrenaline rush, Spades rammed her elbow into Ladybug's stomach, drawing out a strangled gasp. She then grabbed onr of her opponent's flailing arms and swung her around. Ladybug was sent flying into her partner, landing on him rather painfully. By the time they both recovered, Spades was nowhere in sight.

"I thought you had her," Ladybug said, breathlessly.

"Sorry," came a quiet reply.

The heroine rubbed her now sore arm and stood. "Well, she's not fooling around, this time. That painting must be worth a pretty penny to her."

Somehow, Chat doubted that. There was almost no way the daughter of a well known actor was hurting for money. Something else must've caused her panic. And now, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something wrong. It was really killing his mood, too. Wasn't this supposed to be fun? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the hand extended out to him. Ladybug frowned at her kitty.

"Everything okay, Chat?" She asked, hand still stretched out for him.

The boy shook his head and grinned. "Purrfectly fine, Milady," he said. He took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He then gingerly touched his nose, wondering if it might've been broken by the blow. He caught a whiff of copper which told him that was likely the case. Yay. His Lady spoke softly to him which he was once again too distracted to catch.

"Huh?" He asked.

Ladybug crossed her arms. "I asked if you're sure. Chat, what's-"

"I'm fine, Milady, honest." He tried to laugh it off but her narrowing stare didn't waver. He scratched his cheek as he tried to think of how to reassure her. All of a sudden, Adrien felt strong fingers comb into his hair and gently pull him forward. Green eyes widened as Ladybug stepped closer, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"L-Ladybug?" He stammered.

"Close your eyes, chaton."

Heart pounding, the boy did as told. He tried to fight the blush coloring his face and was thankful that his mask hid most of it.

"Breathe with me," she instructed. "Three deep breaths."

He did his best to match her tempo. All the while, he focused on her presence. In and out. He felt her breath on his face and caught the faint scent of her perfume. In. Out. He focused on the firm fingers in his hair gently kneading his scalp. In...

When she pulled away from him, Adrien felt oddly lightheaded. Not dizzy, per se. Just... calm. Ladybug's hand fell to rest on his shoulder as he blinked at her.

"Better?" She asked.

He gave a slow nod. "Yeah..."

"Good. I need you to focus, now, minou. We still have a thief to catch."

As she ran off down the hall, Chat couldn't help but smile lovingly after her. His Lady never ceases to amaze him. She had grounded him in the span of seconds like it was nothing. And she was right; he needed to focus. He was one of Paris' heroes. Even if he was up against someone who he was beginning to think of as a friend, it was still his job to stop her. Whatever happened next, he needed to see it through to the end. Slapping his cheeks, Chat headed after his partner, giving a silent prayer to whatever god would listen that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

She needed to stop shaking. She knew better, goddammit! Why was she shaking?

Luna laid high inside the air ducts, doing everything she could to calm her breathing. She told herself over and over again that she was overreacting. He wasn't trying to hurt her. Hell, he was doing exactly what she _dared_ him to do. None of it helped. Biting her lip, the girl took out her puzzle cube and began to toy with it against her stomach. She closed her eyes and focused on the familiar motions. Flick. Twist. Crank. Breathe. Turn it over... over... over... you're fine... you're safe... _breathe_...

The mantra played over and over in her head, and with each turn of the cube, her trembling began to ease. She laid still for a little bit longer. In... out... keep breathing...

 _Oh God, did I break his nose?_

Luna groaned at the thought. Now that her nerves were somewhat cooled down, she began to notice the slight thrumming of her forehead. Yeah, there was no way he'd missed her mini freak out. He was gonna want an explanation. One she really wasn't comfortable giving. But if she didn't tell him something, things were going to get awkward between them. Hell, it probably already was! What self-righteous thief hangs out with the one guy with superpowers who's literal job is to stop criminals? Luna had to laugh at that. Good. Laughter meant progress.

She could still do this.

Spades checked her goggles, making sure they were still secure on her face. They were a little foggy but still in working order. She attempted to turn on the built in lights only to realize one side was now strobing instead of giving her a steady stream of illumination. Well, fuck. She did a quick overview of her inventory while doing her best to ignore the migraine inducing flashes. Her smoke bombs seemed to have gotten out of the scuffle unscathed. Check. Wires, throwing knives, check check. Once she made sure everything was accounted for, Spades flipped to her stomach in the small space the air duct provided. Moving called to attention how physically exhausted she now was. A couple more minutes would've been heaven to her, right now, but she had wasted enough time already. No doubt by now, the cat and bug had circled back to the painting and were waiting for her. That thought didn't make her feel as giddy as it did before.

'You brought this on yourself,' she thought. 'So make the most of it.'

Taking one last breath, Spades willed herself forward towards her goal.

* * *

Ladybug sat crouched beside a sculpture stand, eyes peeled for any and all movement. By some stroke of luck, she and Chat had managed to get back to the painting before the thief got to it. She had fully expected to see Spades filing away at the iron bars with Paris' finest out cold at her feet. When they found that wasn't the case, the duo agreed to hide amongst the art in hopes to catch the thief by surprise. Even now, Ladybug wasn't entirely sure where her partner was hiding. So, now it was a waiting game, one that had the heroine on edge. The officers around her matched her tension. They were all waiting with baited breath for something, _anything_.

"Guys, seriously? That's total overkill."

Peeking around the stand, Ladybug caught sight of Spades standing in the entryway. The thief's typical smile was replaced with a deadpan. Ladybug smiled. If that brat wasn't happy with the way their night was going, then she was ecstatic. The heroine readied her yo-yo as Officer Roger stepped forward.

"I'll give you one chance to turn yourself over, young lady," he said proudly.

The thief batted her eyes and faked a pout. "But officer, I haven't done anything wrong."

Roger squared his shoulders, grinning confidently. "See, that's where you're wrong, little miss. We're currently looking at two counts of breaking and entering as well as evasion of law enforcement. Not to mention, you've garnered quite a rap sheet in other countries. Now if you come quietly, we can-"

"Gonna stop you right there," Spades said, holding up a hand. "See, the kitten's already tried that route twice. Pretty sure both times didn't end all that well for him, either." A cheshire grin grew across her face as she slowly made her way into the room. The men around her tensed even further, ready to pounce. "So in the interest of saving time and face, let's skip the pleasantries, okay?" She continued. "I'm here to take the Forest of Emerald Leaves. Which one of you is going to stop me?"

The officer's narrowed his gaze and took hold of his whistle. "Have it your way, then." The sharp trill of the whistle sounded, and a black tide of bodies rolled towards the young girl, crashing together like a sea. Spades leapt into the air and began to skip across their shoulders like stepping stones. She avoided the hands and batons that swung for her, all the while eyeing the painting trapped behind iron. How the hell was she supposed to get to that? She hopped down and rolled along the floor. One of the men got his bearings enough to put an arm around her neck. Both her hands grabbed his forearm as Spades kicked a nearby stand. The bust sitting atop of it tumbled towards them, prompting the officer to let her go in order to catch it before it shattered. Spades scuttled away from him.

As the thief stood, a shadow fell over her. She looked up just in time to see Chat descending from above. She raised her arms to block his staff. It struck where they crossed, and Spades managed to force the weapon aside and take hold of it. Before his feet touched the floor, Chat was thrown to the ground. Spades quickly disarmed him before using the end of the staff to strike a charging officer in the gut. She delivered two more blows to the next one to try his luck, but a familiar spotted yo-yo wound itself around the weapon. Ladybug yanked the staff out of the thief's grasp. Spades saw her and huffed. Staying in the background, as expected.

Chat recovered and swiped a clawed hand at the thief. She narrowly dodged it, backpedaling as she did. When he swung at her again, Spades deflected it with her forearm then directed a jab at the hero's stomach. Chat hissed. She wasn't pulling any punches, and it was starting to make him miss the taser. At least it wasn't his face this time. His dad was probably gonna kill him as is. Spades grabbed his arm and was about to throw him over her shoulder when Ladybug's yo-yo caught her ankle. With a tug, the thief and cat came crashing down on top of one another. Both of them let out a surprised yelp.

"Chat, grab her!" Ladybug hollered.

Green eyes caught the blue hiding behind yellow lenses. Spades was first to act, shoving the leather-clad hero off of her. She quickly untangled her leg from the toy and scrambled to her feet. Before she could get very far, however, Chat caught her by the waist and tackled her back to the floor. The thief glared up at him as she was once again pinned on her back.

"Getting real tired of this position, kitten," she drawled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you keep falling for me," Chat said with a smirk. Though if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't quite a fan of it anymore, either.

Spades rolled her eyes. "Oh, you...wish..." Her brow furrowed as something caught her attention. Chat frowned. As he studied her, a spark lit up in the thief's eyes, one he hadn't realized had been missing before. A small smile crept onto her lips as she breathed a small "ah". The hero followed her gaze, now curious. Beside them hung a painting of a flower vase. Chat's frown deepened. What was so interesting about-

Spades' knee connected with his diaphragm. He coughed and hissed. The thief broke free of his hold and took hold of a flash bomb within her belt pocket. Spades kicked Chat off of her, rolling in to a crouch.

Ladybug gasped. She saw what was coming. Frantic, she lunged for her partner, screaming as she went.

"Chat, get out of the-"

"Smile pretty for the camera, kitten," Spades said, tapping the side of her goggles. The lenses darkened, and she threw the bomb at her feet, enveloping them both in a blinding white light.

Ladybug shielded her eyes and collapsed. She blinked several million times before her vision returned. Looking about her, she saw that the thief had effectively escaped and hissed in anger. She glanced at the painting and smirked. Still behind bars. Spades must've given up. Everyone else seemed to be recovering from the flash, though some were worse than others. Her eyes landed on her partner. He sat wide-eyed and dazed on the floor, his ears pinned back. Ladybug went to Chat's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, grabbing her wrist.

"Easy, chaton," Ladybug said. "It's just me."

"L-Ladybug?" Chat blinked at couple times. His eyes moved about as if searching for her.

The heroine grimaced. "Chat, are you-"

"I'm fine, Milady," he said a bit too quickly. "Just... give me a minute."

His grip on her wrist eased, but he didn't let go. Ladybug pursed her lips. Of course he'd be the most affected. He was closest to the blast. His cat-like eyes probably didn't help much, either. The crackling of the walkie jumped them both as Mayor Bourgeois' voice came through.

" _Why are you just sitting there?! She's getting away!_ "

Ladybug took her walkie off the thin belt she wore. "We're still recovering from that stunt, Mayor Bourgeois. But it looks like Spades gave up. The painting-"

 _"No, Ladybug! She has it! She has the painting!"_

"Wait, what? I don't..." She scanned the walls. Sure enough, one of the hanging artwork was missing. The empty display was just a few places down from the false one the mayor had set up. Ladybug's eyes widened as she realized the truth; they had hidden the real painting _in plain sight!_

"Go!" Chat urged.

"But I-"

"I'll be okay. We can't keep letting her one-up us like this. Hurry!" Chat rubbed his eyes as faint shapes started to return to him.

Ladybug allowed herself one more moment of hesitation before deciding her partner was right. She rocketed out of the room and, hopefully, towards the thief.

* * *

Holed away in a broom closet, Spades sat breathlessly as she cut the false canvas away with expert precision. Her giddiness had returned in full force at the sight of the deep greens hidden beneath. She had it. She actually _had it!_ The sound of pounding feet reminded her to save the victory party for later. Taking out a cloth and strap from the pouch attached to her thigh, the thief quickly wrapped her prize. She then strapped the covered canvas to her back and placed an ear to the door. When she was certain the thundering feet had passed, she cracked open the door and eyed the camera above, waiting for it to finish its usual sweep. As soon as it passed her, she bolted. She kept low, ducking just out of the cameras' sights. Spades soon skidded to a stop as she rounded a corner. Her way was blocked by a line of riot geared officers. The thief let out a nervous laugh. Just her luck.

"Howdy, boys," she said, giving them a small wave. "I seem to have taken a wrong turn."

They all charged forth in unison. Spades turned tail and ran.

Thinking fast, the thief drew two throwing daggers in the shape of her namesake as well as a coil of thin black wire. She tied the wire to the daggers as she ran, daring a single look behind her. Fifteen meters and closing. She tugged the wire taught on her blades before spinning to face the men after her. In a fluid motion, Spades launched the daggers on either side of her with enough force to bury them both into the walls of the hallway. She didn't stick around to see the result of her handiwork. Though if she had, she would've seen all of the officers run into the trip wire head on, catching it against their chests and flailing backwards to the ground.

Spades found another route to her destination, and soon she was up the front steps and out of the glass pyramid entrance. The crowd greeted her with stunned murmurs. The officers greeted her with gritted teeth. She smirked. Tapping the charm on her neck, Spades once again activated the microphone she had inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're ready for the grand finale!" Her voice boomed. "Paris' finest may have thought they were clever in hiding my prize from me, but I have what I came for!"

"Not for long, Spades!"

All eyes looked to the pyramid's top. Ladybug clung to the glass right by where Spades had gotten in. Cheers erupted as she leapt down to land just a few feet away from the thief. Spades grinned at her, lowering her stance.

"Come now, Spots. Just admit you lost. Nobody likes a sore loser."

"In order for you to win this bet, you need to actually get away with it, thief." Ladybug folded her arms. "Not my fault you got caught grandstanding."

Spades smirked. "Night's not over yet, lovebug. I still have plenty of time to get away from you."

The heroine spun her yo-yo behind her. "Let's see you try it."

"Oh, I love it when you're feisty."

Ladybug had to fight a gag. Dear god, she was worse than Chat! She lunged forward, flinging her yo-yo towards the thief. Spades ducked the blow, drawing a smoke bomb from her belt. She threw it at Ladybug's feet and smothered her with white, sweet-smelling smoke. Ladybug coughed a bit before using her yo-yo to scatter the smoke away from her. As it cleared, a sharp kick landed on her stomach, sending her flying backwards. Ladybug managed to stay on her feet, though she couldn't help her glare.

"Cheap shot," she spat.

The thief giggled. "You didn't expect a criminal to fight fair, did you?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Spades felt another presence fast approaching her from behind. Apparently, the officers had gotten tired watching Ladybug fight alone. One swung his night stick at the thief, which she safely ducked under. Spades grabbed the man's weapon and slammed her elbow into the joint of his arm. Once he was disarmed, Spades kicked his leg out from under him. Two more came swinging at her. She dodged the first, then used the night stick to block the second. A hand took hold of the canvas and nearly pulled it off the thief's back before she kicked Ladybug away from her. Turning back to the officers, Spades leaped onto the back of one as he dove for her and sprung up off of him. She cleared the mob of men and ran as soon as her feet hit the ground. Ladybug was quick to recover, and soon, she was hot on the thief's tail, muttering a small apology to the men she used as stepping stones.

Spades only managed to get a couple of feet away before she had to defend herself against that stupid yo-yo. Raising the night stick, she gritted her teeth. This had gone on long enough. When the toy wrapped around the stick, Spades grabbed hold of the string and yanked the bug forward. Once she was close enough, the thief spun and swept Ladybug's feet out from under her. The heroine landed on her back with a loud oomph. Winded from the blow, she let go of the yo-yo, allowing Spades to safely toss both weapons away. Taking out her pocket grappling gun, the thief smirked down at her foe.

"Don't know why you ever doubted me, Spots," she said as she aimed and launched her wire towards the top of a nearby building. It found its mark and held steadfast while she clipped the device to her belt. Ladybug scrambled to push herself up as the thief flashed her a wink. "That's checkmate, lovebug."

Why the idea popped into her head, Ladybug will never know. Hell, she wasn't even really thinking at all. The only thing that crossed her mind was how much she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off the thief's face. So before she could stop herself, Ladybug launched herself forward. Spades was just about to hit the recoil button on her device when the heroine grabbed hold of her. Her eyes widened as their lips met for the second time. Shock washed over everyone. Many cameras were on them, but Ladybug couldn't bring herself to care. Because in that moment, she took hold of the painting on Spades' back. Her other hand was on the thief's waist, and she quickly hit the device she had on her belt, sending her flying up into the air without her prize. Spades yelped in surprise. She soon found herself dangling on the side of the far off building, blinking down at the heroine in disbelief.

What the actual fuck?

Ladybug smirked up at her and gave a mocking salute. She then lifted the canvas over her head, enticing a roaring cheer from the crowd. She had won. Spades let herself hang for a moment longer before laughter bubbled forth. Unbelievable. Done in by her own trick. She righted herself and placed her feet against the building's side. Licking her lips, she looked to catch Ladybug's eye again. She gave the heroine a small bow, then began her ascent to the roof to once again blend into the night.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! Once again, this one took longer than I wanted it to. Action scenes aren't really my strong suit, so it was a bit of a struggle for me. We also got into some deeper stuff that I wasn't really expecting to see pop up so soon. Either way, thank you guys for your continued support, and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chat joined his partner outside, nearly recoiling from the crowd's roar. His senses were still a bit on the fritz. At least now he could see clear enough to distinguish faces. Didn't help his headache, though. Ladybug stood at the apex of the crowd, talking with their favorite reporter. She was grinning brightly as she spoke into the camera phone. The painting still sat against her hip. Chat caught Alya's eye and was quickly waved over. He obliged with a smile.

"Chat, any words on your victory, tonight?" The redhead asked eagerly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" The hero said. "Milady and I are a purrfect team. Of course we were going to win."

"So, why was it you were nowhere to be seen during the final showdown?"

All of his bravado wilted away at her words. Ears drooping, he let out a nervous laugh as he tried to come up with some sort of retort. Thankfully, Ladybug came to his rescue.

"Even with our impeccable teamwork, Spades isn't someone to be taken lightly. The battle inside was a tough one, and Chat as well as many others needed time to recover from it."

"There were injuries?"

Ladybug laughed. "Nothing worse than some bruises, I assure you. And maybe a few broken prides."

'Speak for yourself,' Chat thought. He fought the urge to touch his nose.

"So, all in all, despite the tough fight, Paris' heroes came out on top. Any parting words for the Thief of Spades?"

Ladybug puffed her chest with a smug grin. "Absolutely. If she ever wants to try again, we'll be ready and waiting."

"You got that right!" Chat said.

The duo's locked eyes. With a grin, they shared their signature fist bump. Alya decided to wrap up the interview there and turned off her phone. From there, other fans of the heroes began to come forth for autographs and the like. An officer relieved Ladybug of the painting, and the two set to work happily. They went down the line, one after another until a set of deep blue eyes caught Chat's green ones. Luna gave him her best fangirl smile as she offered him a paper to sign.

"You guys are amazing!" She gushed. "I can't believe Paris has actual superheroes!"

Chat gave her a sly smirk as he drew a paw print. "I take it you're mew to the city?"

"Just moved here last month, actually. I only recently got the chance to really explore it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll love it here," Ladybug said as she took the paper to sign next.

Luna beamed. "I already do. Oh, is the painting going to be back on display anytime soon?"

'And there it is,' Chat thought. Of course she was here to check up on it. If it were him, he'd probably start planning another attempt, too.

"Probably not," Ladybug said. "The museum's curator will most likely want to appraise the piece first. Just to make sure it didn't sustain any damages."

"Not to mention Mayor Bourgeois will want Officer Roger and co. to keep a close eye on it in case the thief wants to try again," Chat added.

The actress nodded. "Fair enough. That's probably what I would do, too. It would suck to have done all that work for nothing."

The leather-clad boy frowned. He didn't like the way she said that. Luna caught his stare and chose to flash him an all too smug smile and wink. The hairs on his neck stood up. She couldn't have...

Ladybug made a move to continue on but stopped when she noticed her partner's odd spacing. "Everything okay?" She asked him.

Chat blinked. "Yeah... uh... excuse me for a sec..." He walked off, heading back for the Louvre. He was moving so fast that he nearly ran into an officer that was leaving. He mumbled a soft sorry.

"No harm done," the man said as he passed.

Chat continued on inside but hesitated to give the man a second glance. He seemed familiar... and what was he holding? The teen shook his head and kept going. He had other things to worry about.

Ladybug had stood still for a moment, gaping after her chaton. What was with him? Chat was becoming less and less like himself, and it worried her. She gave the crowd a quick apology before following him inside, hopefully to get some answers. She found him next to Mayor Bourgeois and Officer Roger, staring intently at the painting. The mayor looked a bit miffed at the hero and was drumming his fingers on his arm to prove it.

"I fail to see why this is necessary, Chat Noir," he said. "You got it back from her, didn't you?"

The blond didn't answer. Instead, he continued to stare at the artwork, lips pressed into a hard line. Ladybug came up beside him, frowning.

"Chat, what's going on?"

"All that work for nothing," he muttered.

Ladybug's brow furrowed even more. "What?"

He tilted the canvas toward her. "Do you see what I see?"

"See what?" Her eyes scanned the green landscape but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Chat, what am I looking for?"

"At the base of the tree, near the bottom left."

She gave him an odd look before examining closer. It wasn't long before she finally saw it. Nestled against the base of one of the trees was a small black cat hidden in the shadows. It was barely noticeable to anyone giving it a passing glance. Hell, the only reason Ladybug saw it at all was because of the small red dot painted on its ear. A small red bug.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ladybug said.

"What? What is it?!" The mayor demanded.

The duo shared a look. Neither one wanted to break the news to him. Finally, Ladybug cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Mayor Bourgeois. It looks like we had the wool pulled over our eyes."

"Meaning?"

"This isn't the painting, sir," Chat said. "I think Spades had the same idea you did."

"What are you talking about? Give it here!"

Chat offered him the canvas and more or less had it torn from his grip. Mayor Bourgeois studied it from top to bottom, trying and failing to see what they had. Even Roger was scratching his head at it.

"Are you sure?" the cop asked. "I mean I can't tell any difference."

"Oh, I'm sure," Chat said in a deadpan.

Both adults looked at him with spurning. With a sigh, the teen took the canvas and flipped it so they all could see the back. There, neatly sewn into the center, was an Ace of Spades playing card.

* * *

Luna said her goodbyes to Alya and Nino and cheerfully made her way to the black car waiting for her. Collins was leaning against the driver's door, hands neatly tucked into his pockets. As she approached, he stood and opened her door for her.

"Have fun with your friends?" he asked.

"Always," she said before climbing in. Her hand immediately fell on the black tube that waited for her in the seat. She bit at her lips to fight her giddiness. Damn, did this feel good.

"Please don't open that, now, Lunabelle," Collins said. He slunk into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I had a hell of a time getting the damned thing in there to begin with."

"You act like I'm gonna flaunt it out the window," Luna said with a laugh.

The nanny quirked a brow into the rear-view window. "You mean the thought hasn't crossed your mind?"

She stuck her tongue out at him much to his enjoyment. They spent the drive home in relative silence. Luna watched the world pass out her window, the night's events replaying in her mind. Collins' hazel eyes stole glances at her periodically, but he held his tongue. He knew his charge well enough to know if he asked what was bothering her, he'd likely get little more than a cold shoulder. Didn't mean he couldn't worry, though. When they pulled into their driveway and parked, he turned to look at her fully in the back seat.

"I'm thinking pizza, tonight," he said. "Maybe a couple sundaes to celebrate?"

Luna's face lit up. "With gummy bears?"

"What normal teenager likes gummy bears on their ice cream?"

"Says the guy who smothers his in butterscotch."

"Hey, butterscotch is delicious!" the nanny said as they got out of the vehicle.

Luna tucked the tube under her arm and smirked. "Butterscotch is for the weak, and natural selection is coming for you."

"Get inside, already, ya brat."

The actress chuckled even more as Collins ruffled her hair. They went inside and began to settle in for the night. Collins set about making dinner while Luna changed into a tank and shorts. She spent some time in the mirror checking her bruises with a frown. She was likely going to be sore in the morning. Totally worth it.

The doorbell rang, making the teen frown. "Collins, you getting that?" she called out.

"Not if you want to eat!"

Luna groaned as she made her way downstairs. Part of her questioned what could be so difficult about a damn pizza when she opened the door. "HellooooOOOOO JEEZ!"

She was greeted to the sight of a very worse for wear Adrien. His nose had darkened to a deep purple that nearly overshadowed the dark circles under his eyes. His stance was slightly slouched, hands tucked into his jean pockets. He gave a small nod at her reaction. "That bad, huh?"

"That truck must really hate you."

Adrien scratched his brow. "Kinda hope not." Luna bit her cheek. Yeah, definitely awkward. A couple of seconds crept by in silence before the boy cleared is throat. "Do you think I could, uh..."

Luna blinked. "Oh. Oh, right! Come in." She stepped aside so he could enter. Adrien rubbed his neck. He was starting to question why he came over at all. It's not like he could convince her to give the painting back, which had more or less been the idea. Though, he pretty much figured he just wanted an excuse from going home right away. He really didn't want to explain why he look like he blocked a bat with his face.

"Soooo," Luna said, scratching her head. "...you want some ice?"

"Uh... It actually doesn't hurt all that much, anymore," Adrien said. "Kinda forgot about it during the whole 'temporary blindness' thing."

"I'm really sorry. It was a total accident... The nose, not the blindness...thing..."

"Y'know, I figured as much considering you told me to smile for the camera? God, that must've been an awful picture. My mouth was open and everything."

Luna couldn't help it; she laughed. Adrien found himself smiling, too. The tension between them eased away. This... this they could handle. Still grinning, Luna licked her lips. "So, how upset was she when she found out it was a fake?"

Adrien heaved out a sigh. "She... handled it pretty well... Mayor Bourgeois wasn't too happy, though. That man has a very colorful vocabulary."

"You guys got chewed out, huh?"

"That's a nice way of putting it."

Luna swayed on her feet. "And how did the public react?"

"Don't know. We have been sworn to secrecy. The public is not allowed to know the great Thief of Spades outsmarted us." He added a flourishing bow.

"D'aww, but how am I supposed to gloat?" Luna said with a pout. "You're just sucking the fun out of it for me."

"I believe that's the idea."

"Adrien?"

They both turned to see Collins standing in the hallway, drying his hands on a dish rag. The blond boy frowned. As the man came towards them, light bulbs went off in the hero's head.

"This is a surprise," the nanny said. "To what do we owe the...Oh my God, what happened to-"

"It was _you!_ "

Collins blinked at the sudden outburst. "Excuse me?"

"You were the police officer! That's why you sounded familia-" Adrien's eyes widened. "You had it, didn't you?!"

"Had what?" Confusion grew on the older man's face.

Horror painted Luna's face as the boy continued to talk. "The painting! You had it and you literally walked right past me with it! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Yeah, I'll say," Luna muttered, burying her face in her hand.

Collins looked between them, then folded his arms. "Okay, then, Adrien. I'll admit it; I did disguise myself as an officer, earlier. I don't recall seeing you there, though. Exactly when did we pass each other?"

"I..." A whole new set of lights went off for the teen. He glanced at Luna, who had both hands pressed together in front of her mouth. The way she was staring a hole into the floor spoke volumes. Heat filled Adrien's face. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Pretty sure I promised not to tell anyone," Luna said.

"Oh... right..." He looked back a Collins, who seemed more than a little bemused by the situation. "Any chance you can just forget what I said before?"

The nanny raised his hands with a smile. "It never happened. Are you staying for dinner? We're all out of kitty chow, but I think I have some tuna cans somewhere."

Adrien made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whine. He hid his face in his hands, ignoring the dull ache of his nose. Luna looked at him.

"You really suck at the whole 'secret identity' thing, kitten."

"Please, shut up."


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette really should've been more upset. Livid even. But as she landed back in her room and detransformed, she felt... numb? Not quite. Happy? No, definitely not that. She hated the fact that she'd lost, and the verbal thrashing Mayor Bourgeois had given her and Chat left her with more than a sour taste in her mouth. So, why wasn't she mad? Despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to be upset with the thief. If anything, she almost wanted to applaud her.

Slumping into her computer chair, Marinette pulled up the Ladyblog. As expected, Alya had already posted her video of the events, and the site was buzzing with talk of the heroes' "win". The teen sighed.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating by her shoulder. The kwami held a cookie in her hands which she munched on, quietly. "Are you upset that you lost?"

"Sort of," Marinette said. "Actually, I think I'm more bothered that people actually think we won. It... kinda feels cheap, you know?"

"Like you didn't earn it?"

"Exactly." The designer slumped forward, elbows resting on her desk and hands on her cheeks. She watched her fight with Spades play out on her computer screen. Her cheeks turned rosy as the end of their battle came up. Alya had had the audacity to zoom in on her bold move over the thief. Squealing, Marinette hit her keyboard, freezing the video in the process. Her screen now showed a rather silly looking Spades suspended in time as she was jerked into the air. At least it wasn't stuck on the kiss. The teen let her head bang against her desk with a groan. What the hell had she been thinking? Simple answer was she wasn't. She had been so caught up in the fight that the move just made sense.

What was wrong with her?

"Marinette?"

A single bluebell eye peered up at the concerned kwami. Groaning again, Marinette glared back at the thief on her computer screen. She may not be mad, but she sure as hell was annoyed.

"She's messing with my head, Tikki."

The kwami smiled and shook her head. She patted her chosen's hair, lovingly. What a silly girl.

* * *

No matter how many times Adrien asked, Plagg just would not shut up. The little kwami was in the midst of a giggling fit that seemed to drag on for far too long. He was currently rolling around on Luna's kitchen table in near tears. As a result, his chosen was red-faced with shame. Adrien gave a look of misery to the thief beside him. The washcloth-wrapped bag of ice he had pressed against his nose made him look all the more pitiful.

"Please tell me you have camembert," he begged.

Luna made a face. "Eww, why?"

"He's only ever quiet when he's stuffing his face. And even then that's only for about two seconds."

She raised a brow. "Your cat eats cheese?"

"That is the only thing he eats."

"Well, that explains the smell. And why you're so cheesy." Luna reached over to scratch Plagg's head. The giggling quieted a bit in favor of soft purrs.

"I am not cheesy!" Adrien said in a huff.

"Oh, you so are! With your silly ass puns and terrible attempts at flirting, you are nothing but cheese!"

"Hey, you like my silly ass puns!"

Luna chuckled. "Doesn't make you any less of a dork, Agreste."

Adrien smirked at her, setting the bag of ice down. "Do you have any or not?"

"I don't know. Collins, do we have cheese?" Her fingers moved to the kwami's stomach.

The nanny popped a pepperoni in his mouth and checked on the pizza in the oven. "I should hope so, or dinner's a bust."

"Yeah, but do we have any-YEOWCH!" Luna pulled her hand away. She inspected the small fang marks on her finger before giving Plagg an accusatory glare. The cat smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's a cat thing."

"Cheap cheddar it is," the thief said.

"Alright, you three," Collins said. "Pizza's just about done. Lunabelle, if you would set the table for us?"

The girl groaned. "Again, totally your job."

"Chores build character. Now hopto it." The nanny cupped Adrien's face to study it. "Hmm... swelling seems to have gone down. Still sore?"

"A little, yeah," Adrien said.

"We'll get some cream for it, then. Have you come up with a good alibi?"

"Huh?"

"I assume your dad doesn't know about your extracurricular activities?"

"Oh. Right." He put a hand through his hair. "Haven't really wanted to think about it. I doubt any excuse I give him is gonna be good enough."

"Could just cover it up," Luna said as she laid out the plates.

"I don't think concealer is gonna fix this."

"Yeah, I saw the sorry job you did with it, yesterday. You just have to learn how to use it. Collins' a whiz with a brush. He could give you some makeup tips."

Adrien raised a brow. "Shouldn't you know how to do it?"

"I'm not the fucking chameleon. Trust me. You want Collins."

"We'll, he wouldn't need my help if _someone_ wasn't such a brute to the poor boy," Collins teased.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I already said I was sorry."

"I'm sure you did," the nanny said. "Still, you could've left him some shred of dignity, hm?"

She raised a brow at Adrien. "Didn't realize he had any," she said with a smirk.

"Ah! How you wound me!" the boy cried as he clutched his chest. Luna chuckled at his antics.

The little black cat huffed as he flew into his chosen's face. "Um, excuse me! I remember being promised cheese!"

Luna plucked him from the air, her fingers gently clutching the nape of his neck. "Only good kitties get cheese in my house."

"I'll be good. C'mon, I'm starving! I'll even take cheddar." His vibrant green eyes pleaded with her.

Collins set down a plate of assorted cheeses. "I believe Luna was only joking about that. Though, it would be appreciated if you don't cause anymore bites."

Plagg excitedly flew out of Luna's grasp and straight into the cheese plate. He began to munch away while the others laughed.

"Guess I'll have to remember to stock up on the camembert," Collins said.

"You really don't have to," Adrien said.

"Don't bother, kitten. He's gonna do it, anyway," said Luna.

"I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't." The nanny kissed her head before moving to check dinner again. Adrien played with the nearly melted bag of ice in his hands. Once again, he found himself just a little envious of his friend. He really hated that feeling. It made him feel ugly inside. Pain shot through his forehead as, once again, Luna flicked him.

"Hello? Earth to Agreste?"

Adrien blinked at her, rubbing the spot. "What?"

"Do you typically zone out like that, or did you lose sleep again?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Got a lot on my mind."

Luna laid her head on the table. "Well, at the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, I've recently been told it's better to talk about stuff and not bottle it in. What's up, kitten?"

"It's nothing..." When she didn't look the least bit convinced, Adrien sighed. "...you're very lucky..."

Luna pressed her lips into a hard line. For a moment, neither one spoke. Adrien went back to studying his hands. God, did he feel stupid. It didn't help that he could feel her gaze bearing down on him. Seconds passed before a screeching sound caused him to look up as Luna pushed her seat back.

"Alright, what exactly did you tell your dad before you came here?" she asked.

"I'm studying with a friend," he said, lamely.

"Got a curfew?"

Adrien frowned, then pulled out his phone. He groaned. "Yeah, twenty minutes ago."

"Whelp, you're already late. Might as well have some fun." She up and turned to Collins. "I'm taking him downstairs."

The man frowned down at her. "I literally just pulled the pizza out."

"We'll eat later." She motioned for Adrien to follow her. He stood up in confusion.

"I suppose I should call and inform Mr. Agreste that his son will be staying the night?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, do that. That sounds good." Luna took Adrien's hand and practically dragged him out of the room with barely enough time for him to grab Plagg. Collins rolled his eyes. Once again, his hard work was wasted on the girl's impulses.

Adrien tried to process what was going on as he was dragged back to Luna's main hall. As they stopped in front of the statue by the stairs, all he could really come up with was that this was probably a bad idea.

"Where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

Luna smirked at him. "I told you. We're going downstairs." She hit the jewel on the statue's chest. The floor beneath them trembled as a panel opened up behind the statue, revealing a staircase leading below. The boy's eyes lit up as he looked from the path back to the grinning girl beside him. She gave him a wink.

"Come on, Robin. I'm gonna show you the Bat Cave."

Luna headed down into the hidden depths, leaving Adrien to gape at the top. It wasn't long, though, before he snapped back to reality.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why am I Robin?!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Seriously, why am I Robin? I'd make a totally awesome Batman."

"You are so not Batman."

The two continued to bicker as they made their way down. Luna grinned wildly, clearly taking enjoyment out of teasing him. Her fingers traced the darkened walls of the stairway, more out of habit than inability to see. Adrien, however, had both hands on the walls for guidance. Without Chat's cat-like eyes, he really couldn't navigate in the dark. Thankfully, though, Luna's fingers soon found the light switch. She hit it, filling the basement with bright fluorescent light. Adrien had to blink a couple times before the room came into focus.

She wasn't kidding. This was the fucking Bat Cave.

Well, minus the cave. And with a lot more artistic flare.

For the most part, the room was gray. Metal pillars were spaced out to support the house above while still allowing for enough space to hold all the treasures the Thief of Spades had gathered over the years. Jewels, paintings, sculptures and so much more lined the walls. There was even a motorcycle parked in a far off corner near what had to be a ramp to the surface. In the center of the room sat a work table littered with gadgets and the like. A massive computer monitor sat on the farthest wall with a large black desk underneath it. Adrien gawked at it for a bit, barely registering the black streak swooping by him with a cry of "ooooo, shiiiiiinnnnyyyyyy".

"Whoa," Adrien whispered, enticing a laugh from the girl ahead of him.

"I take it you're impressed," Luna said.

"Maybe a little," he admitted as he followed her in. "Has this always been here?"

"I wanna say the house is about a century and a half old? Like I said, I inherited the place from my great granddad. At least half the stuff down here is from his spin as the Thief of Spades. Computer's new, though."

"Okay, this is unbelievably cool." He studied a jeweled crown through the glass of its case. "So, is this what you plan to do with the painting? Add it to the Spades legacy?"

Luna slumped into the computer chair and turned on her monitor. "Not sure, actually. I _was_ going to sell it."

Adrien raised his brow. "Was?"

"My buyer backed out last night. Apparently, I made too much of a spectacle for his liking."

The model moved to the work bench. "Well, if he didn't want to draw attention, he probably shouldn't have hired an infamous thief," he said as he picked up a pair of goggles and raised them to his face.

"My thoughts exactly. Either way, the Forest of Emerald Leaves is now considered too hot a piece to move. Not even the Black Market will touch it just yet."

"You must be so broken up about that," Adrien said with a smirk.

Luna rolled her eyes at him."Kitten, if it was about the money, I would've called the whole thing off the moment I lost my buyer. I just wanted to test my skills against the two of you."

The boy moved to rest on the back of her chair. "Well, if that's the case, why not just give the painting back?"

It was Luna's turn to raise a brow. "You're asking a thief to give back what she stole?"

"You have no use for it, right?" Adrien asked with a shrug. "If you can't sell it, it's just gonna end up collecting dust down here. Wouldn't it be better to have it back in the Louvre where all of Paris can marvel at its beauty?"

"How long were you practicing that line?"

"Not important right now."

Luna giggled a bit. "I don't know, kitten. I mean, I'm not exactly getting anything out of this."

"What's it gonna take?"

The thief thought for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't have a point; she really had no use for the painting. And it didn't really catch her fancy enough to keep it with the rest of the treasure trove. So, what could she get out of this? All of a sudden, an idea came to mind. Mischief lit up her eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Alright, kitten. How about we make a bet?"

Adrien frowned. "What kind of bet?"

"Well, it's more of a dare." Luna licked her lips. "I dare you to steal something."

"No," he said, flatly.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing major. I'm not asking you to turn into a criminal."

"Well, then what do you want me to steal?"

"A kiss."

He blinked. "Seriously?"

She gave him a smug grin, keeping her silence. Adrien narrowed his gaze.

"From who?"

"A girl of my choosing. You won't get a name unless you agree." He grew quiet for a moment. Luna spun to face him. "What's wrong, Agreste? You're not a prude are you?"

He pouted, folding his arms. "Hey, what do you want from me? I haven't even kissed a girl before!"

"Ouch! Didn't realize I was that forgettable."

A blush colored Adrien's face at the memory, contrasting with the bruise on his nose. "I... uh..." He looked away from her. "T-that doesn't count...you kissed me, remember?"

"Same difference," Luna said with a shrug. "Look, you'll have a week to do it. Not too much pressure, and if you do, I'll give the painting back. Hell, I'll even do the dare."

"You will?" he asked, frowning.

"Pick somebody, and I will steal a kiss from them within the week."

"Oh, no way! That would be too easy for you!"

She folded her hands over her stomach. "Then, how do you want to play this?"

Adrien thought it over. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the armrests of her chair. His gaze met her playful one.

"I can pick anyone?" he asked. "Guy or girl?"

"Does not matter to me, kitten."

"Then you have to get them to kiss you. You can't initiate it in any way. And if you can't, then you have to give the painting back."

The thief smirked. "Does that mean you agree?"

"Hold on, now," he said, holding up a finger. "Ground rules first. One: we can only pick someone from school. Two: no teachers. That would just be weird. Three: no telling your target about the bet."

"Four," Luna interjected. "No asking for a kiss. It has to be earned. And if you fail, you have to wear a dress to school for an entire day."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment."

"But that skirt looked so good on you."

Adrien huffed, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Alright, fine. What happens if we get our kisses then?"

Luna had to think about that for a moment. If the painting was her penalty for losing, then Adrien would need a different prize for winning. "If one of us does manage to get our kiss, then we can make one command of the other and they have to do it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Do we have a deal?"

'This is such a bad idea,' Adrien thought to himself. Despite that, he straightened and offered her his hand. "Dea-"

The sound of shattering glass caught both of their attentions. They looked in time to see the jeweled crown from before rolling across the floor and clatter to a stop. It soon lifted to show Plagg hidden beneath it. The kwami gave a sheepish smile.

"Plagg," Adrien said, testily. He folded his arms in a glare.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Luna hid her chuckle behind a hand. Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry about him. Let me clean it up."

"It's fine, pretty boy. I'd rather get back to business." She held out her hand to him. He took it, shaking his head.

"Who is it?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me," Luna said, cocking her brow. "You're not gonna back out are you?"

"Luna, she's awkward enough around me as it is! I do this, and she'll probably never talk to me again!"

She held up her hands. "Hey, if you want to forfeit, that's fine by me. I'm pretty sure I have a dress you can squeeze into for Monday."

Adrien glared at her. "Y'know, I wasn't going to do this, but hey, why not?" He pointed a finger at her. "Chloe Bourgeois."

Luna's smile vanished. "No."

"You're free to forfeit if you want~" he taunted.

"That is low, and you know it."

"Then hand over the painting if you're not up to the challenge."

He grinned like the cat that got the canary, and God, did it irk her. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Fire sparked in their eyes, and an unspoken promise hung between them. There would be no mercy.

Suddenly, Luna's expression turned sly. "I wonder if Alya's posted on the Ladyblog, yet."

Adrien frowned as she turned to her computer. "Huh? What does that have to do with-"

"There it is~" she sang. She clicked on the latest video. "Let's fast forward to my favorite part."

Confusion colored his face as he watched the screen. It was soon replaced with shock, however, as the tail end of Ladybug and Spades' fight played out. Luna glanced at him, pleased with her handiwork. She patted his shoulder.

"I'll give you a minute."

The thief moved to clean up the broken glass, leaving the blond teen gaping in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien Agreste was most certainly not pouting. Nor was he sulking or grumbling or any of the many things Luna was sure to accuse him of that Monday morning. Both her and Plagg had been relentless in their needling, and while he only had to deal with the girl for one night (which he was more than a little surprised his father had been okay with him spending, as long as he was up and ready when the Gorilla came to get him), he was unfortunately stuck with the kwami. So for the rest of the weekend, the teen had done his best to drown out any mention of kissing. He was more or less successful in his endeavor and managed to forget all about it.

Which of course meant that the moment he laid eyes on Marinette, he nearly died out of embarrassment.

He couldn't look the poor girl in the eye, let alone _talk_ to her. Every time he tried, he turned into a stuttering, fumbling mess. And, goddammit, Luna would _not stop snickering!_ The others took notice of his odd behavior, too. Nino had spent the majority of their morning classes trying to get his best friend to "stop hiding behind that text book _-dude, you're holding it upside-down_ "! Alya spent her time nudging her very confused BF and casually mentioning that "he's acting just like you do, girl". By the afternoon, Adrien had once again adopted the mentality of _ignore everything and everyone_. It worked for him before, so it should do the same for him now, right?

The class got a big laugh when Ms. Bustier asked him a question on Shakespeare. He didn't hear it the first time; second time, his answer was a long, drawn out "uuuuuuuhhhhhhh".

Luna was, for lack of a better phrase, losing her shit. She pounded her fist against her desk as she tried to silence her giggles in the crook of her arm. It got to the point where Nathaniel had to check and see if she was still breathing. He wasn't all to convinced when she told him she was alright, mostly because she mimed it. She really shouldn't have been enjoying this so much. Especially with the death glare he was sending her. Oh, there was definitely going to be retaliation.

So worth it.

The bell soon rang for lunch, and Alya had had just about enough. Something was going on, and by God, she was going to get to the bottom of it. So when Luna made her way down to them, the reporter grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom, leaving an even more confused Marinette behind.

"Alya, jeez, can you slow down?!" The actress asked. "I happen to like my arm where it is!"

The redhead ignored her until they had gotten to the lockers and were safely hidden in a corner. She then spun around to give Luna an intense stare.

"Alright, spill it."

Luna put a hand on her hip. "Spill what?"

"Oh, don't even! You know something."

"No idea what you're talking about." The smirk she had said otherwise.

Alya raised a brow. "Oh, really? So you're telling me you had nothing to do with Adrien's sudden imitation of Marinette?"

"Oh no, honey, that was all me."

" _Spill!_ " Alya said with enthusiasm.

Luna put a finger to her lips, telling her friend to keep quiet. "Let's just say I may or may not have made a bet with Paris' golden boy. And it might involve a certain friend of ours who's been crushing hardcore."

"Come on, girl! You gotta give me more than that!"

Luna bit her lip and thought about it. After a quick look around to make sure no one was listening in, she leaned forward to whisper in Alya's ear. Hazel eyes grew wide as the girl's jaw dropped. She pulled away to look at Luna. " _You didn't_ _!_ "

The actress wagged her eyebrows.

"You are gonna give her a freaking heart attack, woman!" Even as Alya said this, she was grinning like a fool. Clearly, she wasn't all that broken up by it.

"That's assuming he can actually do it," Luna said. "And the way he's been acting..."

Alya huffed. "Ugh, you're right. He's more awkward than she is."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

The blogger frowned. "I fail to see how it's a good thing."

Luna folded her arms. "What do you think Mari's biggest problem is where Adrien is concerned?"

"Her tendency to overthink everything?"

"The pedestal." When Alya gave her a blank stare, the actress opened her arms. "'Pretty, perfect Adrien Agreste is amazing in every way. A normal girl such as I couldn't possibly stand any sort of chance with him.'" She raised her eyebrows. "The pedestal."

"Ahhhh," the redhead said with a nod.

"The way I see it, either Marinette's wildest fantasy comes true, or she realizes that her perfect man is actually a major dork and quite possibly gets a bit more comfortable with him. It's a win both ways."

"It's devious." Alya let out a small squeal. "Gah, I love it!"

"Love what?"

The girls looked to see Marinette frowning at them. Alya and Luna shared a laugh.

"Hey, Marinette," the reporter said. "We were just, uh..."

"...Talking about the Spades heist!" Luna finished. "Girl, you should've been there. Ladybug was amazing."

The pig-tailed girl blushed, covering it up with a huff. "Really, Alya? Haven't you gushed about that enough?"

"Hey, the home team won! I am totally allowed to gush all I want!"

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small pout. 'We didn't win, though,' she thought. Unfortunately, her expression didn't go unnoticed. Luna leaned towards her with a smirk.

"Hey, what's with the look?" She asked. "You're not upset Ladybug won, are you?"

The designer blinked. "What?"

Alya was quick to jump in as well. "Whoa, wait a minute! I thought you hated Spades! Are you telling me you're actually a fan?!"

" _No!_ Stop being ridiculous!" Even though she meant it, the words came out too fast to be believable.

"Oh my god, you totally are!" Alya snickered.

"I am not! Seriously, why would I be a fan of a criminal? Especially a thief?!" Marinette huffed.

Luna laughed. "Relax, Mari. No one's judging you."

The blackette folded her arms. "Well, for the record, Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be number one in my book."

"Oh, please! Ladybug is so overrated!"

All three of them turned to the newcomer. Luna frowned at the sight of a girl she never saw before. Her long brown hair was tied back in an odd fashion towards the end with two ties framing her face. She was well dressed in a black shirt and red coat with stylish brown boots. Her grass green eyes were focused on the contents of her locker, but her expression screamed distaste. For some reason, Luna really didn't like this chick. Sure, she was attractive, but in the same way Chloé was attractive. Good enough for a hotel room, but not one to take home to the folks.

Marinette grimaced at the sight of the girl. "Uh, hi Lila." Guilt gnawed away at her. Ever since the Volpina incident, she hadn't known how to act around her former love rival. On the plus side, Lila seemed to not be as interested in Adrien, anymore. She still had the nasty habit of lying through her teeth, but most of the school saw right through her stories, now. The real problem was her active hatred of Ladybug. Marinette couldn't blame her for it; she pretty much deserved it. But she wished she could make up for her actions.

Luna looked between her friend and the now-named Lila. Despite every fiber of her being telling her to ignore her, the actress offered the brunette her hand with a smile. "I don't think we've had the pleasure, yet."

Lila blinked at the outstretched hand before taking it. "I guess not," she said with a laugh. "I'm Lila. You're Luna, right?"

"You got it. I take it you're not a fan of the bug?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Ugh, not in the least. She's, like, the most selfish superhero out there."

Luna folded her arms. "Well, I've gotta say, this is the first time I've heard anyone actually diss Ladybug."

"That's because she's tricked everyone into believing she's a saint."

Alya snorted as she crossed her arms. "Says the girl who tried telling me Ladybug once saved her life."

Lila glared at her. "See what I mean? Everyone's always so quick to defend her."

"And why shouldn't we, _Lie_ -la? Why should anyone believe anything _you_ say?"

"Alya, no," Marinette whispered, trying to calm her friend's rage.

"Fine, don't believe me," Lila huffed, turning up her nose. "Sooner or later, though, everyone's going to realize she's not as perfect as they think."

"Well, I would certainly hope she's not," Luna laughed. The others frowned at her. She shrugged. "I'd like to believe even superheroes can make mistakes."

Lila sneered. "Ugh, don't tell me you like her."

"Define like. Honestly, I don't think I know enough about her to form an opinion on her personality. I can, however, appreciate a beautiful figure in skin-tight spandex."

Marinette thanked her luck that no one saw the bright red blush she now had. She suddenly found her shoes to be pretty fascinating. Lila, on the other hand, raised a brow.

"Huh. I wouldn't have guessed you swung that way."

Luna shrugged, again. "I play the field."

Those green eyes swept over her form before a smile graced the brunette's face. "Good to know. I'll see you around."

"Likewise."

Lila flashed a dirty look at Alya before sauntering off. Once she was out of sight, the blogger gawked at her friend. "You were not just flirting with that bitch."

Luna smirked. "And if I was?"

"Girl, just don't. Lila's a freaking snake. I can't believe I ever liked her."

"She's not that bad, Alya," Marinette said.

"What exactly did she do?" Luna asked.

"She lied her ass off is what she did!" Alya huffed. "She told the whole school anything and everything she could to make herself popular. She even did an interview for the Ladyblog and lied her ass off there. Nearly killed my credibility, too."

"No wonder you hate her," the actress chuckled.

"She wasn't doing it to be mean. I think she just wanted people to like her."

The blogger all but glared at her bestie. "Marinette, how can you defend her? You hate lies more than I do."

"I... I just feel bad for her, you know?" The designer rubbed her neck. "She doesn't have many friends, here."

"She dug her own grave for that."

Luna chuckled, again. "Alright, guys, let's save the debate for later. I'm starv-"

"Hello, ladies."

For the third time, Luna turned her attention to the latest intruder on her conversation. As soon as she did, though she had to suppress a groan. Adrien smiled down at her with his hands folded behind his back. The look seemed innocent enough, but Luna knew a shit-eating grin when she saw one. She could only guess what he had done to piss her off.

"Uh, h-hey! How is... are... hi!" Marinette gave him her usual greeting which did draw his attention to her. The boy blushed a bit, rubbing his neck.

Luna smirked as she looked between the pair. "Would you guys like a room?"

The comment earned her an embarrassed squeak, an amused snort, and a death glare. Luna beamed. Perfect.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Luna," Adrien said. His overly kind smile returned, and though she'd never admit it, it made Luna's skin crawl. "I'm actually here for a friend of mine."

The actress cocked her head to the side. "Oh?"

Adrien stepped aside to reveal a rather nervous-looking Chloé. Sabrina was just a few steps behind her, looking a bit nervous, herself. The heiress couldn't seem to bring herself to make eye contact with any of the girls before her. Instead, her icy-blue eyes wandered about, not really focusing on anything in particular. Luna felt her face tighten in what she hoped was an unreadable mask. She gave the girl as pleasant a smile as she could.

"Chloé," she said. "Surprised to see you here."

The heiress tossed her golden hair. "Yeah, well... I don't typically make a habit out of meeting commoners at their lockers, but I thought I'd try something new."

"Chloé has a question for you guys. Right, Chlo?" Adrien asked. He was still smiling, and Luna was not liking where this was going.

The blonde girl shifted on her feet before glancing back at Sabrina. The redhead gave her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Chloé cleared her throat. "You can cancel whatever plans you made for lunch. Daddy's chefs at the hotel have made a picnic in the park near school. They were foolish and made way too much for Sabrina and me to eat alone, so I figured I'd be charitable and offer some unfortunates an actual decent meal."

Alya and Marinette shared a disbelieving look. They couldn't tell if Chloé was being sincere or trying out a new form of insults on them. If it was the latter, they were working. Luna, on the other hand, glowered. It was painfully obvious what was going on. For some reason or another, the heiress was, in her own way, trying to be nice to them. She was failing at it pretty royally, too. Luna glanced at the boy beside her. Oh, there was no doubt in her mind the bastard had suggested the whole ordeal under the guise of _helping out a friend._ Worst yet was she couldn't say no. If she wanted to win this bet, she had to cover a lot of ground over the week, and this lunch date was the perfect opportunity for that. _Damn his smug little ass!_

"Uh, that's... nice of you, Chloé," Marinette began.

"Yes, I know it is," the heiress said as she checked her nails. "Now, I'd like to get there while the food's still hot-"

"Yeah, uh, thanks but no thanks, Chloé," Alya said. "I think I'm gonna pass on your 'picnic'."

"Same here. Considering you don't exactly like us, it's better if we steer clear," Marinette said.

The blonde didn't look all too surprised at the refusal, but gods be damned if Luna didn't see the dejection on her face. The thief sighed before painting on a plastic smile.

"Well, I'm no charity case, but I'm sure as hell not turning down free food," Luna said.

Four sets of eyes blinked at her, while a remaining green pair danced with glee. Chloé was quick to recover and folded her arms in her typical, nonchalant fashion. "Good! At least one of you isn't completely brainless."

Luna twitched. This sucked. This royally sucked. She turned to a still grinning Adrien and folded her arms. The answer was obvious, but she still had to ask.

"So, Agreste, will you be joining us?"

"Actually, my father's taking me out for lunch today. He should be here any minute." He heaved a sigh. "You guys will just have to have fun without me."

"Oh, well that's something. Shame you'll be missing out, then." Luna frowned as she studied him. "Is that...?"

Adrien mirrored her frown. "Is what?"

Before he could stop her, Luna's hand shot up and swiped the model's nose. He quickly covered it with one hand, eyes wide. Luna grinned as she studied the makeup smeared on her hand.

"Got it! You had some weird stuff on your nose. Wouldn't want to go out in public not looking your best." Wiping her hand on her shirt, she gave him a wink. "Have fun with your dad!"

Adrien turned beet red as she walked away with Chloé, giving her friends a wave goodbye. He kept his hand firmly over his nose, praying no one could see the fading bruise underneath. It took every fiber of his being not to scream.


	22. Chapter 22

Anger burned in Adrien's eyes as he studied himself in the bathroom mirror. He had spent literal hours hiding his bruise that morning. Hours that were now wasted because _someone_ had to be vindictive. He didn't have time to fix it before the chauffeur, and his father, came for him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Groaning, he halfheartedly caked on some foundation. It was better than doing nothing, even if it looked freaking ridiculous. He tossed the makeup back in his bag, ignoring the protests of Plagg, and headed out of the bathroom-

-And nearly ran into Alya in the process. He jumped at the sight of her.

"Alya! Uh... what are you..."

The blogger smirked. From the way she was standing, it was clear she had been waiting for him. "I heard you needed some help."

Adrien frowned. "I do?"

She held up her phone for him to see. His brow furrowed as he read the text on the screen.

 **Luna: hey, grl. Don't ask but can u help pretty boy fix his makeup? Don't tell Mari.**

Adrien deadpanned. He might've been relieved by the thief's apparent guilty conscience, but she'd sent quite possibly the nosiest person to help him. He glanced back up at the dark-skinned girl.

"What did she tell you?" He droned.

"About the makeup? Absolutely nothing."

The teen groaned, again. He began to rub his temples. He did not want to have this conversation with Marinette's best friend, nor did he have time for it.

"Look, Alya, I-"

"Ah!" The girl said, raising a hand to silence him. "Save it. Nino's with your dad as we speak. I'd say we got about three minutes tops."

"You severely overestimate my father's patience," Adrien said with a sigh.

"Then, we'd better get moving." She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the bathroom. The model's eyes grew wide.

"Alya, wait! This is the boys'-"

"We do not have time to care!"

* * *

Luna was doing her very best to control the twitch in her left eye. The silence was uncomfortable, and every time she or Sabrina tried to break it, the conversation just ended up dying. Chloé wasn't making it any better. Several times already, Luna had caught the heiress staring at her. Whenever she was caught doing it, though, Chloé would immediately act as if she hadn't just been staring holes in Luna's head. Yeah, that wasn't the least bit creepy.

They finally got to the park, and Luna had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The so-called picnic was more like an outdoor restaurant. A large table was set up in the shade of one of the trees and covered with a checkered cloth. Several chairs were stacked beside it, as well as another longer table filled with food and lined with chefs. Apparently, Chloé had been expecting a lot more people to take her up on her offer. For a moment, Luna almost felt sorry for her. As they approached, a man dressed as a waiter drew three chairs and set them at the table. He helped Chloé and Sabrina into their seats and would've done the same for Luna if she'd allowed him to. Soon, they were each given a menu and a salad to start. He then hovered, silently waiting for their order. Luna looked over the menu with an awkward smile.

"Uh, got any soup?" she asked.

Chloé pulled a face. "Eww, why would they serve that?"

Luna gave her a look of "really, bitch?" causing Sabrina to pipe up. "Chloé isn't a fan of soup, so the chefs didn't prepare any."

"Shame. That totally was what I was craving." She tossed the menu towards the center of the table and began picking at her salad. Awkward silence rang out again until Sabrina broke it. She politely told the waiter what she wanted and even put a rather complicated order in for Chloé. The waiter then looked at Luna who just shrugged.

"Give me the fish," she said. He gave her a nod and walked away. Luna looked back at the other girls and found Chloé studying her nails in boredom. The twitch returned. After such a sad attempt at an invitation, one would've thought the blonde would actually make an attempt at conversation. But no, even after their plates were brought to them, the silence stretched on. Luna picked at her meal as she tried to think of something, _anything_ , that would get rid of the tension. The scent of something warm and sweet caught her attention. She caught sight of a crepe stand, and her eyes lit up.

"Hey, why don't we get dessert?" she asked.

Chloé rested her chin on her hand. "Sure. Daddy's chefs can make us some crème brûlée."

Luna stood, placing a hand on her hip. "I was thinking something a bit more common, honey buns. There's a crepe stand just over there. I'll buy."

The heiress glared at the nickname but seemed to think better of commenting on it. She set her fork down. "I don't touch the food of commoners. Too fattening."

"One crepe isn't gonna kill you, princess." Luna grabbed Chloé by the arm and dragged her out of her seat, ignoring her cries of protest. Sabrina was soon on her feet and following the pair as they made their way to the stand. When they finally came to a stop, Chloé tore her arm from Luna's grasp in a huff. The actress rolled her eyes before giving the stand owner a warm smile. He returned it with fervor.

"Bonjour, ladies," he said, cheerily. "What can I get you, today?"

"Three strawberry crepes, please," Luna asked.

"Coming right up." He turned to his hot plate and set to work.

"I told you, I don't want it," Chloé said.

Luna folded her arms, glaring down the blonde. "Hey, you treated me to lunch, so I'm returning the favor. You can at least be a little grateful about it."

"I didn't ask you to-"

"Look, Chloé, I get it," she said, cutting the heiress off. "You're trying to be nice, for whatever reason, but you're failing miserably at it. If you want people to like you, you need to stop being so stuck up. One crepe is not going to kill you." The stand owner handed her the treats, and she thanked him with a smile before turning back to the blonde. "Neither will saying thank you."

She offered Chloé the treat. The heiress looked at it with scrutiny. Nevertheless, she took it in tentative hands. Luna gave one to Sabrina who thanked her with a smile. They dug in, and Luna watched Chloé take a small bite, waiting patiently. The blonde swallowed, then flicked her ice-blue eyes up at her.

"Well, I guess it's not terrible. For commoner food, anyway."

Luna felt the twitch come back. "That's not exactly a 'thank you'. But, I'll take it." They continued to eat in silence, Sabrina the only one to notice the faint smile that graced her best friend's lips.

* * *

Adrien felt drained. He'd managed to get through lunch with his father with relative ease even though he'd been high-strung the whole time. It helped that work consumed most of Gabriel's attention. The teen wasn't quite sure if that was a blessing or not. Either way, he wasn't too surprised. He slogged his way to class, not really paying attention to his surroundings. It was by pure luck that he even noticed Nino in the distance. He almost went over to him, knowing full well his best friend knew how to brighten his spirits. He then caught a glimpse of red hair and stopped. Of course he'd be talking to Alya, right now. Adrien just knew if he let her get her sights on him, she'd grill him like no tomorrow.

 _'Don't you dare hurt her,'_ he remembered her saying. That was the only thing she'd said about the stupid bet. As if he'd ever think about hurting Marinette. They may not have been close, but he liked her well enough. He didn't want to screw up the already rocky friendship he had with her. He rubbed his neck with a sigh. What a mess.

"Hey, pretty boy!"

Adrien had to suppress a groan. A gentle slap came down on his shoulder, and he was soon met with Luna's grinning face. Honestly, he didn't mean to glare at her. He tried telling himself that he wasn't angry; that it wasn't her fault he was currently frustrated to the point of exhaustion. But, damn her, she just had that effect on him. Luna's bright smile dimmed, making Adrien mentally kick himself. And now, he felt guilty. Yay.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yep, just peachy." God, that sounded bitter. He rubbed his eyes as Luna pursed her lips.

"You sure? You look a little-"

"I'm fine, Luna," he said, trying his best not to snap.

She rubbed at he arm. "Your dad didn't go off on you, did he?"

"Why would he have?" he said with a shrug. "It's not like he paid more attention to me than his phone."

"Oh... That's pretty sucky."

"Yep."

Luna looked at her feet, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "...I'm sorry."

Adrien sighed. "Don't be. It's fine."

"It doesn't sound fine," she said, softly.

He really didn't know what to say to that. She was right, of course, but what was he supposed to say? He didn't want to yell at her; he never wanted to be that person. He just... needed some time to cool his head. When he didn't answer, though, she sighed.

"Let's just call the stupid bet off."

"Luna..." The boy sighed.

"You didn't want to do it, anyway, and it's clearly more stress than it's worth." She shrugged, making him all the more frustrated.

"I don't... Luna, it's fine-"

Her dark blue eyes turned sharp. "Y'know, the more you say that, the less I believe you."

Adrien gritted his teeth. There was that wall, again. Her face fell into a well-practiced, emotionless mask, one he was beginning to realize was all too familiar to him. He often saw it in the mirror. How often did he close himself off? Just completely shut down his emotions and act as if nothing was wrong? Hell, he was doing it to her right now. Maybe that was why he hated seeing it on her. Why he wanted so badly to make her smile, again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Luna adjusted her bag strap. "Guess we should head to class."

Adrien caught her arm as she tried to walk away. Their eyes met, both of them unsure. A breath passed between them. Then two. Finally, he found the words to say.

"Did the picnic really suck that bad?"

He caught the twitch in her brow and instantly saw her mask crack. She glowered at him. "It was awkward as hell, but that's beside the point."

"Is it, though?" He asked with a smirk. "'Cause it sounds to me like you're just looking for an excuse to back out."

His grin widened as Luna bristled. "Oh, don't even!"

"What's wrong, Luna? Afraid you might actually lose?"

"I am so gonna enjoy watching you rock that dress, pretty boy," she said, her gaze narrowing on him.

Adrien snickered. "In your dreams."

Her eyes danced from the challenge. The girl licked her lips as her vindictive nature took hold, again. "I sure hope a certain kitten's not as tired as I think he is. Something tells me he's gonna end up running around quite a bit, tonight." She turned on her heels and ran for the classroom. Adrien's heart skipped with excitement. He had a feeling he'd be sporting a few more bruises in the morning, and somehow, the thought didn't bother him one bit.


	23. Chapter 23

Spades needed to get off the damn rooftops. Her heart was pounding just as hard as her feet were, and with every leap, it became clearer that Chat would soon catch up to her. She was making good on her promise, though. More than half of Paris had seen the pair in their heated pursuit. She held tight to the bag of jewels she'd taken earlier that evening, cursing herself for overloading it. It was becoming more and more of a hindrance, but she couldn't just ditch it; not with him so close behind, anyway. She was beginning to feel herself slow down, too. Why on earth did she ever think that heading to higher ground was a good idea? It was quite literally his home turf!

Chat was nearly close enough to touch the black satchel dangling behind the thief. He ran on all fours, ignoring the sweat matting his hair. He couldn't express just how _good_ this felt. Running on adrenaline, giving chase without any real consequences (well, no life or death ones, anyway), the dull ache building in his muscles... it was everything he loved about being Chat. He reveled in it. His claws nearly grazed cloth, making his heart race all the more. _Just a bit further..._

Suddenly, the thief dropped out of view, taking Chat by surprise. He leapt over the ledge and rolled to a stop on the next roof. A small curse slipped pass his lips as he scrambled to right himself. The hero dove down after her, landing on his feet with ease. As soon as he straightened, though, Spades' bag connected with his stomach. His breath was knocked out of him, and before he had time to recover, the thief threw him off his feet and ran off once again. Chat gritted his teeth. He chased after her, finally catching up with her at the Pont du Arts. Using his staff, he vaulted over her head and cut her off with a grin. Spades skidded to a halt. She tsked, softly.

"Leaving so soon, Spadesy?" he taunted, tucking his staff under his arm. "I was starting to enjoy myself, too."

"And here I thought I was overstaying my welcome," Spades said with a smirk. "Especially, now that a silly black cat's crossed my path."

Chat's grin widened. "Not afraid of a little bad luck, are you?" The thief only raised her brow. With a shrug, the hero began to close the distance between them. "Hate to say it, but I'm actually pretty disappointed in you, Spadesy. I would've figured petty jewel heists were beneath you."

"They can't all be spectacles, kitten. I wouldn't want you to get bored of the same old thing."

Chat chuckled, finally coming to a stop just a few inches in front of the thief. "Somehow, I doubt you could ever be boring."

"That's quite the compliment," she said as she licked her lips. "You wouldn't happen to be falling for me, now, would you?"

He snorted at the comment. "Hand over the bag, Spades. And, maybe I'll retract the claws."

Spades laughed, reaching a hand up to flick his bell. Her other hand dove behind her back and into a belt pouch. "You should know better than to threaten me with a good time, kitten."

" _Suit_ yourself, then."

Both of them moved with blinding speed. Chat swung his staff wide, aiming for her torso. Spades dropped to the ground, but not before throwing up a smoke bomb. It connected with the staff and exploded on impact, enveloping them in thick white smoke. Chat hissed in irritation before jumping in the air, anticipating the thief's swooping leg. He brought the point of his staff down where he thought Spades would be and hit the empty ground. The smoke began to thin as Spades rolled to safety. She stood to rush the hero, grabbing hold of his staff. Chat raised his forearm to block the kick directed at him. He kicked the end of his staff and spun it out of the thief's grasp before jabbing at her. Spades dodged the blows, but the barrage forced her backwards. She soon found her back against the bridge's railing. Sweat running down her neck, Spades grabbed hold of her bag again, this time spinning it before she swung. The first hit knocked Chat's staff away, though he managed to keep hold of it. She spun and landed a kick on his stomach. Chat stumbled backwards a bit. He looked up in time to see the satchel coming down towards his head. Eyes wide, he raised his staff above him. The bag wrapped around it and snagged. The pair locked eyes, Chat smirking and Spades tsking. The hero spun his staff again, this time, ramming his shoulder into the thief as he did. She slammed back into the railing, the locks on it clattering from the blow. Her grip on the bag strap slipped and before she could recover, Chat spun and landed a kick to her chest. Both their eyes widened as she toppled over the railing and disappeared from view. Chat rushed to look over the edge, hoping she'd been quick enough to grab hold of something, or at least send her grappling hook towards him. No such luck. He looked down in time to see her hit the water with a loud splash.

All color drained from Chat's face. Panic set in along with a string of _ohshitohshitohshit_ running through his head when she didn't surface immediately. _She didn't get knocked out, did she?_ He was about to jump in after her when the sound of sirens caught his attention. As he looked up, several police cars came to a screeching halt on the bridge. Officer Roger stepped out of the first one, giving the hero a salute.

"Evening, Chat Noir!" he said with enthusiasm. "I see you got the jewels back. Excellent work!"

Chat's ears went back as he glanced at the bag strewn on the ground. The jewels inside had begun to spill out, leaving them in plain view. He looked back to the officer and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Uh... Yeah! All in a day's work... Night's work, actually."

Roger looked about with a frown. "I see that Spades character managed to slip away again."

"Y-Yep! Sure is a slip-purry one!" Chat let out a nervous laugh. "I should, uh... go follow her! She couldn't have gotten far."

"Understood!" Roger said, giving him another salute. "The city thanks you for your service!"

Chat gave the man a nod before using his staff to vault into the air. He sent a silent prayer for Luna to hold on until he could get to her.

* * *

It took a moment for Luna to get her bearings. Once she did, the girl stayed under the water's surface for as long as her lungs would allow, swimming with the current of the Seine. Finally, she swam up and gasped for air. She had to take off her goggles; they were too fogged up to see through. She let them dangle around her neck and hoped she was out far enough to avoid the police search party. The thief looked about, frantically trying to stay afloat. Her already tired body was getting harder and harder to move as the cold of the water began to set in. She soon came up to the Concorde bridge and took hold of one of the pillars. Luna pressed her body against it and stuck to the shadows, panting for air. She closed her eyes.

Totally not how she imagined her night would end.

The thief laughed a bit. Trust her luck to be thrown in the drink.

Spades took a moment to gather herself. Her belt was soaked through, which meant her grappling gun was useless. Swimming to a riverbank was likely to get her caught, not to mention she'd have to fight the current along the way. She studied the bridge before her, blue eyes taking all they could without the aid of her goggles. Paris' lights couldn't really reach her where she was, which was a blessing and a curse. It meant that she needed to feel for the divets in the stonework, though. She gritted her teeth. This was going to be a painful climb. Her hands fumbled into her belt pouch as she drew two daggers. One went between her teeth. The other she jammed into the pillar, wedging it between the stones about a foot above her head. Hoisting herself up, Luna felt the pillar wall above for her next target. Once she found it, she shoved the second dagger into place. Her arms screamed from the effort. She ignored it. Using those two daggers, Spades managed to climb up passed the smoothed stone and to the arches of the Concorde.

A light shined down from above, sending her into a panic. Luna pressed herself against the wall as firmly as she could manage while she clung to her daggers. She kept her head down, baiting her breath. The light disappeared, and her heart eased a bit; only to skyrocket as a soft splash reached her ears. The thief dared a look at the water below, ready to dive back into it at a moment's notice. But her eyes couldn't make out what had caused the splash.

"Hope mew don't mind me dropping in."

Luna jumped at the voice, almost losing her grip. She turned her head to glare at the green eyes glowing behind her. "Dammit, kitten. Was that necessary?" She hissed.

Chat snickered at her. "Somebody's jumpy." He sat perfectly poised on the tip of his staff, folded in his signature crouch. Luna wanted to question how he could balance like that in moving water, but decided to save herself the headache.

"I think I have every right to be. I'm more than a little bit vulnerable, right now."

The hero adjusted himself, straightening and wrapping himself around his staff. "Well, I'd hate to leave such a lovely maiden hanging," he said, offering his hand. "Want a lift?"

"Ever the charmer," Luna said with a chuckle. "Not sure you should, though, kitten. The press would have a field day if anyone found Chat Noir aiding a known criminal."

"Who says they have to find out?"

"You really want to risk it?"

Chat frowned. It wasn't like she didn't have a point. Hell, he didn't want to even think about Ladybug finding out about his relationship with the thief. But it wasn't like they could change what happened. And he wasn't about to turn his back on one of the few friends he had. Especially when this was pretty much his fault.

"What's life without a bit of risk?" He asked with a smile.

Luna eyed the hand offered to her, silently weighing her options. Her body was starting to go stiff. Even if she wanted to, she probably wasn't going to make it up much further.

"You'll have to grab my waist, kitten. I'm gonna lose my grip if I let go, now."

Chat reached forward and snaked his arm around her. Luna waited until he was ready to support her before yanking her daggers out of the stone wall. Chat let out a soft grunt as she fell into his grip. She wrapped an arm around his neck and fumbled to put her daggers away.

"Think you can move to my back?" The hero asked.

The thief nodded and did as told, despite her body's protests. Chat kept them steady as she moved. Once she settled in, her legs locked around his waist, the leather-clad boy looked skyward.

"I'll move fast and stay at high level. That should keep people from seeing us."

"Sounds g-good to me, kitten." She pressed as close as she could manage to him, trying to siphon his warmth. Now that she'd stopped moving, the night's chill was finally getting to her.

"We heading to your house?" The masked boy asked. He frowned at her shivering.

She shook her head against his shoulder. "T-too risky... H-head south... there's a s-safe house n-nearb-by."

Chat's grimace deepened. "Alright. Hang on tight."

They vaulted into the sky faster than Luna could draw in a breath. In the blink of an eye, they were weightlessly flying through the air. Luna's eyes grew wide as Paris shifted beneath them. This was nothing like grappling. This was so much better. Gravity caught them again, giving her that rollercoaster feeling in her stomach. Chat arched towards a line of rooftops. As soon as his feet touched down, he was off like a rocket. Luna did her best to direct him despite the wind rushing her eyes. Why she didn't put her damned goggles back on, she'll never know. Still, Chat had little trouble finding the place. The building was more or less rundown, boards covering the windows and shingles broken and askew. Adrien had seen it a few times in his travels but never really paid it much mind. Now, as he landed them on the building's roof, he understood the convenience of it. A place few would enter where you could lay low if need be.

"Here we are, fair maiden," the hero said.

"T-thanks," Luna said as she untangled herself from the catboy. She tried to control her shivering as she opened a skylight hatch. The warm air inside helped immensely with that, making her sigh in relief as she entered. Chat followed her in and was immediately taken aback. The room they fell into was far from rundown. Motion-sensor lights illuminated the space, revealing a barren but functional living quarters. A black leather couch sat against a white-painted wall. In front of that was a dark wood coffee table with a laptop on it. On the other side of the room was a large padlocked chest. The windows were covered with thick, heavy boards, making the skylight the room's sole connection to the outside world. The only door present led to an equally plain bathroom. That was where Luna went, shedding her waterlogged belt and jacket along the way.

"Hey, Luna?"

She stopped at the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?"

Chat scratched his head. "You sure you're alright?"

Luna frowned. She beckoned him closer, and with a bit of hesitation, the blond obliged. As soon as he was close enough, she flicked his forehead.

"Ah! Hey!" he said, rubbing the spot.

"Don't you dare apologize, Agreste," she said as she folded her arms.

"Huh? I wasn't... Well, shouldn't I?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking more than a little guilty.

"Of course not! You won, I lost. That's all there is to it."

"Yeah, but-"

"You're not honestly going to tell me you didn't enjoy that fight."

Chat looked down. "Well, no... I mean, it was fun... More or less, anyway."

"Then, what's the problem? So what if I got a little wet? Just means I'll have to get you back during our next fight." She gave him a smirk. "I happen to like a challenge, kitten. So, don't start going soft on me, now. Otherwise, I'll have to find a more serious playmate."

He blinked, then let out a small chuckle. "Alright, I get it. No going easy on you."

"You'd better not." She shoved him, playfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm still very much soaked and freezing my ass off. I'm going to take a shower."

"Guess I should get going, then." He bowed with a flourish. "Until tomorrow, fair maiden. This knight still has a paw-trol to finish."

Luna laughed. "Get lost, kitten."

She shut the bathroom door, leaving Chat alone to grin at himself. He shouldn't have worried so much.

* * *

 **Whew! Another chapter finally done! Once again, it took longer than I would've liked, mostly 'cause action scene. Still, I really enjoyed this chapter a lot. Thank you all for your continued support, and I look forward to your reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

Luna sneezed. It wasn't even a graceful sneeze. She was sure snot was dripping out of her nose, now. Of course, she had to get a cold. It made her miserable, too. Her eyes were red and puffy, standing out on her paler skin. She hadn't bothered with her usual primping, which meant no oddly colored lipstick or makeup of any kind. Even her hair was without its usual chalky stripes. She chose to hide it under a black beret, which only served to make her paler.

As she blew her nose, Luna saw Nathaniel inch ever so slightly away from her. She pouted a bit but didn't really blame him. Who wouldn't avoid her right now?

Class was more or less of a blur to her, so it was a genuine surprise when lunch rolled around. Luna tried to wipe away her sniffles before she started packing her bag. Collins had promised to pick her up for lunch break and even bribed her with fresh chicken dumpling soup when she talked about crashing in the nurse's office.

"Hey, girl," Alya said as she came up beside her. "Man, you don't look too hot."

"Words every girl wants to hear," Luna said, sounding a bit stuffy. "Was a little stupid last night and did a little running around. Got a cold 'cause of it."

"Well, that's no good," Marinette said, coming up behind her bestie. "You should take better care of yourself."

Alya raised a brow and folded her arms with a smirk. "Uh, hypocrite much? You pull more all-nighters than anyone I know. It's a wonder you wake up at all!"

Marinette stuck her tongue out childishly. "I don't do it that often. I just have some trouble waking up sometimes."

Luna chuckled at the two of them. Alya raised her brow, nudging her with an elbow.

"So, are we still going to Marinette's? Or are you ditching us?"

Luna shrugged a bit. "Don't know. I've been bribed with soup. And right now, that sounds awesome."

"I'm sure my mom can make you something," Marinette said. "I think we have my uncle's celestial soup recipe."

"Okay, what is celestial soup?"

"Only one way to find out, huh?" Alya said, bumping her shoulder.

The actress pouted. "Oh fine. I'll text Collins."

Marinette and Alya cheered and gave each other a high-five. They helped Luna gather her things and soon the three of them were on their way out of the classroom. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view, Marinette's legendary klutzy nature kicked in. The girl managed not only to trip over her own feet, but to also send herself careening down the classroom steps and crashing into another student. And not just any student, of course. Alya and Luna stared on in shock as she landed onto Adrien. The poor boy barely had time to yelp before he found himself on his back with his classmate on top of him. On instinct, he managed to wrap his arms around Marinette in an attempt to catch her, but it did little more than making things worse. Bluebell met bright green, both much wider than should be possible. Each teen held their breath. Angry blushes lit both their faces as Marinette finally, and urgently, parted their lips and shot to her feet.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" She spoke fast and flustered. Her heart was jackhammering in her chest. Panic sank its claws into her. They kissed. _They **kissed**!_ Holy Mother of God, they seriously just locked lips! _Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_ Marinette could finally die happy! Wait... what if he didn't like it? What if he thought she was weird for liking it?! What if he thinks she tripped on _purpose_ just to _kiss him?!_ He may never talk to her again! He'll want to move seats. Or even change classes just to get away from her! What if he leaves school just because he doesn't want to be around the creepy-kissy- **weirdo** girl?! _Nooooooooooooooooooo!_

Adrien blinked up at her in a daze, completely oblivious to her internal screaming. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around what the fuck just happened. It wasn't until the sound of snickering reached his ears that he came back to Earth. Propping himself up to sit, Adrien sent a small glare to the two girls utterly dying of silent laughter behind their friend. They were taking way too much enjoyment out of this.

A hand reached down towards the blond, causing him to look up at its owner. Unsurprisingly, Nino was having just as hard a time controlling his own giggle fit. Seeing as he'd been talking to his best friend at the time, the DJ had gotten a front row seat to the spectacle.

"You okay, dude?" he asked between chuckles.

Adrien sighed before taking his hand. "Yeah, I'm good."

"T-that wasn't supposed to happen, I swear," Marinette said, still very red-faced. "I wouldn't purposely k-k-kFALL! Yeah, that's it." She gave a nervous laugh.

The blond held onto his blush as he tried, and failed, to meet her eyes. He did manage to offer her a gentle smile. "It's fine, Marinette. Just an accident, right?"

"O-of course! Just my typical clumsy self, heh heh. It's not like I planned to kiss on you. I mean _fall_ you! I MEAN FALL **_ON_** YOU!" Screw dying happy! Marinette would've just been happy dying right then and there!

Thankfully, Alya remembered her best friend duties. She took hold of the poor girl's shoulders and grinned.

"Okay, girl. I think he gets it. We should really get going," she gently chided.

"Yeah, no kidding," Luna chimed in, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I was promised soup, and I do not have the patience to wait for it."

Adrien raised a brow as he looked the thief up and down. "What truck hit you?"

Luna smirked at the model and, very lovingly, flipped him off. Adrien chuckled, pleased with the reaction.

"I'm really sorry," Marinette muttered, again. She began to fiddle with her hands.

"No, it's cool," Adrien assured her. "Really. Forget it ever happened."

"That's not likely to happen," Alya said through snickers. She gently began to guide the flustered girl towards the door. "We'll catch you guys later."

"Later!" Nino called out. As soon as the girls were out of view, he turned to gently rib his best friend. "Look at you, dude! You literally got girls falling for you! Lucky."

Adrien gave him a small shove. "Come on, Nino lay off. It was an accident."

"Hey, I'm just saying. You've gotta have like the devil's luck to have something that whack happen. And with Marinette, of all people. If I wasn't into Alya right now, I'd be so jealous of that kiss."

Adrien blinked. Kiss... _Kiss!_ They kissed! He won the bet! It was next to impossible for him to keep from grinning like an idiot. Thankfully, Nino was too busy messing with his bag to notice.

* * *

As expected, both Luna and Alya made it their mission to tease Marinette as they made their way to the bakery. She had half a mind to just kick them both out and hide in her room the rest of the day. The two eventually eased up on the poor girl as the food was set in front of them. Luna devoured her soup in record time, reveling in the warmth and taste. Despite its odd purple tint, the aptly named celestial soup was truly divine. Best of all, it managed to clear up her sinuses for a bit. She was so gonna have to bum the recipe off of Mrs. Cheng.

Luna's phone buzzed in her pocket, prompting her to take it out. The message icon flashed on her screen, and when she opened it she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

 **One new message from Pretty Boi: I so won!1!**

Shaking her head, the thief typed up a reply: **like hell you did!**

She was about to hit send when Alya let out an ear-piercing shriek. Her friends jumped and Mrs. Cheng came running into the kitchen, eyes wide in fear.

"What is it?! Is everything alright?!" The older woman said frantically.

Alya glared menacingly at her cell. "'Thief in Cold Water: Hero Turned Assassin'?! What bullshit is this?!"

Mrs. Cheng sighed in relief. "Language, Alya," she gently chided.

"Sorry," the blogger said with a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head, the older woman kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going back down to the bakery to help your Papa. Make sure you girls clean up, okay?"

"Yes, Maman." Marinette gave her mother a hug before turning her attention back to her friend. "So, what happened?"

The blogger scowled as she began to narrate the article. "'Police were called to the scene late last night when the infamous Thief of Spades broke into and robbed a local jewelry store. Resident superhero, Chat Noir, was the first to engage the thief, and the resulting scuffle led them atop the Pont des Arts, where eyewitnesses claim the hero mercilessly threw his adversary into the Seine. With no word on the thief's whereabouts, does this mean Paris' favorite feline has gone rogue?'" Alya practically threw her phone onto the counter. "Who came up with this garbage?"

Marinette scrunched her face. "Gotta be a hoax. Who posted it?"

"Don't know. Some upstart blogger? Either way, it's clickbait trash."

"Send me the link, Cesaire," Luna said with a mischievous glint. Alya did as told, and before she even read it, Luna forwarded the link to Adrien. As she waited for a reply, she skimmed the article. Her brow lifted when a comment caught her eye. "Somebody posted a video."

"HUH!?"

Both girls practically pounced on their friend, trying to get a good look at her phone. Luna chuckled as she hit play. Standing cheek to cheek, they watched the amateur video play out. Alya groaned at the shaky picture.

"Doesn't this guy know how to hold a camera?"

"Not everyone is an expert blogger, Alya," Marinette said with a smirk. "Come on. We can see it better on my computer."

The girls did a quick clean-up before heading up to Marinette's room. Alya wasted no time jumping onto her bestie's computer. Her fingers were little more than a blur, taking her directly to the blasphemous site. Marinette watched over her shoulder. Despite her faith in her partner, this worried her. Ever since the Copycat fiasco, the internet would come up with some new scandal involving Chat. None of them had any sort of truth to it and were more or less harmless (despite the several fangirls claiming he "cheated on Ladybug" with them), but Marinette could tell it affected him. Even if he'd never admit it.

And this was way more serious an accusation.

Marinette wasn't the only one worried about the leather-clad cat. Though, for Luna, it was just a tad bit different. In all honesty, she didn't mean to stare at Marinette's wall. But, how could she not? Adrien's face was everywhere! Sure, girls tended to do that sort of thing with celebrities, but he wasn't just some famous face. This was a classmate. This was someone she saw practically every day; someone she talked to... well, attempted to, anyway. As much as she loved the girl, this wasn't okay in her book. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, again, and when she took it out, two messages flashed on the screen.

 **Pretty Boi: Did 2! There was definitely lip locking!**

 **Pretty Boi: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?**

Luna blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she typed; **Told u we might get caught. And no, that doesn't count. U have 2 _steal_ the kiss, remember?**

 **Pretty Boi: Joy. LB's gonna wring my neck.**

 **L: Why would she? It's obvious slander.**

 **A: It's trouble we don't need.**

 **L: Relax, Agreste. It'll blow over. And I doubt LB's gonna be too harsh with u.**

 **A: If u say so.**

 **A: Still say that kiss should count.**

 **L: Keep dreaming.**

"Got it!" Luna's attention was brought back to her friends. Alya huffed almost immediately after the video started playing. "This guy seriously sucks. He keeps turning the camera away. We're missing everything!"

"We could try slowing it down," Marinette suggested. It didn't help that the person filming was so far away from the action that the girls could barely make out Chat's ears. With how dark it was, the figures could've been anyone. It wasn't until the police cars came up that they could clearly see Chat on the bridge, illuminated by the headlights. By then, the thief was nowhere in sight. And of course, the cameraman had conveniently turned away to film his friend when the splash occurred. All in all, they couldn't tell what happened.

"Gah! This is a waste of time!" Alya said.

Marinette frowned. She was hoping for something concrete, but the video didn't do anything to confirm or debunk the article's claims. She began to chew her lip. It definitely looked like she'd have to grill her chaton the next time she saw him.

"Uh, hey Mari?"

The blackette glanced over at Luna. "Yeah?"

"I know this is probably out of left field, but-" Luna glanced at the pictures on the wall. "Why, exactly, do you like Agreste again?"

Both Marinette and Alya shared a look as a small blush graced the half-asian teen's face. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm realizing that this is the first time I've been in your room, and well..." She gestured to the wall. "That raises a few questions."

Marinette went wide eyed and her blush deepened. "Oh, that?! It's nothing!"

Luna gave her a sly smirk. "Girl, don't lie."

The blackette fidgeted. "I mean, well, it's not that weird, is it?"

"No lie, girl? It is a little weird," Alya said.

Marinette pouted. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Girl, you have his schedule mapped out on a calender."

Luna let out a small whine. "Honey, no..."

"What?! It comes in handy!" Marinette began to pout.

"Oh, like when you stole his phone?" Alya chimed in.

"Don't bring that up!" The pigtailed girl whined.

"Yes, bring it up! I totally need to hear this!" Luna said.

Alya went into a cliffnote version of what happened, much to Marinette's dismay and Luna's glee. The actress couldn't control her giggling. Marinette gave her a playful shove. Even so, the laughter was infectious, and soon all three of them were giggling like hyenas.

"Hot stuff!" Luna howled. "You called him hot stuff!"

"I know, right?" Marinette said. "I literally committed social suicide. I couldn't let him hear that!"

"I still don't even know how you actually erased his message," Alya said.

"It's a secret I will carry to the grave," Marinette said in her best ominous voice.

Luna kept laughing to the point of coughing (her throat was gonna be sore, tomorrow). Once she calmed down, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Girl, I love you. Really, though, you have to know how out there all this is."

Marinette sighed as she plopped down on her chaise. "I know. I can't help it, though. I just get so weird around him."

"And that's normal." Luna scooted in beside her. "What's not normal is the creepy stalker shtick."

"Is it really that creepy?"

Luna took a deep breath and blew it out. "Would you ever tell Agreste the phone story?"

"God, no! He'd totally call the cops on me for invading his privacy, and then he wouldn't ever talk to me again, and he'd forever know me as that one creepy- ooooooooooohhhhh..."

Luna nodded. "Exactly. We don't wanna scare him off."

"I keep telling her to just be herself," Alya said.

"I can't be myself! Myself is a total stuttering klutz!" Marinette huffed.

"Well, look at it this way: being a stuttering klutz did get you a kiss."

Luna shrieked as Marinette grabbed a nearby pillow and chased her down with it.

* * *

 **Whew, that took longer than necessary. Sorry about the month long delay. A lot has been going on lately, and I've been more or less distracted. My vision for this story has gotten a little cloudy, as well. There are scenes that I plan to write out, but I'm still not sure how I want it to end, which is a major problem. I'll push forward with it, but it won't be as frequent as it was when I started. I love this story too much to quit it.**

 **On a lighter note, thank you guys so much for your reviews and continued support. Your feedback keeps me going the most. See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

The longer he stared at the article on his phone, the worse Adrien felt. As much as he wanted to believe Luna, he knew his partner better than anyone. Ladybug may not be furious per se, but she certainly wouldn't be happy with him, either. He should've been paying more attention to their surroundings. He shouldn't have let himself get so caught up in trying to beat Spades. He should've-

"Adrikins! You've barely touched your food!"

Adrien glanced across the table at Chloé. Her pretty face was pulled into a frown, genuine concern shining in her eyes. The boy sighed. He had agreed to spend his lunch with her in exchange for her "making nice" with Luna and the others the day before. Of course, he'd made it perfectly clear it was in no way, shape, or form a date, but he highly doubted she heard anything he said other than "date". At least she didn't go too over the top. They sat outside a small café under the shade of a parasol. The establishment wasn't very well known just yet, but considering the Bourgeois name was attached to it, it was only a matter of time before it made a name for itself.

"Sorry, Chlo. I've kinda just lost my appetite." He picked up his fork and began to play with the salad in front of him.

Pouting, Chloé reached over and plucked Adrien's phone away from him, ignoring his protests. She huffed at the screen's contents. "Eww, what are you reading this trash for?"

Adrien folded his arms. "Luna sent it to me. Can I have my phone back, please?"

The heiress ignored him as she scrolled through the article. "Don't tell me you actually buy into this garbage. Adrikins, this drivel is beneath you."

"Seriously, Chlo, give it back." He made a grab for the device, only to miss as she pulled it away.

"Hold on. Let me read it, first."

"I thought you said it was utter trash and beneath us?" the model said in a monotone.

"The article? Absolutely! Who'd actually believe sweet, lovable Chat Noir would try and kill someone? Even if it was that horrid little miss thief."

Adrien quirked a brow. "Sweet and lovable, huh? Since when are you a Chat Noir fan?"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "It's not like I have a crush on him or anything. He's just helped me out a few times. He even offered to do my physics homework, once."

 _Yeah, **offered**_ , Adrien thought. He remembered things differently. Chloé rested her chin on her palm and smiled as she thumbed through his phone.

"He's not half bad to look at, either. Not that he's anywhere near your level, Adrikins." She flashed him a wink. Adrien suppressed an eyeroll.

"Well, if you're not interested in the article, then why are you reading it?" the boy asked.

"I'm not. I'm much more interested in this supposed kiss you were texting abo-"

That phone was yanked out of Chloé's hands faster than she could blink. Adrien's ears burned, both from anger and embarrassment. A spark of dread also settled into his stomach. Just how much did she read?

"What the hell, Chloé! You can't just go through my phone like that!"

The heiress jutted out her bottom lip, childishly. "I was just curious, Adrikins. Besides, I'm not the one chatting up another girl while clearly on a date."

"Chloé, I told you. This isn't a date."

"Tomato, potato," the heiress said, waving him off. "So, who are you kissing behind my back?"

Adrien sank into his chair. Was it too much to ask to shrink out of existence? "It's... Can we just drop this?"

"I have a right to know, don't I?"

"I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's hard to explain..."

Chloé folded her arms and leaned forward. "Try me."

Adrien sighed as he went back to playing with his food. "...Luna and I have this bet going on. We both have to get a kiss from someone by the end of the week. Whoever does gets to make the other do one thing for them, no questions asked."

"A bet, huh? That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah, well, Luna came up with it."

"So, according to the bet, you have to steal a kiss from Marinette, right?"

Adrien looked at her like a deer in headlights. "I... Wait! Whoa! Who said anything about Marinette?"

"Well, it wouldn't make sense if you got to pick your own target. And Miss Movie Star would obviously pick Maritra- I mean, Marinette for you." She stuck a fork-full of salad into her mouth.

"H-how'd you come up with that?"

She pointed her fork at him as she swallowed. "Adrikins, if there's one thing I know, it's how to read people. Of course, you can tell me if I'm wrong."

"No, you pretty much hit the nail on the head," Adrien muttered.

"Thought so."

Adrien tried to wrap his head around it. For as long as he'd known her, he'd never seen Chloé be insightful about... well, _anything!_ It was a nice surprise, albeit a little creepy.

"So... you're not mad?" he asked, gingerly.

Chloé pulled a face. "Mad? Why would I ever be mad at you, Adrikins?"

He gave her a playful smirk. "Because your precious _Adrikins_ has to kiss another girl."

The heiress blinked. "Wait, you're _actually_ going through with this?!"

Adrien frowned. "Well, I'd rather not lose. She's gonna put me in a dress if I do."

Chloé opened her mouth to speak, but only managed to make a strangled noise. She sank back into her chair, her blue eyes trained onto a spot on the table. Adrien waited with a furrowed brow for her to say something. When she kept quiet, he sighed.

"Chloé, I know you don't like her-"

"Do you?"

The question threw him off. "...huh?"

"Do you like Marinette? I mean, _like_ like her?"

"I... yeah, I _like_ her, but..." Adrien shook his head. Of course he liked her. Marinette was kind, talented, maybe a little quirky, but he knew she had a good heart. But she wasn't Ladybug. He didn't have the same connection with her that he felt with his lady. Not to mention, he wasn't even sure if Marinette liked him, considering how very little she actually spoke to him. Sighing, the model rested a hand against his temple. "She's just a friend, Chloé. That's all."

"Hmm." The blonde-haired girl went quiet again as she rolled a cherry tomato around her plate. Her well sculpted brows were knitted together in a concentration she rarely ever showed. After a moment, she let out a long groan.

"Okay, I don't even know why I'm saying this, but you totally need to call it off."

Adrien smirked. "Chlo-"

"If you don't like her like that, then you need to call it off. And no, I'm not being jealous. As if I'd be jealous of a nobody like Marinette."

With how huffy she was, Adrien highly doubted that. "It'll be fine, Chlo. I can explain the bet afterwards. Marinette will understand." He was hoping she would, anyway.

"Except she won't," Chloé said. "She'll be humiliated and hurt that her crush kissed her because of a bet and doesn't actually like her. Not to mention her friendship with Luna would be over because that bitch knew better. And I'm _still_ trying to figure out why this is a bad thing for me."

Adrien blinked, trying to process what was said. Crush? Marinette had a crush on him? Luna _knew?_

The sound of screams caught their attention. Adrien was on his feet in a heartbeat. He looked about for the cause and paled when he found it. A giant blob towered over the street. Of what, the teen had no clue, but for some reason, it smelled of garlic and-

They needed to move! _Fast!_

Chloé must've realized it, too, because she let out a high-pitched screech the likes of which Adrien never heard a human utter before. He quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from their table as the blob hurdled towards them. The teen dared a peek over his shoulder and saw the blob was trapping any and all poor Parisians that were unfortunate enough to get caught in its path. Not only that, but anything that wasn't nailed down also sank into the ever-growing mass. Adrien sped up.

Talk about a _crushing_ realization!

* * *

Of the three girls heading back to school, Marinette was the first to react to the screams. Her hair stood on end as her bluebell eyes darted about. A frown formed on her lips. "What was that?"

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Luna asked.

"Uh, guys?" Alya said. "I think we should start running!"

The others followed her line of sight. Marinette's eyes went wide. She knew a ball of dough when she saw one. And this thing had to be the biggest ball of dough she'd ever seen! _And it was barreling right for them!_

All three girls dropped their bags and booked it as fast as they could. Fear ran through Marinette's veins. It was an akuma; it had to be. But _why?_ What was the point of terrorizing the city with an oversized pastry puff?!

"Over there!"

Alya pointed at a nearby alleyway before picking up the pace to reach it. Luna and Marinette followed suit, but just as they came up to the turn, Marinette tripped and hit the ground. She tried to push herself up on her hands and knees and made the mistake of looking behind her. The dough ball was just feet away from her, the sight freezing her in place.

All she could do was watch in terror as it came down over her head.

Hands grabbed at her arm and yanked her to her feet. "Move!" Luna screamed. Marinette barely had time to think before her friend shoved a shoulder into her back, knocking her into the alleyway and safety. The dough ball rushed passed, leaving behind a layer of potent smelling powder and, much to Marinette's dismay, taking Luna with it.

* * *

 **Hey all! Back with another chapter. And another Akuma to boot! I had to fight with my muse quite a bit in order to get this one out, but I'm hoping a slower pace will lead to a great ending. A couple of quick things, I've posted a few sketches inspired by this fanfic over on deviantART under the username Artemissilverbane.** **Also, I wanna start reaponding to some of the comments you guys leave for me, starting with a few of my favorites:**

 **Just Anonymous: You have my permission to keep your mind firmly in the gutter.**

 **PSYCH0xSEXY: Cliché but funny. But you have a point.**

 **MadelVer: You have no idea!**

 **Dutchman75: I like that idea. I may very well do that!**

 **That's all for now, guys! See ya next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Luigi Costa was a simple man with a big dream: to own the best pizza shop in all of Paris. He spent years working dead-end jobs and busting his back just to have enough to buy his little shop in the fifth arrondissement. And he had gotten it, too! Le Coeur de l'Italie had finally opened its doors to the masses. Luigi put his heart and soul into every dish he made. Each sauce was made by hand, every topping gotten fresh from the market each morning. The dough was his mother's recipe and filled with fond memories of his childhood. This shop was a labor of love for his family and his city.

But his city betrayed him.

A critic undercover sat in his restaurant, ate his food, and dared to call him third rate. Third rate?! The man even went on to claim he'd broken health codes and that he'd seen a mouse run beneath his table. Health inspectors were there the next day. Luigi watched on helplessly as they came up with excuse after excuse to shut him down. Unclean sinks, overused fryer grease, cold food not cold enough, hot food not hot enough. He swore half the reasons they gave him were made up. Nevertheless, he was forced to close his doors. Not once in his life had Luigi ever been so humiliated. He sat at one of his tables, clutching a rolling pin so hard, his knuckles turned white.

His dream was ripped out of his hands. He was now the laughingstock of Paris.

 _They will all pay for humiliating you!_ Luigi didn't know where the voice came from, but he agreed with it, wholeheartedly.

 _Greetings, Pizzario, I am Hawkmoth. I will grant you the power to make your dream a reality, but I will need something in return. Do we have a deal?_

The man grinned. "I'll show them the greatest pizza pie in all'a Paris! _Using_ all'a Paris!"

With a howl of laughter, the man that was once Luigi was consumed by Hawkmoth's black power.

* * *

Marinette could only watch on in horror as her friend was practically eaten alive by the monstrous dough ball. Luna struggled against the mass, but as it lifted her in the air, she sank deeper towards its core and soon disappeared within it. Dread filled the blackette's stomach. That was almost her. What would've happened if Luna hadn't pushed her out of the way? What would've happened to Ladybug? To Paris?

It took Alya dragging her to her feet for Marinette to break out of her stupor. The two besties shared a look before walking out into the street.

"It's gotta be another akuma," Alya said.

"Yeah, but why the giant dough ball?" Marinette asked.

The blogger made a face. "Is that what that was?"

Marinette chewed at her lip and gave her a curt nod. She felt a hand take hold of her shoulder. Looking up at Alya, she was met with a warm smile and a confident gaze.

"She's gonna be alright, girl. Luna's tough. I'm sure she can handle herself until Ladybug and Chat get here."

A small smile grew on Marinette's face. "You're right."

"Always am." Alya gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before pulling out her phone. "Alright, girl. I'll catch ya later."

"Wait, you're not seriously going after that thing!" Marinette said in horror.

"Hey, duty calls. Plus, it probably wouldn't hurt for Luna to have a friendly face when she gets free." The blogger mocked a salute before running off down the street. Marinette shook her head with a sigh. Trust Alya to be both right _and_ reckless.

Peeking out of her chosen's purse, Tikki's tiny voice rose up. "We have to hurry, Marinette. Who knows how many people that oversized pastry has taken."

The blackette nodded and scanned the area for anyone watching. Then, ducking back into the alleyway, she called out to her kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Luna knew how to stay calm under stress. As long as she kept herself in check, she could get herself out of any mess she was in. Hell, she even went out of her way to fluster her opponents during heists so they couldn't think as clearly. A level head wins battles. It was the first lesson her dad ever taught her, and she lived by those words. They had gotten her out of more than a few tight spots before.

But she had learned the hard way that a level head don't mean shit when you can't move.

She sank deeper into the dough as she struggled. No matter how hard she tried to kick her legs and claw her way to the surface, her limbs wouldn't cooperate. It was as if she was trying to swim through cement; the blob clung to her skin, making her body feel heavy and stiff. Still she tried to do something- _anything_ -to trick herself into calming down. She told herself someone was coming for her. Chat and Ladybug would be there any minute. They had to know what was going on. There was no way her kitten wouldn't come save her. She just needed to keep calm and _breathe_.

Except she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't escape.

So she panicked.

* * *

"EEEEEK! MY SHIRT IS RUINED NOW!"

 _So isn't my hearing,_ Adrien thought. Rubbing his ears, the teen hero peeked out from the sweets store they had ducked in to escape. He had practically thrown Chloé inside ahead of him, which of course, led to the girl crashing into a chocolate display. Which he was really sorry about. But not so sorry that he didn't take advantage of the commotion his good friend caused to sneak away. He did kinda feel bad about leaving the shop owner all alone to be screamed at, though.

As Chloé shrieked about dry cleaning expenses, Adrien slipped outside and hid behind a dumpster. He opened his shirt to let Plagg fly out. The kwami sneezed, shaking his head.

"Ugh, that is way too much garlic," he said with a groan. "Do we really have to fight that thing?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Of course we do. Like that's even an option."

"But my poor nose!"

"If I can handle an army of birds, you can handle a bit of garlic. Now, claws out!"

"Oh come ooooooooonnnnnn!" Plagg wailed as he was sucked into the ring.

In the blink of an eye, the teen model was replaced with the knight in shining leather. Chat stretched his body out, then took out his staff and launched himself into the air. He landed gingerly onto the roof above before breaking into a dead-run after the rolling mass. It didn't take him long to catch up with it, nor did it take long for a familiar red figure to join him in his pursuit. A smile broke out on the cat's face.

"Afternoon, Bugaboo. We've gotta stop meeting like this," Chat said with a wink.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, chaton. We've got work to do."

"So I've seen. Guess we'll just have to break bread, later, then." He flashed her a cheshire grin as his partner sighed.

Soon, the dough blob made its way to a clearing and came to a stop. The heroes halted as they ran out of rooftop. They crouched low against the railing, trying to stay hidden as they peered down below. The blob had stopped on what looked like an oversized fire pit lined with some sort of griddle. The flames hadn't been lit yet, which was a relief to both the heroes.

"Do you think the blob has the akuma?" Chat asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't see where it would be hiding," Ladybug said.

"Could be at the center. I say we Cataclysm it!"

"We can't, Chat. There are people trapped inside, and we don't know what a Cataclysm would do to them."

"Fair point. So, what do we do then?"

"You can join'a the rest of Paris in my delicious cuisine!"

The heroes looked up with a start. Floating just above their heads was a tall and lanky man with reddish skin and a thick black mustache. He wore a blue cap with a pizza logo on the front and a matching blue apron. In his hand was a bright red rolling pin with spikes on each side. His grin was far too wide to be human and would've passed as cartoonish if it wasn't so unsettling.

Ladybug and Chat instantly took up battle stances, each one clutching their weapons. Neither one knew what to expect from Hawkmoth's newest victim. Though if his appearance was any indication, he'd be another version of Kung Food.

"We're not interested in your crummy cuisine, akuma!" Ladybug shouted.

"Too bad! The whole city will become ingredients in Pizzario's pizza pie, and that includes you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" With a swing of his rolling pin, Pizzario willed the dough to life. Two arm-like pillars shot out at the heroes, causing them to jump out of the way and over the edge of the building they were on. They landed on the ground with a roll. The arms sank back into the dough and, with another swing of Pizzario's arm, shot back out at the pair. Ladybug barely had time to scramble to her feet in order to dodge a second time. Chat's feline reflexes gave him a bit more of an edge, but he still had to resort to using his staff to block the attack. Soon enough, Ladybug was doing the same with her yo-yo.

"Gotta say, m'lady, this is a pretty crummy situation!" Chat said in a strained voice.

"I think you need some new material, Chat," Ladybug said with a smirk, though she was straining just as much. "Pretty sure I already used that joke."

Her partner let out a small chuckle. Neither one of them saw the spatter of dough scattering at their feet from their makeshift defenses. It wasn't until the dough started to collect and rise that Ladybug realized the mistake. In the blink of an eye, the duo was surrounded by little, faceless dough men.

"Chat, we have to move!" the red-clad girl said. She dropped her shield and was about to launch her yo-yo and escape when one of the dough men pounced onto her feet, followed by another. And another. They piled on top of each other, molding together and cementing Ladybug in place. She let out a yelp as she clawed at the dough that was quickly rising to her waist.

Pizzario howled with laughter.

"I have'a you, now! Hand over your Miraculous! Or become a lifesized stromboli!"

"As if we'd give them to some cheesy videogame knockoff!" Chat said. He raised his right hand. "Cataclysm!"

Chat dodged the dough men trying to leap on him as well before rushing towards his partner. He laid his hand on the dough holding her down, causing it to harden and dry out before crumbling away. He then took his lady by the waist and used his staff to launch them skyward before the dough men could converge on them again. The pair hung in the air for a moment, giving Ladybug enough time to toss her yo-yo out and swing them to safety. They landed on a nearby roof with a tumble.

"Told you a Cataclysm would work," Chat said, cheekily, as they stood.

"Too bad we just blew our only shot for it, though," Ladybug said with a grimace. She looked down to see a fuming Pizzario glaring back at her.

"Run all'a you want! I may not get to make you part of the main dish, but you'll make'a a delicious dessert!"

With that, the villain waved his rolling pin and sent his dough men army marching after the heroes. Ladybug grimaced.

"We need to get that rolling pin," she said. "It's gotta be where the akuma is."

"We gotta get around the gingerbread freaks, first. And I don't think eating them will work," Chat said.

Ladybug smirked. "Let's see if we can get some help with that. Lucky Charm!"

She tossed her yo-yo into the air. In a flash of red sparks, a red, polka-dotted bag fell from the sky. Ladybug caught it with an oomph, slightly surprised by its weight. The heroes both read the label, and Ladybug's eyes began to sparkle while Chat frowned.

"Salt? What are we supposed to do with salt?"

"Obviously, you've never baked before," Ladybug said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! Another chapter done! I'm starting to realize that akuma scenes are freaking hard as hell! Seriously, this took way longer than I wanted it to, but I digress. Hope you guys enjoyed the read. Now, to answer some reviews:**

 **AmuletSugar1: Honestly, I kinda side with Ladybug, there. Luna was pushing some serious boundaries with someone who was already majorly PO'd.**

 **ChloeFan: Luna's actions are fifty percent impulse and fifty percent planned. Its pretty unlikely she was thinking anything more than 'this could be fun'.**

 **Typicalbooklover: None of the pairings are set in stone. Though, I never would've thought of Adrina as a ship name. Doesn't sound as awesome as Meow Mix, though.**

 **Davey: Don't apologize for a lengthy review; I love reading them! You're probably right about another heist, though.**

 **That's it for now, guys! See ya soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

Pizzario screamed in utter rage. His creations; his dough army! They were being reduced to lifeless puddles on the ground. Even the giant mass of dough had begun to sag. The villain glared up at his foes. That spotted _bitch_! She was responsible for this. Ladybug had swung overhead, a small sack of some sort tucked beneath her arm. Before he knew it, a white dust filled the sky and came down like hail, coating his work into ruin.

He caught a whiff of the powder that still clung in the air. His teeth ground together. Salt. _Salt!_ The little sneak sabotaged his dough!

As if to add insult to injury, Chat Noir called down at him. "Looks like your little minions just can't _rise_ to the occasion," he said with a snicker.

Pizzario growled, low and menacing. He sucked in a breath and blew out a stream of flames pointed at the cat. Chat's eyes went wide. Extending his staff, the teen dodged in the nick of time. He hit the ground with a roll before throwing the villain a look.

"No need to get all salty," he jabbed. He glanced over at Ladybug as she landed beside him. "Since when can he breathe fire?"

"Well, you know what they say, chaton," his lady said. "Out of the frying pan..."

"Y'know, bugaboo, you're really on a _roll_ with the puns, today," Chat said with a snicker. Ladybug leveled a small glare at him, silently telling him to watch it.

"That was an idiom, not a pun."

"Close enough." The boy flashed her a wink, making her groan.

"Do not'a ignore me!" Pizzario howled. He sucked in another breath, his stomach expanding from the effort.

"Not this time!" Chat shouted. He sprang forward, sprinting towards the villain. Before Pizzario could let out another fiery breath, Chat tackled him, knocking the air out of his lungs in a fireball. The villain raised his rolling pin, ready to beat the cat into submission. Before he could, though, Ladybug threw her yo-yo out, wrapping it around the item and yanking it out of his hand. The bug caught the weapon and snapped it over her knee. Sure enough, a black-winged butterfly emerged. Ladybug grinned in triumph.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" she said.

The creature didn't get very far before it was caught inside Ladybug's yo-yo. As soon as she released it, it fluttered away, its wings now pure white. Ladybug wished it farewell, then tossed the salt bag into the air with the usual shout. Soon, the sky was filled with a flurry of ladybugs. They scurried about, cleaning up and reversing the damage done by Pizzario. The giant dough-blob vanished as well, setting free the people of Paris.

The villain himself disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Where he once sat was now a normal looking man with a bushy mustache and a confused look. Chat and Ladybug turned to each other with a grin.

"Pound it!" the duo said with glee.

The once trapped citizens began to blink and look about in confusion. Upon seeing their heroes, the crowd began to cheer. Ladybug and Chat gave sheepish grins at the praise and politely waved. Soon, they began to converge on the duo. Phones found their way into hands, and pictures were snapped.

Amidst the mass of people, Luna stood on shaking legs. Chat frowned. Why was she here? Had she been swept up by the akuma attack? The way she was looking about seemed to say as much. Even so, something was just... off. Without a word, Chat weaved his way through the crowd towards his friend.

Luna was doing her best not to utterly freak out. Now that she was out of that... thing, she had the chance to get her bearings. She could feel another panic attack getting ready to set in. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. Closing her eyes, Luna began a slow count down from a hundred. She drummed her fingers against her leg and wished she had her puzzle cube on her. She desperately needed the distraction.

"Miss?"

If the sudden voice behind her didn't make her jump, then the tap on her shoulder did. Luna grabbed the wrist of the poor soul who had snuck up on her and drove her elbow into his stomach. It wasn't until she threw Chat over her shoulder that she even recognized the teen. He let out a yelp before hitting the ground. Hard. Luna quickly dropped his arm to cover her mouth. Her cheeks turned crimson as Chat blinked up at her.

"Nice throw," he said, forcing out a pained laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Luna said.

"No harm done," Chat said as he sat up. He rolled his shoulder to stretch it.

Luna bit her lip, mentally kicking herself. She should've known better. Of course Chat would check up on her. She was in the middle of a freak out; who knew what that must've looked like to him. Her heart nearly stopped. What it must look like...

All too sudden, Luna realized the cheering had stopped. She looked around. Sure enough, the crowd had their eyes trained on her and Chat. A few of them had started to whisper to one another. The urge to run started to grip her, but her legs were frozen stiff. They were all watching. _Judging_. _**Shaming**_.

Someone- _Alya?_ -called out her name, but she didn't quite notice it. She hugged herself as the world began to spin. Her chest grew tighter and tighter.

 _"Look at me."_

Luna blinked, suddenly seeing green. It took her a moment to recognize Chat standing in front of her. He had his hands on her shoulders as he studied her, worry clear in his eyes. Luna opened her mouth to speak but couldn't utter a sound.

Meanwhile, Adrien was doing his best not to freak out, himself. This wasn't Luna. This wasn't the cheeky, confident girl he had gotten to know; was _still_ getting to know. No, the girl in front of him was far too fragile. She looked ready to fall apart. He had almost been too afraid to touch her just for that reason. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a concerned Alya. The blogger looked like she wanted to help but was afraid to. Or maybe she thought Paris' hero knew what he was doing. Like hell he did. This was way over his head.

Luna was _scared_. And that scared him.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

 _Distract her_. He wasn't quite sure if it was Plagg whispering to him, and he didn't really care. It was all he could think of.

A flash went off, catching Luna's attention. She turned towards the source with wild eyes. _They're taking pictures! They're taking pictures that will end up on the internet and they're going to recognize her! Just like before! Just like-_

"No, look right here," Adrien cooed, cupping her face. He gently guided her focus back to him. "They don't exist, okay? Stay right here with me."

Tears started to well up as she met his gaze. Adrien wiped away the ones that fell. He tried to think of what to do next. He needed to calm her down, somehow. Luna was already hyperventilating, which was good and bad. She was remembering to breathe, just not _how_ to breathe.

And then, he knew. Adrien took a breath, drawing out the exhale. He could hear Ladybug talking him down, again.

 _Three deep breaths._

"I need you to breath with me, alright?" he asked. "In and out, nice and slow. You're going to match your breaths with mine. Can you do that for me?"

It took her a second, but Luna gave him the barest hint of a nod. Adrien leaned forward, touching their foreheads together.

"Breathe with me, now," he whispered to her. "In... and out..."

Luna followed along with him. At first, her breaths were ragged and shaky, but each one steadily grew stronger and more sure. She closed her eyes and focused on the boy in front of her. She let him ground her, again. Little by little, the panic loosened its hold on her, giving way to fatigue.

"Chat, your ring."

The sound of Alya's voice made them pull away from each other. Chat glanced at his ring and saw a single paw pad left flashing. A curse left his lips. He needed to go, and fast. His eyes found Luna's, again. He was torn. He could tell she wasn't one hundred percent herself yet, but he was already risking his identity. Even so, Adrien couldn't just leave her.

Ladybug laid a hand on his shoulder. "Chaton, you have to go. You can't let anyone see you."

Chat pressed his lips into a hard line. She was right, as she always was. He gave a quick nod before taking out his staff and launching himself into the air. His form disappeared over the rooftops, followed by a bright green flash. Ladybug heaved a sigh. He was out of sight, and his secret was safe for another day.

She turned to her friends. Alya had started to rub small circles into Luna's back. The actress refused to look anywhere but down at her feet. Her face was slightly pink, and she looked like she was trying to shrink in on herself. Ladybug's face sombered. Slow and careful, the heroine laid a hand on Luna's arm, making the girl look up.

"Let's get you out of here, okay?" Ladybug said with a soft smile.

Luna sniffed and rubbed at her cheek with her sleeve. Her eyes took in the crowd, again. They were still watching. Waiting. She hugged herself tighter.

Alya drapped an arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Come on, girl. Mari's waiting for us. We'll all go have hot chocolate at my house."

Luna leaned into the embrace, giving her friend a nod. Ladybug shared a quick glance with Alya, who also gave a small nod. She was going to be alright. And despite the guilt eating away at her stomach, Ladybug had to believe that. So, the bug turned to face the crowd, ready to lead them through it.

* * *

 **Please understand that I myself have never had a panic attack of any sort. I may have a few things wrong with this scene for any number of reasons. That being said, the notion to write only what you know is a terrible one. You should always reach beyond yourself, and trying to see through a character with such a disability is my way of doing so. I'm not trying to offend anyone with my ignorance.**

 **On another note, I'm giving you all fair warning; this may quite possibly not end well. Writing this chapter has brought me to a few conclusions, none of which are ideal. I apologize in advanced for the oncoming rage.**

 **Now, onto reviews!**

 **Pacman: So don't I**

 **Typicalbooklover: Thank you for making mine with your review**

 **Alex: I've been meaning to tell you this: you're a riot!**

 **Awesomeness3013: You'll have to wait and see**

 **Blueluna12: Dunno. Would you give it up after all that?**

 **Davey: I think a lot of people like to write Chloé off as just a bitch character, but I doubt she's that shallow a character.**

 **Sayer Rose: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **That's all for now, guys! See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Once again, opportunity laid itself at Hawkmoth's feet. And once again, the man hesitated to claim it. His fingers drummed against his cane. He had promised Michael his daughter's safety, and yet temptation made him want to break that promise. His gray-blue eyes focused on his open palm where a snowy-winged akuma came to rest. Was this right? Was his goal truly worth the risk?

 _"Why do you hesitate?"_

Hawkmoth glanced at the wall beside him. On it hung a beautiful gold-trimmed mirror glittering in the soft light of the room. A pair of midnight eyes looked back at him, the only feature clearly visible of the woman in the mirror. Everything else about her was shrouded in black. Hawkmoth tucked his cane under an arm before turning to face her, suppressing a shudder. He loathed the silken sound of her voice. It was too much like his wife's.

"There has to be a line," he said, calmly. "She doesn't deserve this."

Those far too beautiful eyes narrowed. _"You've let her slip through your fingers once already, Gabriel."_

"And others have taken her place! She doesn't have to-"

 _"Need I remind you, Gabriel, that you don't have the luxury to waste this chance? We had a deal, and I am not a very patient girl. Take her, or I will. And I will not be as kind as you."_

A glare shined across the mirror's surface, and in the blink of an eye, the woman was gone. Hawkmoth tsked, then looked back down at the butterfly still waiting in his palm. He knew he didn't have a choice, but that didn't make it any easier. So, as he cupped his hand over the akuma and darkened its wings, he could only pray that Adrien would keep his word. And that his further stalling would go unnoticed.

* * *

Adrien felt cold as he walked the street. Not that it was cold; at most, there was a slight breeze. But the akuma attack left him feeling drained in so many ways. Plagg was quiet for once, only asking for his beloved camembert in passing. Which suited Adrien just fine. His tired mind still lingered on Luna.

What had happened back there? What had scared her so badly? Those questions buzzed around his head. He was so focused on them that he failed to hear the footsteps rushing towards him. The resulting crash had both him and the run who ran into him on the ground. Groaning, Adrien sat up. As he rubbed his now aching head, he spotted his kwami splayed out beside him. The teen quickly scooped up the cat god and hid him in his shirt pocket. He then glanced at the other person to see if they noticed. He was surprised to see Marinette on her hands and knees, hurriedly shoving something into her purse. When she turned to see him, her already pink cheeks darkened to a bright red.

"A-Adrien!" she yelped.

The model flashed her a kind smile. "Hey, Marinette. How's it going?"

"You're great." Marinette let herself take on a dreamy look before she realized what was said. "I mean, _it's_ great! No, wait! It's bad! Very bad! I have to go!" She scrambled to her feet.

Adrien stood as well, frowning in concern. "Wait a minute. What's wrong? Is there something I can do to help?"

Marinette adjusted her purse strap. "I-it's nothing, really. Just best friend duties."

"Well, what happened?"

The blackette pursed her lips, unsure on what she should tell him. Finally, she let out a sigh. "Alya just called me. Luna got caught up in the akuma attack, and I guess she had a pretty major meltdown because of it."

Adrien grimaced. He should've known. "How's she doing?"

"Don't know. I was actually on my way to Alya's house to check."

"Mind if I tag along?"

The blush returned with a vengeance. "N-n-n-no! I mean, there's no need for you to!"

Adrien chuckled. "I'd like to think she's my friend, too. So, it's only right that I go, right?"

"I g-guess that makes sense..." Marinette bit her lip as she thought about it, then nodded. "Y-yeah, why-"

"Adrikins!"

"-Not..." Marinette finished in a deadpan. Of all the people to show up in that very moment...

Even Adrien seemed none too pleased with Chloé's arrival. The blonde girl rushed over to him and grabbed onto his arm with a pout.

"What gives, Adrikins?" Chloé whined. "You totally ditched me back there."

Adrien scratched his head as he tried to think up an excuse. "I, uh... had to go to the bathroom! Yeah, that's it."

"Well, you could've said something." The heiress then took notice of Marinette. Her perfectly painted face drooped into a frown. "Hello."

The blackette gave her a strained smile. "Don't mind me. I was just leaving." She started to inch her way around them.

"Hold up, Marinette!" Adrien said. He turned to his childhood friend and gently pried his arm free. "Chlo, I'm sorry for ditching you, but something came up."

Chloé glanced at Marinette, then back at Adrien. "Are you serious? What could be so important that it can't wait?"

Adrien sighed. "Luna got caught up in the akuma attack."

"So? The entire city gets caught up in one at least once a week."

"Well, unlike the rest of us, Chloé, Luna's not used to them," Marinette snapped. "This one really freaked her out."

Adrien pursed his lips. He knew he wasn't being fair to Chloé. But he couldn't get the image of fear out of his head. He had to see her. Rubbing the back of his neck, the model blew out a sigh.

"Look, Chlo. I promised my dad I'd be there for her if she needed someone. I just wanna make sure she's okay."

Both girls looked at him; Chloé with a pout, Marinette in slight confusion. After a moment, the blonde girl huffed.

"Fine, let's go see her."

The others blinked before speaking in unison. "Huh?"

"Well, obviously I'm coming with," Chloé said. "I was promised a lunch date with Adrien, and as far as I'm concerned, you have some time to make up, mister."

Marinette blanched. "D-d-d-date?!"

"NOTADATE!" Adrien said far too quickly. He locked eyes with the blackette and blushed. What Chloé had told him suddenly came flooding back to him. Oh, _God!_ Marinette had a crush on him! How the hell was he supposed to act normal around her, _now?!_

Chloé snapped her fingers at them. "Uh, hello? We going, or what?"

Adrien blinked out of his stupor. "Uh, no offense, Chlo. But you're probably the last person Luna wants to see right now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Adrikins. Everyone adores me, remember? Now, let's go already!" The blonde pushed passed them, leaving Adrien and Marinette to gawk at her.

"Oh, she can't be serious!" Marinette huffed.

"Uhhhhhhh," was all the model could muster.

"Alya's so gonna flip."

"You don't know that," Adrien said with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like Chloé would..." He was cut off by Marinette's glare. One that felt a tad familiar to him. He ducked his head with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm not finishing that sentence."

"That's what I thought." The designer sighed and went after Chloé, if only to tell her she was going the wrong way.

Adrien watched her for a moment. He vaguely realized that Marinette hadn't stuttered towards the end of their talk, though it didn't hold much weight in his mind. What did catch his thoughts, though, was the idea that she sort of seemed like his lady in that moment. Hell, he had _felt_ like Chat, right then. But that was ridiculous. What were the odds that Ladybug had been sitting right behind him all year long without him realizing it? There was just no way... right?

"Hey, lover boy," Plagg pipped up from his shirt pocket. "They're leaving you behind."

With a soft curse, the oblivious boy ran to catch up.

* * *

Luna sat in Alya's kitchen, silently fiddling with her puzzle box. The mechanism was supposed to help calm her down. Focus her thoughts. It did little more than give her something to do. As far as she was concerned, she was calm. Didn't change the fact that she had made a complete fool of herself.

Thankfully, Alya hadn't asked too much about what happened. If anything, the blogger had been just as quiet. She'd gotten Luna the hot chocolate she'd promised, with extra marshmallows, and turned on some music. And now, the teen girls were settled in at the kitchen table; Luna with her puzzle cube, and Alya with her phone, replaying the Ladybug and Chat fight.

A knock came from the door, making Alya jump to her feet. "Well, it's about time!" she said with a grin. "That girl's gonna be late to her own wedding!"

Luna gave a small chuckle. It wasn't quite heartfelt, but it was a good sign, nonetheless. And Alya would take any good sign she could get. Giving her friend a wink, the blogger made her way to the door and opened it.

"Geez, girl! What took you-" As soon as she saw what was on the other side of the door, her smile vanished. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Luna set her puzzle down and leaned back to see who Alya was talking to. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. What _was_ Chloé doing there? She was so enamoured with that question that she missed the flash of black slip into her cube.

Chloé rolled her eyes at Alya as she pushed her way in. "Well, hello to you, too. Can't a girl come and check up on a friend?"

"Which friend would that be?" Luna asked, blandly.

Chloé waved her off. "Friend of a friend, then. I'm here cause my Adrikins is. Plain and simple."

Luna's eyes shifted to the second blond to walk into the room. Adrien stood by Marinette with a look of guilt. He mouthed a "sorry" to her, rubbing his neck as he did. Luna glowered.

"You really shouldn't have," she murmured.

"Oh, I know I didn't _have_ to come. I'm just that nice." Chloé sat next to the actress, ignoring the twitch in the other girl's eye.

Luna wasn't the only one miffed. Alya was glaring daggers at the heiress, while Marinette seemed to be in a permanent state of facepalm. Adrien, on the other hand, shifted on his feet nervously. This was swiftly becoming a train wreck. Clearing his throat, he slowly made his way to Luna's side.

"How... how are you?" he asked.

Luna shrugged. "I've been better."

Adrien scratched his head. "Marinette told me what happened... do you... want to talk about it?"

With a sigh, Luna opened her mouth to answer. Only to be beaten to the punch by Chloé.

"Of course she doesn't want to talk about it, Adrikins. What kind of question is that?"

Adrien blinked. "I... uh..."

"You'll have to excuse him," Chloé told Luna. "He's a bit naive about stuff like this."

"I am not!"

Alya and Luna shared a look that said they very much disagreed. Marinette, however, just frowned.

"He was just trying to be nice, Chloé."

The blonde girl huffed. "Well, believe it or not, Marinette, there is a such a thing as being too nice."

"Tch, like you would know," the blackette muttered.

"I actually _would_ know, thank you very much!"

"Guys, please don't fight," Adrien said, weakly.

"Yeah, as much as I'd enjoy watching you two throw-down, I'm with pretty boy," Luna chimed in. "Can we just not?"

Chloé raised her hands. "Fine. I can be civil."

"That is way too big a word for you," said Marinette.

Luna groaned. "Mari, come on."

The designer rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, but whatever," Chloé said, looking at her nails.

Silence hung for a moment before Alya cleared her throat. "Well, I'd tell you to make yourselves at home, but some of you have already done that. So, who wants hot chocolate?"

Chloé pulled a face. "Don't you have anything less fattening?"

"Bitch, you came to _my_ house, unannounced and for no apparent reason. You're getting hot chocolate, and you're gonna like it."

* * *

 **Hey, look! This chapter didn't take a whole month! Maybe I have my muse back? Doubt it, but I can be hopeful. Once again, thank you guys so much for all the support. It means a lot to me that so many of you enjoy this story as much as I do. I do have to say that this is the last T rated chapter and from here on out, this story will have an M rating. You will understand why in the next chapter. For now, though, let me get to the reviews.**

 **Typicalbooklover- She very well could find out. Who knows?**

 **Awesomeness3013- You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Alex- I'll have to get back to you about a sequel. Hope your sister liked it, too!**

 **Davey- A pun master, I am not. Please bear with my terrible attempts at humor.**

 **Guest- Yes, that was her thought. Yes, that happened. And, yes this will be mature, but not completely for the reason you're hoping for.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you all next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

All things considered, Luna... actually had a good time. Chloé's presence, while initially unwanted, really wasn't as bad as it could have been. She was still a total bitch and definitely rubbed all three girls the wrong way. Yet, despite her off-putting attitude, she'd managed to make the actress laugh. Which would've been great if it wasn't at Adrien's expense.

The model sulked as Chloé told story after embarrassing story about their childhood. To make things worse, Alya had taken to egging Chloé on for more, the traitor. Even Marinette had begun chuckling a bit. Someone shoot him now!

"So, of course, Chairman Durand is like majorly PO'd at this point, and Adrikins still didn't get why. Meanwhile, his mom's busting a gut because who _says_ that, right? Which, of course, made the old hag even more PO'd."

Adrien's cheeks lit up. "To be fair, I was five and never saw a wig before. How do you even remember that?"

"I remember everything about you, Adrikins."

"'Cause that's not creepy," Marinette said.

"Like you're one to talk!" Luna and Alya said in perfect unison.

Marinette lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. She quickly downed the rest of her hot chocolate as she tried to think of a way to change the subject before someone, namely Adrien, asked what they were talking about. The liquid warmed her up, giving her a bit of confidence. She could turn this around, still. Sure her friends were traitors, but it's not that bad, right? Just as long as he doesn't-

"Why is Marinette creepy?" Adrien asked with a frown.

"Oh, gee! Would you look at the time!" Marinette said as she shot out of her chair. "I have to bake my parents help! Help my bake parents! ...I have to go!"

Luna and Alya shared a chuckle before the actress got up as well. "I should get going, too. Collins is probably worrying like a hen, right now."

"Same here," Adrien said. He smiled at Alya. "Thanks for putting up with us."

"My pleasure," The blogger said. "You guys are welcome anytime. Well, most of you, anyway."

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I don't plan on making this a thing. I have better things to do than hang out with you losers." She paused for a second. "But, for what it was, this was... nice..."

Luna quirked an eyebrow. "What's this? Chloé Bourgeois actually had something nice to say?"

"Don't get used to it," the blonde girl said with a glare.

Alya pulled Luna into a hug. "Hope you feel better, girl."

"I'm getting there. Thanks, Aly."

Marinette also gave her friends each a hug before her, Luna, Adrien, and Chloé left the apartment. Heading out into the street, the four said their goodbyes. Marinette offered a polite wave to Adrien, while Chloé blew the boy a kiss. Both headed off in different directions, leaving Luna and Adrien alone.

"Why don't I walk you home?" the model said once both girls were out of earshot.

Luna raised a brow. "I think I can handle walking home alone, pretty boy."

"That may be true, but we need to talk, mademoiselle."

"Oh?" she asked as she folded her arms. "And what about?"

"A little birdie told me I should rethink our bet, seeing as a certain girl in pigtails might have a crush on me."

The thief licked her lips. "Y'know, it's sad to think you know so little about girls that you needed to be told when someone has a crush on you."

Adrien sighed. "So you did know."

"Come on, Agreste. Anyone with eyes would know! The girl did a terrible job of hiding it." Luna started walking, prompting the model to follow. He tucked his hands in his pockets with a frown.

"So, what exactly was your master plan here? Make me kiss a girl I have no romantic feelings for then break her heart?"

Luna laughed. "If I told you, that would ruin the fun."

"Luna, come on. You know I can't go through with this."

"Hey, I gave you a chance to back out, already. If you want out, now, you'll have to forfeit."

"You really want me to toy with Marinette's emotions. Someone who happens to be one of your best friends, mind you."

"Well, that's entirely up to you, kitten. And who knows? You might find out you actually like kissing her."

"But, I... I like someone else..."

Luna looked at him with a tsk. "Yeah, a girl you know nothing about."

"That's not..." He paused, pouting in defiance. "I know enough."

"Kitten, you know more about a thief than you do your own partner. And we practically just met. How long have you two been doing this?"

The boy slumped his shoulders. "A little over a year..." As much as he hated to admit it, Luna was right. He and Ladybug hadn't really gotten any closer since they'd met. Sure, they trusted one another with their lives. Hell, Chat would gladly lay his life down for the bug. But, she still kept him at arm's length. 'For the good of Paris,' she'd say. And he got that! He really did! It didn't make him long for more any less, though.

"And, there's my point." Luna stopped walking to face him. "Look, I'm not saying what you feel for Ladybug isn't real. And, it's cool if you don't like Marinette like that. But, you shouldn't ignore a girl that's right in front of you just to chase a fantasy."

Adrien's mouth quirked upward. "A girl right in front of me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself, pretty boy. I am so not interested."

"I don't know. I mean, I do recall a certain thief stealing a kiss from me not too long ago."

Luna gazed up at him, welcoming the challenge. "Do you, now?"

"Mhmm." His grin widened as he leaned in closer. "Just admit that you're into me."

Luna studied him for a moment, eyes locked in his. Her tongue darted across her lips. She leaned towards him ever so slightly, keeping their lips just a breath apart.

"Tell me, kitten," she purred. Her fingers came up to trace the collar of his shirt, just barely grazing skin. "What would you do if I said I was?"

And just like that, Adrien became way too self-conscious. Her touch was like fire against his neck. His eyes flicked down to her lips, making him swallow. They were painted violet today, though he caught the faintest scent of vanilla. He was willing to bet they probably tasted the same and what _the hell was he doing?_ _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

The model pulled away so fast, Luna swore she heard his spine snap into place. She laughed out loud as he turned redder than a beet. His green eyes leveled a glare at her.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up," he said in a huff.

"Oh, like you have any right to be mad," Luna said between giggles. "You totally started it."

"Yeah, well... you didn't have to make it weird!"

"And, how exactly did I make it weird?"

"You just did, okay?"

"Wow, kid. Great comeback."

Adrien opened his overshirt to glare at the kwami hiding in his pocket. "Shut up, Plagg."

Luna giggled again as Plagg came out to float between them. The little feline creature folded his arms with a bland look. "No, I will not! Do you know how long it's been since I ate? Hours! I'm wasting away, here!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

As he began to rummage through his bag, Luna scooped up the kwami and started to scratch his ears. Plagg sighed happily. Cheese finally in hand, Adrien turned back to them. He raised a brow at the complacent kwami.

"You really shouldn't spoil him," he told Luna.

Luna rubbed at Plagg's head. "Well, someone has to. Besides, I kinda owe you both."

"Hey, it's what we do. And you really should be thanking Ladybug. Without her, we couldn't purify the akuma in the first place." Adrien waved the cheese in front of Plagg's nose, making the kwami bolt out of Luna's grasp to snatch it. Both teens chuckled.

"Well, as great as Spots is, she wasn't the one who helped me calm down from a panic attack."

Adrien blinked. "Well, uh... Yeah. All in a day's work, I guess." Luna hummed, and Adrien studied her. Her gaze seemed distant. Unfocused. The boy frowned. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm not all that socially inept. I haven't had so many friends before, so I don't really know how to talk about some things. But, I can listen... if you need me to..."

Luna was quiet for a long while. Finally, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Have you ever felt trapped in your own skin, kitten?"

He was a little taken aback by the question. "I... I think so. I never really felt comfortable being Adrien Agreste. So much is expected of me that I don't ever get to be my own person."

"That's not really what I meant." She began scratching at her arm. "Well, maybe part of it is... but I mean literally _trapped._ Like you want to escape but you can't. You're screaming in your head but can't make a sound, and no matter how hard you fight, you can't move. The worst part is that you can't tell if it's a dream or not. It's all fuzzy, and you can't really make sense of things. But it feels real, and you're praying like hell it's just a really bad nightmare."

As she spoke, Adrien grew more and more uncomfortable. Her hushed monotone was starting to make his skin crawl. "I... Jesus Christ, that's creepy."

Luna snorted. "Yeah, no kidding."

Adrien licked his lips. "Have you ever felt like that?"

"Sometimes," the girl said, hugging herself. "It's part of the reason I get panic attacks. They got so bad that I had to take a break from acting."

"Did you always have them?"

She shook her head. "My therapist says they're caused by my PTSD. She also suggested that I move to a less stressful setting."

"So you picked Paris, home of the weekly akuma attack."

Luna chuckled. "Paris was actually my dad's choice. I was hoping to hole up in our vacation home in Maine and get snowed in for the winter. Almost won that argument, too."

"Why didn't you?"

"He bribed me. Paris wasn't supposed to see her latest thief until she turned eighteen."

Adrien frowned. "Wait..."

"It was a total dick move, too. He knew I'd jump at the chance to go active."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Are you saying that the heist last week-"

"-Was my first official heist. Not the first one I've been on, just the first one I spearheaded. I honestly wasn't expecting to pull it off, either."

Adrien's frown deepened. "So it wasn't Spades who needed to lay low."

The actress suddenly went stonefaced. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a sigh. "No, it wasn't."

"Luna, what-"

"Please don't ask me, Adrien."

Any words he had quickly died in his throat. Luna kept her eyes trained at their feet. Her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on her forearm. Everything about her seemed so much smaller than it should've been. Adrien thinned his lips into a hard line. As close as they'd gotten in the past week, he still knew very little about the thief; that much was becoming painfully clear.

He hated it. But he didn't know how to change it.

Silence dragged on between them, making Luna all the more antsy. She rocked back and forth on her feet. He wasn't going to let it go, she knew. She said too much, and now he was curious. He may not try to pry it out of her, but he would dig. He'd dig until he found out everything. And then things would change. He wouldn't be able to look at her the same, and she wouldn't be able to pretend with him, anymore. She couldn't act like everything was okay and-

Adrien flicked her forehead with a sound thwack. Luna let out a squeak.

"The hell was that for?" she asked with a glare.

The model shrugged. "Seemed like you needed it. Oh, and I forfeit the bet."

"Seriously? You're not even gonna try? How lame."

"Like you were trying all that hard, yourself."

"Hey, you knew from the get go that there was no way I was getting that kiss. And I could care less about the painting."

"Yeah well, my pride isn't worth losing a friend, so... what, I guess we both take a forfeit?"

"Guess so." Luna folded her arms with a pout. "God, that's boring."

"Then steal something else."

Both teens looked at the tiny cat licking his paws clean. They then shared a glance before Adrien spoke. "Come again?"

"If it's boring, then change the rules," Plagg said. "Make it something you'd actually go for, like Munster or Gouda!"

"Plagg, we are not stealing cheese for you," Adrien said. The kwami huffed at him.

"Now hold up, kitten. He might be on to something." Luna's eyes lit up as she stared at a nearby wall. Mischief colored her features, pulling her lips into a cheshire grin. Adrien raised a brow at her.

"You want to steal cheese?"

"What? No! I mean, why don't we up the ante? Change the rules!"

Adrien folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"We'll do double or nothing. Not only will the loser pay the forfeit, but they also have to do whatever the winner wants for a whole week. And we'll make it one target this time."

"Which is?"

"That." Luna pointed just over Adrien's shoulder, making the boy glance behind him. When he did, his frown deepened.

"You want to steal a poster."

Luna deadpanned at him. "I will seriously hit you. I meant what's on the poster, smartass."

Adrien went over to the poster to study it further. It wasn't anything special, just a simple black poster depicting a snow white mask. Fancy lettering adorned the top of it, as well.

"'The Phantom of the Opera'?" Adrien read aloud.

Luna's grin widened. "I bet you a certain thief can steal the Phantom's mask before the curtain closes."

The boy raised a brow. "While he's on stage?"

"Absolutely. I'll even make it an official heist."

"So, it's a challenge for Chat and Ladybug." It was his turn to smile. "That does sound more fun."

Luna offered him her hand. "So we have a deal?"

Sparks lit up in both of their eyes. Adrien took her hand and shook it.

"It is so on."

* * *

 **And there you have it, guys! Another chapter done, and a new heist on the way! Hope you guys are ready! As said last chapter, this story is now rated M. I'm still gonna keep it as tame as possible, so don't expect too much out of the rating. That being said, I have a task for you all. As there is a new heist coming up, I'm giving you guys the chance to choose the outcome. Either in messages or in comments, I want you guys to vote on who should win: Ladybug and Chat or Spades! Votes will stay open till Christmas and I'll be posting chapters in between. Whoever gets the most votes will win in story! Now, onto reviews!**

 **Alex: Your sisters sound like my sister's.**

 **Typicalbooklover: Still not sure how I want to play that scene out. As to why she steals, I actually already answered that. Bonus points to anyone who can name which two** **chapters say it.**

 **Davey: Sorry if things are bogging down. I'll work on putting a few more peaks amidst the valleys.**

 **Junior VB: No they don't.**

 **As always, guys, thanks for reading and for your continued support. See you soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

Luna was practically buzzing with excitement as she went to school. She opened the envelope in her hand for the umpteenth time and leafed through its contents, grinning wildly. It'd been ages since she'd seen the Phantom of the Opera, and damn it all if she wasn't going to taint every one of her friends with the haunting, infectious melodies of her favorite musical. As she made her way to the lockers, her eyes combed the halls for her besties. Finally, she laid eyes on Alya and Marinette talking in a corner. Her grin widening, she quickly made her way over to them and tapped the blogger's shoulder. Alya turned around and beamed.

"Hey, girl! You look like you're feeling better."

"Hell yes, I am! I just got the best news ever!"

"What's up?" Marinette asked.

"There's a production of Phantom of the Opera going on for the rest of the week. And I just happened to get us all tickets for tonight's showing." The actress waved the envelope in front of her.

Alya quirked a brow. "Phantom of the whatnow?"

"The Opera! Please tell me you've heard of it."

The blogger shook her head. "Sorry, girl. I don't really-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Marinette's squeal caught both girls by surprise. The blackette's face lit up like a five-year-old in a candy shop. Her eyes sparkled as she bounced with glee.

"Oh my god, no way! Are you serious right now?!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

The actress grinned, again. "I am dead serious!"

Both held hands and squealed. Luna's excitement fed off of Marinette's which, to be honest, was really starting to freak Alya out. The blogger tried to shuffle away from them as they started bouncing.

"Have you seen it?" Luna asked.

"Only on video! Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!"

"So, you're coming?!"

"Hell yeah, I'm coming!"

"Guys, people are staring at us," Alya said.

Marinette turned to the blogger, still bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Alya, it's Phantom of the Opera! How are you not freaking out right now?!"

"Probably because I'm not a total weirdo like you two."

"She has dissed the work of Andrew Lloyd Webber!" Luna roared.

"This insult shall not be forgiven!" Marinette yelled.

"Ugh, can you freaks be any louder?" Chloé said as she walked by them.

Not one to miss a beat, Luna smirked and folded her arms. "Was that a challenge, Bourgeois?"

Chloé rolled her eyes. "As if I'd stoop to your level, bitch."

"Come on, honey buns! Don't be like that! Is it cause we didn't cuddle last night?"

The heiress didn't bother to turn around or give an answer. Instead, she flipped a bird over her shoulder and kept walking. Luna shook her head.

"So, how bout it, Césaire? You coming or not?" she asked as she turned back to her friends.

"I'll have to check with my mom. I think I'm up for babysitting duty tonight."

Marinette's face fell. "Oh, god no! I completely forgot! I'm watching Manon, tonight. I can't go."

"She can come with! Come on, Mari. Don't make me go alone." Luna jutted out her bottom lip in a puppy dog pout.

"Oh, don't even try the baby doll eyes on me! You know I can't stand that!"

" _Please, Marinette!"_ The actress begged in a childish voice.

"I... It's not even suitable for kids, right? All the hanging and fire..."

 _"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseee!"_

Marinette sighed in defeat. "I'll ask Mrs. Chamack if it's okay."

Luna pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Mental manipulation for the win!"

"You totally suck as a friend," the designer huffed.

"Excuse you. I am a totally kickass friend and you love me for getting these tickets."

"Tickets for what?"

Marinette suddenly morphed into a mess of waving limbs. "A-A-Adrien! What's up?!"

The model blinked. "Not much. What are you guys talking about?" Behind him, Nino started to snicker.

"Marinette and I are going to see the Phantom of the Opera tonight," Luna told him.

"Hey, us too!" Nino said. "What a coincidence."

Luna raised a brow at Adrien. "Oh, are you now? Didn't know you were into musicals."

He smirked at her. "Not really. A friend of mine told me about it, so I thought it might be fun to see. What? Something wrong with me going?"

"Well, considering I bought you dorks tickets, too, I'm a little offended."

"Aww, Luna. Were you trying to ask me out?"

Luna gave him a flat look. "In your dreams and over my dead body, pretty boy."

Adrien placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Yeouch! My poor pride."

Marinette's gaze shifted between the two, trying to ignore her churning stomach. Was... was Adrien flirting? With Luna? Did that mean he liked her? Did he want her to ask him out?! What if Luna DID ask him out!? They'd totally fall in love with each other and want to get married and then _SHE'D_ have to be a bridesmaid at the _WEDDING!_ It would be **_hell!_**

Alya rested a hand on her bestie's shoulder to calm her down. She then leveled a small glare at the cause of stress.

"Y'know, Agreste, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on Luna just now." The reporter kept her tone pleasant and playful, though if you listened hard enough, you could hear the slight bite in her words.

And Adrien must've heard it, because his grin vanished in a snap. Green eyes flicked towards Marinette as the boy paled.

"N-no! Of course not! It was just a joke, right Luna?" he asked, giving the thief a pleading look.

"Oh, so I'm a joke to you," Luna said, folding her arms. Her eyes danced with glee at his look of sheer horror.

"What?! _No!_ I just... Nino, help me out here!"

The DJ chuckled and placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I think what my man, here, meant to say was that he knows you don't have any interest in him, Luna. I'm sure he meant no harm by his comment."

Luna hummed. "I don't know. A girl's heart can be pretty fragile."

"And suggesting something like that is pretty insensitive," Alya added.

"Not to mention cocky."

"Just not smooth at all."

"Can I get out of this with a little bit of pride, please?" Adrien asked.

His answer came in perfect unison. "Hell, no!"

Adrien pouted, earning a chuckle from Nino. "Cheer up, man. I'm sure Marinette will forgive you, right Mari?"

The girl in question let out a squeak as attention shifted on her. The color of her cheeks deepened into an angry red. She stumbled over her words for a moment before she was suddenly gripped by her two friends.

"Don't drag her into this!" Alya said in a huff.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve Mari's forgiveness!" Luna said.

"But how will I go on?!" Adrien said in woe.

"You should've thought of that, sir!"

The bell rang, calling the attention of the teens. A moment of silence passed before someone snorted, causing the rest of them to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys are so weird!" Marinette said.

"Said the pot to the kettle," Alya said with a smirk. "Come on, we're gonna be late again if we don't get a move on."

Luna adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I'll catch you guys there. Gotta drop my stuff off at my locker."

"Alright, but make it quick. Ms. Mendeleiev'll have a fit if you come in after roll call."

"She'll probably throw a fit, regardless," Luna said with a smirk. She gave her friends a mock salute before heading off towards her locker. As she worked the dial on her lock, however, someone else approached her.

"A fan of musicals, huh?" Lila asked as she leaned against a nearby locker.

Luna smirked, switching out her books. "You heard that?"

"You weren't exactly quiet about it." Her olive eyes took on a shine. They swept over the actress with a touch of hunger. Luna held back a small shiver, though she wasn't entirely sure if it was all that bad. Biting her lip, she shut her locker and turned to give Lila her full attention.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Luna asked, propping a hand on her hip.

Lila shrugged. "Not really. It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

"Is that right?"

"Would I lie to you?"

The thief pulled a face. "Well, popular opinion would say yes."

For a split second, Lila looked offended. She quickly saved face and ran her fingers through her hair. "I never really cared for the popular opinion. I am curious about yours, though," she said with a smirk.

Luna thought about it for a moment. "Don't know yet. But I'm willing to keep an open mind."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I can work with that. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

The thief quirked a brow. "Well, you're forward."

"Figured I'd make a move before Adrien Agreste did. Sue me."

At the mention of the model, Luna's smile melted into a frown. "Agreste? What does he have to do with anything?"

"What, you gonna tell me he wasn't totally flirting with you back there? 'Cause that's what it looked like," Lila said.

"Trust me, he wasn't. And even if he was, I'm not into pretty boys."

The late bell rang, making both girls jump in surprise. Luna whispered a soft curse. "Gotta head to class. Catch you later!" She started to jog off when Lila yelled after her.

"Hey, wait! I never got an answer!"

Luna spun around to run backwards for a moment. "Ask me again after class!"

Lila huffed but still found herself smirking despite being blown off. As she watched the other girl run to class (it was a nice view, after all), her fingers started to toy with the gold chain of the foxtail necklace that dangled around her neck. A dangerous glint lit up her gaze. Luna Galemore. She certainly was an interesting one. Lila could tell the actress was warming up to her. Best of all, there was no Ladybug in sight to screw her out of her chances with her. She had a golden opportunity at a decent high school romance. One she was damned sure not going to let slip through her fingers.

* * *

 **Last chapter of the year! Woot woot! Hope you guys had a great holiday season. I was planning on posting this well before Christmas, but rewrites and plot bunnies hate me, so yeah. I'm also seriously trying to pin down the ending, which is still very much up in the air. As I said last chapter, voting for who would win ended on Christmas, and well... yeah, that was a landslide, so look forward to the heist in a couple months (still have at least two chapters before that one). I've also decided to give you guys a psuedo playlist of sorts for each chapter. They're mostly songs that either pertain to characters and parts of the story or ones that I just listen the hell out of when I write this.**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **Typicalbooklover- Anyone ever tell you you have a diabolical mind? I love it!**

 **Awesomeness3013- Yay for ships!**

 **Prazeodymium- Thank you for the glowing review! It means so much to me to have that kind of praise.**

 **Davey- The mask might have more importance than you think.**

 **Alex- Well, if they're annoyed by that, they will definitely hate what's coming next. And I would love to have a review from Sophie, too! Even if she's not the biggest fan. Btw, I have five little sisters.**

 **MadelVer- Going over board? Rating wise or mush wise?**

 **K2: No! But soon!**

 **Springborn- As far as I'm aware, you are the first to suggest it. The thought has crossed my mind though.**

 **insane Jane- Here's your fix!**

 **Until next time guys! Hope you all have a great New Year!**

 **Playlist:**

Tongue Twister (nightcore)- Cash Cash

Shudder Before the Beautiful- Nightwish

Dangerous- Before You Exit

Perfect Illusion- Lady Gaga

Blackjack- Caitlyn De Ville

Wanderlust- Nightwish

You Make Me Feel- Cobra Starship


	31. Chapter 31

"Marinette! I'm bored!"

Marinette heaved a sigh. She offered a smile to the little girl dangling off her arm. Mrs. Chamack was less than thrilled at the idea of Manon staying out late, as the teen expected. Surprisingly, though, Nadja was slowly worn down by her own daughter's begging and relented to the idea, if only just to quiet the child. So, here they were, waiting outside the theatre for Luna to show up, with their tickets. And Marinette had to question why she let her so called "friend" talk her into this.

"Just a little bit longer, Manon," she said with as much patience as she could muster. "Luna will be here any minute, and we'll go inside, okay?"

"But I'm bored right now! Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"No hide-and-seek, Manon. She's almost here. You want to see the show, don't you?"

The little girl folded her arms in a huff. Marinette frowned. Kneeling down to Manon's level, she began to dig through her book bag. She quickly wrapped her fingers around what she was after and pulled it out to gently wave in front of her charge's eyes.

"We can play dollies while we wait," Marinette offered with a smile. "You can even be Ladybug if you want."

Manon's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You mean, I can win?"

The teen laughed. "Only if you want to."

Suddenly, Manon's mood brightened. She snatched up the spotted, handmade doll with a cheer and a twirl. Her eyes grew fierce as she pointed Ladybug's little arm at her babysitter.

"Better watch out, Akuma! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Ladybug!" Marinette shot back. She took out her Lady Wi-Fi doll and waved her about, mimicking her speech. "Your miraculous is mine!"

The two of them growled and laughed as they acted out the fight. They got so into it that Marinette didn't notice the boy coming up behind her.

"Wow, awesome dolls, Marinette!"

The designer squeaked in surprise, tossing her doll into the air. Adrien caught it with ease. He blinked at Marinette, this time all too aware of the light pink dusting her freckled cheeks. Her bright blue eyes sparkled a bit as she fidgeted.

"H-hey! I wasn't... We were just... Hi!" Marinette mentally kicked herself. _Real smooth!_

Adrien found himself smiling down at his friend. He had to admit that was kind of cute. Not that he was into her or anything. Her cuteness was just a fact, especially with the floral pink dress and black leggings she had on... God, why was his mind betraying him like this?!

"Hi to you, too," he said, laughing a little in embarrassment. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, don't mention it! I mean... wow, that makes it sound like you thanked me which is totally not what you did that was really dumb! I'm sorry! No, wait! That's what you said-"

"It's alright, Marinette," the blond said with a chuckle. "I think I know what you meant."

"Oh... right..." Marinette did her best to smile back even though she was screaming on the inside. She took a moment to study him. He didn't really dress up for the occasion like she had, just a black dress shirt and jeans in place of his usual getup. It looked nice, though Marinette was certain anything would. She soon realized she had been staring at him in silence for way too long and cleared her throat. "So, uh... Nino's not with you?"

Adrien groaned. "No. My dad straight up refused to let me go without my bodyguard tonight." He gestured to the towering mass of a man standing a few feet behind him. "So rather than ride over with Nino and subject him to the Gorilla's constant glaring, I just told him I'd meet him here."

Marinette looked over his shoulder. The bodyguard's eyes locked with hers, narrowing in like a hawk. She gave him an awkward smile as she waved. "I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't like anyone." Something pulled on Adrien's pant leg, causing him to look down. A large pair of golden-brown eyes gazed back up at him.

"Can Marinette have her dolly back?" Manon asked.

"Oh, right!" the model said as he glanced at the toy still in his hand. "Sorry. Forgot I had it."

"Well, maybe you should stop flirting with her then, Casanova," a familiar voice said in amusement. Before he could turn around, Luna wrapped an arm around his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder with a smirk. Once again, she sported a beret that hid most of her hair, this time in a wine red that matched her miniskirt. A black jacket over a white halter top and white leggings completed her look for the evening.

"You sure as hell move fast, Agreste," she continued. "What, am I not good enough for you, anymore?"

"L-LUNA!" Marinette yelled. Her whole face sank into an angry blush as she glared at the traitor. Her eyes then flicked over to Adrien. He wasn't offended by that, right? Did Luna weird him out? He had to have known it was a joke... Wait... Was he blushing?

Without making eye contact with either girl, Adrien took hold of Luna's wrist and undid her hold on him. "Why, Miss Galemore," he said. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous."

"Oh, immensely!" Luna said, cheerfully. She moved to hug the other girl's arm. "There's just no way I'm gonna let you steal my Mari from me, pretty boy."

Marinette gave her a playful shove, letting out a small giggle. "You stop that."

Luna chuckled. She then caught sight of the child at Marinette's side. She knelt down to meet the girl's eyes with a warm smile. "And who might this be?"

Manon shifted closer to Marinette before shyly saying her name. Luna's smile grew.

"Hello, Manon. It's nice to meet you."

The little girl didn't answer, prompting Marinette to stroke her back. "Manon, this is my friend, Luna. She's the one who invited us."

Manon perked up a bit. "Oh. Okay."

"And you remember Adrien. From the photo shoot in the park?" Marinette gestured to the model who gave a small wave.

Manon grinned at him. " Yeah, I remember! Your Marinette's boyfr-mmmgff!"

The blackette was quick to cover the child's mouth, but the damage was done. What could barely pass as a blush before turned into full out red face on the blond boy. Luna, on the other hand, broke into a wide grin.

"God, I love this kid," she said, snickering into her palm.

Glaring at her feet, Marinette pulled Manon closer to herself. "S-shouldn't we go inside?"

Luna stood up, raising a brow. "Shouldn't we wait for Nino, first?"

As if on cue, Nino came up to them with a whoop. "Ladies and dude, you can stop your waiting! The party is here!"

"Great!" Adrien said a bit too quickly. "He's here now! Let's go!"

He beelined it for the door with Marinette and Manon close behind. Nino frowned, taking off his hat to scratch his head. He looked over at the still giggling Luna.

"What'd I miss?" he asked her.

"Absolute gold, Nino. It was truly a magical thing."

"Okay... Gonna elaborate on that?"

She slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You just had to be there, man. Come on. We better catch up before we lose them in the crowd."

The DJ still looked confused but shrugged it off. He learned a long time ago just to roll with the weird shit.

* * *

As they waited in line to check tickets, Marinette wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole, curl up, and die. How in the hell was she supposed to sit through an entire two-act musical after that?! To make things worse, Adrien was acting weird, too! He kept stealing glances at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, which only added to her already high paranoia. And when she did catch his eye, he'd look away immediately to stare at a far off wall or at the doll still in his hands. Did he think she was weird? Was he uncomfortable around her, now? Why wouldn't he say anything to her? Ugh, it was just torture! She should've stayed home with Manon, then maybe she wouldn't have embarrassed herself like this.

Adrien wasn't fairing much better with his own thoughts. He couldn't for the life of him understand why his heart was racing at that moment. It was just a silly comment from a five-year-old. It didn't mean anything. Marinette was just a friend. A very talented, quirky, cute- No! Bad thoughts, _bad thoughts!_ His heart was his lady's and that's it! He needed to stop overthinking it and confusing himself. He wasn't even sure why he was freaking out at this point.

But it was definitely and utterly all Luna's fault.

She was the one confusing him, making him question his loyalty to Ladybug. Her constant back and forth flirting didn't help things, either. Did she like him, or did she just get a kick out of teasing him? Adrien assumed the latter was true if yesterday was anything to go off of. Still, he couldn't deny how comfortable she was around him; how comfortable _he_ was around _her_. They'd only known each other a couple of weeks, but it felt like more than that. The teasing, the fighting, the laughter... it all felt so _natural_.

Shaking his head, Adrien frowned down at the doll. It really was well made. He had always thought Marinette to be talented, and the simple toy was proof of that. It also brought back memories of the Puppeteer; one of the many fights Chat had been less than useful in. He ran his fingers along a seam as his eyes darkened. How many times had Ladybug needed to save him? How many times had he gotten himself possessed and turned on her because of an akuma attack? How often did he just make things worse? They were supposed to be a team, yet it seemed like Ladybug was always cleaning up Chat's messes. Hell, that was basically what their powers boiled down to; he destroyed, she restored.

Ladybug was truly amazing. And he was still struggling to keep up.

Did he really even have any sort of shot with her?

"Dude, you doing okay?"

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts by Nino's hand on his shoulder. "Huh? Yeah! Guess I'm just a bit distracted." He caught Marinette's glance and both teens instantly looked away.

Nino frowned, studying them both. He then leaned closer to whisper in his best friend's ear. "Did something happen with Marinette?"

"No... Yes? I honestly don't know anymore." He sighed. "Chloé said something yesterday and I'm still trying to process it."

"Wait, _Chloé_ told you?!" Luna said.

"Chloé told him what?" Marinette asked.

Adrien looked at them like a deer in headlights. His mouth opened to answer, but all that came out was a garbled mess. Thankfully, Nino seemed to sense the landmine they'd just waltzed into.

"Hey, I think the show's gonna start. We'd better get to our seats. C'mon, man." He pushed Adrien into the auditorium and out of the line of fire.

Luna watched them go, her eyes narrowing. Of course it was Chloé. Who else would have the nerve to say something? Not that it was a bad thing; Adrien really shouldn't have been so oblivious to begin with. Still, she could tell that the little revelation was moving things way too fast for either teen to handle.

"Luna, what's going on?"

The actress sighed before turning to her friend. She'd have to tell Marinette that he knew. The girl was going to have a heart attack, and on the night of Spades challenge announcement, too. This was royally gonna suck. "I'll tell you later, okay? No need to ruin the show for you."

"You know that doesn't exactly make me feel any better, right?"

"Kinda figured." Luna smiled down at Manon. "You excited to see the play?"

The little girl nodded. "Marinette says it's scary. But not _too_ scary, right?"

"That's right. But I bet you won't even get a little bit scared, huh?"

"Uh-uh," Manon said, shaking her head. She held up the spotted doll. "I got Ladybug to protect me!"

"Really? All by herself?" Marinette asked. She dug into her bag and pulled out another familiar doll. "Don't you think she needs a partner?"

Manon smiled. "Oh, yeah!" She took the mini Chat Noir and tucked it in her arm beside Ladybug. "They're a team forever!"

Marinette ruffled her hair. "Forever and ever."

The three of them followed the boys inside, eager for what was to come.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! New chapter within a week (my muse is pulling through, people)! I know it's more filler, but it's important filler... sort of... Next chapter will have more going on, I promise. I'm really excited for the oncoming shenanigans, too. But nevermind all that. Onto reviews!**

 **Davey: To be honest, a good and satisfying ending is still a little ways off for me, though I am hoping to keep the chapter volume within a reasonable amount. I think because I'm already 30 plus chapters in, a sequel is more or less inevitable, especially for what I have in mind.**

 **PSYCHOxSEXY: I don't mind the Adrien x Luna dislike. It was always going to come up with such a hardcore fanbase. I'm actually more surprised that the ship has as many followers as it does. And I'll admit that I have toyed around with the idea of Marinette and Luna ending up together. Guess we'll have to wait and see. As for Lila, that could go a few ways.**

 **Alex: Eh, Lila's only a little creepy, lol.**

 **Junior VB: Yes she is, with good reason, too.**

 **SpringBorn: Yeah, it was a little short for me. Sorry about that.**

 **Typicalbooklover: No, it's not. Compared to the evil thoughts I come up with for what could happen, yours is pretty tame, trust me.**

 **Sophie: Hi! Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I'm not planning any over the top sexy scenes, nor am I ignoring Marinette. She is an integral part of the show and I hope to do her justice. As for why an OC... Luna's presence doesn't mean I will end the story with her and Adrien as a pair. I personally love the idea of Marinette and Adrien as a couple, so much that I can't see either of them with any other canon character. That being said, the relationship they have now is absolutely TERRIBLE! What they have in the first season (which is all I have to go on at this point, no spoilers please) isn't anything more than blind infatuation. Blind to the point that they can't even see the person each one is pining for likes them back. On top of that, they know absolutely nothing about the people they supposedly love, which is a major problem. The show also glorifies the fact that Marinette is a stalker, basically saying that it's okay to steal your crush's phone, follow his every move, and oggle him like a piece of meat because in the end you're "meant to be". That is not okay in any light. These are issues that need to be addressed, and that's pretty much Luna's role in all this; not to replace Marinette as a love interest, but to challenge the concepts of the show that I just don't see as right. Again, I only have the first season's knowledge to play with as well as a few leaks here and there, so I can't say if and how these issues will be addressed canon-wise. All I can do is pose the questions myself and try to make sense of them for the sake of my story. And as much fun as it is to watch the love-square play out, it's just not a good representation of a blooming romance. You still have every right to hate Adrien and Luna as a pair, or even Luna herself. I'm just glad you gave my story a chance in the first place.**

 **And on that tangent, I bid you adieu 'til next time! Thanks for reading, guys!**

Playlist:

Oh No!- Marina and the Diamonds

Alpenglow- Nightwish

My Demons- Starset

Los Los Los!- Aoi Yuki

There's Nothing Holding Me Back- Shawn Mendes


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright, seriously man. What's going on with you?"

Adrien grimaced, curling into his seat under Nino's stare. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have, right now. "Nino-"

"And you can just skip the whole 'I'm fine' bit. Because that was never believable to begin with."

The model went silent, not knowing what to say. He stared down at the Lady Wi-Fi doll. He really needed to give it back. But that would mean seeing Marinette, talking to her. How the hell was he supposed to do that, now?

Nino laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, dude. Talk to me. Whatever it is, I wanna-"

"I know."

"Well, then tell me, man."

Adrien shook his head. "No, Nino. I mean... I know. About Marinette."

Nino's eyes widened. "...Oh. Well shit."

"I know, right?"

Nino scratched his brow. " Okay... so you know how she feels?" Adrien nodded. "So then, how do you feel? Do you like her? Like that, I mean?"

"I... I don't think I can answer that, right now. I mean... I kinda like this other girl. Someone I work with."

"Someone who doesn't quite like you back?"

Adrien let out a humorless laugh. "I always thought she'd come around. That I'd find some way to win her over. Now?" he sighed. "I'm starting to think it isn't worth it, anymore."

"Dude, I..." Nino paused as he saw the girls come in. "Shit."

Adrien followed his gaze and sighed. "Talk later?"

"Sure."

The girls found them almost immediately and made their way to the empty seats on Adrien's left. Marinette sat down beside the blond, toying with her bangs as she did. Neither one made any sort of attempt at eye contact. Luna took her seat at the end and sent Nino a look. His tight-lipped smile said all she needed to know. A distraction was desperately needed. Sighing, the thief checked her watch. Curtain rise couldn't come soon enough.

Finally, the lights dimmed, quieting the crowd's murmur. All eyes went to the stage as the actors gathered for the first scene. Marinette's heart raced. For a moment, everything else faded into the background. She relaxed in her seat, listening to the auctioneer divy out each item as it came up. Her breath caught in her throat as the man drew attention to the chandelier. She knew what was coming next.

Manon jumped at the sparks and booming organ. She pulled her two dolls closer to her chest as she looked on in wonder. Marinette glanced down at her with a small smile, looking back just in time to see Carlotta hit the stage. The music picked up once again, and once more, the world around her disappeared. She was so enthralled in the spectacle that she didn't notice the pair of green eyes watching her.

Adrien couldn't help but be drawn into her wonder. It was a side of Marinette he rarely got to see, and he was beginning to realize what a shame that was. Why hadn't he tried to get to know her better before? Sure, the whole Chloé/gum thing wasn't a good start, but he considered her one of the first friends he ever made at school. So, why let things lie like he did? Why let himself become so oblivious?

Maybe Luna had a point.

He looked over at the thief. She was just as engrossed in the musical as Marinette was. Maybe even more so. A ghost of a smile settled on her lips, though it didn't seem to be a happy one. If anything, Adrien would've probably call it bittersweet.

She must've sensed his gaze, because their eyes soon met. Luna sent him a wink as her lips curled into a true smirk. A familiar shiver went up the hero's spine. She was up to something. What that was, he had no clue. And, boy, did that not get him excited, or what?

* * *

The curtain closed for intermission, and they all filed out into the lobby to stretch their legs. Marinette took Manon to the bathroom while the others went to the merchandise tables. Adrien made sure to keep Luna in his sights. If she was going to sneak off, this was her best chance to do so.

Sure enough, as soon as Marinette came back, the thief excused herself.

"Right now?" Marinette asked in surprise. "But Act Two's gonna start any minute!"

"Sorry, girl. Total emergency."

Adrien really doubted that but played along, regardless. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just got a text from Collins. Something about a leaky faucet, I think?" She shrugged. "Either way, I figured it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Well, that sucks," Marinette said. "Hope everything works out."

"I'm sure it's nothing major. You guys enjoy the rest of the show, okay?" Luna gave them a wave before running off.

Marinette shook her head, then turned to the others. "Guess we'd better head back in."

Adrien's eyes lingered on the retreating girl for a moment longer. Once she was out of sight, though, he gave Marinette a warm smile. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

Luna wasted no time getting to her suit. As soon as she was out the door, the thief circled around the back of the theatre and set to work grappling up the wall to the roof above. She located her duffel bag and unzipped it. Shedding her outer clothes, Luna quickly put on her jacket and boots over her catsuit. A moist cloth took care of her makeup, and soon she was slinking in through a skylight. Silent feet hit the touched the floor as the thief landed. Tightening her gloves, Spades surveyed the area, making sure no one saw her entrance. No need to spoil the surprise, early.

It was a simple plan, really. Spades would hide herself high above the stage and wait for the curtain call. Then she'd announce herself, issue her challenge, and disappear in a puff of smoke. All while the crowd watched in confusion. Spades smiled to herself. The thought of being onstage, again... It was such a horrifically thrilling thought. Her nerves danced between excitement and anxiety. And she welcomed the feeling like an old friend. Nostalgia ached in the thief's chest as she quickly made her way to the bustling backstage, clinging to the shadows as she moved. God, did she miss this. The organized chaos of a production underway, the energy, the butterflies, the... wait, back up. Was that an actual butterfly?

Spades used the camera in her goggles to zoom in. Sure enough, a small black butterfly fluttered, unnoticed, over the heads of the cast and crew. The sight of it unsettled the thief, though she wasn't entirely sure why. It was just a bug, right?

Then it somehow fused inside the pendant of an actress. And Spades knew that was anything but good.

* * *

Adrien mentally kicked himself for not silencing his phone. Everyone around him turned to glare as his ringtone sounded. With a sheepish smile, he dug the device out to quiet it, only to frown at the caller ID. What did Luna want?

Nino gave his arm a nudge. "Dude, either hang up or answer it," he whispered. "Pretty sure the woman over there's about ready to beat you with her purse."

Adrien blinked at the pink frilled woman curling her nose at him. "Uh... right... excuse me..."

The blond boy quickly climbed over his friends and escaped into the lobby to answer the call.

"Hello?"

 _"You did not seriously leave your phone on during a performance."_

"I just forgot, okay?" Adrien glowered. "Is that really the only reason you called?"

 _"Not really, kitten. Kinda have a weird question for you."_

"Weird how?" he asked with a frown.

 _"This whole akuma thing... it wouldn't happen to involve little black butterflies, would it?"_

Adrien froze. "Why do you ask?"

Spades let out a nervous chuckle. _"Well, funny story-"_

A loud inhuman shriek rang out from the auditorium, followed by a crash and a chorus of screams. Adrien had just enough time to turn towards the doors before they slammed open, letting loose a panicked stampede. He quickly ducked out of the way and into a nearby closet.

 _"Jesus-fucking-Christ!"_ Spades groaned on the other end of the line.

"What the hell just happened?" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

 _"Wrong person to ask, kitten. This is more your area of expertise than it is mine. Though, I think our new friend just screamed a hole through the backstage wall."_

"Fabulous." Adrien shook Plagg out of his shirt pocket. "Where are you?"

 _"Heading up to the catwalk. I think she's heading for center stage, so I should be able to get the drop on her."_

"Don't even think about it. Ladybug and I-"

 _"Are not here, right now._ _I know what I'm doing, kitten. Don't worry your pretty little head."_

"Luna, please! Let us take care of this. You're not the one with superpowers, remember?"

 _"Look, I'm all for letting you guys handle the villain of the day, but this bitch just took a hostage-"_

"And you're just telling me this, now?!"

 _"-And I think the poor guy would appreciate any help he could get, regardless of superpowers,"_ Spades finished.

Adrien gritted his teeth. "Alright... just don't do anything reckless."

 _"Do I really seem like the reckless type to you?"_

"I wouldn't put it passed you," he said with a smirk.

 _"Said the pot to the kettle, kitten. Now, get that tail of yours out here."_

The line went dead, causing Adrien to sigh. "That woman's gonna be the death of me."

"Well, if she does, don't say I didn't warn you," Plagg said, folding his arms. "I told you she was dangerous, but no! You just had to be curious!"

The boy quirked a brow. "Says the one who constantly turns to putty in her hands."

"That's completely different," the kwami said with a blush.

Adrien snickered. "Either way, we can't let her have all the fun. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

The last thing Marinette expected was an akuma attack. One minute she was deeply entranced in Christine's sorrow over father's death, and the next, the actors were thrown off stage by an ear-piercing shriek. On instinct, she covered Manon with her body, dragging the child to the floor. Manon yelped in surprise but clung to the teen, nonetheless. Screams erupted all around them as the crowd rushed to escape Hawkmoth's latest victim. Marinette's heart and mind raced. She had to find someplace to transform, but she couldn't just leave Manon. She bit her lip and looked about for an answer.

"How could you!"

The blackette motioned for Manon to keep quiet before daring to peek over the seats. There at the center of the stage stood a tall, willowy woman in the most god-awful dress the designer had ever laid eyes on. It looked like something out of the Victorian era, with a tight, yellow bodice and a billowing brown skirt. The villainess wore a high collar that framed her wild black curls. A black butterfly-like mask framed her red eyes. Her pale lips were pulled back in a snarl as she glared down at the man she held dangling by his collar.

"Does our marriage mean nothing to you?!" she screeched. "Our children?! Is that harlot really worth it, James?!"

"E-Evelynn, please-"

"MY NAME IS OPERETTA!"

The man shrank into himself. "I-i-it's not what you think! I swear!"

"Don't lie to me!" Her voice took on a sing-song tone, and the room trembled from it.

"Honey, I promise you! She never meant anything to me!"

 _"Ooooooo, buddy. That's like the worst thing you could've said."_

Operetta dropped her... uh... husband at the sudden voice filling the auditorium. He quickly scurried offstage, rolling over the edge as he did. Marinette felt a twitch start up just above her eye. Even through the filter of speakers, she'd recognise that irritating tone anywhere. Why in God's name was the thief here, now?!

"Who are you?!" Operetta demanded.

 _"Oh, no one special,"_ Spades said. _"Just a humble lover of the arts. You ruined the ending, by the way. That's easily one of my favorite scenes."_

The villainess snorted. "As if I care! This whole production was a sham from the start!"

 _"Sounds like someone bombed their audition."_

"I was robbed! I should've been Christine! That tone-deaf slut slept her way into the role! With my own husband!" Operetta stomped her foot, and Marinette couldn't get the image of a four-year-old out of her head.

 _"Well, I can't say anything about your marriage, dollface. But, did you really think screaming like a harpie was gonna get you the part?"_

Operetta grinned, merciless and cold. "Perhaps not. But I'll be damned if I'll let that bitch steal my spotlight."

Spades let out a groan. _"God, I hate prima donnas._ _People like you give real performers a bad rep."_

"How dare you judge me! You hide in the shadows like a coward! What would you know about the stage?"

A small bang went off behind the villainess. She spun around in surprise, frowning at the white smoke that rose up. Her frown deepened as a shadow stepped out of the wisps.

"Well, for one thing," Spades said, folding her arms with a smirk. "I sure as hell know how to make an entrance."

* * *

 **Another chapter done! And I have written myself into another corner. Go me! Still, my muse seems to be going strong, so expect more chapters soon. Now, onto reviews!**

 **Sophie: You can call me Tsuki. And if I may ask, what about Luna makes you hate her? You can't say it's because she's an OC, though. Also, I feel Chloé and Adrien should have a more familial relationship over a romantic one. Their chemistry wasn't really there for me.**

 **Alex: It's undecided. It could be Adrinette, it could be Adrina. Hell, I may not even put a couple in at all** **... That's probably not gonna happen, but still. To me, the story is more important than who ends up with who.**

 **June: No, can't say that I have. I'll look into them.**

 **PSYCH0xSEXY: All the more reason to address why it's such a problem for the show. Like it or not, Ladybug is a role model for kids that age.**

 **Davey: I totally agree. As much as I love me a badass character, if they don't have flaws to balance them out, they quickly become flat and boring.**

 **Typicalbooklover: As well you should! And when you really think about it, is that really a good quality for Luna to have?**

 **Til next time, all! Thanks for reading!**

Playlist:

Phantom of the Opera- Lindsey Stirling

The Siren- Nightwish

Chandelier- Sia

Ella elle l'a- Kate Ryan

Love Again- Pentatonix

Sinéad- Within Temptation


	33. Chapter 33

Chat was about three seconds away from strangling the thief. He'd only asked one thing of her, and what does she do? Announce herself to the akuma in as grand a fashion as possible. How was that not being reckless?! The hero grumbled to himself as he snuck into the auditorium. Staff in hand, he kept his green eyes trained on the stage. If anything went wrong up there, he wanted to be ready for it.

Up on stage, Operetta sized up the strange girl before her. She turned up her nose. "Hmph. You call that an entrance?"

"As if you did any better," Spades said, motioning to the gaping hole in the wall. "You do know 'bringing down the house' is just an expression, right?"

"You're just envious of the power my voice holds," the villainess said.

"And now I'm beginning to see why you didn't get that callback."

Chat felt his eye twitch. 'Oh yes, Luna! Keep goading her like that! I'm sure nothing will go wrong, there!' he thought to himself. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and frowned. Was that Nino? Was he filming this?

A hand shot up from below and dragged the DJ back down. Quirking a brow, Chat moved in closer to investigate. His supercharged ears picked up the hushed conversation.

"Be serious, Nino! Alya would care more about your safety than a stupid video!"

"We both know that's not true."

"Is this really the time to argue?" Chat asked as he finally made it to his friends.

Three sets of eyes blinked at Chat in surprise.

"Hey, you're-mmmmpphh!"

Marinette quickly silenced Manon with her hand. She shushed the girl before giving her partner a smile. "It's great to see you, Chat."

"Likewise, princess. Though, I wish it was under better circumstances." He glanced back at the stage. "Come on. Let's get you out of here while the akuma's distracted."

The three of them nodded then followed Chat out to safety. Back on stage, Spades caught sight of them and held her breath. Why hadn't they gotten out with the crowd? She didn't have long to ponder it before Operetta grabbed her by the collar, pulling her off her feet.

"Listen here, you little brat," the villainess sneered. "I don't have the patience to deal with you. So if you're done with the sideshow commentary-"

Spades threw up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to be hostile, now."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow out your eardrums."

The thief blinked. "You can do that?"

"You really want to find out?" Operetta asked with a smirk.

The thief gave her a nervous smile. "Not really. Maybe we can talk about this?"

Chat ushered his friends into the lobby. He stole a glance back at the stage and gritted his teeth. "You guys keep going. I'm going back for the akuma."

"Good luck, man," Nino said, giving the hero a thumbs up.

"Paw-leese! Who needs luck when you got skill?" Chat gave them a two-fingered salute before running back into the auditorium, only to look up at the sound of a scream. His eyes widened at the sight of Spades flying towards him. He barely had time to lift his arms up before the thief crashed into him, sending them both to the floor. Chat groaned.

"Falling for me, again, Spadesy? This is turning into a habit for you," he said, trying to laugh. Her weight on his chest made it more than a little difficult.

"What girl doesn't like being swept off her feet?" the thief quipped back. "Nice catch, by the way."

"No problem. Now, can you please get off of me?"

"Aww, but you're so comfy."

The hero rolled his eyes before scooping up the thief's legs and unceremoniously flipping her off of him. She rolled with a yip before giving him a glare. Chat returned the look with a smirk. As he stood to dust himself off, the akuma approached them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Show's over, Operetta! I'm here to close the curtain on your evildoing."

Operetta laughed. "How rich! Though I will thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down. Now, if you'll kindly hand over your miraculous-"

"Pssh! As if!" Chat extended his staff with a smirk. "Let's see you try and take it from me."

"With pleasure," the villainess purred.

"Okay, seriously? Could you two be any more cliché?"

Both of them gave Spades sour looks. She dusted herself off, paying them no mind. Operetta growled.

"That is it!" she screeched, jutting a finger at the thief. "You have long overstayed your welcome!"

Spades smirked. "What's wrong, dollface? Afraid to take us both on?"

"Uh, no offense, Spadesy. But I'm with her on this."

The thief's smile vanished. "You're kidding."

Chat set his staff in front of him, resting his hands on top of it. "This really isn't your area of ex-purr-tise. So, why don't you just sit back and watch a pro at work, 'kay?" He gave her a playful, and more than a little smug, wink.

Spades folded her arms, clearly unimpressed. Still, she shrugged and claimed a seat for herself, kicking up her feet to rest on the back of the next row.

"With pleasure," she mocked.

* * *

Marinette bit her lip as she tried to come up with a good enough excuse to break away and transform. If it'd just been Nino, things would've been easier. But Manon was going to be harder to convince. She looked down at the little girl with a frown. What was she going to do?

Nino let out a curse, causing Marinette to cover Manon's ears. "Nino, seriously?" she said with a glare.

The DJ rubbed his neck. "Sorry, Mari. It slipped." He frowned down at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, mimicking his frown.

"I can't get ahold of Adrien. He's not answering his phone."

Another tremor shook the building, making them jump. Fear sparked in Marinette's chest.

"You don't think he's trapped somewhere, do you?" she asked with concern.

"I dunno. But why else wouldn't he answer?"

It was as good enough an excuse as any. In the worst possible way. Marinette knelt down by her young charge. "Manon, I need you to stay with Nino for me, okay. I'll be right back."

Nino frowned. "Wait a minute, Mari-"

"I'm going after Adrien," she said with absolute conviction. "You two get out of here!"

Nino's mouth hung open as she ran off, vanishing around a corner. The DJ groaned. Talk about double standards. Scratching his head, he glanced down at the child he was now saddled with. Manon looked up at him, expectantly. She pressed the Ladybug and Chat dolls close to her chest in a childish attempt to calm her nerves. Nino sighed and gently took her hand.

"Alright, Manon. Let's-"

He was cut off by a sudden wail. Nino pulled Manon towards him and tried to cover his ears at the same time. The lobby began to shake and crack. A chandelier that hung just above the entrance dislodged itself from the ceiling and came crashing down in front of the doors, blocking their escape. Manon let out a scream as she hugged Nino. He held onto her, tightly doing his best to cover her small frame with his. The tremors soon died out, and Nino looked about them with dread.

What was he supposed to do now?

Manon sobbed into his shirt. With a grimace, Nino stroked her back and cooed in her ear to little effect. The DJ found himself wishing Marinette was still there. Was she even okay? Nino shook the thought away. He had to believe she was okay. For Manon's sake, if nothing else. Sinking down to his knees, Nino took the Chat doll out of her grasp and propped it up by her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry, Manon," he said, mimicking the hero's voice. "Everything's gonna be just fine. Ladybug and I won't let anything bad happen to you, cat's honor."

Manon peeked over her shoulder at the doll. "Y-you promise?"

Nino made the doll nod. "Leave that big bad akuma to us! For now, you and Nino need to find someplace safe to cover your heads. Think you can do that?"

The girl wiped her eyes and looked about. Her gaze landed on the confection counter and she pointed to it. "What about there?"

"That's a great spot, Manon!" the Chat doll said.

"Don't you mean 'purr-fect'?" she said with a giggle.

Nino smiled. If she was correcting his performance, then his job was done. "Come on, squirt. We'd better do what the cat says."

He handed the doll back before picking up the little girl and heading for cover. All he needed to do was keep her distracted long enough for Paris' heroes to save the day. That, he could handle.

* * *

Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked high and low for the blond boy but came up blank. Her mind wandered to every dark possibility. Was he trapped somewhere? Hurt? What if she didn't get to him in time?

"Marinette, stop!"

The blackette threw open a closet door, ignoring her kwami's cry. She had to find Adrien. She had to-

Tikki flew up to look her chosen in the eye. "Marinette! Listen to me!"

"I can't find him, Tikki! What if-"

"Stop and think this through," the kwami said. "He might have gotten out with the crowd."

"But Nino couldn't get ahold of him!"

"That doesn't mean he isn't safe. The only way to know for sure is to stop the akuma. And for that, we need Ladybug!"

Marinette worried her lip. "You're-"

The whole building shook at the sound of a shriek. Both of them covered their ears. The tremble passed, leaving Marinette with a new fear.

Nino and Manon! Did they get out?!

"We don't have time, Marinette!" Tikki told her.

The blackette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tikki was right. Worrying solved nothing. She had a job to do. Her partner needed her, and who knew what sort of trouble that damned thief would cause. Opening her eyes, Marinette gazed at the little god with newfound resolve.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Oh, what Spades wouldn't have given for a bowl of popcorn. Chat was definitely living up to his "pro" status. He'd only been thrown across the room five... nope, make that six times. Spades tried to stifle her laughter, but ended up in stitches when his next botched attempt at rushing the villainess landed him upside-down in the seat next to her.

"Gotta say, kitten. You are definitely putting on a show for me," she said between giggles.

Chat rolled to his feet with a pout. "Like you were doing any better."

"I only remember being thrown once."

Operetta sucked in a breath and aimed a shriek at the pair. Chat and Spades leapt out of harm's way as the resulting soundwave tore up the seats. They both landed in a crouch, ready to dodge, again.

"So, you caught me on an off-day. Sue me," Chat said.

"Or maybe you can just admit that you might need a little help on this one?" the thief suggested. Even as she spoke, her hand was already searching for something in her utility belt.

Chat readied his staff with a smirk. "You're just trying to steal my limelight."

"Well, it would be in the job description."

 _"Stop ignoring me!"_ Operetta screamed, sending another soundwave hurdling towards them.

Spades threw herself at Chat, knocking him out of the way. She narrowly managed to get herself to safety but hissed when a piece of shrapnel caught her in the side. The two of them rolled together before coming to a stop, this time with Chat on top. They shared a look, only mildly embarrassed by their positions.

"Someone's a bit of a diva," he said as got to his feet. He helped the thief to hers and noticed her small gasp of pain. His eyes soon found the small gash in her side. Concern colored his features. It was hard to tell against the black of her suit, but Chat could've sworn he saw blood.

"Spades-"

"Say it, and I drop-kick you," she quipped, folding her arms.

He pursed his lips. "This isn't you're fight, Spadesy."

"Yeah, well, you can't just expect me to leave you by yourself and pray your dream girlfriend gets here fast enough to save your ass."

"Excuse me-"

Spades held up a finger to silence Operetta. "Give us a minute, dollface."

"Spades, I don't need you worrying about me," Chat told her.

"If that's the case, then you can sure as hell show me the same courtesy!" she countered. "I told you I don't need superpowers to be useful. Would it kill you to have a little faith in me?"

"If you two are quite done-"

"Bitch, we are having a moment!" Spades snapped.

"You are hurt, Spades. Like it or not, you are still a civilian in this situation. I can't-"

"I am standing right here!" the villainess said.

Chat growled. "Lady, what part of 'moment' do you not get?"

Operetta looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Not that either of them particularly cared.

"Look, kitten, it's sweet that you're worried about me," the thief said. "But, I'm not some fragile damsel. This," she gestured to her side, "is nothing. I can hold my own just fine. So if we're done arguing, do you think maybe we can try this my way?" She held up her hand for him, revealing three smoke bombs between her fingers.

Chat studied her for a moment longer. Every fiber of him screamed that this was a bad idea. But he knew stubbornness when he saw it. He had a feeling she wouldn't go even if he told her to. The boy sighed. She really was going to be the death of him.

It was at that moment that Operetta officially lost it. Her voice rose to an ear-piercing shrill, causing the building to crumble around them. Chat's heightened senses were thrown into overdrive. He covered his ears and hit his knees, praying she'd stop. But dammit if that akuma didn't know how to hold a note. Thankfully, the screech wasn't as severe for Spades. The thief gritted her teeth and tossed a smoke bomb at Operetta's feet. A thick dark smoke enveloped the villainess and began to fill her lungs. She was forced to stop her scream and thrown into a coughing fit.

"You- *cough, cough* -you little bitch!"

 _"Serves you right for throwing a tantrum!"_ Spades' voice boomed over the speakers once more.

As the smoke cleared, Operetta's crimson eyes scanned the room. Neither the thief nor Chat were anywhere to be seen. She growled.

"Hiding again? And here I thought you might actually put up a fight."

 _"Some of the best performances are done in the shadows, dollface. A fact a spotlight hog like you will never grasp."_

"I grow tired of your games, brat! Show yourself!"

 _"Not a fan of suspense? Why don't you come find me, then? I should warn you I do have more smoke bombs ready if you start screaming again. I would just hate for that pretty voice of yours to get all scratched up."_

Operetta's eyes narrowed. She took in a deep, menacing breath before she began to stalk the aisles. The clacking of her heels reverberated throughout the room. It was an eerie sound against an otherwise silent atmosphere.

 _"Getting colder, dollface,"_ Spades taunted.

The villainess spun around, straining to hear something- _anything_ -that would give their positions. She continued on in another direction, slow and calculated. She absolutely refused to be taken lightly any longer.

 _"Getting warmer."_

It was an insult! A total farce!

 _"Warmer..."_

Once she got her hands on that little wretch-

Chat's staff seemed to come out of nowhere, slamming into her midriff. Operetta stumbled backwards and tried to regain her breath in order to scream again. She had begun to inhale when a piece of cloth was shoved over her mouth in a gag. She grabbed at the thief's wrist and struggled to get free.

"Don't think so, prima bitch!" Spades said with a grin. "I think we've had enough of you're tone-deaf tunes."

"We need to get ahold of the akuma!" Chat called out.

Spades blinked. "Uh, don't we have her?"

"No, the butterfly! We need to purify-"

Operetta slammed her elbow into the thief's wounded side. Spades yelped, losing her grip on the gag and giving the villainess the perfect opportunity to send her flying into Chat, again. The two of them hit the floor rather painfully.

"Oww," Chat groaned.

Spades cupped her side as she stood. "Tell me again about this butterfly?"

"It's what Hawkmoth uses to possess people," the hero said, getting to his feet. "It's usually hiding in an item of some sort."

"Wait, you mean her-"

Operetta sent out another powerful shriek, this time hitting the pair point blank. They covered their ears and hit their knees, heads pounding from the sheer force. Operetta moved closer, still holding the sour note. She decided to make good on her earlier threat. Their ears were going to bleed.

A blur of red swooped in from above, knocking the villainess aside. Operetta hit the nearby wall and landed on the floor, holding her head. She sent a glare at the all-too-familiar pigtailed girl smirking back at her.

"I think you could use a break, Operetta!" Ladybug said, folding her arms.

Chat's ears rang from the attack, but he still managed to look up at the love of his life with amazement and relief. Spades, on the other hand, snorted a laugh.

"See, dollface? Even Spots knows how to make a better entrance than you!"

Ladybug was not impressed.

* * *

 **I've said it once, I'll say it again: Action scenes are not my strong suit. I'm sorry to leave on another cliffhanger, but I promise next chapter will be up soon. This one had gotten a bit too long for my liking. So look forward to that, and Imma start answering reviews.**

 **Alex: She's becoming one of my favorite characters, too.**

 **Sophie: I'm not sure that's fair. It's one thing to hate a ship, another thing entirely to hate a character because of a ship.**

 **Junior VB: Who knows, you might get another chance to find out.**

 **Davey: I know! I'll try and keep a decent pace. And now I'm curious. What is Gone?**

 **MadelVer: But cliffhangers are so much fun! Still, I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long.**

 **Typicalbooklover: That's high praise. Thank you.**

 **See you all next time!**

Playlist:

Confident (Nightcore)- Demi Lovato

Forgotten Voyage- Lindsey Stirling

Wonderland (Nightcore)- Natalia Kills

Handclap- Fitz and the Tantrums

Absolute Zero- Stone Sour


	34. Chapter 34

Operetta was practically radiating pure rage. If that white-haired brat wasn't annoying enough, now she had to deal with Ladybug! The cat had nearly been subdued until she appeared. Hawkmoth seemed rather pleased with her interference, however. He whispered encouragement in her mind, urging her to her feet.

Ladybug, however, was doing her best to ignore the thief's presence.

"Thanks for the assist, M'lady," Chat said as he took the hand offered to him.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, chaton," the heroine said with a wink.

"Well, well, Ladybug. So good of you to join us," Operetta sneered.

"Ugh, again with the cliché lines!" Spades said.

Ladybug glared at her. "Who invited you, anyway?"

"Aww, come now, lovebug," the thief said, grinning as she stood. "Can't I just pop in to say hi?"

"Hell, no!"

 _"Enough!"_ Operetta boomed. "I will not be made a fool of any longer!"

Spades raised her brow and pointed to the akuma's attire. "You look like that, and you expect us _not_ to make fun of you?"

Chat snickered at the thief's comment, earning himself a glare from his lady. He quickly quieted and gave her an apologetic smile. Operetta turned cartoonishly red faced, glaring daggers at the thief.

"I will rip that tongue out of your pretty little head!"

"Ooo, scary."

"Can we not piss the akuma off more, please?" Ladybug snapped.

Spades held up her hands. "Yeah, yeah. As you wish. But seriously, what else is she gonna do besides scream at us?"

The villainess let out a low, eerie chuckle. "Oh, don't be so quick to underestimate me yet, brat. My lovely voice can do much more than that."

Ladybug and Chat shared a look while Spades folded her arms.

"Well, bring it on, then!" she said with a grin.

Operetta opened her mouth to sing. When no sound came out, the thief frowned.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Ladybug was just as confused. She locked eyes with the villainess, trying to figure out her game. An unease washed over her that she couldn't explain. Something was definitely off. She almost didn't hear the slight groan at her side. Ladybug turned to her partner with concern.

"Chat?"

The feline hero held his head, swaying a little. His cat ears violently twitched. Another groan left him as he tried to block out the non-existent noise.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked more urgently.

The hairs on Spades' neck stood up. She looked back at Operetta and paled. It clicked. It wasn't that Operetta wasn't singing; they just couldn't hear it! The frequency was too high! Normal ears weren't going to pick up on it. But supernatural cat ears?

Operetta mouthed something that looked a little to close to "kill them both". And Luna instantly regretted taunting the bitch.

"Ladybug, duck!"

The heroine nearly looked back at the thief, but she caught sight of Chat's staff barreling towards her head just in time. She hit the ground, the sudden whoosh of air overhead scaring her just a bit. Chat went to swing again, but Spades was there this time. She blocked the blow with her forearm, then took hold of the pole and jabbed him in the stomach with it. He staggered back with a grunt. He lost his grip on the staff but managed to block the spin kick aimed for his head. Spades spun the staff and dove to sweep for his feet. Chat dodged with ease.

"Chat, snap out of it!" Ladybug called to him.

"I highly doubt that's gonna work, Spots!" Spades tried to keep the cat at bay, swinging and jabbing with his staff.

Ladybug groaned. "You just had to get him brainwashed, again, didn't you!"

"Okay, one: didn't know the bitch could do that!"

Chat took a hit to his side, catching the staff in the staff in the process. He retracted it out of the thief's hands before giving her a powerful left hook. Spades cried out. She sent him a glare as she wiped the side of her mouth.

"Two," she continued. "What the hell do you mean 'again'?!" Spades ducked and weaved around Chat's next wave of strikes.

"Not important right now!" Ladybug's eyes narrowed on the villainess. She hadn't moved an inch since she'd took control of the blond boy. Which probably meant she couldn't move as long as she was influencing him.

Ladybug heard a yelp and ducked as her partner went flying for the umpteenth time. Spades came up beside the bug, panting.

"Y'know, I could use some help here," the thief quipped. She was clutching her side, again, this time looking pretty pale.

"Hey, you asked for this, remember? What, is the chaton too much for you?" Ladybug said with a smirk.

Spades grimaced. "Considering the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm starting to bleed out? Yeah, maybe?"

The bug's eyes widened. "What?!"

Chat let out another groan as he got to his feet. He held his head, again, Operetta's song taking its toll on him.

"The kitten didn't do it, if that's what your thinking," Spades said as she stretched. "But this fight isn't helping anything."

Ladybug gritted her teeth. "I need to purify the akuma. That's the fastest way to end this."

"I figured as much. You'll want to go for her necklace, then." As she spoke, Spades drew two blades.

The heroine frowned. "How do you-"

"Not important right now. Our kitten looks ready to play."

Chat growled and set his sights on the girls. Spades tsked.

"I'll buy you some time, lovebug. You do what you have to."

Ladybug readied herself. She spared a glance at the thief's side, sickened by the glistening wetness she found. "You sure you can handle this?"

The thief smirked. "Of course I can! Just be quick about it!"

As soon as she said it, Chat rushed towards them, swinging his staff. Spades lunged to meet him. Their weapons clashed, and sparks flew. Ladybug got out of the way. She turned her attention back to the akuma.

"Better get this over with," she told herself before tossing her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Out of the light she summoned fell a small, polka-dotted container. She caught it and turned it over in her hands.

"Pepper? Seriously?" What was with all the condiments?

Spades could feel herself slowing down. Every blow they exchanged took a greater and greater toll on her body. It didn't help that Chat was continuously targeting her side. His never-ending onslaught kept pressuring her to defend and deflect. She tried to fight through the pain, but her vision was beginning to blur.

Ladybug clipped the container to her belt and began to spin her yo-yo. She ran towards Operetta, ready to take her down. Suddenly, Operetta's voice rang out, resulting in a shockwave that sent the heroine flying towards the stage.

Chat hesitated on his attack, giving Spades the perfect opening. She knocked the staff out of his hands and kicked his feet out from under him. The hero hit his stomach hard. Spades was quick to jump on his back and twisted his arm behind him. Chat hissed.

"Spades, stop!" he cried out.

"Sorry, kitten, but I can't take any chances." Not that she was sure she could keep him pinned for long.

As Ladybug got to her feet, she found Operetta grinning ar her.

"You stay right over there, bug! I'll have Chat get rid of this nuisance once and for all!"

She began her silent song once more, and Chat seized underneath the thief. Spades struggled to keep him still, but it was a losing battle.

"Ladybug, hurry!"

"Working on it!"

Ladybug looked around frantically for some sort of clue. Her eyes landed on an industrial fan peeking out from a curtain, and an idea formed. She ran over to it and began to drag it to center stage.

Chat did all he could to fight Operetta's influence. He banged his head off the floor over and over again, prompting Spades to react. She grabbed hold of his hair and forced his head still.

"Kitten, no!"

The hero gritted his teeth. "I... I can't-"

"I won't let you hurt me, okay?" Spades whispered in his ear. "It'll be alright."

Chat's eyes lost focus. The thief closed hers and pressed all her weight into him. They both sent out a silent prayer that this would be over soon.

Just then, a gust of wind filled the room, carrying a cloud of dust with it. The cloud hit Operetta and once again, her song was interrupted. This time by a sneezing fit. Ladybug made sure to empty out all the pepper into the fan before running at the akuma again. A ripped piece of curtain covered her nose and mouth to protect herself from the cloud that had Operetta gagging in tears.

"You- aaaaachooo!"

"Your performance has been canned, Operetta!" Ladybug yanked the pendant off of her neck and crushed it beneath her heel.

Chat stilled beneath Spades. His head was pounding, but now that the song was over, it slowly became a dull throbbing. He tried to peer over his shoulder at the thief who was still struggling to keep him pinned.

"Spadesy?"

She lifted her head to look at him. "Is it over?"

"I think so... Let me up."

Spades was tentative, but she eased her hold just enough to let him look up. Chat caught the familiar sight of white wings and sighed in relief.

"It's over," he said with certainty.

"Thank God for that," Spades said as she rolled off of him. She winced and held her side as she laid back.

Chat groaned as he moved to sit. He studied the thief panting beside him. "You okay?"

"I will be," she told him.

He sighed. "Tell me again how none of that was reckless."

"Told you I lost my dictionary, didn't I?"

The two of them shared a laugh, causing Spades to groan. Chat sombered but knew better than to say anything. The thief was just as stubborn as his lady, sometimes. Instead, he gently eased Spades into sitting so he could help her stand.

"Come on, Spadesy," he urged, draping her arm over his shoulder. "You're not gonna want to miss this."

"Miss what?"

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Spades' eyes widened at the swarm of little bugs that came forth. They filled the room, repairing every bit of damage they came across. A small stream of them even came towards the pair. They gathered around Spades' stomach and caused a small gasp. When they left, the tear in her suit was gone and the pain numbed to a small ache.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"Amazing, right?" Chat said with a grin. He looked over at Ladybug, lovingly. "She really is something..."

Spades followed his gaze. The heroine was currently knelt beside the akuma victim as if to comfort her. It was more than the thief would've done, that's for sure. She looked back at the cat with a smirk.

"You are one smitten kitten."

He chuckled. "I really am."

Shaking her head, the thief made her way over to the pigtailed bug. "That was a pretty impressive show, Spots."

As soon as she heard the thief, Ladybug stood. "Well, you look better all of a sudden."

"All thanks to your magic touch," Spades said with a wink.

"Good. Then, you can get lost."

The thief pouted. "Oh, don't be like that, lovebug," she purred. "I was helpful, wasn't I?"

Ladybug huffed, folding her arms. "How is making a bigger mess of things helpful? You shouldn't even be here!"

"I think the phrase you're looking for is 'thank you'. Though, if you'd rather not say it..." She leaned in closer with a cheshire grin. "...I wouldn't be opposed to a thank you kiss, instead."

The blush on the heroine's face rivaled the red of her suit. Her blue eyes narrowed into a downright lethal glare. "Over my dead body," she hissed.

Chat snickered as he came up to them. "Hate to break it to you, Spadesy, but if anyone's gonna get that kiss, it's gonna be me."

Spades blinked at him. "Oh, well, if you insist."

"Of course I-" He paused when she grabbed hold of his bell. "Wait, wha-mmmmph!"

The thief pulled him down over her, muffling his words of protest in a kiss. Chat felt like he was being tased all over again. Electricity shot throughout his body, paralyzing him. His eyes widened as his mind went blank. This was nothing like their first kiss. That one had been gentle, tender, unsure. This? This was a fire that had no business burning him the way it did. He felt her tongue glide against his, and the taste of her made him weak. Mint and strawberries. Sweet and intoxicating. He couldn't help the soft moan that she caused. It felt so wrong... _so right!_ Kissing Luna shouldn't have made his heart skip so wildly.

But it did. And he was trying so hard to remember why that might be a bad thing.

The kiss was soon broken, and with it, the spell she had over him. Chat blinked half-lidded eyes, slowly coming back down to earth. Spades licked her lip as she let go of his bell, letting it ring.

"What's wrong, kitten?" she said with a smirk. "Thief got your tongue?"

And just like that, Chat snapped back to reality. His face caught fire. "I... That wasn't what I meant!"

The thief giggled, which only furthered the blond boy's embarrassment. Covering his mouth, Chat looked to his partner for help. He felt the urge to crawl into the deepest hole he could find once he did, though. Because Ladybug looked ready to kill him.

"Oh, before I forget," Spades said, turning back to the spotted heroine. "I did actually have a reason for being here." She pulled a playing card out of her sleeve. "I would've loved a bigger audience for this, but I digress. I'd like to issue you another challenge."

Ladybug eyed the thief, then the card before taking it. A frown settled on her lips as she read it. "A mask? Really?"

"As I said before, Spots, I am a lover of the arts. And what better way to celebrate that love than to claim an iconic symbol of one of my favorite shows?"

Ladybug snorted "Why wait? I could just cuff you right here and drag you down to the police."

"Oooo, promises, lovebug. But, I think you're on a bit of a time crunch as it is." Spades pointed to Ladybug's flashing earrings just as a second spot disappeared.

The heroine slapped a hand over her ear, glaring daggers at the thief. Spades gave her a smug grin.

"That's what I thought." The thief took out her grappling gun and aimed for the ceiling. "I'll see you both in three days. Try and give me a challenge this time, hmm?"

Before Ladybug could react, Spades propelled herself upward and disappeared into the shadows. The blackette stood in disbelief, silently fuming. When her earrings sounded off another warning, she tsked and stormed out of the auditorium. Chat followed soon after, catching her arm.

"Ladybug, wait! I-"

She spun out of his grip and snapped. "What is wrong with you?!"

His ears flattened against his head. "I-I didn't-"

She didn't let up. "Do I really have to remind you that she's a criminal? That makes her just as much our enemy as Hawkmoth is! Did you forget that?!"

"No... Of course not... But, it's not like that!"

"Then how is it, Chat? Because she just issued us a challenge, and I need to know if you can keep it in your pants long enough to actually help me."

Chat felt like she'd just slapped him. Was... was that really what she thought of him? He was devoted to her; didn't she see that? He balled his fists. She meant the world to him. He was her knight, her _shield_! And she... He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

She really thought that little of him.

"You can rest assured, _My Lady_ ," he all but spat. "I know my place."

Whatever Ladybug had to say after that, Chat didn't want to hear it. He shoved his way passed her and was about to head out the door when he caught sight of Nino. More importantly, Nino holding a cellphone. And recording his every move.

Chat wanted to puke.

To his credit, Nino seemed to think better of his recording and lowered his phone. He tucked the device into his pocket and looked away from the leather clad teen, placing a gentle hand on Manon's back. Chat didn't miss the way the little girl clung to his best friend's leg. Nor did he miss the flicker of fear in her big round eyes. The blond tsked and continued on his way.

Just his rotten luck.

* * *

 **Let's take a touching moment and throw it in a dumpster fire, shall we? I'm sure there'll be no repercussions at all! Ahahahahaha... I have done a bad thing.**

 **Davey: I did ask, so it's all good. But I will stand by my self-criticism.**

 **Typicalbooklover: I'm not sure you understand how frustrating these scenes are for me. Dialogue? Banter? Emotion? Those things are so easy for me to picture and hear. Actions have always been difficult for me to put into words. I will say this story is helping me with that, immensely, though.**

 **Blueluna12: To be fair, they had interrupted the fight first. Operetta just wanted to get back on task.**

 **SpringBorn: Well you can have a kids show that has more realistic themes. It's just in how you present the information.**

 **ChloeFan: Isn't she, though?**

 **mayfire21: Glad you think so.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Playlist:

In the Middle of the Night- Within Temptation

How To Be A Heartbreaker- Marina and the Diamonds

Waltz- Lindsey Stirling

Love Me Like That- The Knocks feat. Carly Rae Jepsen


	35. Chapter 35

**Trigger Warning: This chapter holds some pretty heavy subtext that may not sit well with some people. Read at your own risk.**

Spades sat in a bathroom stall, gingerly peeling off her catsuit. Her fingers gingerly grazed her side, and she let out a small hiss of pain when they touched sore flesh. It didn't seem as though Ladybug's magic was all that good at repairing injuries. Thankfully, it had healed her just enough, and while it was still sore, the wound wasn't anything a few bandages couldn't take care of. Taking out a mini-med kit, the thief set to work cleaning herself up.

The sudden slamming of a door made Luna jump . She quickly pulled up her feet and braced them against the door of her stall. Holding her breath, she listened to the stomping of feet pass by. Her confusion only grew as a flash of red light filled the bathroom.

"I can't believe him!"

Spades frowned at the outburst. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Calm down, Marinette," another voice said, this one much higher than the first one.

Spades' frown deepened. Marinette? Why was she here? Who was she talking to? What had her so pissed?

"Calm down?! Tikki, he let that bitch crawl all over him! And then, he just shoves me aside like that?!"

Huh? Who the hell was Tikki? Who was crawling over who? Did it have something to do with Adrien?... Wait... Did she mean the kiss? _Did Marinette know who Chat was?!_

"It wasn't like she gave Chat a choice," the voice named Tikki said. "I'm sure he's just as upset by it as you are."

Well that answered one question.

"He sure as hell didn't seem it," Marinette said with a snort. "For someone who claims to be in love with me, he wasn't exactly pushing her away, was he?"

In love with... oh... _OH, GOD NO!_ Luna slammed a hand over her mouth. She fought the urge to scream at the realization. Marinette... Marinette was... _and she'd just kissed Adrien right in front of her! Fuck, fuck, **fuck!**_

'Wait...' Luna thought. 'Marinette can't know that was Adrien. If she did, she wouldn't have turned him down. So then, Adrien actually likes Marinette and doesn't know it... because she's actually Ladybug... who's been rejecting him... _because she likes Adrien... Who she doesn't know is Chat..._

 _'They're... they're freaking **morons!'**_

Apparently, Tikki agreed with that sentiment, because the little voice chuckled. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

Marinette gasped. "I am not jealous!"

'Girl...' Luna thought. Even without the crazy love... square? Yeah, square. Even without that, it was some serious denial.

"Well, don't you think you're just a tad bit overreacting?" Tikki asked. "It's not like the thief hasn't stolen a kiss from you, too. And from what I recall, you didn't pull away, either."

Luna smirked to herself. 'Yeah, get off your high horse! And you stole one right back, too!'

"Th-that was different! I was just stunned."

"So, why couldn't it have been the same for Chat? You have to admit, you're not being fair to him."

"I... I know... Darn it, Tikki. Why do you have to be right all the time?"

Tikki chuckled again. "You forget that I've been around for eons."

Marinette sighed. "I'll have to apologize to Chat the next time I see him, then. I hope he forgives me."

"I'm sure he will, Marinette. No matter what, you two are still partners."

"Yeah... You're right. As usual." Another gasp left the blackette. "Oh, my god, I left Manon with Nino! They must be freaking out right now! Come on, Tikki, we have to go!"

Luna listened to the fading footsteps before slumping down in a sigh. Then a groan. Somewhere, somehow, there had to be some sort of god laughing at her.

* * *

The thief once again found herself sitting inside the beams of the Eiffel Tower, working her puzzle cube raw. Marinette... Marinette was Ladybug... It was so hard to wrap her head around that fact, and yet it made so much sense! Hell, they looked exactly the same, right down to the pigtails. How hadn't she noticed before?

Better question: what was she going to do now?

Marinette deserved to know she knew, that much was a given. She was the first real friend Luna made in Paris. And the thief wasn't about to risk that friendship over a secret. Then again, telling her the truth wasn't going to be much better.

Marinette liked Luna well enough. But Ladybug downright despised Spades.

She couldn't share her double life with Marinette like she had with Adrien. The heroine would probably try and have her arrested on the spot. Hell, she'd probably hogtie her before delivering her to the police personally. Luna groaned at the thought. Her brow furrowed as she cranked and twisted her cube faster and faster. Frustration sank its claws into her, convincing her to think up every bad outcome possible. Making her stress even more. Dulling the cube's colors with every turn.

Luna felt more than heard someone land behind her. She was snapped out of her thoughts and tucked the puzzle away before turning to greet her visitor. Upon seeing a pair of bright green eyes, however, she sighed in relief.

"Jeez, kitten. Give a girl a heart attack why don't-"

"What the hell was that?" he snapped.

Luna blinked. "Excuse me?"

Chat clenched his fists. "Back there, at the theatre! What the hell were you trying to pull, Luna?!"

"Hey! Ix nee the ame-nee! I don't go around screaming yours at the top of my lungs."

"Just answer me, dammit!"

Spades stood. "Not if you're going to keep snapping at me like that! What's the big deal?"

He balled his fists. "Don't you dare play dumb!"

"I'm not." The thief frowned, folding her arms. That was a lie. If what she heard in the bathroom was anything to go off of, it was pretty obvious what he was talking about. But she'd be damned if she was gonna let him bite her head off for it. "You know, as much fun as this is, how about we skip the pronoun game an just tell me what you're so pissy about?!"

"The kiss, Luna! Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? That's what you're upset over? It was just a kiss, kitten."

Chat bared his fangs in a growl. His irises became catlike slits. Every bit of him seethed with anger.

"Just a kiss? Really, Spades?! There's no way in hell that was just a kiss!"

Now the thief was getting annoyed. "What was it, then? Because if you're trying to say I have feelings for you-"

"See, that's just it. You say you have no goddamn interest in me, yet you keep pulling shit like that. In front of Ladybug! When you know exactly how I feel about her!"

The thief held her tongue. She couldn't really argue that point. It was then that she took a moment to really study him. Even with the florescent green caused by his transformation, Chat's eyes seemed red and puffy... Well, shit...

"You wanna know how she looked at me after that?" Chat asked her. "How disgusted she was with me? I mean, she practically thinks I'd fuck anything with a pulse, now. I probably don't have a chance with her, anymore."

"Ever think she might've just been jealous?" Luna muttered, grasping her arm.

Chat didn't seem to hear her, though. He barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, and of course Nino caught the whole thing on his phone! And we both know Alya's gonna get her hands on that. So Ladybug won't be the only one thinking I'll fuck anything that moves, all of Paris will, too! But, hey! At least I won't be labeled as a murderer anymore, right? How's that for a silver lining?"

Luna began to shrink away from him. It was a subtle shift, but one Chat managed to catch sight of nonetheless. Guilt reared its ugly head, cooling his rage if only slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. This wasn't right. He shouldn't have taken out his frustrations on her.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Chat looked at her in confusion. She stared back at him with her practiced emotionless mask. God, did he hate that look.

"What do you-"

"If it was so bad for you, why didn't you stop me? Why not push me away or something?"

'Good question', Chat thought. He threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't fucking know, Luna," he said with a sigh. "...I wish I had."

Luna couldn't help but laugh. She laughed because she knew she fucked up. Because Chat's words hurt her more than they should have. Because it was a better alternative than crying. Not that it did anything to stop her tears. She closed her eyes. She had no right to be upset.

They were just friends, right?

 _What gave them the right to be?_

"... I think I should go." Luna barely trusted her voice well enough to whisper.

Adrien sighed again. "Luna-"

"No names, kitten. We're not supposed to know each other, remember?"

The words died in his throat. He studied the thief, wishing he could take back all he had said. He wanted to bring back the smile he took from her. To just rewind that night and start over. But all he could think to do was say "I'm sorry".

Spades shook her head. "You have no reason to be."

She took out her grappling gun and faced the city. She aimed and was ready to fire when he caught her hand.

"Please don't go," he begged.

"I need to clear my head." She pulled out his grasp and pushed him away before aiming again.

"Luna, please-"

 _"-What else could you possibly have to say?!"_

Chat's ears flattened at her harsh tone. Silence rang out between them as their eyes locked. They both counted ragged breaths and fought the urge to cry. Luna felt herself start to shake. Her chest tightened in an all-too-familiar sign. She needed to leave. Now.

"I can't stay here, Adrien." She hated the way her voice cracked. "Please don't ask me to."

Adrien let his hand fall to his side. Spades held his gaze for a moment longer before disappearing into the landscape. And just like that, Chat was all alone. A cold numbness washed over his body, leaving him heavy and tired. He didn't even bother to wipe away his tears as moved to sit. There was no point to. Never had he hated himself more than in that moment.

* * *

Luna ran along the rooftops as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, or that her goggles were beginning to fog up. She had to keep moving, keep pounding her feet faster. Faster. Leap, roll, run. Don't stop for anything. Stopping meant thinking, and thoughts were dangerous. She couldn't face them. Couldn't face _him!_

Somewhere along the line, the thief misjudged a jump and slammed into the next ledge. She yelped in pain, clawing at the building to keep from falling further. She managed to catch herself even though her muscles screamed from exhaustion. Still, she forced herself up and over, rolling to her back. With no strength left to move, Luna laid there. She stared up at the clear sky. It felt wrong to her. At least rain would've been poetic.

Her thoughts soon caught up with her. A sob bubbled forth before she had time to stop it. And another. And another. Until she was curling up on her side, shattered and shaking. The ache in her body was nothing compared to the ache in her chest.

 _Foolish girl._

 _No business being there._

 _She should've known better._

Of course, she knew better! How could she have been so stupid? She waltzed him right into a hell she'd wanted no part of ever again. A hell she was still trying to escape. He had every right to hate her for that. She was such an idiot!

 _Can't blame him._

 _She was asking for it._

Luna closed her eyes and covered her ears. She tightened into her ball, sobbing even more as she tried to block them out. They weren't true. None of it was true. She hadn't wanted this. She never wanted to hurt anyone! She had just been caught in the moment-

 _Your fault._

No.

 _Slut._

Stop it!

 ** _Whore._**

"SHUT UP!"

 ** _You look better on your knees, anyway._**

Luna's breathing became more and more erratic as she spiraled deeper into her panic. Rational thought was gone, replaced with cold, berating voices. In her mind, she was surrounded by a mass of faceless beings. They sneered and spat her cruel thoughts down on her. They laughed at her terror. Took pleasure in her shame. Her vision blurred and dimmed as she choked.

A thunderous clap rang through her mind, silencing the hoard. Luna jumped at the sound. She sat up and looked about her. The shades were gone, now, but she hadn't quite made it back to reality. Instead of a Parisian rooftop, Luna found herself sitting in a black, empty void. Empty save for her and one other.

He stood tall and menacing before her, his staff poised to strike the floor once again if need be. His gray eyes bore down on her, but not in hate. If anything, Hawkmoth seemed to pity her.

 _"You have quite the troubled soul,"_ he said, evenly.

A shiver of dread raked her. Swallowing hard, Luna glared at the villain. She did her best to gather herself, but her voice was still shaky as she spoke. "No."

He quirked a brow beneath his silver mask. _"No?"_

"I won't do it," she told him, her voice more sure now. "You're not going to turn me into one of your puppets."

He smiled in amusement. " _So you won't come willingly. Interesting."_

A chill ran down Luna's spine as he leaned in closer. _"Tell me, then. What's stopping me from taking you by force?"_

Luna's resolve began to crack. "You... you can't..."

 _"Can't I?"_ He raised a gloved hand, resting his fingers under her chin to lift her face upward. _"Do you really think you could stop me?"_

"I...I..."

 _"It's true no one has ever tried to deny me before. Perhaps someone with a strong enough will could manage to do just that. But, we both know your bravado is little more than a facade, child. You were never quite as tough as you pretended to be."_

"That's not-"

 _"Would I be here if it weren't true?"_

She trembled, fighting back her tears. "I... I don't want this..."

 _"I know."_ Hawkmoth sighed and straightened, again. _"Believe it or not, neither do I. This is as much out of my control as it is for you."_

Luna gritted her teeth as her tears fell. "You really expect me to buy that?"

 _"It makes little difference whether you do or not."_ He placed a hand atop her head, a thumb caressing her temple.

The all-too-gentle action only served to terrify Luna more. She tried to raise her hands to knock his away but couldn't. Shadows rose up from beneath her, once again taking shape of her fears. They held her in place as Hawkmoth touched the center of her forehead.

"No! Get off of me!" she screamed.

 ** _"Don't fight me, Luna. This will be over with, soon."_** His words were laced with power. It pulsed through her, urging her to listen. To surrender.

"No... Please..." It took everything she had just to beg.

 ** _"Sleep."_**

One final hypnotic pulse seized the girl, much stronger than before. Her fears tightened around her, dragging her deeper into the darkness of her mind. Luna felt herself teeter on the edge of consciousness. It felt so easy to just let go, to let herself fade. To let him take control...

 _Take control..._

 _Let go..._

 ** _Let go._**

"Let. _Me. **GO!**_ "

Hawkmoth shielded his eyes from the blinding light the girl brought forth. The spectres holding her down dissipated with ear-splitting shrieks. Spades stood, glaring at the villain.

"I refuse to be your fucking victim!" she spat. The light centered its focus in the palm of her hand, shining even brighter. "This is my body! My _mind!_ I am the one in control! And not you or anyone else is ever going to take that away from me, again! Now, _Get! **Out!**_ "

She threw the light at her feet, finally shattering the illusion. Spades blinked. She found herself back in reality, standing on the same roof as before. Scattered at her feet were small colored bits of her puzzle cube. A small black butterfly rose up from the wreckage and disappeared into the night sky. The thief took a step back, hugging herself. The weight of what happened sunk in her chest. It was too much for her to bear.

The confident mask of the thief fell, and Luna cried once more.

* * *

To say Hawkmoth was stunned was a massive understatement. He was downright floored. Literally. The shock of Luna's refusal was enough to break his transformation, leaving Gabriel Agreste sitting on the floor of his aviary. A purple winged kwami floated above him with a look of concern.

"Master, are you-"

"I'm fine, Nooroo," Gabriel said, dismissively. He stood and straightened his suit.

In truth, he was relieved. Luna had proven stronger than he'd given her credit for. Though, that fact did nothing to alleviate his guilt. He knew just how unforgivable his actions were.

 _"I have to say, Gabriel. I'm a little disappointed in you."_

The man fought to keep from flinching. He turned to the phantom in the mirror, folding his hands behind his back. The woman he loved stared back at him with those unsettling eyes. He bowed his head, if only to spare himself the sight.

"Forgive me. She was stronger than anticipated."

 _"So I've seen,"_ the woman said. She brought a hand to her chin. _"I suppose I can't entirely fault you, Gabriel. It is rare that a mortal resists Nooroo's pull. What an intriguing girl."_

Gabriel felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck. No good would come of this monster showing an interest in Luna. "The akuma was never purified, so we'll have another chance soon enough. I highly doubt she will elude my pull again."

 _"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Won't we?"_

She was gone as suddenly as she came. Gabriel gritted his teeth. He feared for his friend's daughter. Feared what that woman would do if she got her claws into the child.

"Master?"

He looked at his kwami before a flutter of black caught his eye. The akuma flitted through the window, coming to rest in Gabriel's outstretched palm. As he studied it's wings, an idea began to form.

"Nooroo, see to it that this one is properly caged. It's too soon to let it spread just yet."

"Yes, master." Nooroo touched the akuma and sent it to roost within his master's miraculous.

Gabriel removed the broach and pocketed it as he pondered. He may not be able to keep Luna out of the witch's path, but perhaps he could prepare her for what would come.

* * *

 **I have decided on my ending, guys. It's still a way's off, but it is coming. And I fully and truly expect rage in the near future. As for the trigger warning... I won't say why it's there, only that I felt it necessary. This chapter is the reason I upped the rating of my story here, not for sexy scenes or gore, but because from the very beginning, I chose to write something that I feel isn't always handled well. I even doubt I'm handling it well! For all I know, I might be cheapening the story, and that is not my intention. I'm sorry if any of this offends you.**

 **Dutchman75: I sense another devious mind amongst my readers.**

 **AmuletSugar1: Um... I am really sorry. I know you were hoping for a cheerful moment but... yeah, I'm really sorry. As for my portrayal of Ladybug? I always got the idea that how Marinette acts as Ladybug and how she acts as herself were more or less different. Adrien views his powers as a way to be himself. Marinette views hers as a responsibility. Ladybug isn't real, she's a role, a symbol meant to protect Paris. We constantly see her trying to reign Chat in, trying to get him to be serious, because that's what she thinks she has to do. Yes, Marinette's snark, jealousy, and pettiness do bleed through the mask at times, but more often than not, Ladybug is meant to be seen as the moral high ground, and Marinette is working to better herself in that image.**

 **Typicalbooklover: Oh, I never thought you were rude! I'm just really overly critical of those scenes. It was actually more of a response to your praise.** **Manon's reaction could be more towards the screaming than directed solely at Chat.**

 **MadelVer: We'll just have to wait and see on that.**

 **Junior VB: I'm sure she realizes it, too.**

 **SpringBorn: Yep, there is definitely pressure here.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

Playlist:

Unravel- TK from Ling Toshite Sigure

You Don't Know- Katelyn Tarver

Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale

Let Us Burn- Within Temptation

Elastic Heart- Sia


	36. Chapter 36

Adrien just couldn't focus. It didn't matter that the cameras were flashing. Or that the photographer was on the brink of screaming profanities at him. Even with Nathalie's scrutinizing gaze, he couldn't bring himself to care about the shoot. His thoughts were settled firmly on the night before. On just how badly he screwed everything up.

They cut the photo shoot early, and Adrien vaguely remembered muttering an apology before he found himself in the car on his way to school. Nathalie lectured on in his ear, but it was little more than background noise to him. He stared blankly out the window, watching the world pass by. It wasn't until the assistant grabbed his shoulder that she got any sort of response from him.

"Huh?" he asked, blinking dumbly.

Nathalie pursed her lips. "What's wrong, Adrien?"

The model sighed. "Nothing. I just... didn't get enough sleep last night."

Nathalie studied him, adjusting her glasses with a frown. "Perhaps it would be best for you to skip school today, then."

"No!"

His sudden panic scared them both, but he couldn't help it. He had to be there. He had to apologize.

"Adrien-"

"I'm sorry about the photo shoot! I won't mess up the next one, I swear!"

"Adrien, stop."

He quieted, but the fear didn't leave his eyes. Nathalie sighed.

"Tell me what happened."

The blond bowed his head. "I... Luna and I got into a fight last night... And I think I really hurt her."

"And so, you're hoping to see her today at school."

"...I just want to make things right, again."

Nathalie nodded in understanding. "You two have gotten pretty close. I'm sure your fathers will be happy to hear that."

Adrien hugged himself, suddenly uncomfortable. Would his father really be all that pleased with him? He promised to look after her. And now, he'd be lucky if she ever talked to him again. He felt Nathalie's soothing hand on his back.

"It'll do you no good to stress over this," she told him. "Fights between friends happen. Things may seem bad, now, but give it time."

The teen nodded. "Okay..."

They pulled up to the school, and Adrien took a deep breath. He said his goodbyes to Nathalie before getting out and entering the empty halls. Plagg took the opportunity to peek up out of his shirt pocket.

"You sure you're okay, kid?" the kwami asked.

Adrien rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I just... I really screwed up, Plagg."

The tiny cat flew up to look him in the eye. "Hey, we've been over this! You didn't screw up. You were angry and hurt, and maybe you said some things you didn't mean. It's like the stuck- up office lady said: fights happen. You already said you were sorry, right?"

"It didn't mean anything, Plagg."

"The hell it didn't! If there's anything I know, it's that you humans make mistakes. Not a single one of you is perfect. Not even Ladybug. So, before you go looking for forgiveness, you might wanna forgive yourself, first. Or bring her cheese. Then, she'll have to forgive you."

Despite himself, Adrien chuckled. "I don't think it works like that."

"Yeah, well, what do you know? It's not like you've existed for millennia."

The bell rang, prompting the kwami to zip back into his hiding place as the halls were filled with motion. Adrien placed a hand over his shirt pocket in a silent thank you. He still didn't feel one hundred percent, but he appreciated the effort from the little god of destruction. With a sigh, the blond boy quickly made his way to class. Once there, he was greeted to an unusual sight.

"I don't remember asking for you opinion, Césaire!"

And screaming. A lot of screaming.

"I'm telling you, right now, Rossi!" Alya roared. "You need to back the fuck off!"

"It was a simple question!" Lila huffed.

"One you don't need an answer to!"

"Alya, cool it," Marinette said, putting herself between the two girls.

Adrien felt the sudden urge to turn around and take Nathalie's advice. He glanced down at Nino, who looked about as uncomfortable as he felt. The DJ gave him a sheepish wave. The model gestured to the girls, quirking his brow. His response was a shrugg and a headshake.

Lila flipped her hair. "Whatever, bitch. Forget I said anything." She turned on her heels and nearly ran right into the model. She blinked. "Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there."

"No harm done," he said with a laugh.

"I'd better get to class." Lila gave him a wink and left.

Alya made a show of slumping back into her seat. The entire room sank into a stunned silence. It seemed as though no one knew what to say.

"Way to make a scene, dork."

Well, no one except Chloé.

"She had no business being here," the blogger spat.

"Can somebody fill me in, here?" Adrien asked.

"Lila came in looking for Luna," Marinette said with a sigh.

Adrien's eyes went straight to the actress' seat and his heart sank. Luna was nowhere to be seen.

"She's... Not here," he said.

Marinette shook her head. "Ms. Bustier said she called in sick."

"From the sound of it, I think she had another panic attack last night," Alya said with a sigh.

"You talked to her?" Adrien asked.

"Sorta." Alya whipped out her phone and began to read. "'Hey, Aly. I'm taking a mental health day. Nothing major, I just can't take a crowd of people, right now. Tell the others I'm alright, and that I'll see you all tomorrow.' I tried asking her what happened, but she hasn't gotten back to me since."

A wave of cold washed over the model. He knew what happened. _He_ happened.

Just then, Ms. Bustier walked in, silencing the clamor of the class. With a heavy heart, the teen made his way to his seat. He tried to pay attention to the lecture, but just like before, he just didn't care. At least with school, it was easier to pretend he was listening. It was harder pulling one over on Nino, though. The DJ nudged him while he was drawing spirals in the margins of his paper. When Adrien looked over, he gestured with his phone. The blond nodded and took out his own, hiding it beneath the table. It wasn't long before the first text popped up.

 **Nino: You good, man?**

Adrien sighed before answering. **Not really. Pretty sure I dug myself into a hole.**

 **N: This got anything to do with the mystery chick you were talking about last night?**

Both boys locked eyes. It took him a moment, but Adrien gave him the barest hint of a nod. Nino thinned his lips.

 **N: What happened?**

Adrien had to think about that one. How much could he get away with telling him? It was a good few minutes before he started typing again.

 **A: Apparently she was at the theatre last night, too. We ran into each other during the commotion and we more or less hid together.**

 **N: DUDE, WAS THAT WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY TEXTS?**

 **A: We started talking and stuff, just kinda waiting for things to blow over.**

 **A: Not the issue, here.**

 **N: Totally beg to differ! Mari and I freaked the hell out over this!**

 **A: Nino, come on.**

 **N: Alright, fine! You were talking...**

 **A: We were talking and I offered to walk her home after the attack. On the way there, we ran into Luna.**

 **N: K, ignoring the fact that you ditched us for this chick, what was Luna doing there? Didn't she go home?**

 **A: Idk. I think she said something about a walk?** It was really the best excuse he could come up with. **Either way, Luna was there. So we talked and well...**

 **N: Well what?**

 **A: Luna sort of... came onto me...** **Which pissed off the girl I like and it turned into this huge fight. I got pissed at Luna, and that turned into an even bigger fight, and I said some things I'm not proud of.**

"She did WHAT!?"

Adrien shushed him, but it was already too late. The whole class turned their attention to the outburst. Ms. Bustier frowned, crossing her arms. "Something you'd like to share, gentlemen?"

They both sank in their seats. "No ma'am," they said in unison. The teacher's eyes narrowed on them, but she ultimately returned to her lecture. A note landed in front of Nino, clearly from Alya. He took it before the teacher saw it and unfurled it under the table. Both boys read it and suppressed a groan.

 _What's with you two?_

They shared a look before Nino turned around to mouth a quick 'later'. She seemed to let it go for the time being, though it was clear both girls were concerned. Adrien put his head in his hands. He really didn't want to have this conversation a second time. Especially not with them. His phone buzzed again, making him look down.

 **Nino: Dude, Alya will lose her shit over this! We can't tell them anything!**

Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. When his driver finally arrived, Adrien slumped into the car without a word. Nathalie frowned at him.

"I take it your talk didn't go well," she said.

His eyes never left the window. "She didn't show up today."

Nathalie hummed. "Your father expected as much."

The teen turned to her in surprise. "My father?"

"You didn't expect me to keep this from him, did you? Especially when it's affecting your work ethic."

Adrien groaned. Just what he needed. Could his day get any worse?

"What did he say?" he asked, sounding more drained than interested.

"He wasn't pleased about the shoot this morning. It took some convincing to get the photographer reschedule for tomorrow, so he expects you to be at your best. He did agree to cancel your Mandarin class this afternoon, however."

"Great," the teen murmured.

Nathalie gave him a stern look. "So I suggest you make the most of your free time."

Adrien ducked his head. He knew he should be thankful. Things could've been a hell of a lot worse for him. But the thought of having to go back to his way too big house with next to no distractions wasn't an exciting one. Sure, he could stretch his legs as Chat, but then he'd run the risk of running into Ladybug. And considering how they left things the previous night, it be his rotten luck that she'd tear him a new one just for being there. He sighed again and went back to staring at the trees. He then started frowning.

Why did those trees look strange?

"Where are we-" He cut himself short as they came to a stop. Just outside Nathalie's window, Adrien caught sight of a very familiar house. The assistant didn't bother to look up from her tablet, though the barest hint of a smirk pulled at her lips. She slid him a small, powder-blue box.

"Your father thought it best for you to bring a small gift as an apology. Miss Galemore's caretaker is already expecting you."

He picked up the box, not knowing what to think. "I... This is..."

"Of course, if this isn't how you wish to spend your time, we can turn back-"

Adrien threw his arms around the woman. She let out a small oomph as he squeezed her tight. Nathalie blinked at him in slight shock then cleared her throat.

"Yes, well... as I said, they are expecting you," she said, straightening her glasses.

"Thank you, Nathalie. You don't know what this means to me."

"I might have an idea. Go."

The teen thanked her again before rushing out of the car and up the walkway. He hit the doorbell and studied the box in his hands. He was half-tempted to open it just to see what it was. Plagg peeked out of his hiding spot to give it a quick sniff.

"I still say you should've gotten her cheese."

Adrien rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Plagg."

The door opened, and Collins appeared with a smile. "Hello, Adrien. Good to see you, again."

"Uh... hey..." The boy fidgeted. "...Is Luna-"

"She's in her room right now," the nanny said. "Why don't you come in?"

The older man stepped aside to let him through. Adrien obliged, feeling more than a little awkward. He rubbed his neck as he stared at the floor. "H-how's she doing?"

Collins sighed. "Hard to say. She hasn't really come out since she got home last night. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Adrien felt himself shrink. "It's kind of a long story."

The nanny nodded. "Well, fair warning. She doesn't know you're here. I more or less got the vibe that she'd sneak out her window if I so much as suggested she have friends over."

"Yeah, well, she may still do that," Adrien muttered. He tapped the box against his palm. "Got any advice?"

"I honestly don't know. She usually comes out when she's ready to."

The boy nodded. "Okay. Guess I'm on my own."

Collins rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be patient with her, okay."

Adrien took a deep breath. "Alright. Where to?"

"Head upstairs and take a left. Then, just follow the music. Good luck."

With a nod, the blond boy began his ascent. It wasn't long before the thrumming bass reached his ears. He followed the sound, finally coming up to the source behind a closed door. Taking another deep breath, he knocked and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

He knocked again, and still no answer came. Adrien closed his eyes.

"Luna?" He listened for an answer that didn't come. Though, if he wasn't mistaken, the music seemed just a little softer than before. His fingers traced the edge of the gift box as he spoke again. "...I just came to see how you were doing. We all missed you at school. Even Chloé." Adrien paused, again. He rested his head against the door. No matter how hard he tried to listen, he couldn't make out any sign of her actually being there. He sighed.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see, right now. And I know saying sorry won't fix things. But, I am sorry. I don't know what else to do... Please, talk to me, Luna..."

Plagg floated at his chosen's side. He had stayed quiet, but even he couldn't ignore the boy's heartbreak. The kwami's ears flattened. He had to do something. His looked at the door with a frown. Luna was there; he could sense her standing close enough to hear every word. So why wasn't she answering? Plagg spared Adrien one more glance before phasing through the door.

Sure enough, Luna stood with her back against the wood. She rubbed at her arm with her head hung low. Plagg floated up to her, resting a black paw on her forearm. She jumped at the sudden touch.

"Hey," he said. "Not doing so good, huh?"

Luna looked at him in confusion. "I... How did you..."

Plagg shrugged. "It's a kwami thing."

"Plagg?"

Adrien's voice made the girl jump again. It was almost as if she'd forgotten he was there. She hugged herself and bit her lip. Plagg watched her for a moment. Then he rose to sit on her shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to him," he said.

Luna shook her head. "It's not... I just can't right now..."

"Yeah, I get that." He grabbed his feet and started rocking back and forth. "Emotions are a pain, sometimes. They can really make a mess of things. And you can't always fix it when they do. It's a lot easier to hide away when you're hurting. Pretend the bad stuff didn't happen. Am I right?"

Luna closed her eyes and nodded.

"I think the kid feels the same way, sometimes. But right now, I think he's too scared that he might lose his friend to wanna hide from things. Though, I bet he'd hide with you if you let him."

She let out a small laugh. Running a hand through her tossled locks, she looked down at the kwami. "Doesn't that sorta defeat the purpose?"

Plagg cocked his head to the side. "I dunno. Why don't you tell me?"

Luna stared at the little cat on her shoulder. She mulled over his words, hugging herself even tighter. After a long moment, she scooped up the little cat and began stroking his head.

On the other side, Adrien waited. He could barely make out their conversation, which did nothing to calm his nerves. When the door finally opened, he blinked up in surprise. Luna barely looked at him. Her eyes were still on the kwami in her hands. In all honesty, she looked like hell. She was still in her catsuit from the night before. Dark circles lined her bloodshot eyes. Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey..." he said.

Luna fidgeted about. "...hey... I doubt I'll be much fun to be around, but... do you want to come in?"

Adrien smiled. "Sure."

She stepped aside to let him pass. Luna then moved to shut the door but seemed to think better of it. She left it to swing open and went to sit on her bed. Adrien sat beside her, taking in the room around him. It was spacious without being too big. Posters adorned the deep navy walls, depicting various plays and bands. A stereo sat by the bed, still playing a song he wasn't familiar with.

"What're you listening to?" he asked.

Luna shrugged. "Just some emo shit."

Adrien frowned at her. "Emo shit?"

"Yeah. MCR, Panic at the Disco, Green Day..." He looked more and more confused with each name. She quirked a brow at him. "You've seriously never heard of Green Day?"

"Can't say that I have," he said with a laugh.

"Well then, pretty boy. You are getting a lesson in good music, today." She moved to change the song, ignoring the eye roll he gave her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the mopey chapter, guys. But, hey, at least you aren't waiting a month for an update! Silver linings, people!**

 **SpringBorn: Well, good! I try to be unexpected.**

 **mayfire21: Yes, I believe you have, lol.**

 **TKDGirl2016: No, I'm pretty sure a bunch of people have played with this idea. Maybe not in the same context, but the same principal.**

 **Davey: I'm sure you're not the only one giddy.**

 **Mystirica18: Yay, another shipper!**

 **See you in the next chapter, guys!**

Playlist:

Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance

Beautiful Tragedy- In This Moment

For the Heart I Once Had- Nightwish

Little Do You Know- Alex and Sierra

Basket Case- Green Day (yes, this is what they're listening to)


	37. Chapter 37

"You don't actually expect me to wear this, do you?"

"Hey, I was just told to give it to you. What you do with it is your business."

Luna scrunched her nose as she stared at the contents of the gift box. It was pretty, sure, but it was also so big it bordered on gaudy. She picked up the broach and ran her thumb along the facets. The colors were nice; mostly a light green with a gorgeous blue gem in the center. Still, the fan-like design didn't match her tastes at all. It was more like something she'd steal than actually wear.

"Why do I have this, again?" she asked with a frown.

Adrien shrugged. "It was my father's idea... Or so I'm told. It was most likely Nathalie's."

She raised her brow at him. "Okay, so why is your father-slash-Nathalie giving me this ugly-ass broach?"

"I don't know! It's an apology gift, okay? Aren't you supposed to do stuff like this after fights?"

Luna snickered. "Maybe if we were going steady or something. Friends don't get friends apology gifts, kitten."

"Hey, Plagg thought it was a good idea, too!" the model said with a pout.

"I said bring her cheese, not jewelry," the kwami said, glaring at the trinket.

Luna smirked at him. "No offense, Plagg, but I so wouldn't have opened my door for cheese."

"Told you," Adrien said with a grin.

Plagg huffed. "You guys just don't understand the power of cheese."

"I understand the powerful _smell_ it has," his chosen said.

Luna giggled, scratching the kwami's head. "You're such a dork, pretty boy."

"Yeah, but that's what makes me so endearing. It's all a part of my charm." Adrien gave her a smug grin, making the girl giggle all the more.

"Is that what we're calling it, now?"

He nudged her arm. "Don't act like you don't love it."

"Keep dreaming, kitten."

They settled into a comfortable silence. Luna's music filled the air with bold guitar and biting vocals. Adrien closed his eyes and listened, trying to decide if he liked it or not. It definitely had a rock vibe that he could see himself getting into. Beside him, Luna laid back across her bed and began to sing along under her breath. Plagg flew out of her grasp, preferring to find some higher perch to rest on while the teens bonded.

"So, what band is this?" Adrien asked as he laid back, too.

"The Offspring."

"Huh. I'll have to look into them."

Luna tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I have their CD if you want to borrow it."

"Okay."

Silence fell again. They both stared up at Luna's ceiling, unsure if they should keep talking or not. It didn't feel like they needed to. They could just be there, quietly enjoying each other's presence for hours. At the same time, though, questions burned in both teens. Questions that neither one really wanted to ask, but the longer they sat, the more it ate away at them.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"Hn?" Luna looked over at the boy, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Hide in your room like this. Do you do it often?"

"I try not to," Luna said with a sigh. "It's usually just when I've had an off day."

"You mean a panic attack?"

Luna grimaced. "...yeah."

Adrien pressed his lips into a hard line. "Luna, I-"

"I don't want you to be sorry, kitten. You had every right to be angry at me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you _did_." She turned onto her side, facing away from him. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know how you feel about Ladybug, and I shouldn't have ruined that for you."

"Luna, there was nothing for you to ruin."

"You don't know that."

Adrien propped himself up on his elbow to look at her better. "You said it yourself; I don't know her. And, as much as I'd love to change that, she doesn't."

'She would if she knew who you really were,' Luna thought to herself. She was half-tempted to tell him, but it felt wrong to. It wasn't her secret to share.

"I still shouldn't have kissed you," she muttered.

"Luna-"

"Adrien, my best friend likes you. Really, truly likes you."

The model sighed, flopping back down. "Marinette doesn't even know me."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?"

"Oh, so it's my fault she can't say two words to me?"

"Oh my god, she likes you! Of course she can't speak properly. You make her nervous."

"I still don't see how that's my fault."

Luna groaned as she sat up. "God, you're oblivious."

Adrien joined her, rubbing his eyes. "Look, if we're going to argue that my feelings for Ladybug don't count because I don't know her, then it's a bit of a double standard to say Marinette's do."

"I never said they didn't count."

"My point still stands, Luna. How can Marinette truly like someone she doesn't know? Adrien Agreste isn't even a real person."

"Whoa, you wanna run that by me, again?" she asked in disbelief.

The blond rubbed his neck with a sigh. "Who I am as Adrien isn't really me. I have to play the part of perfect son according to my father's rules."

"So, what? Is Chat supposed to be who you really are or something?"

"You gonna tell me he's not?"

"Of course he's not!" Luna told him. "Chat is a persona. He's someone you want to be. Sure, he's a part of you, but he doesn't define you. Adrien Agreste is just as real as he is, and just as much a part of you, too."

Adrien stared at his hands. He knew she probably had a point, but he had a hard time believing it. He was just so much more _genuine_ as Chat. Chat didn't have to worry about his father's rules or image.

Luna bumped her shoulder into him, making the blond look up. "Even if he wasn't real, you don't have a reason to hide how you really are," she said. "Not when you're with your friends, at least. It's not like we don't already know how big of a dork you are."

He faked a glare. "You just had to get that dig in there, huh?"

"Oh, absolutely."

The hero chuckled. Then he let himself fall back and continued staring at the ceiling. Luna studied him for a moment.

"You really don't like her like that, huh?"

"Marinette?" Adrien asked. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, it's not that I don't like her. She's talented, kind, a really good friend-"

"But, she's not Ladybug, right?"

He shrugged "I'm not even sure it's that."

Luna frowned. "What is it, then?"

Adrien sat up and hugged his knee. "Honestly, Luna? It's you."

"Me?!"

"Well, yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You kinda made me rethink things."

She folded her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, for starters, my relationship with Ladybug. I've liked her almost from the moment I met her. I always thought she was going to be the woman I spent the rest of my life with. But, you're right. I don't know the first thing about her. And I know just as much about Marinette. Yet, now that I know how she feels, I'm starting to feel like I might like her, too."

"So, let me get this straight. I'm making you rethink your feelings for Ladybug, and because of that, you're realizing you might actually like Marinette?" Luna asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe?"

"Tell me how that's a bad thing."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's not bad, just confusing. I don't know if I really am attracted to her or not. Hell, I'm starting to think I was never really in love with Ladybug to begin with."

"Hey, I saw you making goo-goo eyes at her, last night. There is no way you were never into her."

"Yeah, but was I really in love with her?"

"As opposed to what? Just wanting her for a quick bang? You're not that kinda guy, kitten."

He glowered. "Yeah, well according to her, I do need to learn how to keep it in my pants."

Luna pursed her lips. "I'm sure she didn't mean that," she said quietly.

He began toying with his ring, rolling it over his knuckle. "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Kitten, I pissed her off. If you haven't noticed, I kinda have that effect on her. I bet the next time you see her, she'll tell you how sorry she is."

"What if she's right, though?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "That isn't you."

"Luna, that kiss was pretty... _heated_ for me."

"Okay, so you _rose_ to the occasion."

"Wait, what?"

"You are a teenage boy, for crying out loud. Of course you're gonna get a hard-on when a pretty girl kisses you."

"Okay, whoa! Not what I meant."

"Oh, were you referring to the little surprise you had for me during the whole Blackspell thing?"

"Gah, no!" His face turned a bright red. "Can we not talk about my dick, please?"

Luna smirked. "It's not like there's much to talk about."

He gave her a flat glare. "You are such a bitch."

"You love it and you know it."

"Yeah, well... About that..."

Luna froze. "About what?"

"I... think I might be attracted to you, too?"

She stared at the boy as he rubbed his neck. He... he didn't mean...

"...I'm not an option, here, Adrien."

"I know that. But, I can't honestly say that kiss didn't affect me."

"That kiss was a mistake!"

Adrien recoiled as the thief jumped to her feet. He wasn't expecting her anger. Laughter, maybe. But definitely not this.

"Luna-"

"Ladybug and Marinette!" she snapped. "Those are your choices, Adrien! I shouldn't even be on the table!"

The hero sighed, burying his head in his hands. He could tell she wasn't going to listen to him. Maybe, he should've just kept his mouth shut.

"Why would you even want me? I'm a fucking mess! A literal shitstorm waiting to happen! You don't need that! I'm like the worst possible person to have a relationship with!"

He rested his chin in his palm. "You done?"

Luna looked ready to slap him. "Am I done? You cannot be serious right now."

"Maybe if you gave me a chance to speak instead of just screaming at me?"

Luna threw her hands up in frustration. Sighing, Adrien stood up.

"Look, I get that you don't want a relationship. I'm not asking for one. But I can't help it if I... like you..."

She shook her head at him. "...Well, clearly your taste in women needs to be reexamined."

"Tell me about it, sister," Plagg drawled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "What's so bad about me liking you, Luna?"

She sighed, again. "Everything, kitten. I'm a thief, for God's sake. We are on opposite sides of the law, here. You shouldn't like me on principle. And, I'm just such an emotional wreck that it's not even funny." Luna rubbed at her arm, her gaze glued to her feet. "And Marinette... I couldn't hurt her like that. She's so much better for you-"

She was surprised to feel his fingers ghost over her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Looking up, she found his green eyes staring warmly back at her. When did he get so close?

"Y'know, from the moment I met you, you've pretty much demanded my attention. I had no idea how much trouble I was in when I saw you that night. I think even then I felt attracted to you."

She looked away, again. "Y-you were just curious."

He smiled. "Yeah, I was. You consumed my thoughts for days. And the more I learned about you, the more interesting you became. Talking with you on the Eiffel Tower... Laughing with you... Are you gonna tell me that kiss was a mistake, too?"

She couldn't answer that. Though the light blush on her cheeks told him enough. He caressed her face, trying to coax her into looking at him, again. When she finally did, he held her gaze. He felt like he could drown in the ocean of her eyes.

"I think that's when I first started liking you," he said in a whisper. "That one innocent little kiss. I didn't want to admit it back then, but I'm certain the Thief of Spades stole my heart that night."

Luna giggled. "Oh god, that was corny."

Adrien smiled. "There's that laugh I love so much."

She closed her eyes, biting her lip. He touched her arm with his free hand and traced her jaw with the other one. A shiver raked through her body. God, what was he doing to her?

"Luna, you're the first person that I felt comfortable enough to be myself around, with or without the mask. You don't know how much that means to me. Last night... we both screwed that up. I shouldn't have snapped at you, not for something that stupid. My entire day today, all I could think about was how much I didn't want to lose you. And that I never want to hurt you like that, again."

"Kitten, I... You don't have to..."

"I can't help but be drawn to you, Luna."

She bowed her head, nuzzling his palm. "You really shouldn't be."

He studied her for a moment, tracing her lips with a thumb. "Can I kiss you?"

She pulled out of his grasp. "What? Why?"

"I... I wanna be sure."

"Adrien, we can't..."

He fingers found her jaw again, and the boy tilted her face up towards his. "Just one kiss, Luna. Please."

Luna's heart skipped. They stared into each other's eyes, both too scared to breathe. She knew this was a bad idea. She had to tell him no. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. As he leaned in closer, she fought to keep still. To not close that last bit of distance between them. She expected him to just get it over with, but he hovered there. Waiting.

"J... Just one..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It was a shock when their lips met. Luna gasped slightly, which quickly turned into a sigh. It started out soft and timid. Adrien pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. The same fire burned in him as before, this time a slow ember that warmed more than scortched. With a small moan, Luna slid one hand onto his shoulder, the other one tangling in his hair and kneading his scalp. Adrien groaned. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest. From nerves or excitement, he couldn't really tell, but he took pleasure in knowing he was the cause of it.

The need to breathe forced them apart. They stood there, panting. Adrien rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. He was certain of it, now. Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen for this infuriating, enthralling little thief. And despite her denial, he knew she felt the same. It didn't need to be said; he understood. He let their lips brush, again, silently begging for another kiss. She shuddered in his arms but didn't pull away. Adrien closed his eyes.

"Ahem."

The teens jerked away from each other. They both stared at Collins like deer in headlights. The older man stood in Luna's wide-open doorway, smiling warmly. The way he leaned against the wood seemed to say he'd been watching for awhile.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said, cheekily. "I was just curious if you were staying for dinner, Adrien."

The model turned red. "I... uh..."

Collins clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Hope you like shrimp alfredo. Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Dinner will be ready, soon." He started to walk away, but came back to pop his head in. "Oh, before I forget, if you two need protection-"

"OH MY GOD, NO!"

Luna ran over and slammed the door in her nanny's face. She heard him chuckling on the other side, which further fueled her embarrassment.

"Crawl up your own ass and die, Collins!" She screamed.

Adrien covered his mouth and cursed his luck. He looked about the room for some form of a distraction. His eyes fell on Plagg, who was floating by a lit computer screen. The little cat had gotten up to search for something else to look at other than the lovey-dovey scene that had been going on. He seemed to have found an article on the girl'scomputer to distract himself with. Frowning, Adrien made his way over to the desk and read over the kwami's shoulder.

"You're reading up on akuma?" he asked with a smirk.

Luna looked over at him, then at her computer. She grabbed her arm and ducked her head. "Yeah. I've dealt with three of them, now, so I figured I'd try to get a leg up for the future."

"Makes sense." Adrien scrolled through the article, finally settling on a picture. "Oh god, Stoneheart. Talk about a disaster."

Luna came up beside him. "That's the one that could duplicate himself, right? I remember something about an army of him."

"It wasn't so much that he could duplicate as it was that we screwed up."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"He was our first fight. Back then, Ladybug and I didn't know we needed to purify the little butterflies Hawkmoth sent. When we defeated him the first time, the bug flew off and multiplied. They took over a good chunk of the citizens and turned them into frozen statues of the original that came to life when Ivan got repossessed."

A weight hit the pit of Luna's stomach. "It... those things multiply?"

"Only if we don't catch them right away. You can bet we haven't made that mistake, again." Adrien chuckled a bit before he noticed Luna's expression. His smile vanished. "Luna?"

She looked at him in fear. "I... I didn't know."

Adrien's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"It just flew off! I didn't know you needed it! What if it's multiplying right now?!"

"Luna, calm down-"

"What do you mean it flew off?" Plagg asked, floating up to the girl. His tone seemed to pull her further into her panic.

"I didn't mean to!" she managed to say between her short bursts of breath. "H-he was in my head and I just panicked! A-and it flew away! I didn't know!"

"Who?!" Plagg demanded. "Who was in your head?!"

"Plagg, stop it!"

Luna pulled at her hair, her gaze losing focus. "It's all my fault! I screwed everything up! It's all my fault-"

Adrien grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Luna, look at me!"

The girl quieted, locking her fearful gaze with his. Adrien's eyes softened. He loosened his grip on her and touched their foreheads together.

"Breathe with me, okay? Big, deep breaths."

Tears rolled down her face. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Shhhhh. Just breathe, Luna." He wiped the tears from her cheek. "It's alright. Everything's alright."

Luna leaned into him and broke down. He held her close, letting her sob into his shoulder as he caressed her back. Above them, Plagg watched on. He processed the news with dread. The kid may not have seen it, but he did. And it was going to destroy him.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by without incident. Luna calmed down, and Adrien was able to convince her to leave her room for dinner. They distracted themselves with videogames until Adrien's driver came back for him. They said their goodbyes, and Adrien stole a kiss on her cheek before leaving her to deal with Collins' sure-to-be-relentless teasing.

Plagg kept quiet during it all. At most, he nuzzled Luna's cheek before they left. Even after they made it back to Adrien's room, the kwami was eerily silent. He sat on his chosen's bed with a furrowed brow as Adrien set out a plate of camembert for him. He gave it a quick sniff but made no move to claim the treat.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Adrien asked with a frown.

"Not hungry, kid."

The blond did a double take. "Since when do you turn down camembert?"

The kwami's ears flicked back as his gaze narrowed. Adrien's worry grew.

"Plagg, what's wrong?"

The kwami sighed. "You shouldn't have kissed her, kid."

The boy blinked. "What's that supposed to mean? Why do you care who I kiss?"

"I already told you she was dangerous. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Adrien glared at the cat god. "You didn't have a problem with her before. I could obsess over her all I want, remember?"

"Kid, this isn't just an obsession, anymore," Plagg said. "You are _falling_ for her. She means something to you, and that can and will put both of you in danger! We can't even say it hasn't already!"

"Oh, so it's okay for me to pine after Ladybug like a lost puppy, but I'm not allowed to have feelings for someone that might actually like me back? Gee, guess I missed that memo."

"Kid, you don't get it! She's-"

"She's what, Plagg?" Adrien spat. "What is so bad about me liking someone other than Ladybug? Is there some rule that the bug and cat have to be a couple?"

Plagg's ears went back. "No."

"Then, what's the deal? So what if I have feelings for Luna? What's the worst that could happen?"

The kwami shot up in the air, zipping up to the boy's eye level. "What's the worst that could happen? You really want to know? Well, what if Luna gets akumatized? Did _that_ thought cross your mind, kid? Because, according to her, that almost happened. And now there's an unpurified akuma out in the city somewhere probably multiplying as we speak!"

"So we'll find it and take care of it! Just like always!"

"Except this isn't like always, kid! If that akuma comes back for her, then Chat Noir is dead! Hawkmoth will know who you are!"

Adrien felt himself go cold. "You... you mean..."

The kwami sighed. "Kid, Nooroo's power... The Butterfly Miraculous doesn't just give others superpowers. It allows the holder to completely possess someone else. They're given access to their victim's thoughts, their wishes, their _memories_."

All of a sudden, Adrien's knees couldn't support him anymore. He nearly missed the bed as he collapsed. Some part of his mind recognized that he'd just sat in cheese, but it didn't matter. His entire world kept spinning around him, making him sick to his stomach. Plagg's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, kid. I really am. But we have to think of the bigger picture, right now. And Luna's a liability."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't unreveal myself, Plagg! It's not like I can turn back time!"

"Maybe not for you. But you can for her."

"... What do you mean?"

Plagg looked him dead in the eye with all the weight of remorse.

"We have to erase her memories of you."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed that rollercoaster of a chapter. I probably put way too much into it, but I kinda want to keep this story under fifty chapters. And seeing as we're already almost at the forty mark, I need to fit quite a bit of story into just a few chapters in order to make that goal. I plan on keeping up a weekly pace, though, so be on the lookout for the next one.**

 **Typicalbooklover: This is true. Things like sarcasm and humor don't always translate well in written text. I hope you know I don't mean any offense in my responses, and that I truly value the feedback you guys all give me. As for Luna, yes, anxiety is a big part of her character. It's very closely linked to her PTSD.**

 **Junior VB: Yep, they're really bonding.**

 **Davey: I also would've accepted 30 Seconds to Mars, Good Charlotte, Shinedown, and many others.**

 **SpringBorn: I think they made up.**

 **Guest: Lula ship for the win!**

 **TKDGirl2016: Not quite sure what you mean, but no worries.**

 **That's it for now, guys! See you all next week!**

Playlist:

The One- Carly Rae Jepsen

The Kids Aren't Alright- The Offspring

Resistance- Muse

Not Strong Enough- Apocalyptica Feat. Brent Smith

Lean On- DJ Snake and Major Lazer Feat. Mo


	38. Chapter 38

No matter how hard Plagg tried, he just couldn't make Adrien see reason. They had spent the whole night arguing before his chosen finally shut him down. And now, the boy outright refused to talk to him.

 _"Erase her memories?! Plagg, you can't be serious!"_

It wasn't as if Plagg didn't get it. They were still so young and just now discovering something special between them. He hated having to destroy that. And he liked Luna. Sure, he might've been wary of her at first, but he could tell she was a good kid. And a good match for his chosen. But Adrien's duties as Chat Noir needed to come first.

 _"We have to, kid. We can't risk Hawkmoth finding you."_

 _"Plagg, that's... That's just not fair!"_

 _"When has life ever been fair?!"_

If there was another option, he'd have suggested it. Plagg hated seeing his kittens break. Matters of the heart were never his strong suit. It was clear he was going to need some help in this. So when the kid was in the middle of his redo photoshoot, Plagg took advantage of the opportunity.

He peeked out of Adrien's duffel bag and looked about. Sure enough, he was in the kid's dressing room with no one in sight. Plagg tentatively emerged into the room. He spied a skylight up above and shot up towards it, phasing through the glass. From there, he beelined it straight for Adrien's school, and towards possibly the only voice of reason the kid would listen to.

 _"Look, I know this is hard-"_

 _"How could you possibly know!?"_

Plagg hid atop the lockers and waited. The bell rang, and soon the halls were a flurry of movement. The kwami watched as they all passed by, face after face, searching for the one he needed. Finally, his eyes landed on a familiar set of pigtails. He waited for a chance to approach, but it felt like ages before the girl he was after broke away from her friends. Longer still before she was alone. Plagg followed her into the girl's bathroom and patiently waited outside her stall.

 _"Kid-"_

 _"No, Plagg! I'm not going to destroy one of the best parts of my life! You can't make me do it!_

As soon as she came out, her blue eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Wha..."

"Hey," the little cat said. "We need to talk."

 _"You're not giving me much choice."_

* * *

Adrien rubbed his face. Now that the shoot was finally over, his thoughts were back on his fight with Plagg. It wasn't fair. He'd just started realizing just how much Luna meant to him, and the damned cat wanted to take that away. As if he'd just accept that! Didn't life beat him down enough as is?!

The model finished changing and emerged from his dressing room. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the girl standing on the other side of the door. Green eyes met blue, and Adrien blinked in surprise.

"Luna?" he asked. He almost didn't recognize her beneath the black ball cap she was wearing. "What are... Why are you here?"

Luna rubbed at her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you..." He almost missed it. That soft green glow coming from within Luna's black duffel bag. But the more he focused on it, the more it resembled a pair of eyes he knew all too well. At least Plagg had the decency to look guilty.

Adrien looked back at the thief, trying to bite back the anger that came forth. His knuckles turned white from the death-grip he had on his bag. Why? _Just why?!_

"I won't do it."

Luna sighed. "Adrien-"

"No, Luna. I can't just..." He noticed a few people stopping to watch them. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. "Can this wait? We've got class, and how'd you even get here, anyway?"

"I drove," she said, flatly. "And I think this is a little more important than school."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and looked about. He spotted the gorilla waiting for him just down the hall. His back was towards the teens, but it was only a matter of time before he came searching for his charge. "I'll need to ditch my bodyguard, then."

Luna peeked over her shoulder at the towering man. "Need a distraction?"

"Would be useful."

"Alright then. Wait here."

Adrien frowned as she walked off and disappeared into the crowd. A couple minutes later, Luna came back and took his hand.

"Stay close to me," she told him, dragging him away.

"Wait, why? What did you-"

A loud bang cut him off, followed by a siren that barely drowned out a chorus of screams. Adrien whipped his head around to see a stream of black smoke rising to the ceiling. He gawked at it, mouth hung open.

"Luna, what the hell?!"

"It's a smoke bomb. Comepletely harmless."

Panic ran throughout the building, which soon led to everyone inside making a break for the exits. Luna tsked.

"Can't say the same for this crowd. We need to get moving!"

Before he could protest, Adrien found himself being dragged into the mass of people. Hands, shoulders, and elbows rammed into him more than once. All the while, he kept a deathgrip on Luna's hand. She led him out of the chaos and towards a neon blue, two-seated motorcycle. Adrien frowned.

"You can't be serious."

Luna took one of the helmets and pushed it into his arms. "You said you wanted to ditch the muscle."

"Yeah, but a motorbike? Where did you even get this thing?"

She gave him a smirk as mischief danced in her eyes. "That's a stupid question and you know it."

Strapping on her own helmet, Luna mounted the bike and stood to let the model on behind her. Adrien took one more look at the machine before shaking his head and climbing on.

"You're gonna wanna keep your body aligned with mine," she told him. "If you lean too far, it'll throw off the weight."

"Got it." He slid his arms around her petite waist and pressed into her.

"And don't be so tense. I know what I'm doing."

Adrien tried to let his body relax. "Right. I know that."

Luna snickered as she started up the engine. The bike roared to life, sending a deep vibration into the boy's chest. A giddy grin spread across Adrien's face. Even if it did make him nervous, he couldn't help but be excited. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his bodyguard emerge from the studio. A look of horror hit the gorilla before shifting to pure rage. Adrien blanched.

"Luna..."

The thief looked at the bodyguard and grinned before popping down her visor. "Hold onto your underwear, pretty boy!"

"My what?"

Luna gunned it just as the bodyguard began to charge for them. Dirt flew as they took off, and before they knew it, the teens had left the poor man eating their dust. A curse passed through the hero's lips as he jerked back. He tightened his hold on Luna's waist while she laughed. And despite his reaction, Adrien found himself grinning along with her. Wind whipped at his face and stung his eyes, but he didn't care. This was amazing! His heart pounded from the rush of adrenaline and the little bit of dread in his stomach.

His dad was going to kill him, later. That thought scared and thrilled him.

Luna weaved through the streets like an expert, taking them outside the city limits. Buildings and houses gave way to trees and valleys, and the scent of fresh air clung to the wind. Adrien became all too aware of the girl in front of him. He had his chest to her back, and her warmth was calming. It was just a small bit of intimacy; something he hadn't realize he needed.

It wasn't until they reached an old abandoned shed that they finally came to a stop. Luna killed the engine, and the two dismounted. As she set to work hiding the bike, Adrien took in the beauty around them. He couldn't make out his city among the trees, which was a bit of a shock to him. The quiet sounds of nature were a vast difference from Paris' hum of life and movement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Adrien blinked at the girl, shaken from his trance. "Huh?"

"Being out of the city," Luna said. "It's nice."

"Technically, we're not outside of Paris. This is just a rural outskirt."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

Adrien chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. It's nice."

She smiled at him. "I always loved places like this. Every year, my family would meet up in the Maine mountainside. We'd go hiking, swimming. Skiing, if we happened to meet up in the winter." She looked up at the sky. "We'd mostly meet in the summer, and sometimes we'd camp out under the stars. There were always so many. You don't get to see that in the city."

Adrien watched her, mesmerized. He didn't know how he couldn't see it before, but she really was beautiful. Her eyes turned back to him and held his. For a moment, neither one spoke. They didn't need to. That one look said so much, held so much weight that words just felt meaningless. The tension between them was suffocating. Painfully so. Adrien's chest ached as she finally looked away. He balled his fists.

"You really agree with him." He didn't mean for his words to have such a bite to them. Still, Luna seemed to take it in stride. She rubbed at her arm as she spoke.

"If you actually gave it some thought, you would too."

"How can you say that?" Adrien snapped. "Luna, how can you entertain the idea of losing a chunk of your memories?"

She sighed, looking at her feet. "Believe me, kitten, there's a lot I wish I could forget."

"And I guess I'm one of those things, then."

Luna groaned in exasperation. "No, of course not!"

"Then, why?! How can you be okay with this?!"

"Because Plagg's right! I'm a danger to you! A risk you can't afford to take!"

"We don't know that!"

Plagg zipped up to face his chosen, ears back. "Kid, listen to her!"

"Shut up, Plagg!" Adrien snapped. He gave the kwami a smoldering glare. "No one asked you!"

"Kitten..." Luna groaned in frustration. "You have to look at the bigger picture, here."

"What bigger picture?!"

"Paris! Your duties as Chat! That's what's important right now!"

"Luna, you are just as important to me! I shouldn't have to choose between you and Paris!"

"What other choice do we have?!"

"We'll think of something! I mean, whose to say Hawkmoth is even gonna come after you, again?"

"The akuma was never purified! You told me what happens if we let that go!"

"That was days ago! If the stupid thing was multiplying, we'd see the damage by now!" Adrien rubbed his temple as he thought. "You said you fought him off, right? Maybe it didn't have time to attach itself to you. It might not come back at all!"

"What if it does?!" Luna shook. "What if Hawkmoth's just waiting for me to break down, again?! We can't just trust that I can deny him! I don't even know how I managed to do it in the first place!"

Adrien grabbed her shoulders. "Then let me protect you!"

She shoved him away. "You can't _protect_ me from him! When have you ever prevented an akuma from possessing someone before?!"

"At least let me try! Luna, you're asking me to destroy one of the best things that's ever happened to me." He cupped her cheek. "I just started falling in love with you. I can't throw that away, now."

Luna touched his hand, trying to fight back her tears. "I am not worth it, kitten. Trust me."

"Luna..."

She shook her head. "Adrien, you have a responsibility to protect all of Paris, no matter what the cost is. You chose to be Chat. Heroes don't get to be selfish."

"But I guess thieves do." The words were far more bitter than he meant them to be.

Luna bristled. "I am not the one being selfish, here."

"Oh, right! Of course not!" Adrien threw up his hands. "I'm the one being unreasonable because I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"That's not what I mean, and you fucking know it!"

"Stop being a goddamn child!" Luna hated how her voice broke. She hated that she was shaking right now. She needed to hold herself together. One of them had to be the voice of reason. She couldn't let herself break down, now.

Adrien gripped his hair and closed his eyes. Taking deep, long breaths, he tried to pull his anger back under control. He'd sworn he wasn't going to do this to her again. Yet, here they were. But, who could really blame him? He wanted so badly just to scream. The need to do so made his voice hoarse when he spoke again.

"You know, just once I'd like to have some sort of control over my life." He looked at the girl, eyes pleading. "Just one little spark of happiness I can hold onto. Is that really too much to ask for?"

Luna wiped at her tears and hugged herself. "I don't know, kitten..."

Adrien's vision blurred. He didn't bother trying to wipe away his own tears. Instead, he let them stain his face as he tentatively reached for Luna's hand. When she didn't shrink away from his touch, he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not fair, Luna." His throat was tight, nearly making him choke on the words.

"You think I don't know that?" Even as she spoke, the girl wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Adrien pulled away just enough to look at her. "Then let's find another way."

"What other way?" Luna sniffed. "Adrien, we don't have a choice here."

"There's always a choice."

"Not always, kitten."

Adrien ground his teeth. "I can't just accept this."

"I know... I'm sorry..." She stared up at him for a moment. "Do you really think I'd want to hurt you?"

Adrien sighed. "No. I just... I love you."

Luna looked away in shame. "I wish you didn't," she whispered.

Adrien closed his eyes. His chest ached. Even now, while she was in his arms, he could feel Luna retreating behind her wall. She was shutting him out. And it hurt like hell. He laid a gentle kiss on her temple.

"It doesn't change the fact that I do," he told her.

Luna sighed, burying her face in his chest. "Well, you're an idiot."

He grinned. "I could be your idiot, though."

Her only response was a hum, which made Adrien smile even more. They held each other for what seemed like ages. As the sun began to set, the pair found themselves walking hand-in-hand down a dirt path. Plagg managed to get his chosen's forgiveness and was now resting on his shoulder. Adrien stroked the kwami's head, absentmindedly.

"You're not gonna budge on this, are you?" he asked.

"It's the right thing to do," Luna told him.

"It sucks." Adrien ran his thumb over her knuckle. "Why can't there be a better option?"

"Short of you giving up your powers, I don't see how there is." She didn't miss the little flicker in his eye. "You're not actually considering that."

Adrien shrugged. "Why not? I mean, it could solve everything."

"By giving up a chunk of who you are?"

"How's it any different than us erasing your memories?"

Luna opened her mouth only to hesitate. She took a deep breath. "Adrien, I know how much Chat means to you. I couldn't ask you to give up your freedom for me."

The blond sighed. He really couldn't argue with that.

"And, it wouldn't even fix everything," Luna continued. "We'd have to convince Ladybug to do the same thing."

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

The thief bit her lip. "Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that."

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Sorry if I was a bit preoccupied at the time. I wasn't planning on telling you, anyway."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because it's not my place, Adrien. You two need to figure it out for yourselves."

The model gritted his teeth. It was one thing if it was just him, but if Luna knew who Ladybug was, too... That was a whole new mess. He rubbed his neck as he thought of what to say next.

"...How long have you known."

Luna scratched her brow. "I found out during all the opera bullshit. Just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time."

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you were."

She looked at their still joined hands. "...She was jealous, you know."

"Jealous?" he asked with a frown.

"About the kiss. I overheard her talking to her kwami about it. Timi, or something?"

"You mean Tikki?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Adrien thought it over. "Jealous, huh? That's pretty hard to believe."

Luna tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Is it, though? I mean the whole secret identity thing could be the only reason she hasn't given you the time of day. Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she likes you."

Adrien wasn't really sure what to do with that information. If he'd known a few days ago, he might have been ecstatic. Now, though... He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"So, maybe you still have a chance with her?"

"What? Why would I..."

Luna hesitated to look at him. "... Because you still love her."

Adrien stared into her deep blue eyes. Did he? A small part of him still said yes, but it was much duller than before. He pursed his lips.

"I love you, more," he said. And he meant it.

Luna shook her head. "No, kitten. I'm just what's easier right now."

"That's not true."

"You've loved her for over a year. And the way looked at her the other night..." She stared at the ground. "Feelings like that don't just go away. The only reason you're interested in me is because you think she's unobtainable. I'm just the consolation prize."

"No, you're not." He caressed her cheek. "We wouldn't be here right now if that was at all true."

She refused to look at him. Adrien guided her face towards him, bringing his forehead against hers.

"You have never been second best to me, Luna. Ladybug has nothing to do with this. I love you because of who you are. So please, don't think less of yourself."

A soft blush colored her cheeks as she tsked at him. "Do you have to be so charming?"

"Would you love me if I was anything less?" he asked with a cheshire grin.

Luna giggled. "You're terrible."

Adrien hummed, rubbing their noses together. "Luna, don't ever doubt how much you mean to me."

Her heart skipped as their lips brushed. She was so tempted to pull him down and taste him. Her fingers curled around the collar of his shirt with the very thought. She felt his hand slide across the small of her back, and she let him press their bodies together. Fear crept into her stomach, but his gentle touch kept her from pulling away. It scared her how much she trusted him. How easy it was to let him in. No matter how much she tried to fight and deny it, she knew she was falling for him. It was absurd. They were a disaster in the making. Yet, she wanted so badly to pretend they weren't going to end up hurting each other. Luna closed her eyes and, against her better judgement, waited for the kiss to come.

Adrien's phone chose that exact moment to start ringing. The teens blinked at one another before pulling apart. Digging into his pocket, Adrien fished out the offending device and read the screen.

"Son of a bitch," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"It's my dad. I am so screwed."

Luna groaned. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Before he could stop her, she grabbed the phone out of Adrien's hand and chucked it into the trees.

"Wha- Luna!" the boy said with a glare.

"Your old man can wait to tear you a new one," she said before grabbing his collar again. "You need to finish what you started, pretty boy."

A goofy little grin found its place on Adrien's face. "You sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me, already."

"Well, since you put it that way."

The world vanished as their lips met. And this time around, not even Plagg's disgusted grumbling could ruin the mood for them.

* * *

 **Guys, I need you all to very calmly put down the torches and pitchforks. I know a good deal of you are pissed, right now. I fully expected and accept that rage. I've said time and time again that this might not end well. For me, a satisfying ending isn't always a happy one. I'm sorry for that.**

 **I will say this: there is a sequel coming. Just because I'm ending this book on a bad note doesn't mean I'm leaving it there. There are too many loose ends that I can't tie up just yet. So, please. Bear with me on this. I am not done writing by a long shot.**

 **Also, sorry for the impromptu hiatus. Life decided to screw me over so my muse was shot for a bit. I'll keep from making anymore promises about upload times.**

 **Tin Man: I wouldn't say I scrapped it. At least not entirely. These characters are still very young and haven't fully developed what love means to them yet. We could even argue that Adrien isn't really in love with Luna, either. Think about it. In the span of fourty plus chapters, the timeline isn't much more than a few weeks. That's how long they've known each other. There isn't much time to actually grow that deep a connection, is there?**

 **Sophie: Don't know how to tell you this, but Luna is one of the main characters here. And it's not as though I'm just mashing her and Adrien together. I don't believe in love at first sight. Having a relationship requires a deep connection that you don't get from just one or two meetings. As great as the love square is, it's based almost entirely on the concept of love at first sight. To make matters worse, both Marinette and Adrien are only interested in one part of each other to the point that they're blind. They are infatuated, not in love.**

 **The rest of you more or less said the same thing, which I already addressed, so yeah. Thank you all for patience, and I hope to see you soon.**

Playlist:

Kyouran Hey Kids- The Oral Cigarettes

Clarity- Zedd Feat. Foxes

Unravel (Violin Cover)- Sefa Emre İlikli

Go Your Own Way- Fleetwood Mac

White Reflection- Two-Mix


	39. Chapter 39

It was long after sundown before Adrien finally made it home. He and Luna had spent the better half of an hour trying to find his phone in the brush; apparently the thief had one hell of an arm. When they finally recovered it, the device had a small crack in the top corner of the screen, as well as eight missed calls and five messages. Gabriel was livid. As soon as his son strode through the front gate, he had the boy ushered into his office. Adrien had kept his head low as his father chewed him out. He demanded to know where he'd been. Adrien tried to tell him he'd been with Luna, being a friend like he asked him to, but Gabriel was having none of it. Adrien was beyond grounded. He wasn't to leave the house for any reason without his father's knowledge and permission. Honestly, the teen was surprised public school was still in the picture, though he had a sneaking suspicion it was only so he could keep an eye on Luna like he promised.

 _"I still think we need to go through with it."_

Adrien stared up at his ceiling, mulling over Luna's words. Even after that kiss, after knowing just how much he cared for her, she still wanted to forget everything. It was almost worse than rejection. He felt hollow and heavy at the idea. But most of all, he just felt drained.

 _"I...I need some time..."_ he'd told her. One last grasp at an illusion of control that was quickly slipping through his fingers.

She had looked like she wanted to argue, but she relented in the end. He'd have the night to think it over, at least. Adrien rubbed his face. He didn't want to think it over. He didn't want to have to make that call. With a frustrated growl, the blond sat up, green eyes glaring a hole in his carpet.

"You okay, kid?"

He snorted. "No." A sigh left his lips. "We have patrol, tonight."

"Could always skip," Plagg offered, settling to rest in the boy's hair. "Stay here and sleep. I'm good with that."

"I need to stretch my legs." He couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up in his room. Of being completely alone with his thoughts. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. 9 pm. If he didn't leave soon, he'd screw himself out of a good night's sleep. Assuming he'd get any. With a groan, Adrien got to his feet and stretched. He took a deep breath, held it, and let go. Standing just a bit straighter, he flicked his kwami's head. "Ready?"

Plagg grumbled. "Can't we eat first?"

Adrien's lips twitch in the threat of a smile. At least some things would never change. "I think you'll live. Claws out!"

* * *

Lights whirled passed him in a familiar blur. It was a brisk night. The change of seasons was becoming more and more apparent with each day, and the fall air burned Chat's lungs as he ran. It even seemed to cut through his suit, chilling his body and urging him forward if only to keep warm. And, God, did he love every second of it.

The sound of footsteps reached his keen ears, causing the hero to stop. He cocked his head to try and discern the source. It was close, echoing on the rooftops just like his did. Was it Luna? She must've been as restless as him. Chat's tail twitched. She probably didn't want to see him. He still followed. If they were really going through with this, then he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. A streak of red made him stop, again. He stared at the girl in the distance in confusion and disappointment.

That wasn't his thief.

She must have spotted him too, because Ladybug shifted mid-air and came flying towards him. Chat watched as his partner landed at his side with a tumble. She flashed him a smile, flicking her wrist to retrieve her yo-yo.

"There you are!" She said, practically breathless as she got to her feet. "I was starting to get worried."

Chat's ears flattened as he studied the heroine. "Is everything alright?" he asked, tentatively.

"Huh? Yeah, of course it is," Ladybug said. "Why do you ask?"

"I usually don't see you during my shift."

"Oh... right..." She shifted on the balls of her feet. The awkward tension growing between them was almost suffocating. Ladybug tried to laugh it off, though it sounded forced, even to her. "I just thought with Spades' planned 'heist' tomorrow, we could discuss a battle plan... or something."

"Ah. I guess that makes sense." In actuality, he'd completely forgotten about the heist, and the bet along with it. His brow furrowed. The bet...

Ladybug cleared her throat. "I, uh..." She fidgeted about, her fingers threading together as she looked away. This really shouldn't have been so hard to do. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Finally, she forced the words out. "I also wanted to apologize...For what I said the other day. That was low. Even for me."

Chat sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine, Milady."

She looked up at him, rubbing her arm. "I... It is?"

"Well, yeah..." He crouched along the roof's edge, tail wrapping around him. "You were right."

"Right about what?"

He didn't look at her. "I let her distract me, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I let you down."

Ladybug didn't know what to say. Looking at her partners back, she had to wonder why he seemed so small. No, _distant_. Brushing at her bangs, the heroine sat down beside him, letting her legs dangle over the ledge. Her hands sank between her knees, nervously wringing together. For a moment, neither one spoke. The city's nightly hum played out beneath them. It did it's best to fill the silence, but it all seemed like white noise to the teens. Finally, Chat heaved a sigh.

"Look, let's just forget it, oka-"

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Ladybug said, voice low.

He groaned. "Ladybug-"

"It's not okay! How can you be alright with this?!" Both seemed taken aback by her outburst. "You're my partner, Chat... I should've had more faith in you."

Chat stared at her, dumbfounded. He folded into himself with ears and tail low. Green eyes flicked about nervously. "I... Really?"

 _"Of course,"_ Ladybug said. Even as she said it, the girl felt herself deflate. It shouldn't have been a question. She had always counted on seeing his cocky grin, and its absence hurt more than she ever thought it would. Worst of all, she was the one who took it away without batting an eye.

"Chat, I-"

"What are we?"

Silence followed his hushed words. "What? We're partners, chaton."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. What does that even mean? We don't know anything about each other. We can't even trust each other with our real names."

"Chat, you know why we can't."

"...yeah, I know... _for the good of Paris_." He hugged his knees closer to his chest, leering out at the cityscape.

Ladybug raised her hand towards him only to pull it away, again. She worried her lip between her teeth.

"Do... Do you remember when we first met?"

Chat gave her a sidelong glance. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was so nervous back then. Meeting Tikki, getting my powers. Everything was so new and overwhelming. Suddenly, it felt like I had the world on my shoulders, and all I can remember thinking was there must've been some kind of mistake. I'm just a normal girl. How could I save Paris?" She held up her yo-yo. "I didn't even know how to use this thing, yet."

A small smirk grew on Chat's face at the memory. Him testing the limits of his Miraculous. Ladybug quite literally crashing into his life. She had seemed so shy.

"And then, there you were," Ladybug continued. "All suave and confident. It was like you were born with your mask. You made it all seem so easy."

Chat quirked a brow. "Suave, huh?"

She swatted at his shoulder. "Oh, shut up!" His snicker made her smile. She looked up at the moon hanging overhead. "I don't think I ever told you, but you're the reason I didn't just run away, that day. You gave me the confidence to try."

"Did I? Because if I recall correctly, you didn't exactly hesitate throwing me right at Stoneheart," Chat teased.

The heroine pouted. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." He rested a cheek against his knee, eyes somber. He hadn't thought about it before, but he didn't exactly hold his own back then, either. He'd always ran in without a second thought. Hell, he'd blown his Cataclysm in their first fight and made himself utterly useless. Being thrown headfirst into the enemy was more or less warranted after that. Glancing at his hands, Chat began to toy with his ring. Did he even deserve to have it? What had he actually done to earn the gift?

"Chat?"

"Hm?" He blinked at his partner in a daze. "Sorry. Guessed I spaced for a bit."

Ladybug pursed her lips. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to say yes. To just shrug it off like he always did. But he was just so _tired_. He didn't have the energy to pretend. "I'm getting there," was all he said.

"Are you still having troubles at home?"

"I... Sorta?"

Her brow knitted together. "'Sorta'?"

His eyes shifted away from her as he weighed his options. After another pregnant pause, he sucked in a breath and slumped his shoulders. This was dumb. This was really, _really_ dumb.

"Can I... ask a hypothetical question?"

Ladybug blinked in confusion. "O...kay?"

"You can't take it the wrong way," he pressed. "It's strictly what-if."

"Chat, what's wrong?"

His ears folded back, again. "What would you do if someone you really care about... found... out...?"

"Found out wha-"

Their eyes locked. It clicked.

Ladybug went stiff, staring down the boy in shock. He couldn't... There was just no way! Chat could not have been that dumb! She told him how many times; _no one can know!_ He shrank under her gaze. Not exactly a great sign.

"Did someone find out?"

He tried to suppress a groan. "Hypothetically-"

 _"Chat,"_ Ladybug said. Her eyes bore into him. "Did. Someone. _Find out?"_

Chat didn't dare look at her. His chest hurt. Even if he tried denying it now, he knew Ladybug wasn't going to let it go. He should've kept his big mouth shut.

"Chat!"

"It was an accident." Weak, but what else could he say?

Her mouth hung open. _"How?!"_

"It just happened, okay?! I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Ladybug pulled at her pigtails, leaning forward. Her mind raced. What did this mean for them? How long had he been keeping it from her? What would Master Fu say?

"What're we going to do?" she whispered.

Chat buried his face. He fought back the stinging in his eyes. What he wouldn't have given to just disappear in that moment.

"...I can fix it," he said, trying not to choke.

"'Fix it'?" Ladybug asked. "How?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Plagg says I can erase memories. It'll be like it never happened."

"Then, why haven't you? Chat, you know how dangerous-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!"

Ladybug recoiled. She saw the tears forming before he looked away, again. Her hand reached for him, but she was afraid to make contact. He was breaking right in front of her. It felt like he'd shatter at her touch.

"Chat..." she whispered.

"I know," he said before swallowing. "I should've done it by now. We're supposed to keep it secret, and someone knowing puts them in danger. I get that. I just... We just met. She barely knew me before... before I-"

"-Let the _chat_ out of the bag?"

Chat groaned, wiping his eyes with his wrist. "I wasn't going to say that. But, yeah."

Ladybug rubbed at her knuckle. "So you're stalling because you don't want her to forget you."

"Pretty much," he admitted. "I've only known her a couple of weeks. But I can't imagine my life without her. And I don't want to."

"Chat, your friend's not going to disappear on you. They're just memories. You can make new ones."

"I guess... I don't know..."

Ladybug smirked. "What, you think she won't want to get to know you without the mask? You?"

He glowered at her. "Ladybug, even _you_ don't want to get to know me without the mask."

She rolled her eyes. "I just find it hard to believe you couldn't be friends without her knowing your secret. If all she's interested in is the mask, then she doesn't deserve your friendship."

"I know. I just... I'm terrified she won't ever feel the same way, again."

The way he said that gave her pause. "She's... not just a friend... is she?"

He sighed. "No. She's not."

Ladybug pursed her lips. "You said you only knew each other a couple of weeks."

"I guess I tend to fall for girls fast," he said with a shrug.

"Chat, do you really even know her?"

"Y'know, she used the same argument for you."

Ladybug didn't like this one bit. If this new "friend" of his was more interested in the superhero and not the boy under the mask, then at best she wasn't worth his time, at worst... Hold on... The same argument?

"Wait, what about me?!"

Chat's mind finally caught up with what he'd said. His eyes grew wide at the blush growing on the bug's face. Goddamn his big mouth!

"Did you like me?" Ladybug squeaked out.

"...uhhhh."

"All that time you were flirting with me," she said. "You were _serious?!"_

His ears drooped. "You thought I _wasn't?!"_

"You were always so cheesy about it, I thought you just flirted with every girl you met!"

"No! Can we get back to my fuck up, please?"

"But why did you even like me? I'm nothing special, Chat."

"Are you kidding me? You're Ladybug! You're one of the bravest people I know! You're brilliant, passionate, inspiring. You care so much about this city and everyone in it that you'd risk your life protecting it. How could a guy not fall for you?"

Both teens turned a bright red at his words.

"I... don't know what to say," Ladybug said.

"Sorry," Chat mumbled.

The heroine played with her hair, again. Chat... had had feelings for her. It was such an odd thought to wrap her head around. One that seemed so obvious when she looked back on everything they'd been through. And she'd been completely blind to it. No, that wasn't right. She chose not to see it. She'd spent so much of her time, energy, and attention on Adrien that she'd outright refused to believe Chat's feelings were real. He had actually thought the world of her, too. She gave him a shy glance. He was entirely too quiet. She wanted to say it wasn't like him, but how could she? She'd purposely kept him at arm's length all this time. How could she honestly say she knew the first thing about him?

The wind passed over them, bringing with it a sudden chill. Both teens hugged themselves for warmth. Finally, the cat sighed.

"It's getting pretty late," he said. He was about to get up when Ladybug touched his arm. Chat stilled, staring into cerulean eyes as bright as the sky. It hadn't been so long ago that he'd felt he could soar just by staring into them. Even now, they still seemed breathtaking. And utterly out of his reach. Luna's words echoed in his head, and he had to wonder. _Did he still love her?_

"This girl," Ladybug said, pulling him back from his thoughts. "You really care about her. Don't you?"

Chat could only nod. His mouth was too dry to speak. Not that he could trust his own words right now, anyway.

Ladybug sighed, then nodded as well. "Alright, then. I'll see what I can do."

Black ears flicked upward in surprise. "What?"

"I'll talk it over with Master Fu," she said, stretching out her arms. "Maybe we can work around the mind wipe. I'm not making any promises, but-"

"You'd do that?" Chat asked in disbelief. "You're really okay with all of this?"

The bug shrugged. "Well, it's not like we can change what happened. And I believe you when you said it was an accident. I'm not exactly happy about it, but I'm not going to ream you out for it. You've probably beaten yourself up enough, anyway."

"I... _Thank you!"_

She chuckled a bit. "I'm not making any promises, remember?"

"No, I get it!" he said, raising his hands in defense. "It's just... You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just try not to make a habit of spilling the beans, chaton," Ladybug chided. Chat's brightened features made her feel at ease, but only a little. Chewing at her lip, she thought over her next words, carefully. "Chat? No matter what happens, I'm here for you. You know that, right? Even if you just need someone to talk to."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "As long as it's nothing too personal, right?"

She frowned before shaking her head. "No, Chat. You're right. We don't really know each other as well as we should. I'm... not ready to take the masks off, yet. But I'll listen if you need me to."

"You don't have to do that, Milady."

"I want to, though." She raised her fist towards him. "What d'ya say? Do we have a deal?"

Chat couldn't help but grin, meeting her fist with his own. "Deal."

Ladybug smiled before getting to her feet. "Alright. I think we've wasted enough tonight. We still have to come up with a battle plan for tomorrow." She offered Chat a hand, which he gladly took.

"I still have to finish my patrol, too," the cat said as he was pulled to his feet.

"We can multi-task."

Before Ladybug could let go, Chat pulled her into a sudden embrace. She squeaked as she hit his torso.

"C-Chat?"

"Thank you, Milady. I mean it."

Her heart fluttered. "D-don't mention it." It shouldn't have been as weird as it was. Chat had always been physical with his affections, but now that she knew just how deep that affection had gone...

Chat pulled away, and she found herself missing the warmth. He smiled down at her before stepping back. With a flick of his wrist, Chat extended his staff, then bent forward in a gracious bow.

"Shall we, then, Bugaboo?" he asked.

She chuckled at the familiar antics. "After you, silly minou."

With another cheeky grin, the boy leapt into the air, filled with newfound eagerness and the boundless energy he was known for. Ladybug watched him for a moment. There was an odd sort of weight in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but feel as though she'd let something truly precious pass her by. Glancing down at her yo-yo, the heroine took a deep breath. She couldn't dwell on it. At the end of the day, they were still partners. What-ifs and maybes shouldn't get in the way of that. Lining up her shot, Ladybug tossed the toy, soaring after her chaton.

* * *

Luna rubbed the stress from her eyes. She tried to focus on her computer screen, but she could barely stay awake. Which was more than a little frustrating. She needed to lay out her plans for tomorrow. The thought of the silly heist had long since lost its appeal, but she'd already laid down her challenge. She couldn't back out of it, now. With a yawn, the thief picked up a brand new puzzle cube and went back to studying the floor plan on her screen. She cranked the toy as she plotted, silently playing each possible scenario out in her head.

A tap at her window caught her attention. Luna frowned. Another round of tapping sounded. Definitely not her imagination. Setting the toy down, she stretched and stood. She rubbed the soreness out of her neck as she made her way over to open the curtains. The sight of glowing green eyes and a sheepish grin greeted her on the other side of the glass. Luna blinked. She slid the window open and peered at the ground below. Sure enough, the silver glint of Chat's staff was there in the darkness.

"How the hell can you balance on that thing like that?" she asked.

Chat shrugged, grinning wide. "Just one of my many claw-some talents."

"I see." Luna leaned on her windowsill, smirking at the hero. "And do you typically go around knocking on girls' windows?"

"Only the ones I like." His wink had her chuckling. Luna licked her lips.

"Y'know, I really shouldn't be having boys over. Kinda been grounded."

Chat grimaced. "You too, huh?"

"Yep. Turns out _someone_ called Collins when a certain blond teen model went missing after his photo-shoot. Apparently, it's against the rules to cause mass hysteria in a public place."

"But playing hookie and kidnapping is perfectly acceptable."

The thief shrugged. "Priorities." They shared another laugh. Luna sighed, smiling at the utter dork of a boy. "You really shouldn't be here."

Chat ducked his head. "Maybe. I missed you, though."

"You spent the whole afternoon with me."

"So?"

Shaking her head, Luna reached out to flick his bell. "Get in here before you get caught, kitten."

The blond boy smiled as he climbed inside. As soon as he was in, Luna shut her window and drew the curtains, again.

"I'm surprised you even knew which one to knock on," she said as she turned to face him. Part of her wished she hadn't changed for bed, already. Somehow, her tanktop and pajama pants felt just a bit too revealing.

"I guessed," Chat said, sitting on her bed. "Helped that yours was the only light on, though."

Luna shook her head before moving to turn on her stereo. Another band Chat had never heard flowed through the speakers. It was an odd mix of guitars and orchestra that he found interesting at the very least. He smirked.

"Am I getting another lesson in good music?" Chat asked.

"I'm hiding your voice so Collins doesn't hear us," Luna told him. "I wasn't joking about the grounded thing. He will lose his shit if he catches you here."

"I don't know if I can imagine him like that. He always seems so laid back."

The girl took a seat next to him, grasping her arm. "Yeah, well trust me. You don't want to meet him pissed off."

Chat nodded. "Noted."

"So what do I owe the visit, kitten?" she asked with a smile.

He laid across the bed behind her, propping his head up with an arm. "I have a proposition for you."

"That being?"

"Why don't we let tomorrow decide what we do?"

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We still have a bet, remember?" He took hold of her hand, running his thumb over the back of it. "What if we say whoever wins gets to decide what happens to your memories?"

"That's what you came up with?"

"You think it's stupid."

"A little, yeah."

Chat sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist. She let him pull her close, tucking her head under his chin.

"I know you're scared, Luna. I am, too."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me, kitten. Either of you."

Chat frowned. "How well do you know Ladybug?"

"She's closer to you than you think."

He wasn't sure what to think of that. But it didn't matter, right now. What mattered was the girl in his arms. He placed a kiss against her temple.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered.

She ran her hand over his, tracing the ring on his finger. "I know you do."

"Then let me have the chance to fight for you."

Luna pulled away to look at him. "You sure you want to do this? I won't hold back tomorrow."

"Possitive. And I never expected you to. I happen to know you like a challenge." He nuzzled her, enjoying the sound of her giggle.

"You're such a dork," she told him.

Chat smiled at her, lovingly. "What d'ya say, Spadesy?"

"We'll make it part of the bet. You're still wearing that dress, pretty boy."

"Oh, am I now?"

She smirked. "You bet your ass, you are."

His eyes gleamed with mischief. "We'll see about that."

Luna squealed as he threw her on the bed and began attacking her sides. She kicked and squirmed fruitlessly against his tickle attack. Chat roared with laughter at her protests, showing her absolutely no mercy. The fun soon stopped at the pounding on her door.

"Luna Ann Galemore, it is one o'clock in the morning! I swear to god, if there's a cat in that room when I open this door, I am calling his father!"

He was out that window faster than a gunshot.

* * *

 **And I'm back, bitches! Sorry about the half-year hiatus. Life sucks right now, and this chapter did not want to be written. Thank you all for your patience, though. I hope this is worth the wait for you guys.**

 **Sophie: To answer your questions: 1- I've only seen the first few episodes of Season 2 so no spoilers, please. 2- I like both ships. I'm not going to sit here and argue which one is better because that has never mattered to me. At the end of the day, Marinette and Adrien are the canon couple. That is what the show intends to have for its end game. And as many problems as I have with the pairing, I don't think I'd be happy if the show ended any differently. But there are a ton of fanfics already who star the canon couple. Really good ones, too. Right now, this is the only one with my Luna paired with Adrien (the spin-off doesn't count). And a lot of people are rooting for them. I am so lucky and so grateful to have such positive feedback for this story and for this pairing. So from here on out, please keep in mind that everyone here, you and I included, have the right to like or dislike any pairing in the fandom. Even ones that don't apply to the actual story of the show.**

 **Amberdeengirl17: Sorry about the pairing, but I'm glad you liked it up until that point.**

 **Davey: You're not the only commenter to ask that and I'm sorry for not addressing it sooner. Honestly, there are a few ways it could work. For starters, let's argue that Chat had this ability from the get go, but a) never needed to use it and b) it's a more advanced technique he probably wouldn't learn right off the bat. Being the personification of destruction, I don't think it's too hard to believe he could erase memories. Or rather _suppress_ them. Be that as it may, the real question is if Luna would lose specific memories or a large chunk of them. It's more likely to be the latter case as that's the easiest to do without needing to comb through memories, which could end up being messy. Course, I could also _alter_ the memories, instead, but that's an entirely different can of worms. Long story short, the semantics are still being hammered out. **

**Tin Man:** **Now, hold on. I never claimed any of these characters were smart. Of course teenagers are going to be stupid, especially when it comes to love. I was a teen once, too. All I mean is that there is a clear difference between love and attraction. Yes, someone young and inexperienced will have a harder time telling the two apart, but that doesn't make them any less complicated. If teens were simple, then most writers would be out of a job.**

 **LittleRed525: Glad you like it!**

 **annabethnotannie: Wow, that is a glowing review! I'm not sure I live up to the praise, but thank you!**

 **PSYCH0XSEXY: Couldn't agree with you more. Hope you two the best in your relationship.**

 **See you next chapter, guys!**

Playlist:

In The End- Black Veil Brides

The Day- Porno Graffitti

Your Type- Carly Rae Jepsen

Storytime- Nightwish

Dangerous- Within Temptation


	40. Chapter 40

"Ugh, I swear! That boy drives me up a wall sometimes!"

Marinette blinked, pulling her attention away from her sketch pad. She gave Alya a small frown. "What did Nino do, now?"

Her bestie pouted. "Girl, seriously? Didn't you hear anything I just said? I've been talking to you for the past fifteen minutes."

The pig-tailed girl blushed a bit. "Sorry. Guess I'm a bit distracted."

The blogger glanced down at her friend's drawings. "Yeah, I can see that."

Following her gaze, Marinette's blush deepened. She had meant to work on an outfit concept she'd thought of the other day, but instead of designs and details, her page was littered with small doodles of an all-too-familiar catboy. Little chibi drawings grinned up at her, each one surrounded by hearts. She slapped the pad closed and tossed it. It whipped out of her hand, landing somewhere beneath her computer desk, out of sight, and hopefully out of mind. Alya quirked a brow at her, making Marinette laugh nervously.

"Okay," she said, scratching the back of her head. "You have my undivided attention."

Shaking her head, Alya let out a sigh. "Well, that makes one of you."

Both girls looked over at the third. Luna seemed just as distracted as Marinette had been. Maybe even more so. She'd taken to staring up at Marinette's wall, and the subsequent pictures scattered across them. A frown tilted her lips as she stared off, absentmindedly. Alya rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of the teen. Blinking, Luna pulled a white earbud from her ear.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Don't you 'hm' me," Alya snapped. "You've practically ghosted us these past two days. The least you can do is pay attention."

Luna huffed. "Give me a break, Aly. I told you I might be out of it, today."

"You sure you're okay?" Marinette asked. Luna had been pretty vague about her recent attack. It worried her that she had yet to bounce back from it, too.

"I'm fine. Honest." Luna tucked her earbuds in her hoodie pocket. "What were you saying?"

Alya sighed. "You guys really gonna listen this time?"

"Of course," Marinette said.

Luna held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Good. You know that show you guys went to, the other day?"

Marinette fidgeted a bit. "Y-you mean the last akuma attack?"

Alya nodded. "Exactly. I totally wish I'd been there with you guys."

"I did invite you," Luna said with a smirk.

"Yeah, please don't rub that in. Anyway, Nino was showing me what little he got of the fight, last night. And as it turns out, he somehow forgot to mention that our resident thief made an appearance there, too. She apparently issued Ladybug and Chat a challenge, too! And I'm only finding this out, now!"

Luna and Marinette shared a look. "To be fair, Alya, she only said she wanted to steal a stage prop," Marinette said. "It didn't seem worth mentioning."

Alya frowned. "How did you know that? Nino said you ran off."

The blackette sputtered. "Uh... psh, y'know... There was a lot of people there. I'm sure someone mentioned it..."

'Nice save, Spots,' Luna thought.

Alya glared at the actress, who immediately held up her hands. "Hey don't look at me. I had to bail half way through it. I wasn't there for the excitement."

The blogger huffed, folding her arms. "Still would've been nice to know. I'm supposed to be on top of all this. I can't be the last to know. Especially about something as saucy as a kiss."

Marinette scowled while Luna turned to hide a blush. Alya looked back and forth between them, glowering.

"Seriously, guys? Neither of you are gonna ask?"

One girl groaned while the other cleared her throat, but both spoke in perfect unison. "What kiss, Alya?"

The blogger's eyes lit up as she leaned in closer. "Apparently, our favorite thief stole a scandalously hot kiss from one Chat Noir."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Of course she did."

Alya recoiled. "Oh, come on! This is juicy stuff!"

"What, you expect my to gush over the fact that Little Miss Thief is into sexual harassment? Yeah, no thanks."

Luna rubbed her arm, not looking at either of them. "I'm with Mari on this one," she said, softly. "I doubt that kiss meant anything."

"Maybe not to you guys," Alya said. She dug into her pocket and fished out her phone. "But it certainly meant something to Ladybug." She turned the device towards them.

As the all too familiar scene played out, Marinette felt her heart sink. Was that really how she sounded? No wonder Chat had been so off with her. Beside her, Luna pursed her lips. She stole a glance at the heroine before sighing.

"You think she was jealous," the thief said.

Alya tossed the phone beside her. "Well, duh. Isn't it obvious?"

"N-now hold on!" Marinette said, cheeks tinted pink. "I wouldn't say jealous."

"Mari, why else would she get so bent out of shape over a kiss?" Luna asked.

Her blush deepened. "I don't know! But it's not like they're dating or anything!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Probably because she doesn't want to admit she likes the idiot."

"He's not an idiot!"

"She sure as hell made him feel like one."

Marinette looked as though she'd been gut-punched. Luna sighed. She knew she wasn't being fair. Rubbing her neck, she turned her attention back to Alya.

"So what're you gonna do with the video?"

Alya frowned. "Honestly, I dunno. I mean, it's a great scoop, but... It doesn't feel right, y'know?"

"I think they'd both appreciate that not going public."

Marinette only nodded.

"Alright," Alya said with a sigh. "Still doesn't change the fact that I should've known all this days ago. I can't even get tickets for this stupid thing, now."

"Well, Césaire, it's a good thing we're friends," Luna said. She pulled out a pair of tickets from her back pocket. "Voila!"

The blogger gasped. "Are those..."

"I was gonna make Collins go with me, seeing as I missed the ending, but if you really want them..."

"Girl, don't even joke! I would kill for those tickets!"

Luna chuckled, handing them over. Marinette smiled along with her.

"Maybe you should make Nino take you?" the designer asked.

"Yeah, great idea! It's about time we had a proper freaking date." She stood up. "I'm gonna call him now! Be back in a sec!"

Marinette stretched with a satisfied groan. Standing, she looked at Luna. "I'm getting kinda hungry. You want something to snack on?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cool. Be right back." The designer smiled as she made her way to the stairs. Luna bit her lip. Her eyes flicked back to Adrien's picture. She didn't want to do this. But she couldn't let it go, either. With a sigh, the thief got to her feet.

"Mari, hold up a sec."

Marinette stopped her descent, looking back up at Luna. "Yeah?"

"Can... can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." She climbed back into her room. "What's up?"

Luna rang her hands together. "I know I've already asked, but... Why do you like Agreste?"

"I..." A typical blush rose up in her cheeks. "I-it's hard to explain. I mean, it's not just for his good looks. Not that he isn't good looking. He is a model, after all." Marinette let out a nervous laugh. She studied Luna for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." She bit her cheek. "Have you... ever thought about him not returning your feelings?"

Marinette froze. "What? Why would I..."

Luna leveled her gaze at her friend. "What if he doesn't like you back?" she asked, again, this time much more stern. "Are you prepared for that?"

"I..." A hand grasped at Marinette's arm. She suddenly found her shoes pretty interesting. "I don't know. I mean, I've thought about it, but... Luna, what is this about?"

"I just don't think you're as serious about him as you pretend to be."

"What?!"

"Mari, you can't even say a straight sentence around him." Luna made her way to the computer and flicked the mouse. Marinette's screensaver lit up, greeting both girls with the image of their affection. "Yet, his face is on every surface of your room. It's like you're more interested in an image than the actual person."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?"

Marinette bristled. "So what if I have a few pictures of him? I'm not the only girl that does that!"

"That doesn't make it okay!"

Tears began to blur the blackette's vision. "What are you trying to say, Luna? You think I don't have feelings for him?"

"I don't think you actually see him. I think you're just in love the idea of being his girlfriend."

"That's not true!"

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"What the hell, you two?!"

Alya got between the two of them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. She carefully studied her friends.

"What is with you guys?" she asked. "What did I miss?"

Marinette wiped at her eyes, her voice shaking as she spoke. "My feelings are real, Luna. You can't tell me they're not. Maybe I'm not as serious as you want me to be, but-"

"I kissed him."

Her heart stopped. "What?"

Luna didn't look at her. She wiped at her own tears and took a deep breath. "I kissed Adrien Agreste."

"Luna, that's not funny," Alya snapped.

"Who's laughing, Césaire?"

The blogger's mouth hung open. Her expression changed from shock to rage as she balled her fists. "Why would you do that?! You know how Marinette felt! You said you weren't interested in him!"

Luna threw up her hands. "I changed my mind, okay?"

"What kind of friend are you?!"

Marinette's world spun. She choked on a sob, covering her mouth. It felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. She didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think that Adrien... They were supposed to get married. She'd picked out names for their kids. Closing her eyes, she hugged herself and bowed her head.

"I think you should go, Luna," she said, her voice hushed.

Luna stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah... I should."

No one said a word after that. Luna grabbed her things, feeling numb. Heading for the stairs, she looked back at the others. Part of her wanted to apologize. She knew it wouldn't change anything, but the need to was still there. Alya had pulled Marinette into her arms. She ran a hand over the sobbing girl's back, trying to soothe her. When she caught Luna's gaze, she glared back at her. The thief looked away. She wiped her tears away one last time, and left.

* * *

Adrien felt good about tonight. Excited, even. So much so that not even the extra workload his father had dumped on him as a part of his "grounding" could phase him. He worked through his lessons diligently, and before he knew it, he was free to sit in his room for the evening. Which, of course, meant he was free to be his real self. The last golden rays of sunset had just bled out from the sky when Chat made his way into the world. It was still too early for him to meet up with Ladybug, so he opted to just stretch his legs for a bit. Maybe he'd sight-see for a bit? It'd been awhile since he'd seen the Champs-Élysées. Streetlights sparked to life as he soared over them. By the time he'd reached the Arc De Triomphe, Paris had fully enveloped itself in the night life. As soon as he landed on the iconic structure though, Chat realized he wasn't alone. Ladybug sat on the edge, staring out at the street below. Her back was to him, so she hadn't noticed his presence, yet. It wasn't until he spoke that she jumped.

"Good evening, Milady," he said in with a bow. "You're looking pawsitively lovely, tonight."

The heroine turned around in surprise, only to sigh at the sight of her partner. "Seriously, Chat? Did you have to sneak up on me?"

Chat shrugged. "I didn't mean to. I was just out for a stroll, and you happened to be here."

"Sure, you were," Ladybug said, shaking her head. She wiped at her face, again, praying he didn't notice.

"Something wrong?"

No such luck. She tried to smile at him, though even she knew it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course not, chaton. I'm perfectly fine. Why d'you ask?"

"C'mon, bugaboo. I know you better than that." Chat moved to sit down beside her, crossing his legs and holding his ankles. "Tell me what's wrong."

Her half-hearted smile slipped away. With a sigh, Ladybug looked back out to the city. "It's just been a rough day."

Chat checked the time on his staff. "Well, we have a bit before the show starts. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. If you're sure." He watched her deflate a bit. Frowning, he bumped her with his shoulder. She looked up at him. He smiled for her, eyes warm. "I'm here if you need to, though. Just like you did for me last night."

Ladybug bit her lip. "It... It's hard to explain..."

"We've got time."

She sighed, again. "There's this guy... I go to school with him. He's really sweet and generous... and I've kinda gone over the moon for him."

Chat wasn't sure what to say. He probably shouldn't have been surprised. It explained a lot. He watched the small smile growing on her face. It was cute.

"Does he know you like him?" he asked.

Ladybug shook her head, smile vanishing. "I've always been too nervous to tell him."

Chat quirked a brow. "You, nervous?"

She blushed under her mask. "Don't laugh."

"I would never." He propped his head up with a hand. "So, what happened? He didn't shoot you down, did he? Because I will break his legs."

"Don't you dare." Ladybug shot him a warning glare before slumping her shoulders. "He didn't do anything. Honestly, I doubt he even knows I exist."

"Well, no offense, Milady, but you're in love with an idiot."

She scrunched her nose at him. "Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "The way I see it, if he can't see how great you are, then he doesn't deserve you. You should be with someone who thinks you're the world."

"Someone like you?" she asked with a smirk.

"This kitten's taken, Milady."

Ladybug chuckled, shaking her head. She stared up at the sky in thought. "Hey, Chat?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we would've worked out?" she asked, wringing her hands together. "Y'know... If I'd been a little more open to you?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Ladybug laughed, scratching the back of her head. "N-nevermind! That was a dumb questi-"

"I don't know."

She blinked up at her partner, who frowned in thought. Chat's gaze shifted as he tried to find the right words.

"To be honest, I never really thought about that," he told her. "In my head, we were already a couple. It didn't matter that I knew next to nothing about you. Or that you never really saw me in that way. I just knew one day you would. And, that was enough for me. I was perfectly happy chasing the idea of a relationship."

"Chat..."

He shook his head. "I don't regret it. And none of it really matters. I chased a mask without knowing the girl beneath it. You deserve better than that."

"I wish I'd given you a chance, minou."

He watched her for a moment, then stood to stretch. "Well, Milady. I believe it's just about time for our date. Wouldn't want to keep our favorite thief waiting." His grin caused her eyes to roll. Still, she got to her feet, as well. Her eyes brightened as she took hold of her yo-yo.

"Race you there?"

His grin widened. "You're on."

* * *

 _Past the point of no return~ No backward glances~_

"Y'know, you never told me what happened with your mystery guy."

Ladybug frowned at her partner. "You're seriously bringing this up now?"

 _Our games of make-believe are at an end~_

The two of them sat perched among the lights, just out of sight of the audience. They had talked with the director and stage manager in order to let them know what was going on. Not that either one really cared. They were more concerned with getting their production under way. So far the first half of the play had gone off without a hitch. Ladybug had been enjoying the parts she missed last time when Chat had spoke up. He practically pouted at her reaction.

"What?" the cat asked. "I'm curious."

"Nothing happened, Chat," she said with a sigh. "I thought we moved past this."

 _Past all thought of if or when~ No use resisting~_

"Maybe you just want to think you moved past it. Bottling it up's not good for you, y'know?"

She shot him the dirtiest look. Chat just smirked.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

Ladybug sighed. "He wasn't involved. Not really. I got into a fight with one of my best friends about him."

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend~_

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. It felt like it came out of nowhere. But, she... She said she kissed him."

Chat blinked. "Oh. And she knew you liked him?"

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul~ What rich desire unlocks its door~_

Ladybug hugged herself. "Yeah..."

Chat's ears drooped. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"What're you gonna do?" he asked, shifting slightly.

 _What sweet seduction lies before us~_

Ladybug thought for a moment. "I should probably try to move on. Right?"

"Maybe... Are you really okay with him not knowing how you feel, though?"

 _Past the point of no return~ The final threshold~_

"I guess I have to be."

Chat bumped her with his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Ladybug chuckled. "You're probably right. Still, I'm done chasing models."

 _What warm unspoken secrets will we learn~_

"Model?" Chat asked, quirking a brow.

She blushed. "Oh, god. I didn't just say that."

"Too late, now," he said with a chuckle. "Didn't take you as a sucker for a pretty face." He couldn't help but wonder if he knew the guy.

 _Beyond the point of no return~_

"Yeah, laugh it up. Ladybug, savior of Paris, has a crush on Adrien Agreste."

"Wait, who?!"

 _"You have brought me~"_

The air stilled. Chat stared at his partner. Did he hear that right? She... She had a crush on _him?!_

 _"To that moment where words run dry~"_

Ladybug shifted forward, mouth ajar. Chat frowned at her expression. It wasn't until he looked back at the stage that he saw why. A spotlight flickered on, illuminating a figure as it stepped out of the shadows. His breath hitched, eyes fixated on the woman striding towards center stage. Any thought he had about the conversation was gone. All that mattered was that his thief was finally here. And singing to him.

" _To that moment where speech disappears into silence... Silence...~"_

Chat swallowed hard. He couldn't deny that he was mesmerized. Spades seemed deep in her element. Each movement drew the eye, each note rich and enticing. It was a side he'd never seen before.

 _"I have come here~ And we both know the reason why~_

 _"In my mind, I've already imagined~ Our bodies entwining, Defenseless and silent~"_

Fingers laced together, Spades looked up, and Chat swore she looked directly at him. Heat flooded his face. He curled in on himself as that warmth began to spread.

 _"And now I am here with you~"_ She bowed her head, raising her hands to the crowd. To him. _"No second thoughts~_ _I've decided..."_

He shuddered a breath.

 _" **Decided~** "_

Her voice cut through him, and Chat closed his eyes. The skin under his suit felt like it was on fire. He knew what she was doing. Getting him just a little hot under the collar. She wanted to throw him off his game, just like always. Probably hand picked this song just for that purpose. And damn him if it wasn't working.

 _"Past the point of no return~ No going back now~ Our passion play has now, at last, begun~_

 _"Past all thought of right or wrong~ One final question~ How long should we two wait before we're one~_

 _"When will the blood begin to race~ The sleeping buds burst into bloom~ When will the flames at last consume us~"_

The lyrics evoked a less than innocent image in the cat's mind. Chat bit his lip, a low growl starting to build in his chest. He had to focus. He couldn't afford to lose tonight. Not with so much at stake.

 _"Past the point of no return~ The final threshold~_

 _"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!~"_

His gaze, once again, focused on his thief. A smirk spread across his face.

 _We've passed the point of no return~"_

He was going to win.

Silence fell as the verse ended. Spades took a shaky breath. The stage was much more intimidating than she remembered. Eyes closed, the thief did her best to ground herself. She couldn't let her nerves get the better of her. Not as Spades. Luna might have panicked after a performance, but the thief would never. She'd revel in her audience. When the mask was on, she left her anxiety at the door. Squaring her shoulders, Spades looked out to her silent spectators. She smirked. Good to know she wasn't too rusty.

"Why so silent, Good Monsieurs?" she asked with a chuckle.

And just like that, the crowd broke from their stupor. Murmurs rang out, lights flashing from cellphones. Spades licked her lips. In the commotion, he caught two shadows fall. Alright, then. Showtime.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!"

Spades turned to to see the Phantom practically glaring at her. She grinned at him, sweeping into a bow. "Good evening, Monsieur. I hope you'll excuse my interruption. I just adored your performance."

"How dare you!" the actor bellowed. "Coming on this stage, ruining our production just for some cheap laugh!"

"Ruined? Perish the thought! If anything, I've simply taken you off script." She swept an arm towards the crowd. "Look around, Monsieur. Our audience still sits with baited breath. Surely, my presence isn't as terrible as you think."

"What do you want?" Christine asked, stepping up beside her co-star. She grabbed at his arm, as if trying to keep him from rushing the thief.

Spades pouted. "I would've thought that obvious. Though, I guess my previous warning did fall on deaf ears. What a shame." Grinning, the thief stepped forward, opening a palm towards the performers. "The Phantom's Mask, if you please."

"His mask?!"

"Why, you insolent-"

"Come, come, Monsieur. You're anger's getting the better of you. If you hand over the mask, I'll simply be on my way." She slinked closer to the man, sliding her fingers under the milky white prop. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Hold it right there, thief!"

Spades smirked, not taking her eyes off the Phantom. "Fashionably late, as always, lovebug."

A second spotlight shined down, illuminating the two heroes as they stood in the theatre aisles. Chat shielded himself on instinct. Damn his oversensitive eyes. Beside him, Ladybug pointed at the stage.

"Step away from him, Spades! Before we make you."

"So demanding!" Spades said, sliding the mask off. She turned to wave her prize at the heroine. "Then again, I do love a girl that takes charge."

Ladybug growled.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Spadesy," Chat said. He drew his staff, letting it rest on his shoulder. "Sounds like someone's asking for trouble, again."

She chuckled, clipping the mask to her belt. "You know better than to threaten me with a good time, kitten."

Ladybug took hold of her yo-yo. "We'll see how much fun you have when your behind bars! You won't be getting away this time!"

"Then, by all means, come and get me!" Spades opened her arms. "Ladies, Gentleman, and Others, please remain in your seats! I assure you, this will be one hell of a performance!"

* * *

 **And, so it begins! We're getting to the wire here, folks. I'm hoping to keep up the pace for you all the way to the end. Are you excited? I'm excited! On to reviews!**

 **LittleRed525: I've literally done the same thing, no worries.**

 **Junior VB: Well, of course. They are partners after all.**

 **Mikael0000: I agree. Hope you liked this one, too.**

 **TKDGirl2016: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **That's it from me, guys! Hope you enjoyed your Halloween season and if I don't post before it comes, Happy Holidays all around!**

Playlist:

Perfect Illusion- Lady Gaga

Follow Me- Pain feat. Anette Olzon

Moondance- Nightwish

The Point of No Return- The Phantom of the Opera (at the Albert Hall for best version)

Rockefeller Street (Nightcore)- Getter Jaani


	41. Chapter 41

If Nino was being completely honest with himself, this date royally sucked. Not the musical; no, that he could handle. He had liked it well enough the first time he'd sat through it. The songs were catchy and he could tell the actors were really giving it their all. What sucked was the grouch sitting beside him. He loved Alya, he really did, but for the love of God, would it kill her to at least _tell_ him what the hell he _did?!_ It wasn't as if he hadn't asked, either. Several times that night, he'd tried to strike up a convo with her, each time going nowhere. She seemed much more content to just fume at him in silence. Usually, he could pick up on the issue no problem. Then he could coax her into seeing past whatever fuck-up he may or may not have done (she's been wrong before; not that he'd ever tell her that). But not this time. No, Alya seemed keen on holding onto whatever was pissing her off, and Nino just didn't have enough to go on to figure out the what and why of it. All he really knew was that whatever he did was recent. She'd been downright ecstatic when she'd called him, earlier.

"Alya, come on," he whispered to her. "At least give me a hint."

"I told you, it's fine," Alya hissed back. She tapped on her phone screen, tsking at the time. Why wasn't the damn thief here, already?

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say I don't believe you," Nino said with a sigh. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, okay? So can we stop it with the cold shoulder, now?"

Alya groaned. "It's nothing you did, okay? Just let me be mad for a bit."

"You know I can't do that, babe."

She looked over at her boyfriend, then sighed, plopping her phone in her lap. "You told me Adrien wasn't seeing anyone."

"He's not," Nino said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, why am I being told he's been shoving his tongue down Luna's throat?"

Nino sat up straight. "If he is, he sure as hell didn't tell me."

Alya rolled her eyes. "You really expect me to buy that?"

"Babe, that doesn't sound like our boy. Where'd you even hear this?"

"From Luna."

"What?"

 _"SHHHH!"_

Both teens ducked their heads at the sudden scolding. Alya huffed as she sank down in her seat, arms crossed. Nino pulled on the bill of his cap. He gave his girl a sidelong glance.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding," he told her, keeping his voice low this time.

"She made it pretty damn clear, Nino."

"Yeah, but-"

"To Marinette, I might add."

Nino's mouth thinned into a hard line. "You can't fault him for liking someone else, Alya."

"I know that," she groaned. "But Luna? Nino, that's our best friend."

"Funny, I remember my crush passing me over for my best friend, too."

That gave her pause. "Yeah, well... this is different..."

"Is it?" he asked with a deadpan look.

"...You weren't there, Nino. Marinette's heartbroken. I almost didn't come, tonight, because of it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Aly. Marinette didn't exactly put herself out there for him."

Alya huffed. "Oh, come off it! You know she was-"

"-Nervous. Yeah, I do know. I've also been there. Being told your crush isn't into you hurts. But it's not the end of the world. Mari will be fine."

"But-"

"Babe, please," Nino stressed. "So what if they kissed? That doesn't exactly mean they like each other. And even if they do, are you really okay with losing a friend over some guy?"

With a sigh, the blogger rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate it when you make sense."

Nino grinned. "This mean you're not mad at me, anymore?"

Her hazel eyes peered up at him over the rim of her glasses. "I wasn't mad at _you_."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "For the record, I totally got the better deal in the end."

"Shut up," she said, jabbing him with an elbow.

They settled into each other and focused on the play. And for a moment, Alya was actually getting into it. She wasn't about to sing it any praises, but even she had to admit the show was entertaining. That thought was instantly thrown out the window as soon as the thief took the stage. The blogger shot up out of her seat with gleaming eyes. Screw the damn musical! The main event was finally here! Nino held onto his ball cap as his girl sprang over him to get to the open aisle. Not that he really minded. If her mood was brighter, then he'd consider the night a win.

* * *

Chat wasn't sure what to make of Spades' attitude. Something about the way she moved and spoke seemed odd to him. Even as she hyped up the crowd. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, though. A snort made him look at the girl beside him.

"Someone sure is cocky, tonight," Ladybug said, turning her nose up at the thief.

Spades chuckled, tucking her hands behind her back. "And why shouldn't I be? Who else can get to say they've gone against Paris' finest and won? Because I will win. Period."

Chat strode towards the stage, both wrists resting on his staff. "Well, Spadesy, with that kind of challenge, I'll have to bring my A-game." He flashed her a cheeky grin as he climbed the steps to her right.

"Oh, please do! Let's not have a repeat of the Louvre, hm?"

"You act as if you won that fight," Ladybug tried to say with confidence. She, too, made her way onstage, flanking the thief on her left. She motioned for the actors still onstage to leave. Knowing Spades, things were bound to get messy, and she really didn't want them caught in the crossfire. Thankfully, "Christine" gave her a nod and dragged her co-star away from the danger.

Spades cocked her head. "Didn't I, though? I mean, you two even had a full police force on your side, and you still couldn't keep hold of me." She faked a gasp. "Oh, no! You two aren't gonna need a handicap, are you?"

The heroine growled. She began to whip her yo-yo at her side. "Enough chit-chat! Chat Noir?"

"Rrrready as always, Bugaboo," the feline purred. Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling of unease. 'Why?' Chat asked himself. 'What's so off about her?' He kept his gaze sharp as he lowered his stance, staff at the ready.

"Well then, why don't we make things interesting?" Spades said as drew a remote from her belt. With the click of a button, a digital clock came to life overhead. "I'll give you ten minutes to get the mask back. If you can keep it out of my hands when the clock hits zero, then I'll admit defeat. Sound fair, lovebug?"

"You? Playing fair? That's a laugh," Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes.

The thief shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She raised her remote high overhead, flashing the crowd a wild grin. "Alright then, kids! Let the show begin!"

With another press of a button, the stage lit up in an inferno. Both heroes jumped as the flames pressed them closer to the thief. The flames began to pulse in a rhythm, rising and falling from hidden spouts in the stage. Chat's ears flattened. Pyrotechnics? Seriously? In the midst of their confusion, Spades launched a dagger at each of her foes. As Ladybug ducked, Chat deflected his on instinct, sending it flying into a set piece. His gaze returned to the thief, who beckoned for him with a smirk. The cat grinned. He rushed towards her, thrusting his staff towards her stomach. Spades side-stepped with ease, drawing another pair of blades. She caught the staff on his next swing, and sparks flew from the clash of metal.

"I get you like blowing smoke, Spadesy, but the fire's a bit much, don't you think?" Chat asked.

"Just figured I'd heat things up," the thief retorted. "Why? Too hot for you to handle?"

He snickered. "As if."

They broke apart, and Chat charged forward, berating the thief with his attacks. She danced around each swing, each jab. Blow after powerful blow, and not one of them found their mark. Still, Chat pressed on, forcing Spades further and further back. And ever closer to the bug. He eyed his partner, and Ladybug nodded to him. Chat spun, finally landing a kick to the thief's torso. She doubled over with a grunt, but before she had a chance to recover, Ladybug made her move. She tossed her yo-yo at the thief, lassoing her arms to her sides at the elbow. Spades growled as she was yanked back. She barely dodged Chat's next swing, but managed to knee him in the chest as he leaned in. Chat gasped, or tried to, anyway. The blow did knock the wind out of him. He was so focused on trying to breathe again that he almost missed the metallic clang. Spades had dropped her daggers and was now grasping Chat by the belt. Within a split-second, the thief rolled on her back, and Chat was suddenly airborne. He let out a yelp as she kicked him overhead, soaring towards his partner. The resulting crash had the duo on the ground, groaning.

"Aren't you supposed to land on your feet?" Ladybug quipped, shoving the blond off of her.

"I'm having another off-day." Chat rubbed his chest with a wince. He glanced back at the thief as she strode towards them, casually swinging Ladybug's yo-yo.

"What happened to your A-game, kitten?" she taunted. "I'm starting to get bored, over here."

Again with that tone. Why did it sound so wrong to him? Was she not taking them seriously? Chat studied Spades' face. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was, but despite her smirk, her gaze felt... _condescending_... His breath hitched. That was it, wasn't it? She was being serious. Dangerously so. Their banter, the taunts, everything about her up to this point had been rigid. False.

This wasn't a bet, anymore. It was a _performance_.

"I'm _waiting~_ " Spades sang.

"She's tap-dancing on my last nerve," Ladybug hissed as she stood.

"Breathe, bugaboo," Chat said, calmly. He kept his body low, eyes trained on his target. "She wants you angry."

"Give the cat a gold star! I always knew you were more than just a pretty face." Spades giggled, and Chat's ears flattened at the empty sound. "You have to admit, though. That temper's pretty sexy."

"I've had just about enough of you!" Ladybug snapped. She took a step forward only for Chat to throw an arm up to stop her. Sweat ran down his neck as he dared a look at his partner.

"Milady, _please!"_

"Yes, please, lovebug! Let's see Paris' dynamic duo win the day, yet again, hm? Show everyone here how to put this petty thief in her place."

"Oh, don't worry! I plan on it!"

"Stop wasting time, then." Spades opened her arms wide. "I'm right here. Ready and willing."

A guttural growl rose from the heroine, making Chat's hair stand on end. "Ladybug, I-"

"We're gonna rush her."

"I don't think that's wise."

"You got a better idea?"

Chat bit his cheek as he thought. "We don't need to get the mask back, right? We just need to keep her from leaving with it."

Ladybug glanced at him, eyes shining. "You don't mean-" She was cut off as her yo-yo was beamed at her head, knocking her back. Chat looked back at the thief just in time to see her shooting right for him, her blade poised for his stomach. He managed to counter her blow, but the force of it pushed him closer to the pulsing flames. Even as they licked at his back, Chat felt a chill run up his spine.

"I'm three feet in front of you, and you choose now to talk battle tactics?" Spades asked.

Chat strained against her, baring his teeth in a guttural growl. With the push of a button, his staff separated, forcing the thief's arms apart and giving the cat the chance to aim a kick at her side. Spades flung herself backwards out of his reach. As she rolled back to her feet, she had to put up an arm to block Ladybug's attack, the heroine's yo-yo winding around it.

"Clearly, we don't see you as much of a threat," the bug spat.

Spades gritted her teeth in a smirk. "And here I thought I'd made a good impression. Guess I'll have to try harder."

As she spoke, the thief drew several items out of her belt and slammed a smoke bomb down on the stage.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Before Chat could stop her, Ladybug charged forward. Suddenly, her footing slid out from under her. A hand shot out of the smoke and caught Ladybug by the throat. She slammed down onto her back, the wind knocked right out her.

"Ladybug!"

"Really should've listened to your kitten, lovebug," Spades taunted. She kept her hand at her opponent's throat, the other one waving the mask about. "One minute left. Looks like I win."

Ladybug glared, panting for air. "Don't… be so _cocky!"_ With as much strength as she could muster, the bug folded up and aimed a kick for the thief's hand, and the mask in it. The prop soared over them, and Chat saw his chance. Abandoning his staff, the cat shot forward with a cry.

The world seemed to slow in that moment. Spades tried to reach for the mask, but Ladybug held her back, entangling the thief with her whole body. Chat leapt into the air as black sparks enveloped his hand. He heart pounded in his chest. Almost there. Just a bit more…

He heard a yelp of pain, and suddenly Chat was being yanked backwards by his tail. He tried to flail out of the grip until the familiar touch of cool metal hit his neck. Dread sank like a rock in his stomach. Chat glanced at the thief and was met with steely eyes.

"Nice try," she told him. Then she flipped the switch.

As soon as the cat crumpled to the ground, Spades dropped the taser into his open palm. Within seconds, the device crumbled into ash and, more importantly, Chat's cataclysm was rendered useless. Her gaze returned to the now falling mask which she caught with ease just as s buzzer rang.

"Aww, so close, too," Spades said. She pulled out her remote again and killed the flames. "But it looks like this hand goes to me. No hard feelings though, right?"

"Fuck you."

She looked down at a glaring Ladybug. The heroine wiped blood off her now swelling lip. Part of the thief wanted to feel bad about decking her former friend, but all she felt was numb. Numb was better, anyway.

"Still," she continued. "I'd feel bad if I left you both empty-handed, so how bout a consolation prize?"

Ladybug growled. "I'll tell you where you can shove your stupid prize."

"No one likes a sore loser, lovebug," Spades said, shaking her head. Movement caught her eye as she saw Officer Robert file in with a band of uniforms behind him. The thief smirked.

"That seems to be my cue." She swept low into a bow. "You've been a wonderful audience! And now I must bid you adieu!"

"Stop her!" The chief of police roared.

The officers all rushed the stage, even Ladybug scrambled to pounce on the thief. Chat, however, sat stock still. Even if he wanted to, he already knew they weren't going to touch her. He watched in a daze as a spray of colored smoke shot down from above, covering the stage and leaving the pursuers in a coughing fit. Chat barely shielded himself from the haze as his eyes scanned center stage. As he expected, Spades was nowhere to be seen once the smoke cleared. What Chat didn't expect was the chorus of gasps echoing around him. Glancing up, he suddenly saw why. Swinging on a thin wire like a pendulum was an all too familiar painting. Chat clenched his fists, dust spilling from his right hand.

No way was that a consolation prize. As the Forest of Emerald Leaves came to a stop over an open trap door, all Chat could think was her rubbing salt in the wound.

* * *

Everything from that point was a blur. The police were quick to seize the painting and question the cast and audience. Ladybug gave her report with chagrin. Officer Roger thanked her, then moved on to the next person, leaving the heroine alone with her thoughts. She turned her attention to her partner. Chat had positioned himself in front of the trap door. A playing card danced between his fingers as he stared down into the darkness beneath the stage. A group of officers had ventured in after the thief, but they knew better. No doubt, Spades was already long gone. Ladybug sighed as she made her way to the cat's side. She rested a hand on his shoulder, offering Chat a smile.

"We'll get her next time, minou," she told him.

He smiled, but didn't look at her. "Doesn't really change our track record. Seems our thief has a nasty habit of getting what she wants." Chat offered her the card. "Found this stuck to the top of the trap door."

Ladybug took it with a frown. "An eight? I thought she only left aces."

"You remember her first challenge, right?" he asked as he stood. "The card she'd given for the Ladyblog was a different number, too. My guess is the different numbers have different meanings."

"So what's this one supposed to mean?"

Chat opened his staff and read aloud to her. "The Eight of Spades. In cartomancy, it typically represents danger, temptation, and upsets. Almost every card in the suit is seen as a sign of misfortune, though."

Ladybug glowered at the card. "Temptation? Seriously? Someone thinks highly of themselves."

He gave her an odd smirk, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe. Gotta admit it was a pretty upsetting night, though."

Before she could answer, a teen slid to a halt beside them. Her red hair clung to her skin and stuck up every which way, a clear sign of her struggle to get there.

"Ladybug!" Alya said through pants. "A word for the Ladyblog! Was that really the Forest of Emerald Leaves?! The same painting the Thief of Spades tried taking just last week?! How'd she get her hands on it if the Louvre hasn't put it back on display, yet?!"

Both teens were put off by the rapid fire questioning. Ladybug did her best to keep smiling, even though she just wasn't in the mood to be grilled by her best friend. She was trying to think of a way to respond when Chat beat her to the punch.

"We can't say for sure if that's really the same painting," he said, calmly. "Though, if it is, then Miss Spades is far more clever than we gave her credit."

The lie came out so easily that Ladybug herself almost believed it. She cleared her throat before speaking, as well. "Clearly, we underestimated her, tonight. Next time we meet, she won't be so lucky."

Alya looked like she was about to ask more, but she was cut off by Officer Roger's return. "Alright, missy. Away from the crime scene." He grabbed the blogger's arm and began to drag her off stage. Alya struggled against him in vain.

"Hey, wait! I wasn't done, yet! This is an obstruction of journalism!"

Ladybug hid a chuckle in her palm. When she turned back to her partner, though, her smile dissolved. Chat seemed more distant than ever. His eyes were cast down, full of the same quiet emotion she'd seen the night before.

"Chat?" she asked tentatively. He blinked up at her with a soft "hm". "Everything alright?"

"Yeah! Guess I'm just a little bummed we lost." He chuckled, though Ladybug didn't quite buy it.

"Chaton-"

"Really, Milady," he cut in. "I'm okay."

They stared at each other for a heartbeat. Ladybug wanted to press. She wanted to make everything okay, again. But, she knew she didn't have any right to. Still, she opened her mouth to try and offer some form of comfort, but she was stopped by an all-too-familiar beeping. Chat looked down at his ring with a sigh.

"Looks like my time's up," he told her. He then turned to his partner and bowed. "A pleasure as always, Milady. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Ladybug smiled at him. "I thought you were a taken cat."

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before dhe could question it. "Even so, I can always make time for you. Catch you later, bugaboo." He straightened to give her a mock salute, then he took out his staff and vaulted over the mass of people and out the door.

* * *

By the time she landed on her balcony, Marinette was beyond tired. She stretched out her sore muscles as reddish sparks surrounded her, dropping her transformation. Tikki floated in front of her chosen, mirroring her somber expression.

"Do you think he's really okay, Tikki?" Marinette murmured.

"I think he's just not ready to talk about it," the kwami said. "Give him time, Marinette."

"But he promised he would. I just feel so useless."

Tikki touched her cheek. "He knows you're there for him. Sometimes, that's all you can do to help. Have faith, okay?"

Marinette cupped the little red bug and nuzzled her. "What would I do without you?"

Tikki giggled. "Let's head inside. I'm starving."

"Alright, alright. I'll see if I can sneak some cookies from the bakery."

Marinette opened her balcony door and dropped into her room. Just hitting her bed made her long for it. Her body ached from the fight, and the thought of snuggling into her sheets was more than a little enticing. Then, again, so wasn't a long hot shower. Marinette was deep in that fantasy when she froze halfway down her steps. Her stomach flipped in place. She wasn't alone. In fact, Spades had made herself quite at home. She sat sprawled across Marinette's chamois, one leg bent and an arm draped over the back. A sketch pad was propped up in her lap, and the thief lazily leafed through the pages. For the longest time, Marinette stood in stunned silence. What could she say? Why was she even _here?!_

"'Wouldn't call it jealousy,' she says," Spades drawled, finally breaking the silence. She didn't bother lifting her eyes towards the other girl. "Quite a few hearts on these pages for someone who isn't jealous. But, that's just my opinion."

"How'd you get in here?" Marinette demanded.

The thief tossed the pad aside and, at last, took notice of the room's owner. "That's not the first question you should be asking, Spots. For what it's worth, though, you really should lock your balcony skylight. Not saying it would've stopped me, just that it's a good idea."

Marinette could hear her own pulse hammer away. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the railing. This couldn't be happening. She swallowed hard, tried to even out her breathing.

"W-what're you talking about?" she asked, kicking herself for the stutter.

Spades chuckled. "It's a little too late to deny it, Red. We both know lies aren't your strong suit, anyway."

"Stop calling me that," Marinette snapped. "I said I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. Be that way." The thief swung her legs to the floor to sit up straight. Her hand slid beneath the chamois, searching for something. "I was hoping to speak to her ladyship, this evening. But, if she's not available, I'll just let myself out."

Marinette frowned. "What're you-"

Spades pulled out a pink polka-dotted book, and Marinette choked on her words. The thief grinned as she waved the diary in front of her. "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you? It's a very... _enlightening_ read."

"H-h-how did you-"

"I'll admit, the trick lock-box was clever, Spots. Definitely would give the average person some trouble. But, like I said," Spades taunted. "Locks don't really stop me."

Dread took hold of the heroine. There was no denying it, anymore. Her whole life was in that diary; absolutely everything. Her stomach churned. Part of her prayed this was just some sick twisted nightmare, but she knew deep down she wasn't that. Shaking, Marinette sat down on her stairs, leveling a glare at the thief.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Just some girl talk, lovebug," Spades said, placing the diary in her lap. "You'll get this back when we're done. And no, I'm not going to out your little secret. You have my word."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It was good enough for the kitten," Spades said with a shrug.

"Kitten?" Marinette asked with a frown. "What does Chat have to do with anything?"

Her face turned grim. "He's the entire reason I'm here, Mari."

Realization set in, bringing the heroine back to her feet. "You... You're her. You're the girl Chat..."

The thief raised her brow. "I'm surprised he told you. But, that does make things easier."

Marinette was stunned silent for a moment. She stared Spades down in disbelief. The other girl barely looked fazed. It was like she didn't care. Nails dug deep into the blackette's palm. Icy rage spread through her veins like venom. She stalked down the steps, then shot forward. Her open hand struck the thief, hard. Spades hissed, cupping her cheek.

"God, you're violent tonight."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Marinette spat.

"Volume, lovebug," Spades chided. "You really want to explain to your parents why I'm here? Because I have no problem throwing you under the bus right along with me."

Marinette saw nothing but red. Still she spoke softer, albeit through gritted teeth. "Is this a game to you? Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

The thief scoffed. "What _I've_ done? I'm not the one who bitched him out over a stupid kiss."

"He thinks he's in love with you!" Marinette snapped.

"Yeah, well, he's an idiot. He doesn't know what he wants. And, again, volume."

The blackette seethed, shaking in her anger. Spades pursed her lips. She wasn't here to fight. For better or worse, Marinette needed to be brought up to speed.

"What exactly did he tell you, Spots?"

The heroine folded her arms. "All he said was that someone found out. And that he was head over heels for her. He didn't exactly say who."

"Yeah, well, can you really blame him? You're not exactly my biggest fan, Mari."

"You don't get to call me that," Marinette spat. "That nickname's for friends only."

Something flashed across the thief's face. It was brief, so quick that Marinette almost didn't catch it at all. She didn't know what to make of it, but it seemed to almost be hurt. And despite everything, it was enough to take the edge off her rage. If only a fraction.

"Right," Spades said, her voice cool. "My apologies. It won't happen, again." She slumped back in her seat. "He tell you anything else?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "He might've mention something about being able to erase memories," she said, haughtily.

"Did he also happen to mention why that might be a good idea?"

That threw the heroine off. "Wait... what?"

The thief drummed her fingers along the diary's spine. "So, that's a definite no."

"You... want your memories erased?" Marinette asked. "But, why?"

The thief turned somber. "What we want doesn't matter. It _needs_ to be done. Plain and simple."

They stared at each other, an eerie calm settling between them. Spades rested a cheek in her palm.

"So. Care to talk, now?"

Marinette's jaw set. Seconds passed before she began to move, making her way to her computer desk. She grabbed her chair and rolled it to face the thief before sitting down.

"Fine," she said, her words like ice. "Let's talk."

* * *

 **I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times: I LOATHE action scenes. I've literally had the majority of this chapter written and ready to go (most of next chapter, too, fyi), but the stupid fight scene kept me stumped for MONTHS! Big thanks to TinySneakyBagel for beta reading this chapter. Without their help, I don't know when this would've been done for you guys. Granted this still took way longer than necessary, and I'm sorry for that. Still can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I hope it's soon. Anyway, let's get to some reviews!**

 **GlaresThatKill: That's a pretty fair assessment of the characters and might actually be the case. Guess we'll find out in the sequel.**

 **megaboto.t.1.0: Be afraid. Be very afraid. And, honestly, some of the reviews are too long to post in chapter without it seeming like filler. So, no, I won't be doing that.**

 **chigarevchigarev: I will be the first to admit that Luna knoeing shit is not a good thing.**

 **Darkmaster100000000: Yes, she is indeed bi.**

 **Dutchman75: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Junior VB: Honestly, neither was I. But, if it didn't come now, it probably would've been worse.**

 **TinySneakyBagel: Thanks again for all your help. Knowing your thoughts on Luna and how she's being portrayed is a major help, and no matter which pairing comes out, I hope you continue to enjoy the ride.**

 **Mikael0000: Thank you, and yes. It's called Girl Code. And she definitely did break it.**

 **PSYCH0xSEXY: Hindsight is a powerful thing I. As is delusional thinking. Doesn't make the pain any less real, though. Or necessary.**

 **Alex: You will have to wait and see what happens with the triangle! Be patient! As for your second question... yes. I was hoping to be subtle... I probably wasn't... But that is the reason for the mature rating. I may or may not shine a stronger light on that fact in the sequel.**

 **Davey: Thank you! I always found dialogue a bit easier than description, so it's good to know it's not bland.**

 **Ugly Braixen: More will be given. Just no promises on when.**

 **SpringBorn: Drama is my specialty.**

 **MoonlightMiracle: I am hoping to do that! Please have patience with my broken and battered muse! Also, Fanfiction won't let my properly post your full username.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. You guys don't know how deeply I treasure your views and comments. I'll see you all next time!**

Playlist:

Angelus- Shimatani Hitomi

The Arena- Lindsey Stirling

The Promise- In This Moment Feat. Adrian Patrick

Sprinter- Kalafina

My Masquerade- Delain


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks to emergency cheese reserves, Chat didn't have to go home right away. Though, in all honestly, he probably wouldn't have either way. Instead, he stayed out until thr first tendrils of dawn colored the sky. When finally made it back to his room, he was too worn to think about the night's events. He drew the curtains closed then whispered for Plagg to drop the transformation. Numbness sank into him. He should sleep. There wasn't much time for a nap before lessons and work. A few hours at most. The distraction would be nice. Something settled on his hip. Probably Plagg. Maybe he was hungry? He could wait. Adrien needed to sleep. He had to meet with his personal trainer first thing, and then a fitting right after. Fencing that afternoon, an hour and a half at the piano. He was going to be busy, today. Cheese can wait. Just let him close his eyes for a bit. He really should be sleeping...

The sudden banging on his door jolted Adrien awake. He sat up with a groan and immediately clutched his head. The dull pounding he felt. What time was it?

"Adrien?!"

"I'm up!" he hollered back. He fumbled around for his phone. What the hell did he do with it?

"You should've been up fifteen minutes ago!" Nathalie hollered back.

He finally found the damn thing in the pocket of his jeans. Which he was still wearing. Joy. "Give me ten minutes!"

"You have five!"

Not nearly enough time to shower and wake up. Adrien turned on his phone and groaned again. Twenty percent battery. And quite a few missed calls and texts. All from Nino. Adrien frowned. Strange, but he didn't have time to worry about it now. He threw his phone onto the charger and set to work shedding yesterday's clothes. A clean shirt had barely gone over his head when his phone buzzed to life. The teen paused, weighing his options. He was already late. What was a few more minutes? Grabbing a pair of sweats, he made his way back to the device and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, so he is alive."_

Adrien groaned. "Nino, can you just not? I'm not in the mood."

 _"Hey, I'd been trying to get hold of you all last night. You didn't even shoot me a text back. I think you've earned a little hounding."_

"Dude, I'm sorry. I just..." He heaved a sigh. "Last night was pretty bad for me."

 _"What happened?"_

"Can't really talk about it."

 _"Okay... It doesn't have anything to do with Luna, does it?"_

The blond froze. "What makes you think that?"

 _"Alya told me something interesting last night. Which was the whole reason I was trying to reach you, FYI."_

"What? What did she say?"

 _"That apparently the two of you have been locking lips behind our backs."_

A hand swept through his hair. "And where'd she hear that?"

 _"Well, wouldn't you know it, from Luna, of all people."_

He closed his eyes with a groan. "Please, tell me you're joking."

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no to that, man."_

Of course not. That would just've been too much to ask for. Adrien sat in his computer chair and facepalmed. He didn't want to think about facing Alya the next day.

 _"...So?"_

"So what?" Adrien said, wearily.

 _"Did you guys make out, or not?"_

"Dude, seriously? Why do you care?"

 _"Dude, I don't. I'm just really freaking lost, right now. As far as I was aware, Luna'd only thrown herself at you. Which you turned down according to you."_

Adrien ground his teeth. "She didn't... That's not what happened..."

 _"Well, can you fill in some blanks for me, then?"_

"Nino, I really don't want to have this conversation, right now. I have to get ready."

 _"Come on, Adrien! I'm supposed to be your best friend, here! Since when do we hide things from each other?"_

"You are, Nino." His chest hurt, again. "It's just... Things got really fucking complicated, and I just don't want to deal with it, right now."

He heard Nino sigh. _"Promise you'll fill me in, later?"_

"Nino..."

 _"I'm not asking for all the dirty details, man. I just want to make sure you're alright."_

"I'm fine."

 _"Are you? Or are you just saying that to get me off your back?"_

The blond huffed. Nino was silent on the other end. After a moment, the dj sighed.

 _"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I get it. But, you can't just blow me off. If you and Luna have something going on, I'm not gonna judge you for it. I just wanna be kept in the loop."_

The model rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to br done with all of it, but he knew he couldn't leave Nino hanging. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll tell you at school, tomorrow."

 _"Alright... Hey, you really okay, man?"_

"I'm getting there."

Nino hummed. _"Not sure if I like that. Still, fair warning? Marinette knows about it, too. It'd probably be better if you gave her some space."_

"I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go, Nino."

 _"Take care of yourself, man."_

The line went dead, and Adrien tossed the phone back on his desk. His head hit his hands with a groan. What the hell was he supposed to do, now? Even if he didn't take Nino's advice, Marinette was bound to avoid him like the plague. Which was far from how he wanted things to go. No, he didn't care for her the way she wanted him to, but he did care. He didn't want to lose her friendship. If he'd had the chance to let her down easy... Helped her to move on...

 _...feelings like that don't just go away..._

Nathalie banged on his door, again, causing another groan to come forth. "I heard you the first time! Gimme a minute!" Adrien moved to put on socks and sneakers, then stopped.

"Kid?" Plagg asked, floating over his shoulder.

The model rubbed his face, again. "I can't do this. Not today. I just can't."

The kwami flipped to float on his back. "Well, you know me. I'm always down to play hookie."

The idea was sounding more and more pleasant by the second. All it took was anothet round of incessant knocking for him to make up his mind. With a deep breath, Adrien stood and stretched. A whisper later, and the blond was once again cloaked in black. When the gorilla finally broke down the door, all that was left of him was an open window.

* * *

Marinette hadn't slept at all. Even long after the thief had gone, the teen had sat wide awake, just trying to process it all. Even now as she lay motionless in bed, her thoughts were on that conversation.

 _I'm sure you have questions."_

Understatement of the century. The blackette had had a bookload of answers she wanted to demand right then and there, but she had done her best to keep cool.

 _"Why don't we start with how you know who I am?"_

The answer was brief, and one Marinette was still mentally kicking herself for. She should've checked those stalls, should've paid more attention to her surroundings. It seemed like everything about that night was coming back to bite her in the ass. The entire time, Tikki had floated nearby, listening in on every word in utter silence. She hadn't needed to hide her presence, either. Apparently, Spades was more than aware of the existence of kwamis and had even met Chat's on occasion.

 _"Plagg never went into too much detail, but I'm guessing they're where you two get your powers from, right?"_

It also seemed like the little cat god was the one to suggest wiping the thief's memories.

 _"How exactly does that work?"_ Marinette had asked. Tikki gave them a simple answer.

 _"It's really hard to say. Mostly because it depends on the skill and focus of the current Black Cat. If done right, then the mind should fill in the blanks on its own. If not, then at best some memories will be fuzzy. At worst..."_

" _It could mean total amnesia,"_ Spades had said. _"Good to know."_

The fact that none of this seemed to faze the thief really rubbed Marinette the wrong way. Maybe because she'd expected Spades to be at least a little put off by the idea. Or maybe because she knew just how much this would hurt her partner.

" _You won't miss him at all, will you?"_

 _"If he does it right, I won't remember enough for it to matter."_

A thump on her roof pulled the teen out of her thoughts. Marinette sat up in bed with a frown. When she didn't hear it again, the blackette decided to investigate. As soon as she poked her head through her sunroof, she gawked.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Chat Noir?" she asked in confusion. The cat jumped at his own name, then whipped around to find the source. As soon as he saw her, though, his ears flattened.

"H-hey, purrincess," Chat said, forcing a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "What a surprise! Guess this is your roof, huh?"

Marinette offered him a kind smile. "You've been here before."

"Uh... right... Must not have been paying attention." He fidgeted about, and for a moment, Marinette thought he was going to bolt on her. When he didn't, she decided to fully join him on her balcony.

"So, what do I owe the visit?" she asked as she shut the sunroof. It was only then that she realized she was still in her pjs. She could feel the hints of a blush perk up but didn't dare call attention to it. Instead, she sat down in front of her partner and waited.

Chat didn't immediately join her. His eyes shifted to the balcony's edge, as if he was still considering making a run for it. "I, uh... was just getting some fresh air! Yeah, that's it. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I didn't get much sleep at all, actually. Kinda had a lot on my mind."

He looked down and away from her. "Yeah, I get that."

Marinette rubbed her neck. "You... wanna talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry!" she sputtered out. "It sounded like you had something on your mind, too. I wasn't sure if you..."

"It's really not that interesting," he said, sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to unload on you, anyway."

"I don't mind, Chat. Really. And you look like you could really use a friend, right now."

His mouth thinned. "It's pretty complicated."

"Well, it's still early. I think we have time."

He laughed at that. Then after a moment more, he sat down with her, holding onto his ankles. With a heavy sigh, Chat let his shoulders slump.

"I'm starting to think I should give it up."

Marinette frowned. "Give it up?"

"This." He began to toy with his ring. "The whole hero thing. I don't know if I can really do it anymore. This ring's starting to feel a lot heavier than it used to."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You... don't want to be Chat, anymore?"

Chat rubbed at his face. "Maybe? I don't know. I just... it shouldn't be this hard. Being... me... it always came so naturally before, but..."

"But?"

"But I'm starting to realize that I'm not very good at it."

"Don't be ridiculous. You do an amazing job as Chat."

His golden hair bounced as he shook his head. "All I ever do is make a mess of things."

"That's not even a little bit true." She laid a hand on his. "Chat, why are you talking like that? This isn't like you."

"I'm _tired_ , Marinette. It feels like I'm constantly giving more of myself than anyone's willing to give back. Anytime I find something good in my life, something else pops up to take it from me. And I just keep screwing everything up... I let it slip, Mari. I let someone find out who I am under the mask."

Marinette tried to act surprised. "That's bad, right?"

He let out a humorless chuckle. "Try the worst thing I could possibly do."

Chat sighed and started toying with his ring, again.

"It didn't seem to matter at first," he went on. "She didn't seem interested in sharing who I was with anyone. I don't even think she cared about the mask. We... we actually got closer. Maybe too close." Chat hugged his knees. "I have to erase her memories of me."

That took her aback. "You... what?"

"Apparently, Hawkmoth sent an akuma after her. It didn't fully possess her, but we can't exactly risk it coming back."

Marinette knew that, already. The thief made sure she was filled in on everything. It wasn't the issue. He made it sound like... why hadn't he talked to her first?!

"Well, what does Ladybug have to say about all this? I mean, you told her, right?"

"She doesn't know everything. If she did, I doubt she'd ever forgive me."

"But, maybe you don't have to go through with it! What if you-"

"She's not willing to take the risk."

"How do you know that without talking to her?!"

"I'm not talking about Ladybug."

Marinette went silent.

"We got into a big fight about it. I told her I didn't want to do it. That I loved her too much to lose her. She told me heroes don't get to be selfish. So, we made a bet. Whoever won it would get to choose what we do. And I lost."

"Chat..."

He shook his head. "It was my dumbass idea. I don't know what I was expecting to happen. Maybe I just wanted to prove something..." He let out a weak laugh. "I must seem pretty pathetic, right now."

Marinette shook her head. "I'd never think that."

Chat buried his face in his knees. "I just feel so alone, right now."

Marinette studied him, not sure what to do. A hesitant hand found its way to the top of Chat's head. He leaned into her touch without realizing it. As she stroked his hair, the hero's body began to tremble. When she heard the first sob, Marinette pulled him close and held on for dear life.

It seemed like ages before they finally pulled apart. Chat wiped at his face with the back of his hand, sniffing a bit.

"S'rry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Marinette cooed. "Y'know, after a cry like that, I think some chocolate chip cookies are in order."

"I couldn't." Even as he said it, his ears and tail perked up at the thought of sweets. The blackette chuckled.

"Of course you can. I won't take no for an answer."

She opened up her skylight and gestured for him to go in. After a moment's hesitation, Chat slinked into her room. Marinette followed him, and the two found themselves awkwardly sitting together on her bed. Both of them fidgeted, not sure what to do.

"I'll be right back," the pigtailed girl said. "Make yourself at home, okay?"

As soon as she was out of the room, Tikki flee up from her hiding place in her chosen's hair. She nuzzled the girl's mournful face.

"Oh, Marinette," she whispered.

"He's really hurting, Tikki. And he doesn't trust me enough to say so."

"But he did say so, Marinette."

"Just not to Ladybug. I'm his partner. I'm supposed to be there for him."

"And you _are_. As _Marinette_. You're giving him exactly what he needs right now."

"But, I-"

Tikki shushed her. "Marinette, listen to me. The mask isn't what's important. And maybe Ladybug can't be there for Chat like you want her to be. But Marinette _can_ and _is._ That's what matters."

Tears blurred her vision as she scooped up the kwami and held her close to her cheek. Then, with a deep breath, Marinette grounded herself. She wasn't going to let Chat suffer alone, anymore. No matter what, she was going to be there for her partner. Her _friend_. With or without the mask. She could help him through this.

And cookies always made things just a little bit better.

* * *

Chat still had absolutely no idea what he was doing there. Coming to Marinette's right after Nino warned him to steer clear? Yeah, real smart on his part. That was made even more apparent as he stared at a wall covered in... well... _him._ His face was plastured everywhere by his friend's bed, grinning at him as if to mock his sheer stupidity. At least she had no idea the object of her affection was currently in her room. On her bed. Right after crying his eyes out over a girl that _wasn't her._

 _Adrien, you moron!_

He heard the creak of a door before the scent of warm chocolate hit him. Chat's stomach growled. That's right. He still hadn't eaten, yet. But he needed to leave, dammit! He'd already imposed on Marinette enough. Any more and he seriously doubted he'd survive his own guilt. As soon as he saw the plate, though, any resolve he had to get up and go was washed away.

"Sorry about the wait," Marinette said, all smiles. "I figured fresh would be better than stale. I know I prefer a warm stomach after a good cry."

"You didn't have to do that," he told her. God, just looking at the plate made his mouth water.

"I wanted to, though."

She offered him the plate, and Chat studied the girl in wonder. Whst had he ever done to deserve a friend like her? Marinette, who was kind and fair to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it. Who could sass him under a table as Chat, but could barely talk to him as Adrien. Who loved a part of him he struggled to see any worth in.

And yet, he just couldn't feel the same way.

"Chat?"

Her voice pulled the blond out of his thoughts, and he flashed her a sheepish grin. "Thanks, princess," he said, taking a cookie. "That's sweet of you."

Marinette chuckled. "Papa always said I had sugar in my veins."

Chat took a bite and hummed, contently. "Y'know, if he's looking for a son, I totally wouldn't mind being adopted."

They shared a laugh. As the pair devoured the plate of cookies, Chat's eyes went back to the mural on the wall. Marinette must've caught him staring, because she let out a heavy sigh.

"I should really take all this down."

His ears twiched. Before he could stip himself, Chat asked a tentative "why?"

Marinette let her fingers trace one of the pics. "They're all of the boy I like. I've kind of had a crush on him for awhile, now, but I've never had the courage to tell him."

Chat didn't want to hear this. He had no right to. But he forced himself to listen. He needed to repay her somehow, right?

"To he honest, I don't think he's ever seen me as anything more than a friend," she went on.

"Then he's obviously an idiot," he muttered.

Marinette laughed. "Yeah, someone told me that, already."

"So why do you like him, then?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's obvious to say he's attractive, but... I don't think enough people see just how kind he is. Or hardworking. I've never seen him as just a pretty face."

Chat found it hard to swallow. He studied the cookie in his hand, his appetite suddenly gone. He set it back on the plate, then grabbed his ankles. Silence stretched out between them before he finally spoke again.

"You should tell him."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, blinking at him.

"Tell him how you feel," Chat said. "Even if nothing changes... It's still better if he knows, right?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to make things awkward between us. I mean, can you really stay friends after a confession like that?"

"But-"

"I'm pretty sure he likes someone else anyway."

Chat's ears flattened. He felt like he should say something, but what was there to say? She was right. Even still, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to give her the chance to tell him everything. Even if he couldn't love her back, he-

 _I've always been too nervous to tell him..._

Chat froze. Why did that sound so familiar?

"I actually got into a fight with a friend of mine over him," Marinette told him.

 _...It felt like it came out of nowhere..._

He swallowed hard. "Y-you did?"

Marinette nodded. "She said she kissed him."

 _'And she knew you liked him?'_ he thought with horror.

"I think she likes him, too."

... _Adrien, my best friend likes you. Really, truly likes you._

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Oh... oh, _God!_ _How had he been so blind?!_

... _It's_ _not my place, Adrien..._

 _...I_ _doubt he even knows I exist._

It was right there in front of him the whole time! Her voice, the pigtails, her _eyes!_ _How did he miss it?_

 _...You_ _shouldn't ignore a girl that's right in front of you..._

 _...Still_ _, I'm done chasing models..._

 _...She was jealous, you know..._

"Chat?"

 _...Yeah_ _, laugh it up..._

 _...Ladybug and Marinette! Those are your choices, Adrien..._

 _...Ladybug, savior of Paris, has a crush on Adrien Agreste..._

 _ **She's closer to you than you**_ _ **think**._

"Chat Noir!"

Chat jumped, staring into startled bluebell eyes. His ears were pinned back as he imagined a red mask framing them.

"I... I..."

"Chat, what's wrong?" Marinette pressed.

"I..." He didn't want to think anymore. _Couldn't_ think anymore. "I have to go."

"Wait a-"

He bolted out of the bed and back through the skylight before she could stop him. His heart hammered away in his chest as he extended his staff. He needed to leave. Needed to be anywhere but _there!_ He tried to leap, but he was yanked backwards by his tail. With a yelp, the cat crashed into a set of potted plants. He quickly grabbed his head and hissed.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" Marinette asked.

"That hurt," he said with a groan.

"I'm so sorry! It's just you were running and... You're not bleeding are you?!"

"Nope! Right as rain!" he gave her a nervous laugh. "I really need to get going." He tried to get up but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course! It takes more than that to-"

"Chat," she said sternly, squeezing his shoulder. "Are you really okay?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Chat sombered.

"No..." he whispered. "But I will be."

Marinette pulled him into another hug. Chat stiffened a bit, but he let himself ease into his partner's embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You're not alone, okay?" she said as she tightened her grip. "Please don't ever think that."

Chat heard her sniff, and his chest ached. "Princess..."

Marinette pulled back to look at him, again. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sure if Ladybug was here, she'd say the same thing."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "You're probably right."

"Also," she said wiping her face. "You owe me a new orchid."

Both teens laughed.

* * *

 **You guys sick of the drama yet? Cause I'm not done dishing it out! Still have a couple more chapters to go, and I'm currently on a roll. That being said, I'll save review replies for next chapter as this one came out so quick. See you all nect time!**

Playlist:

The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance

Unravel (Cover)- Jonathan Young (yes, I know I put this on here three times. You listen to these lyrics and tell me it doesn't fit!)

Decode- Paramore

Whispers in the Dark- Skillet


	43. Chapter 43

Luna shouldn't have slept as soundly as she did. In her opinion, she should've been wide awake all night long, sick to her stomach over the atomic bomb she'd detonated. But sleep came to her the moment her head hit the pillow. That either meant she was too emotionally exhausted to let herself dwell on it, or she was officially too fucked up to give a damn. The former sounded a little too convenient in her book. So she fell back on bad habits. She kept her door locked and music blaring, hid under the covers, ignored any and every attempt Collins made to talk to her. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to be done.

It was well into the evening when her stomach finally had enough of her moping and demanded to be filled. She tried to be stubborn about it, but a nagging voice told her she'd regret not eating _something_ at least. So, with a heavy groan, Luna stiffly crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She'd only planned on getting a bowl of cereal or something equally convenient, but to her surprise she was greeted to a warm bowl of soup waiting for her at the table.

"Figured you'd be out sooner or later," Collins said as he was cleaning dishes. "It's chicken and rice. I have a whole pot full still warming if you want seconds."

Luna didn't say anything, but she's doubted Collins was expecting her to. She sat down and set to work on her meal. She didn't bother trying to savor it; it didn't matter what it tasted like. Only that it was filling her up. When her bowl was empty, she brought it over to the pot and filled it once more. Silence hung over them like an unwanted guest. And of course, Collins was the only one making any attempt to break it.

"Ms. Gray missed you at your meeting this afternoon," he said, nonchalantly. "That makes two sessions in a row."

"I'll make the next one," Luna mumbled, her voice husky.

"It's not about making the next one. These sessions are important."

"And I'll make the next one. It's not the end of the world."

Collins eyed her over his shoulder. "Luna, your mother isn't going to like you skipping out on your therapy. Part of the deal of you being on your own was that you kept up with your meetings."

The teen went silent again, pushing bits of chicken around with her spoon. After a moment, the nanny set down his dish rag and turned to face her.

"I also got a call from Mr. Agreste's secretary. Apparently, Adrien's gone missing, again."

Luna frowned but kept her mouth shut.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he might be?"

She glowered at him. "I didn't smuggle him into the house, if that's what you're asking. Go ahead and search my room."

"Luna, if something's going on-"

"Can you please quit it with the third degree? I don't know where he went. He's probably just running around as Chat or something."

Collins' eyes narrowed. "Do we need a break?"

"Collins, seriously?!"

"Like it or not, Lunabelle, I am your caretaker. I need to know if something's going on with you. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. That's what you have Ms. Gray for. But I cannot and will not let this turn into another Callie situation. So. Do we need a break?"

She stared at her bowl for the longest time. Luna hated having her mistakes thrown at her, but she couldn't really blame him. There was no leg for her to stand on, here.

"I'll make the next one," she mumbled, again. Her voice was just as feeble as the excuse.

With a sigh, Collins made his way over to his young charge. He pulled her into a sidelong hug and kissed her temple.

"You want something sweet?" he asked.

Luna set her spoon down and slid the bowl away. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Alright, then." He gave her a squeeze. "Make sure you're home by ten. And tell Adrien to wait a bit before going home. It sounds like his dad's more livid than worried, still."

"I will if I see him."

As Luna got to her feet, Collins grabbed her bowl to clean it. He had just set it in soapy water when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Luna buried her face in his back and breathed him in. Collins patted her hand with a smile.

"Love you too, brat. Watch yourself out there, okay?"

She mumbled a soft "'kay" before finally letting go. Collins listened to her footfalls as she left the room. He still wasn't used to how withdrawn she'd become. He missed the spark she used to carry, and for a little while, it seemed like she was getting that part of her back. Now? He was beginning to think they were heading right back to square one. And that wasn't a place he ever wanted to return to.

* * *

Marinette tried to convince Chat to stay a bit longer. Even if he insisted he was fine, she knew her minou was still hurting. She wanted so badly to take that pain away. He thanked her for the concern with a weary smile. He still had patrol to do, and she'd done more than enough for him, already. With a kiss on her cheek, Chat said goodbye and sprang off, leaving Marinette once again alone with her thoughts. It wasn't long after that she took to the skies as well.

Ladybug wasn't sure how she was going to convince her partner to take the night off. As she traversed the rooftops, she tried to think of a good excuse. She could say she was restless from the night before and needed to blow off some steam. That would probably work, assuming she could find him. When she did finally spot movement, she knew right away that it wasn't Chat. Ladybug came to a stop. She watched the thief's movements with a scowl. A cool, familiar anger grew in her chest. Ever since that damned woman showed up, everything had fallen apart. It was her fault Chat was breaking.

She'd be glad when Spades was finally gone.

Except...

Except she couldn't just disappear. Damn her, but Ladybug knew she couldn't let that happen. Not if she wanted to have a partner, afterwards. When the thief came to rest on a roof's edge, the heroine made her approach. As soon as she landed behind her, Spades gave her a wave.

"Y'think we could skip the cops 'n' robbers chase, tonight? Not really up for the headache," the thief said, not even turning to look at her. "Or are you just here to hit me, again?"

Ladybug put her hands on her hips. "We need to talk."

"Could've sworn we did that last night."

"You left a few things out," the bug said. "Like the fact that you planned on forcing him to go through with it?"

"Really?" Spades asked, glancing over her shoulder. "That's what you're upset about?"

Ladybug glared at her. "You don't have the right, thief."

Spades huffed. "Oh, don't act like you weren't going to do the same thing. We both know he never had any real choice."

"That's not the point!"

"What _is_ the point, then, Spots? Did you seriously come out here to snap at me for making your cat do his freaking _job?"_

The heroine growled. "Can you be any more heartless?"

"Why do you even care?!" the thief snapped, getting to her feet. "I thought you of all people would be on my side for once."

Ladybug clenched her fists. "Look, I don't like you. And I doubt I ever will. But Chat-"

"You cannot be serious, right now."

"Can you let me talk, please?"

Spades threw up her hands. "I can't believe this! You're actually saying you agree with him?"

"I'm not against wiping your memories."

"Then, what's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that Chat _is!_ You're not being fair to him, Spades."

"This isn't about what's fair!" the thief spat out. _"Life_ _isn't fair!"_

Ladybug closed her eyes. She wanted to scream right back at her. Instead, she breathed. Three deep breaths. She'd keep a level head for Chat's sake. She wouldn't let him feel alone anymore.

"Hear me out," she said, evenly.

Spades groaned. "Ladybug-"

The heroine held up two fingers. "Two weeks. That's all I'm asking for."

"I can't believe I'm the only one that sees this isn't _negotiable!"_ the thief said with a humorless laugh.

"If you force Chat to wipe you, it'll destroy him."

"We can't afford to coddle him! _Your identities are on the line, here!"_

"Volume, Spadesy."

The thief went silent, but her whole body shook. Ladybug watched her for a moment, slightly pleased. It was nice to be the one getting under her skin for once.

"I know it's risky," the heroine said. "If it was just me, I'd have no issue wiping you and being done with it. But I can't do that. I'm not losing my partner because of you."

Spades jaw locked up. "Why two weeks?"

"I told Chat I'd help him look for another option. Maybe there isn't one, but he needs to know we tried. Spades, if you care at all about him-"

"But I can't wait this out, Spots!" Spades cried. "I... I'm not in a good enough place to do that... Jesus- _Fucking_ -Christ."

The thief sank back down on the roof's edge and hugged her leg. Ladybug pursed her lips. She knelt down beside her and stared out at her city.

"I don't like this any more than you do."

"You don't even know what you're asking for, Marinette."

"Enlighten me."

Spades shook her head. "He'd get over me."

"Do you really want him to?"

"It'd be better if he did."

"That's not what I asked," Ladybug said.

The thief huffed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know you care about him, too."

"Of course I care," Spades said. "Why else would I want this?"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." When she was met with silence, Ladybug touched her arm. "Meet him halfway, Spades. Don't just cut him off. Whatever issues you're dealing with, I know Chat would help you."

"It's not that simple."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Yeah. It is."

Spades glanced at the hand on her arm, then at the girl in red. After a long pause, she sighed and muttered under her breath.

"Sugar for blood."

"What?"

Spades shook her head. "You really want me to wait? Two weeks."

Ladybug frowned but gave her a nod. "Yeah. That's it."

"Alright. I'll wait."

"Good-"

The thief held up a hand to silence her. "On one condition. You two need to take the masks off."

"... You're hilarious."

"Yeah, cause this is such a laughing matter."

"Spades, we can't-"

"You're seriously telling me that you're completely comfortable with a known criminal knowing your secret identity, but not your partner?" The thief quirked a brow as Ladybug floundered. "What will it hurt, Spots?"

"I... I don't see the point in this," the bug said, folding her arms.

Spades sighed. "Look, if you asked Chat a week ago who he was in love with, he'd have said you were the sun, moon and stars. That's an awfully short time to change your mind. I think the only reason he's even interested in me is because the two of you keep letting the masks get in the way."

Ladybug scrunched her face. "You think he'll fall back in love with me if I tell him who I am?"

"I think when you finally see him, you'll realize what an idiot you're being."

"What's that supposed to-"

Spades looked her dead in the eye. "You're going to regret this, Marinette."

They held each other's gaze, emotions flitting between them like electricity. Ladybug let her hand fall from the thief's arm. Regret it? Why would she? As long as Chat was okay in the end... That was the only thing that mattered.

"I'll do it," she told the thief. "And, I won't regret it, either."

Spades gave her an odd smirk. "I really doubt that." Then she stood and stretched. "But, alright. Let's go find him."

"Wait, now?!"

"Well, yeah, why not? Might as well get it over with."

Ladybug got to her feet. "Do you even know where he is?"

"No, but I bet he'd come running if we open a tuna can." The deadpan look she got made the thief grin.

"Don't be ridiculous," the bug said.

"So, you don't wanna try it?"

"... I know where we can get a can."

* * *

 **Hey, look! Three in a row! Bet no one was expecting that. Granted I am noticing a lot of spelling mistakes, but I'm way too happy to be writing again to care too much. Once again, I'm skipping the review responses because I'm posting so soon after the last one. But I still look forward to reading your thoughts. Catch you in the next chapter!**

Playlist:

Damaged- Danity Kane

Never Forget- Gréta Salóme and Jónsi

Nerves- Icon For Hire

Boy Problems- Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
